Twisted Fate
by wanderingsilverrose
Summary: One single night was all it took-one moment of stupidity and a vampire. But maybe that was the most important night of her life, too. After all, it changes everything and makes her wonder about the people around her. Now she faces new problems. Not only does she have to come to terms with what happened, but also face the many other issues that come. (AU/OCs; no Disney)
1. Chapter 1-The Almost Perfect Day

**Note: Ok, don't worry. It starts off with an original character, but I swear you will quickly see the Kingdom Hearts cast. You'll have to excuse the fact that Final Fantasy characters don't show up for a while. Most of the Final Fantasy characters will from Final Fantasy VII. Also, I'd like you to know that this is the rewrite of an older story. If you have any questions, please ask and I'll answer them the best I can. Happy reading!**

**Edit: Ok, so the ending is a little... not the best. Yes, Cari pulled a stupid move. However, that gets touched on later as to why she did that. But were I to explain it here, it would ruin something later-like the 'oh, that's why' moment.**

Chapter 1: The Almost Perfect Day

Cari stepped outside onto the deck, a wide smile on her face, and her long brown hair pulled back into a tight bun, even though she wasn't even going to have it that way later. Today was absolutely gorgeous, just like everyone predicted. The perfect day to go to the beach with friends. And a certain boy she liked, who was fortunately approved of by her somewhat uptight, and very protective, dad.

Zexion was everything Cari loved. He was smart, polite, always had some sort of book with him, and not to mention that half the girls in school wanted him. And Cari had finally gotten enough courage to go talk to him the other day, that just so happened to be the last day of school before summer break. Although it was partially due to her bumping into his friend. But they'd still agreed to go to the beach together.

Ok, so maybe it wasn't a date like she'd wanted, because they were going with a group of friends. But they were going together all the same. And Cari was just brimming with excitement. She felt like if she was any more excited, she'd explode into confetti.

It had taken her almost the entire day yesterday to get ready for this afternoon. And her dad was clueless as to why she needed everything to be perfect. Even after she had explained to him that a girl's first date—pseudo-date as it was—was extremely important. And that she'd inherited her near perfectionist ways from him.

She needed it to be just right, and her one-piece swim suit, no matter how cute it was, just wouldn't do. So she ended up going to the mall to get a bikini. She even got a new beach towel and summer outfit, with a really cute pair of sandals. Although finding the perfect things to wear today was hardly what anyone would have called easy. Her own best friend could attest to that—seeing as she had carefully contemplated everything there that she could choose from.

"Cari, I need to see you a minute", a slightly shrill voice called from inside.

Cari turned around and went back inside to find her dad sitting at the kitchen table, with his long, blond hair still pulled back from his last experiment early this morning. "What is it", she asked.

"I just wanted to go over a few rules with you again before you go to the beach", he said. "First off, you must be home-"

"By 10:30, I know", Cari said, crossing her arms. "Dad, we've been through this at least twenty times since I told you about this. I know, practice safety and don't get hurt. Behave. Don't cause any scenes. Don't be reckless. Be polite. I'm not five anymore." She sighed. "I'm not going to get myself killed at the beach. So don't worry so much."

Vexen closed his mouth in a frown. She was exactly like her mom, and not a single difference between them. She was stubborn, sassy, a bit rebellious, and they looked exactly alike. Sometimes he swore her mom was still with them, living inside of Cari. Although considering all the possibilities, there was always that small chance.

"Dad, just let me have some fun without you telling me what not to do a million times", said Cari. "Like I said, I'm not five anymore and I don't need someone constantly holding my hand."

"I just want to make sure you're safe", said Vexen. "I don't want you to…"

"End up like Mom", Cari said, a tone of sadness in her voice. She looked away from Vexen. "I know." She turned to leave. The brief mention of her mom, as much as she loved her, was depressing. "I'm going to go get ready now. Zexion will be here in a half hour." She quickly headed back to her bedroom to get changed.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang and Cari went to open it. She blushed when she saw her slate blue haired dream boy smiling at her. She loved that smile of his. It made her feel so happy when she saw it, because it was such a soft smile, unlike some of the overly-wide grins that some of her friends used. And really, she couldn't imagine his smile being anything other than what it was.<p>

"Hi, Zexion", she said nervously. "Would you like to come in for a few minutes?"

"Hi, Cari", said Zexion. "Thank you. That would be nice."

Cari led Zexion into the living room and they sat down on the couch. "So, um… How are you today", she asked awkwardly. She wasn't used to interacting with him.

"I'm doing alright", Zexion replied. "And you? Are you ready to go to the beach?"

"Yeah", Cari said, resting her hand on her red duffel bag. "I'm really exited." She glanced around the living room, looking to see if Vexen was back out of his room. "What's taking Dad so long? What's he doing?"

"He'll be out soon enough", said Zexion. He glanced at her clothes. "You look nice today."

"Oh, thanks." She blushed again. "I just bought these clothes yesterday", she admitted. "I wanted something new to wear today."

Both Cari and Zexion turned to face Vexen as he finally came out into the living room. He sat down in one of the chairs, and stared at the both of them intently. Zexion's face flushed a bit as Vexen turned his gaze completely onto him. Cari could almost swear that he was doing it to make Zexion uncomfortable. Although why he would was another story entirely.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Neil", Zexion asked.

Cari started laughing. "No, nothing's wrong", she said. Zexion looked at her. "He's probably just doing it to freak you out." She rolled her eyes when Vexen looked at her, too. "Dad, I'm kidding."

"Just make sure she's safe", Vexen said, looking back at Zexion.

"Of course", said Zexion. "While I'm with her, she'll be fine. And I'll make sure she doesn't leave my sight unless it's an emergency."

Cari blushed. He would keep a close eye on her the entire time she was with him. That was so sweet. "Ok", she said. She stood up and grabbed her bag. "Now that that's taken care of, should we get going?"

Zexion stood up as well and smiled at her. "Sure", he said. "We don't want to keep everyone waiting." He looked back at Vexen. "I'll have her home before 10:00."

Cari giggled. "Actually, Zexion, curfew is 10:30", she said.

"Oh, alright", said Zexion. "That makes things nicer. It means we get to spend longer together."

Cari blushed, again. He was so cute. And he seemed to be flirting with her? She felt a little light-headed just thinking about it. "Ok, let's go then", she said.

* * *

><p>Zexion watched Cari as she stepped out of the restroom. She was so beautiful, and she was his. At least for today. He couldn't take his eyes off her. That black and silver crescent bikini fit her so well. It definitely gave him a different view of her than from whenever else he saw her. But then it was also only natural—this wasn't her at school. She was about to spend the day at the beach with friends.<p>

Cari stepped out of the restroom and blushed when she saw Zexion standing there in just his swimming trunks. He looked so good today. That was one more thing to add to the list of why she loved him. She was so happy to be there with him. And she would simply squeal with joy if she could be his. He was everything that she loved and more.

"Ok, Zexion", she said, laughing. "Stop staring like an idiot and let's go. Everyone else is waiting for us."

She grabbed his hand and he let her pull him towards the water. They passed several families and laughing kids and finally reached a group of people all about their age. Some a little older, and some younger. They all looked a little awkward together. As far as first looks went. They looked like they wouldn't be seen together normally. But if you looked close enough, you could tell they were closer than family.

There was a gangly boy with red, almost porcupine style hair talking with a black haired girl, a girl with long blond hair, and anther boy with spiky blond hair. A girl with magenta hair and bright blue eyes was chatting with another girl with blond hair. And a man with long, pink feather-like hair was laughing with a caramel haired boy, a boy with an odd mullet hairstyle, and a tall boy with an eye patch covering one eye. One had to wonder what had happened—he never did tell anyone.

The boy with the eye patch looked over at Cari and Zexion, who had both just arrived. He smiled. "Well, looks like the final couple has arrived", he said teasingly. Everyone else looked at them.

Cari blushed. "Xigbar", she pouted. "Do you have to be so embarrassing?"

Xigbar pretended to think. "Yes", he said. "Just because it's so easy to do."

"Come on, Xigbar", said the one blond, the one who had just grabbed the porcupine's hand. "This is their first date."

Cari rolled her eyes. "And you're no better, Yuki", she said.

Yuki laughed. "Yeah, and you still love me", she said.

"No one can hate you", the porcupine said, wrapping his arms around Yuki's shoulders. "For one, you're too cute."

"Aw, thanks Axy", Yuki said, looking up at the boy.

Cari looked over at Zexion, who's face was also a light red. She poked him and laughed when he blushed more. "Zexy, why don't we find a more peaceful spot", she joked. "Somewhere we won't be teased."

The boy with the mullet whined at Cari. "Oh, come on, you just got here!"

"I'm fairly certain she's kidding", said Zexion.

"Yes, I'm kidding", said Cari. "Demyx, you shouldn't think I'd want to ditch my friends."

Demyx blushed. "Oh", he said. Everyone laughed at his blank face and went back to what they were doing.

"Demyx, you're really cute when you blush", said Cari. "Just like a little kid in a candy store." She and Zexion went and set their towels on the sand.

Zexion looked at her once they sat down on the beach. "So do you like Demyx", he asked as calmly as possible. He couldn't help feeling a little disheartened after Cari's last comment to Demyx. Did she see the tall boy as more than just a friend?

Cari looked at Demyx and smiled innocently. "He's like a younger brother to me", she said. "So yeah. I do like him."

Zexion smiled in relief. "Oh, that's nice", he said. "So it's not like a crush."

Cari giggled a bit. "No, it's not", she said. "I've got my sights set on someone else." She sighed happily. "He's everything I love. But I'm not sure if he feels the same about me. I mean, from what I could tell, he's nice to everyone who's nice to him."

"Who is it", asked Zexion. His heart dropped again. It could be anyone now. And she could probably have any boy in school she wanted. At least, that was his opinion.

Cari smiled at Zexion. "If you really want to know," she said, "ask me later. When we're alone. Because I'm just too shy to say it now."

* * *

><p>Cari and Zexion sat alone farther along the beach line where everyone else looked like ants. Their friends had already left to get some dinner, and had left the two alone. They had decided to move away from all the noise, and came over here. Where it was peaceful and they could watch the sun begin to set.<p>

Zexion looked at Cari. "Ok," he said, "now that we're alone, tell me. Who is it you like?"

Cari blushed and looked at Zexion for a split second, and then looked back at the water. "You really do want to know, then", she said. She looked at Zexion and smiled sweetly. "Well, he's got beautiful eyes that seem to hold so much knowledge. And a very sweet smile that could make any girl melt. Awesome hair." She closed her eyes and leaned back a bit. "He's amazing. He's really smart. Polite. And he's…"

Zexion was getting impatient. He needed to know who Cari liked. And she was beating around the bush—making a list of this boy's attributes. But he needed to stay calm. Because it wasn't like him to be otherwise. "He sounds like a good person", he said.

"Yeah", Cari said looking back out to the setting sun. She frowned. "But like I said. I don't know if he likes me."

"I don't see how he couldn't", said Zexion. Cari looked back at him with a confused expression. He blushed lightly. "You're such an amazing person. You're kind, polite, funny. The list could probably go on forever."

"You think so", asked Cari.

"Yes, I do", said Zexion. "So he'd have to be a fool not to love you." He smirked. "Now, are you going to tell me who he is? Or do I have to find a way to get the answer out of you?"

Cari smiled sweetly. "Pop quiz", she said. "He's got gorgeous deep blue eyes."

"Do we really need to play a guessing game", Zexion finally asked impatiently.

Cari smirked and ran her hand into Zexion's hair. She blushed madly. "And soft slate blue hair", she said. "Can you guess who it is now?"

Zexion caught his breath for a second. "Is it me", he asked softly.

"That's a perfect score", said Cari.

"Good", Zexion said smirking. "Because if it wasn't, I'm not sure what I'd do. I suppose you could say I'm the jealous type." He leaned in closer to Cari and gently kissed her lips. He pulled back. "Do you know how long I've waited for this?"

"No", said Cari. "But I know I've been waiting for half of my life." She gently wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back to her. "Since fifth grade, actually." She kissed him sweetly and passionately, and he quickly kissed back.

Zexion pulled away and blushed. "Really", he asked. "I had begun to worry you would never talk to me."

Cari giggled and smiled at Zexion. He was definitely the one for her. She rubbed his hair a bit. "Silly Zexy", she said. "I was just being shy. I thought about you almost constantly."

* * *

><p>Zexion walked Cari up to the front door of her house. The sun had set and it was almost 10:25. Meaning their date was over, and they had to say goodnight. Not like they wanted to. They felt like the time had gone by too fast. But at least they would have tomorrow and the rest of the summer to spend together, so it wasn't so bad.<p>

Cari turned to Zexion. "That was a lot of fun", she said. "Thanks for walking me up to the door. Are you sure you don't want to come in?"

"If I do that, I won't want to leave", said Zexion. "And your dad would probably embarrass us."

"I wouldn't doubt it", Cari nodded, laughing. She kissed his still warm cheek. "Dad might be watching. So that's all I can do right now."

Zexion returned the kiss. "Not a problem", he whispered.

Cari felt a shiver run down her spine. She blushed more and hugged him. "Well, I should go in now", she said, letting go. "Dad wouldn't be to happy if I spent the rest of the night outside."

Zexion slipped a small piece of paper into Cari's hand. "Here's my cell phone number", he said. He kissed her cheek again. "Call me." He pulled away and began to leave. "Goodnight, Cari."

"Goodnight", Cari said, watching him leave. She didn't go back inside until after he was completely out of sight. When she finally did, Vexen was waiting for her.

"Did you have fun", he asked.

"Yeah", said Cari. She yawned and stretched. "I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed now. Night."

Vexen didn't say anything, but watched her slip down the hall to her room. What was this uneasy feeling he had? It was as if tonight marked something strangely important. But what? And if it was so important, why was he dreading it so much? A single thought ran through his mind, but he dismissed it quickly enough. That wouldn't happen. The possibilities of it were just far too slim. How would such a thing happen? But then again, he also knew that in this world, one always had to expect the unexpected. There were no laws of physics that said the world was anything close to sane. The basic nature was chaos, even when reasonable.

Cari headed back to her room and closed the door without a thought of what her father might be thinking. Ok, so she wasn't really tired. But she needed Vexen to think she was. That was so she could sneak out and go for another moonlit walk in the forest. Not that it was particularly safe, but she loved it none the less. It was just so cool at night in the summer.

Not wanting to accidently ruin her new clothes, she grabbed some older ones. She picked an old blue t-shirt, and a pair of denim shorts that were ripped at the knees. She quickly changed into the more appropriate outfit for a walk. She quickly slipped on her old pair of sneakers. Grabbing a scrunchy, she pulled her hair up into a ponytail to keep it off her neck for the most part. It was a little windy now, and her long hair would only be flying everywhere.

She opened the window and felt the wind caressing her face. It was such a nice night for a walk. Hopping out the window, she quietly ran towards the forest. Which was, luckily, not far from the house. But she still had to be careful no one caught her. Or else she would be in big trouble and any hopes of another date with Zexion would be gone for a while.

Once she entered the forest, she slowed to a nice slow walk. The forest was nice. Not too crowded where she couldn't move, but not so spacious where someone could spot her easily. She loved coming here to think about her day every now and again. Whether they were good or bad days—it didn't really matter what kind of day it was.

Today had been extraordinarily great. The whether was completely impeccable. And the beach was awesome. She had a lot of fun. Her friends all told her she looked amazing in her new bikini, with Yuki slyly commenting on her being with Zexion. And she, while not appearing to pay any attention until she was told, found that a lot of the boys were looking at her. She simply rolled her eyes and laughed at that.

She spent the entire time with Zexion, and had even managed to tell him she loved him. To say she was nervous was an understatement. She swore her heart stopped several times while they were alone. And her face must have turned a million shades of red darker than should be possible. But she kept telling herself it would be worth it.

And it was. Zexion felt the exact same way. Honestly, it probably should have been obvious from the start. But she was having one of those days where she just didn't notice much. Or at least any signs that should have pointed to the truth.

Once she came to a small clearing, she stopped. Something was wrong—very wrong. Normally, she heard the sounds of the nocturnal animals. But tonight, she heard nothing. Nothing except for the rustling from the breeze. Suffice it to say, it was creepy, and she wanted to turn and go back home. She felt like an idiot for not noticing it earlier. It wasn't as if it was unnoticeable when she entered the forest.

Cari turned around to leave, but froze solid before she could move another inch. Behind her had stood a tall man. Really, a giant in comparison to her. And he had glowing red eyes—something that stated very clearly she should run. Not only were the red eyes unnatural, but she could see a pair of pure white fangs protruding from his mouth. And his presence alone was frightening.

She promptly tried to run away as he lunged at her, feeling her legs unfreeze, but he caught her by the shoulder. He pulled her in closer to him, so that she was just about pressed against him.

"You smell nice", he hissed, knowing he had her trapped.

Cari screeched and tried to free herself. But she couldn't. He was just too strong. He bent his head down by her neck, and licked it. She felt a cold shiver run down her entire body.

"Just one bite, my dear", he whispered. He licked her neck again as she gave another scream.

And then she felt his fangs piercing her skin. It hurt a lot, like she was being stung by a million hornets at once. Maybe worse. She screamed again as she felt him sucking her blood out. Tears began streaming down her face as her blood was being drained. She was being attacked by a vampire.

She didn't know how long it really lasted, but eventually he let go. Her hand quickly moved to cover the wound. She watched in fear as the man just stood there, watching her. His mouth soaked in her blood. She screamed again as her legs gave out and she collapsed on the ground in a small pool of her blood. She just continued to stare at her attacker in fear as she realized she was probably going to die tonight.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2-Decisions, Decisions

**Note: Ok, so I'd intended to update this a week after the first chapter, but I got busy. I'm a college student, so it kind of makes sense. I'll try to keep up with the updates, and maybe give a little more frequently than once a week. I'm only able to do that since it's technically been written once before, and I'm just trying to make it better. And as I said before, if you have any questions or want to say something, feel free to do so. I don't bite~ Some of the characters do, but I don't. ^^**

Chapter 2: Decisions, Decisions

Cari clutched her bleeding neck in pain and screamed again. The mysterious vampire disappeared in an instant and left her to bleed out the rest of her life in the forest. Her entire body was in pain, but she crawled over to the nearest tree and propped herself up against it. If nothing else, she could at least try to get into a more comfortable position, pointless as it seemed.

She cried. Even though it hurt even worse, she cried. She was going to die in the forest all alone. She shouldn't have even come out tonight. She should have just gone to sleep like her dad had had thought she was going to do. Not sneaking out for a midnight stroll in the forest. Something she should have known was too dangerous from the start.

Though honestly, she couldn't believe this was happening. She had the perfect day at the beach with Zexion. The love of her life. He had been so nice all day. He'd walked her up to the door of her house and even given her a light kiss on the cheek. And then she made the mistake of coming out for the walk that turned into a disaster.

She wailed out in agony. It wasn't like anyone would hear her, though. But she still screamed. I if she could, she would find some way to keep on living. But that wasn't going to happen. At least, she didn't think it would. Regardless of the encounter with a vampire, she knew that her luck had run out. Though she never really considered herself all that lucky.

She took a ragged breath and closed her eyes and screamed again. As loud as she possibly could. This would probably be her last noise. So she wanted it to be the loudest one ever, regardless of the fact this wish was inexplicable. She tried to keep attention away from herself. But now, she would be more than noticed. She briefly wondered what would happen after she was dead. How would everyone deal with it?

She opened her eyes when she heard the sound of someone walking up to her. As much as it hurt, she looked up and saw a hooded figure above her. She wanted to scream out again. Not in pain this time, but in fear. But there was something that stopped her. Perhaps it was the fact that this person wasn't actively trying to harm her. Yet.

The hooded figure bent down to look at her closer. "Are you hurt", the person asked. By the voice, it must have been a man.

"Wh-what… do you… think", Cari tried to snap at him. But her voice wouldn't cooperate. "I… was just… at-attacked!"

The man reached his hand out to touch her cheek. She flinched at what she thought was going to be pain. But she felt nothing like that. Actually, it felt good. It made her pain begin to dissipate bit by bit.

"I understand", the man said. He sighed. "You're scared. I heard your screams. A vampire attacked you. Am I right?"

Cari found herself nodding. "How… did you know", she asked, her voice finally not quite so raspy.

"I am a vampire", the man said.

Cari began to tremble in fear. She was staring another vampire right in the eyes. "Are you going to kill me and put me out of this misery", she finally asked.

The man remained silent for a moment. "No", he said calmly. "I make it a point not to actually kill humans. I'm here to offer you a choice." Cari gasped. "Do you want to live?"

Cari nodded again. "I… I do", she cried. "I don't want to die yet. I just had the perfect beach date with the boy of my dreams. I don't want to die without seeing him for the rest of my life. I want to be with him as long as I can!"

"I see", the man said. "Would you give up being human to see him again? Would you become a vampire to see that boy?"

Cari drew a deep breath. She was now being given the chance to see Zexion again. But would she give up her humanity for it? Would she become something else to be with him again? Did she even trust this man? There was a strong chance she would become something else entirely—something almost unrecognizable. She wasn't entirely sure she could trust him, especially under these circumstances.

"Yes", she said, deciding. No matter what happened, she wouldn't be the same again. Regardless of whether or not she could really trust him, this was her only chance to see Zexion again. "If it meant I could be with the one I loved, I'll do it. I'll become a vampire."

Cari couldn't tell, but he swore she saw the man smile. "You will make a fine vampire", the man said, removing his hood. She still couldn't see him very well for the darkness. But she could make out that he had blond hair and bright green eyes. He was quite handsome.

Cari gave a small, grateful smile. She was going to live. Even if she did have to become a vampire. It wasn't how she ever expected her life to go, but it was how it would be. It was almost like a twisted fate.

"What do I have to do", she asked. "Just tell me."

"You seem quick to trust", said the man. "Are you sure I won't have you hurt a friend?"

"Well, what choice do I have", she shot back. "And you don't really seem like that kind of man. Besides, either way, I won't be the same. Either I'll be dead, or I'll be a vampire. Just tell me what I need to do."

"There are two steps", said the man. "The first is already complete." He traced Cari's wound, making her flinch. "You've been bitten by a vampire. The next step is to drink a vampire's blood." He paused briefly. "Will you still do it?"

Cari nodded. "Just slit your wrist or something", she said. "I'll drink it." That was all there was to it. She'd made her choice, and now it was time to stick with it.

The man pushed one of his sleeves up, and brought his wrist to his mouth and bit into it. Once he drew blood, he moved his wrist over to Cari's mouth. "Drink", he commanded.

Cari gulped nervously. It was do or die now. And she preferred do. She gently took the man's wrist and closed her eyes as she opened her mouth to cover the holes. And she drank his blood. At first, it was bitter, and she was almost disgusted by it. But as she continued to drink, it began to get sweeter. And she began to crave it.

She could feel her body reacting. Changing. It didn't feel particularly pleasant, but it didn't really hurt either. Like a light tugging or squeezing in a child's hand. And somehow, she knew it wouldn't last much longer. And then the change would be complete.

The man pulled his wrist away, and Cari opened her eyes. They were now red as the blood that covered her lips, instead of the blue they were just moments ago. And she stared at the man with those red eyes. Her stare was as blank as her mind. And then she collapsed into the man's arms.

The man shifted her into a bridal position, and stood up. "Such a brave child", he mused. "Very bold, indeed. She didn't even hesitate much. That boldness will carry her far."

* * *

><p>Vexen sat at the kitchen table staring at his friend, with his arms crossed and his expression set into a scowl. "Would you care to explain why you don't visit for ten, almost eleven, years and then just decide to show up with my daughter in your arms with blood covering her neck and mouth tonight", he asked. This was not what he had wanted. But he really should have known something had to give eventually.<p>

The blond haired man gave a sad smile. "You know how busy I get", he said. "I've been working incredibly hard at the camp lately."

"Then how is it you ended up here", asked Vexen. "Vincent, you should still remember that I don't like it when someone attempts to dodge a question."

"Ah, yes", said Vincent. "You see, I was just in the neighborhood tonight. I had decided to take a nice little stroll in the forest. Not unlike your daughter."

"It is like her to sneak out for a walk at night", Vexen admitted.

"Rebellious, just like Molly", said Vincent.

"Yes", Vexen said, a twinge of pain in his voice. "They are so much alike. Sometimes, it's hard to tell the difference, and I see Molly in her all the time." He sighed. "I believe then, with Cari being reckless like her, she was attacked."

"She was", said Vincent. "Unfortunately, Cari only had one option to live."

"I see", said Vexen. "So you changed her."

"Yes", said Vincent. "I had given her the choice, and she chose to continue being with those she cares for."

* * *

><p>Cari jerked awake on her bed. She was still in her clothes she wore on her walk in the forest, but the blood had been cleaned off her neck and mouth. She sighed in relief. She was back in her room, and she was safe. At least from any more vicious vampires. Her dad must have already found out, because she could hear him talking with the vampire who changed her in the kitchen, and she could pretty much make out what they were saying.<p>

It kind of surprised her how she could hear all the way out into the kitchen so clearly. Then again, she also wasn't surprised. Obviously the myth about heightened senses was true. She could also smell some coffee. It smelled really good.

She smacked her forehead when she realized exactly how much trouble she would be in. Vexen obviously now knew that she had snuck out of the house to take a walk. And she just knew he wasn't happy about it. She'd probably be grounded for the rest of summer break. Grounded for sneaking out past bed time and getting herself turned into a vampire. How would she ever explain that to her friends? Without freaking them out. It was likely, though, that she wouldn't be allowed to explain it.

She stood up and felt a little wobbly. She was also a little light headed. It was probably still from earlier, and she steadied herself with her bedside table. She knew explaining exactly what happened would lead to her being in trouble. But she knew she needed to go out and join them. No matter how awkward it would be. She'd just have to deal with it.

Cari took a deep breath and headed out to the kitchen slowly. Just trying to prolong facing Vexen's unnerving stare. It was one thing to watch him stare at someone else. But it was a completely different story being the one he stared at. And Cari had been that person many times before. And each time was no less awkward than another. Just picturing that stare was bad.

She finally came out into the kitchen, and both sets of eyes were on her. "Um, hi… Dad", she said nervously.

Vexen continued to stare at her. "Cari, sit down", he said. "We need to talk."

Cari did as she was told and sat down in one of the chairs at the table. "Ok", she asked, trying to sink into the chair. "How much trouble am I in this time?"

"This time, it's not a question of how much trouble you're in", said Vexen. "This time, it's a question of how you're feeling. Because you are already in a lot of trouble."

Cari shrank back into her chair a bit. Of course she was in trouble. "I'm ok", she said. "Ok, maybe I feel a little light-headed and my legs are a bit wobbly and my throat's dry as a bone, but I'm fine."

"Then you're fine", said Vincent. "Your legs feeling wobbly is common for someone who has just become a vampire. They'll be fine soon. And you just need blood right now."

Cari looked at her lap. "Does it… Does it have to be human blood", Cari asked.

"No, not necessarily", said Vincent. He gave a sly smile. "Though if you choose human blood, you might want to shy away from your dad's. Heaven only knows everything that must be in his."

Cari tried not to laugh when Vexen's face turned red as a beet. "Vincent", he nearly shrieked.

"Well, if it's in his blood, it would probably be in mine, too", Cari said, finally bursting out laughing, regardless of the seriousness of the situation.

"Don't worry Vexen, I'm only kidding", said Vincent.

Cari looked at Vincent. "So, what would you like me to call you", she asked. After all, the only things she could say wouldn't really work that well and were a little impudent.

"Just call me Vincent", said the responded.

"Thanks", said Cari. She looked back at Vexen. "So…"

"I'm quite upset that you snuck out and nearly got yourself killed", said Vexen.

Cari's face fell a bit in shame. "Sorry", she said.

"But what's done is done", said Vexen. "You will lose your cell phone and computer, though."

"Fair enough", Cari sighed. "How long?"

"For as long as you're at camp this summer", said Vincent.

"Wait, camp", asked Cari. She looked between the two men in confusion. What camp?

"Yes, camp", said Vexen. "You're a vampire now. You need to learn how to control any new abilities you now have."

"Oh", Cari said, a bit of sadness in her voice. That was not she had expected. "I understand." Her frown turned into a fake smile. She didn't want to seem sad about going to camp. It was something she wanted to do anyway. Though, she never expected it to be a vampire camp. The thought slightly scared her. "Sounds like fun. When do I need to be ready?"

"Exactly one week from 7:00 AM", said Vincent. "You are not to leave this house until I come for you. You are allowed to invite one person over only once during this time to say goodbye in person and explain that this camp will help you. However, you are required not to tell anyone the real reason."

"Fine", said Cari. "I take it that I'm only allowed to invite one person over because more would be risky?"

"Yes", said Vincent. "It could jeopardize our existence."

"So, how do I… get blood until you come back", Cari asked. It was probably an obvious question, but she had to make sure.

Vincent smiled lightly and looked at Vexen. He rested a hand on his shoulder. "I believe your dad will be willing to donate", he said.

Cari could feel her mouth start to water and she blushed. While she needed blood, biting her own dad would be embarrassing.

Vexen looked fully at Vincent, and then at Cari. His face paled and he looked back at Vincent. "Wait, you can't be serious", he exclaimed. "Don't you usually take a new vampire out to hunt?!"

"In the event that the parents or immediate family doesn't know, or they live alone, yes", said Vincent. "However, in this case, I think you would be the best choice."

Vexen looked back at Cari. His expression was almost pleading. Cari blushed more and glanced away. "Um… I don't know", she said. "Maybe… Maybe not the first time. I mean, it would be awkward…"

"Then we'll hunt", said Vincent. "Human or animal, which would you like?"

Cari's eyes widened. Just what did she get herself into this time? "I-I guess… human blood tastes better", she asked.

Vincent nodded. "Yes, it generally does", he said. "You also don't have to drink it as much. I suppose you could say it's healthier."

Cari thought for a second. "Hmm… human, I suppose then", she said nervously. This was going to be interesting.

"Wonderful", Vincent said, standing up. He extended his hand to Cari and she took it, standing up as well. He looked at Vexen and nodded. "Then we'll take our leave for a bit."

Cari moved closer to Vincent. She nodded nervously to Vexen, and within minutes, they were in a tree just outside the town square. So vampires were also super fast? Maybe there were going to me more positives, after all. If she could become more athletic, maybe she could avoid a weight problem altogether.

"Now what", she asked, looking at Vincent.

Vincent continued to look at the people still out. "We find someone", he said. He pointed at a tall boy with porcupine-like red hair. "What about him?"

Cari looked at the boy. "Axel", she gasped. She'd recognize that hair anywhere. She pursed her lips tightly. He did look delicious now, and was making her drool, but he was her friend. She frowned. But why was he out at this ungodly hour of the night in the first place? Like her, he should have known that it could be dangerous at night. "Hmm…"

* * *

><p>Axel smiled as he threw away the stick from his sea-salt ice cream. He turned his head when he heard rustling in the trees. And not being one to leave something unchecked, he went to see what it was.<p>

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3-Preparations For Camp

**Note: Third chapter out a little later than expected, but here it is. I'd like to post this weekly, since it's actually faster to work on it this time. But until I get caught up, hopefully back on a Saturday schedule. Also, I'm thinking of writing some omake chapters throughout the rewrite of the story. These will probably be posted after the actual chapter of the story. These aren't likely to be quite as long as the regular chapters, though.**

**As always, if you have any questions or want to say something, please feel free to let me know. Happy reading!**

Chapter 3: Preparations For Camp

Cari gasped as she saw Axel coming towards them. He didn't know it, but he was walking right into danger. And she wanted nothing more than to tell him to go away. This wasn't good for him. Or likely more precisely, it wasn't good for her conscience. Regardless of Vincent being there, Axel would end up in a situation vaguely reminiscent of her own. It was one thing if it was someone she didn't know. But Axel was one of her closest friends.

"It looks like our prey has just come to us", said Vincent.

"Don't refer to him that way", Cari hissed without thinking. "He's my friend!"

"Tonight, he's your prey", Vincent said, not once looking away from Axel. He knew with Cari, he would have to be stern. And he wouldn't let her take so much of his blood that it endangered his life.

Once Axel was several feet into the forest, Cari knew there was nothing more she could do to argue for someone else. She quickly snuck behind him to begin what she had inevitably come to do. So the very second Axel stopped, and before he could do anything, her hand had covered his mouth. He tried to turn his head, but she was now able to keep him from doing so.

Cari felt guilty for it, but she quickly pulled him where he wouldn't be seen at all. She had no trouble pulling him, even with his struggling to escape. It amazed her how much strength she now had—if she could pull him along without much trouble, what else could she do? However, she couldn't let her mind dwell on that. She had something she needed to do now. She couldn't afford to spend too much time here.

Axel fought as she continued to pull him. He attempted to pull her hand away from his mouth, but he still had trouble. After a few minutes of struggling, Cari loosened her grip on his mouth a bit, and he was finally able to move it.

"Don't you dare say a word", Cari growled, about an octave lower than her voice actually was. "I don't want to have to hit you."

"Who-", Axel started, stopped as she jerked him to where he was sitting on his legs.

"I'm sorry", said Cari. "Please, just relax. And it probably won't hurt as much."

Axel turned to see only the top and back of her head now on his back. "Cari", he asked, awestruck at what was happening. "What are you doing?!"

Cari wanted to cry. She could feel the tears forming. She didn't want to do what she was about to, but her throat was burning. She needed some of his blood. She probably should have just gone with an animal. But now she was too far gone with Axel here.

"Please," Cari pleaded, "forgive me for this. I'll find a way to make it up to you. I promise."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and turned his head back around and upwards slightly. She got up to where she stood mostly on her knees, and bent her head forward and licked his neck. She could swear he was about to say something, but he didn't. After having sucked on it a little, she sunk the fangs that had just grown out into his neck. Just as he was about to scream in pain, she covered his mouth again.

The scent of Axel's blood sent Cari into a buzz and her eyes turned red. It smelled so good. She quickly began to gulp down the blood she'd drawn. It tasted so good to her. So sweet and divine. She loved it. She wanted more. But within a few minutes, she stopped so as not to accidentally hurt him even worse. She'd never forgive herself if she did something to him that ended with another bad scenario. As it was, Vincent was there and watching her. She had to do this right.

She removed her mouth from his neck. Resting her head on Axel's back again, she began to cry. She moved her hand from his mouth and placed it over the wound she'd just made. She had to try to stop the bleeding at least a little.

Axel was still conscious, but very light-headed. He could feel her head on his back again. It hadn't taken him two seconds after she bit him for him to realize she was a vampire now. If she hadn't always been one. He wanted to say something. But he couldn't ask her why she did that. He could tell she was crying.

"I'm sorry", Cari muttered. "Please… don't hate me."

"I don't", Axel finally said, after a short pause to get his thoughts in order. "You're a good person. I'm sure you have your reasons."

Cari gasped and looked up at the back of his head. How did he forgive her so easily? When she couldn't even forgive herself. She looked back down. "Don't tell", she said. "It just happened earlier. Don't tell anyone I'm a vampire now. It… I chose to keep living. I-"

"I won't", Axel said calmly, interrupting what he knew was going to be one of her long-winded speeches that involved the choices she made. "I promise."

Within seconds, Vincent was at Cari's side. "He can't be allowed to remember", he said. "I thought I made that clear."

Cari and Axel both looked up at Vincent. Cari glanced down and then back up at Vincent. What had she been thinking? Of course he'd been clear on the situation. At least, clear enough that she could figure out the rest. Still… She felt like she could still trust Axel now as she always had.

"I-"

"If you let people find out, it will cause problems eventually", said Vincent.

"It's fine", Axel said to Cari.

Cari didn't pay him any attention. "He won't cause any problems", she said, anger beginning to rise in her voice.

Right now, it didn't matter that Vincent had obvious seniority over her. It didn't matter that he was likely to be much stronger than her. Her dad was only good for talking to so much. If her mom was still there, she wouldn't have argued over this. She would have probably been the perfect person to talk to. But the simple fact was that it wasn't the case now.

Vincent shook his head, half in aggravation—she would likely be the cause of many headaches to come—and half in trying to gain control of his own mind again. Obviously, she was going to be exceptionally powerful. Perhaps he would later speak with Vexen about this incident. As to why, he had a few guesses. But those theories were pointless at the moment.

It really wasn't the flitting—that was easy to get the hang of. Cari was exuding more power than he'd originally thought. It almost rolled off of her—shame that vampires could only tap into so much of it most often than not. If she could utilize all of it, with extensive training, she could probably do the magic society a lot of good.

"Do you really want to endanger him more than he already is", asked Vincent. If she was going to have him know, then she was going to have to realize the consequences.

Cari recoiled some. She really hadn't thought of that and was being selfish. After all, it probably would be better for Axel if she didn't have him know just to be put in more danger—just so she could have someone else to talk to. She decided to look to Axel, who seemed to be trying to keep up, to see what he wanted. If all else failed, he could at least help her make up her own mind.

Axel caught her looking at him and looked between the two vampires. "You want someone to talk to about this, don't you", he asked.

Cari nodded carefully. "But… Vincent has a point", she admitted. "I mean, I guess he does. I need to talk with someone, but… I'd rather not endanger them because of it."

Axel thought about it and looked at Vincent finally. He was dizzy, however he still needed to get all this over with. Something had to be figured out. "I know from experience that if she doesn't have a friend to talk to, whatever's bothering her will just keep bothering her."

Cari slouched down on her bed and whined loudly. Today, or rather yesterday now, had gone from fun all the way to crap. Not only had she almost gotten herself killed and turned into a vampire, she bit one of her friends, and best friend's boyfriend. At least Axel hadn't caused too much trouble for her. That was one of the few good things that happened last night.

After a small discussion—that ended in revealing a now dry and fully healed wound—They had all agreed that maybe having Axel forget was the best thing to do. At least, it would be that way for now. However, Vincent had agreed to allow Cari someone she could talk to about the problems she might face as a vampire. It would be the one person she invited over. Hopefully, though, nothing went wrong with that plan of action.

She looked over at the handbook for CampVampire that sat on her dresser. Vincent had left that with her to read. It had all the rules in it that she needed to know. That she needed to memorize for a good camper's experience. She hadn't started reading it, though.

She hadn't even figured out who she was going to talk to face to face before she left yet. She had several friends she could choose from, not to mention Zexion. But she didn't want to risk any of them freaking out at the information she would give them. Strangely enough, vampires being real had never really come up between any of them. Therefore, no one could guarantee everything would go smoothly, regardless of how open they were.

She lay down and took her glasses off and set them on the bedside table. At least she knew one thing now. Becoming a vampire didn't fix her eyesight any. She still couldn't see worth crap without her glasses. It would have been awesome if it had, though.

Eventually, after her thoughts stopped racing through her mind, she fell into a peaceful sleep.

When Cari eventually woke up, the sun was shining in her room through the window. It was awfully bright, and it gave her a small headache. But it didn't burn her, so that was a good thing.

She got up and stretched. She was still very tired, but she grabbed her glasses and put them on. When she looked at her alarm clock, she almost did a back flip. It was after 11:30 already. She'd slept for almost ten hours.

She trudged over to the window and was about to close the curtains so she could get dressed, but she got a surprise instead. Her best friend, Yuki, who now had a bad case of sunburn, was standing right outside knocking on the window. Cari glared through the window. Which in turn made Yuki roll her eyes. Cari opened the window. Yuki was about to hop in, but Cari stopped her.

"Yuki, I just got up", Cari groaned. "Could you please not come in?"

Yuki gasped theatrically. "You won't let your own best friend into your room", she asked. "Come on, please."

"I said I just got up", said Cari.

Yuki grinned mischievously. "How late did you stay up with Zexy", she asked. "Don't tell me you two…"

Cari sighed. "Would you mind keeping your perverted questions to yourself", she asked.

"Oh, that reminds me", said Yuki. "When I saw Axy this morning, he looked kind of pale."

"And", Cari asked. She knew exactly what happened, and she was less than pleased with Yuki bringing it up. As it was, she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to bring what happened up with her.

"I was wondering if you knew anything about it", said Yuki.

"Why would I know anything", Cari asked, trying her best not to outright lie. "Now let me close the window and curtains so I can get dressed."

Yuki grabbed the curtains. She grinned and closed them herself and held them where they were. "Now you can get dressed", she said. "And I've still got stuff to say."

"Fine", Cari sighed. She went over to her closet and picked out a nice green summer dress. "So what else did you want to say?"

"Well, did you hear about last night", asked Yuki.

"Yuki, I told you, I just woke up", said Cari. "How would I have heard about anything last night?" She grabbed some clean underwear and a bra and began getting dressed.

"Oh yeah", said Yuki. "There was an attack in the forest last night."

Cari frowned. She knew exactly what was coming. And exactly how to deal with it. "Oh, really", she said with a fake interest. "What did you hear about it?"

"No one knows anything else yet, so I didn't hear much", said Yuki. "Someone reported hearing a girl screaming her lungs out in there. And when the police got in there, all that was found was a puddle of dry blood."

"I see", said Cari. It wasn't hard playing along with Yuki. It was actually normal. "That's rough. Do you think the girl was murdered and her body was already disposed of?"

"That's the only thing I can think of", said Yuki. "Unless she's been kidnapped. They're going to be doing a full out investigation."

Cari sighed inwardly. That was one mystery that would never be solved. "Well, maybe they'll figure out what happened soon", she said. She walked back over to the window and Yuki pulled the curtains back open. "Because I imagine it would drive them nuts."

Yuki stared at Cari. And then she put her hand up against her forehead. "Are you ok", she asked. "You feel fine, but you look a little pale, too."

"Lack of sleep", Cari laughed nervously. "I got caught sneaking out last night." She had to be careful how she worded this. "Dad gave me the riot act for it which lasted quite a while."

"Ah, ok", said Yuki. "So what is it? Are you grounded?"

"Eh, kind of", said Cari. "I'm going to a camp this summer. It's kind of strict, so I won't have much of any technology with me. At most, I'll have my mp3 player."

"That sucks", said Yuki. "How are we going to talk?"

"Easy", Cari said impatiently. "You get a piece of paper, a pen or pencil, an envelope, and a few stamps and write a letter."

Yuki rolled her eyes. "Smart aleck."

Cari grinned only briefly. "Yup", she said. "And you really can't come in." Yuki was about to ask why, but she stopped her. "Because I'm grounded and am only allowed to officially see one person until I go to camp."

"Oh, fair enough, I guess", Yuki grumbled. "So what kind of camp is it?"

"Well, it's an interesting one, for sure", said Cari. "I mean, it's kind of like a boarding school. Even though I'll only be there over the summer, it goes all year. It's got pretty high standards, so your average Joe can't get in."

Yuki's eyes began to sparkle. "Ooh, that sounds great", she said. "Do you think I could get in?"

"No", said Cari. "Now I'm sorry, but you have to leave. I'll call you later and tell you more then. Tell the others they can't come and that I'll call them after tomorrow." She closed the window, making Yuki jump back and scowl. She watched her friend run off and sighed.

Cari sat at the kitchen table with the handbook for the camp and just stared at it. She had read through the entire thing already. It was quite detailed. It covered just about everything you could think of on rules and the code of conduct. It even covered the schedule and the different classes. Not to mention, there was a map that showed the entire layout of the camp.

Apparently, she was going to be rooming with another camper while there. Not like she had a problem with it. It was just something she hadn't thought about. She honestly hoped she and her roommate would get along pretty well. Or at least that she'd leave her alone. She didn't want to end up arguing a lot. Or fighting on camp grounds.

Fighting on camp grounds was highly prohibited outside of class. Oh, you could fight, but you had to formally challenge a person first. Outside of the training class, you could only fight in the arena. It was sort of like one of those things from back in Roman times. And you were encouraged to fight fairly if at all possible.

She grabbed the house phone and dialed the number Zexion gave her. She would have used her cell phone, but Vexen had already confiscated it. She looked at her watch. It was about 7:30. Enough time had passed for him to be done with his dinner.

A split second before she pressed call, she heard someone knocking on the door. She frowned. No one had been invited for this evening. She never decided who to tell her secret to. She wondered who it was. She got up and went over to it. She could hear the person whispering to themselves. It was Zexion.

Cari quickly opened the door and blushed. Which was now pretty obvious with her slightly paler skin. "Zexion, hi", she said happily. "I was just about to call you." She let him in.

"Evening to you too", Zexion said, hugging Cari.

Cari hugged him back, being careful not to hurt him with her new strength. They let go of each other and Cari led him into the living room, sitting down on the couch. "So… What's up", she asked. She inwardly growled at her self. Even with being a vampire now, she felt like a nervous wreck.

"I wanted to see if you were ok", said Zexion. "There's an investigation going on in the forest right now. And I was afraid you were hurt."

Cari blushed even more. "Actually, I didn't even make it out of the house to go on that walk", she said. True, she was blatantly lying, but didn't honestly have any clue how Zexion would react. This would definitely prove problematic later on. "Dad caught me and confiscated my cell phone."

Zexion sighed in relief. "Well, that's good I suppose", he said. "So I take it you're grounded?"

"Kind of", said Cari. "Dad's making me go to this camp for the summer."

"That doesn't sound too bad", said Zexion.

Cari gave a sad smile. "No technology", she said. "And I can't see you. I'm lucky he let me invite someone over before I left. That's what I was going to call you for."

"Where is your dad anyway", asked Zexion.

"Downstairs in his lab doing an experiment", said Cari. "Which I'm really happy about. Because now I can do this."

Cari grinned and kissed Zexion. He blushed and kissed back. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. The kiss was sweet, but full of passion. She let herself be pushed down so she was lying on the couch with him on top of her. She really couldn't control herself right now, and must have done something between them to make such actions happen so soon. Perhaps it was her own desires, but she didn't know. She'd have to look into that at a later time.

However, something else felt very wrong, and she knew it. The kiss continued, but Cari didn't feel right. She wanted him, which was usually a very normal thought when she thought about him. But this time, it was a lot different from when she was human. She wanted him, but she also really wanted his blood. She couldn't have that—not now, at any rate.

She reluctantly pulled away and blushed.

"Is something wrong", Zexion asked, sitting up and giving Cari a hand.

Cari sat up too. "Dad could come up any minute", she said. ''And I'd rather him not see us kissing." Well, on top of beginning to want his blood. She had to be careful around him.

Zexion gave a sad smile. "That's true", he said. "But it's not like it would have mattered."

Cari laughed. "No, not really", she said. "And it would be funny to see his face."

"So what will you be doing at camp", asked Zexion, changing the subject. For some reason, Cari seemed uncomfortable with it.

Cari stopped laughing. She was kind of hoping he wouldn't have asked that. "I'm not really sure, but there's a lot", she said. She had to be careful what she said. No matter how much she wanted to tell him the truth, she couldn't yet be sure how he'd handle it. "It's a pretty interesting camp. It's actually kind of like school almost. I mean, you have classes like school. You get homework, and you take tests. It actually goes for the entire year, but most just go through the summer program."

"That sounds interesting", said Zexion. "Is there any possibility of me coming too?"

Cari bit her lip nervously. "Actually, Dad got me in last minute", she said. "So I'm afraid not." And it wasn't for humans. She hated lying to those she cared about. Even when it was for their own good.

"Oh", Zexion said, a little disappointed. "Do they allow visitors?"

"No, no visitors, I'm afraid", Cari said sadly. It wouldn't be safe. "But we can write to each other."

Zexion smiled. "That's good", he said. "Is there a piece of paper and pen I could use for a minute? I'd like to give you my mailing address."

"Oh, yeah", said Cari. "It's in the kitchen."

Zexion got up. "Thanks", he said.

Cari mentally smacked herself. The handbook was still on the table. She quickly stood up and grabbed his wrist. "I'll get it. You just sit back down."

Zexion looked at Cari. "Thanks, but I'm pretty sure I can find it", he said. He started to head into the kitchen, but she didn't let him. He stopped and turned around to face her. Her expression was pleading. "Is something wrong?"

"Let me get it", said Cari. "Just sit back down and let me get it. You're a guest here."

"Is there something you don't want me to know", Zexion asked, now very concerned. Cari blinked and stared at him. "It just seems like you're trying to hide something."

Cari glanced away. Either she was being a crappy liar right now, or Zexion could see right through her.

"You don't need to hide anything from me", said Zexion. "I love you. It doesn't matter if you were to change somehow. That's what people do over time."

Cari glanced back at him. She let go of his wrist. "It's… better you not know right now", she said. She gave him a sweet smile. "Don't worry about it. One day, I'll tell you. I promise. But for now, just let me keep it to myself. Don't let it worry you. Like you said, I'll always be me. Right?"

Zexion stared into her eyes. He needed to listen to her. She was right. "Right", he said. "I shouldn't let it bother me."

Cari almost cried from happiness. "Thanks", she said. "Now you just sit down and let me get the paper and pen."

About a dozen or so phone calls and six days later, it was Saturday again. Cari had everything she needed for camp ready, and she was now just waiting for Vincent to show up again. She and Vexen sat at the kitchen table just staring at each other.

Of course, in the end, she really told no one about her being a vampire. It didn't really feel right, so she just let it be. She hadn't even told Yuki in the end, regardless of being best friends. Granted, eventually she might end up finding out anyway. But she wanted it to be a time when she was fully in control of herself so that she wouldn't make some kind of mistake. She also wanted to wait until after she had learned about the new world she just got herself into.

"Dad, are you sure you'll be fine by yourself", asked Cari. "You and I both know if no one's here to remind you, you'll forget to eat."

"I'll be fine", said Vexen. "Now, do you have everything you need?"

Cari rolled her eyes. "Yes Dad, I do", she said. "I'm going away for the entire summer. I don't think I'd forget anything. I've even got every single drawing I've done of Zexy. I've got my camera. And my music. Half of all my clothes, and everything else I need."

"I'm just making sure", said Vexen. "Because I know how forgetful you can be."

Cari was about to answer him with a retort when Vincent appeared in the doorway. "Good morning", he said. "I see you're all set." He motioned to Cari's bags.

"Really, Vincent", Vexen shrieked. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?!"

"Sorry, I forgot", said Vincent.

Cari laughed. "Don't worry about it", she said. "I do that all the time in his lab because he usually doesn't hear me." She sighed. "Yeah, I'm all set."

"Good", said Vincent. He looked at Vexen and nodded.

Vexen's eyes widened a bit. Then he looked at Cari and relaxed, smiling. She was going to be in for quite the surprise. "You be on your best behavior, now", he said. "I don't want to hear that you've been getting in trouble."

Cari stood up. "Yes, Dad", she said, yawning for effect. "I know. No fighting or creating too much mischief."

Vexen sighed. "No mischief", he said.

Cari smiled and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, ok", she said. She went over and grabbed her bags. She looked at Vincent. "Should we be going now?"

"Yes", said Vincent.

Cari looked back at Vexen. "Bye Dad", she said. She turned and Vincent led her outside to a beat up car. She rolled her eyes. This was going to be an interesting summer break.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4-Welcome To Camp

**Note: Ok, finally, the next chapter up on schedule. Please note-I love Larxene. She's a royal pain in the butt, but she's one of my favorite characters. I'll get into why she's a royal pain, but that comes much, much later in the story. Final Fantasy characters still don't show up for several more chapters, so just be patient. Also, working on the first omake. I think they'll be shorter than regular chapters.**

Chapter 4: Welcome To Camp

Cari and Vincent stood outside one of the many cabins in the campgrounds. This was where Cari would be staying for the summer. She was kind of nervous about this. But she didn't want to say anything. She just hoped she could get along with her roommate. Or at least be able to ignore each other if need be.

"Alright, before we go in, I just want to tell you about your roommate", said Vincent. Cari looked up at him, her face more or less blank. "She's had a history of kicking her roommates out. And most of them end up in the infirmary before getting moved to another cabin. She doesn't get along with most people, as most are the victims of her… ill-humored jokes."

"And I'll be rooming with her why, then", Cari asked, a slight venomous tone to her voice. She didn't exactly want to end up in the infirmary.

"It's the only place we have left right now", said Vincent. That, and he was certain that with her potential and abilities already shown, she would be perfectly able to handle any situations that arose.

"Should I start writing my will now", Cari asked flatly. She didn't like hearing that there was no other bed available. If she was lucky, she'd keep from getting pummeled into the ground—figuratively or literally speaking. Possibly even both.

Vincent laughed. "You'll be fine", he said.

He knocked on the door. Within seconds, it was opened by a girl with slicked back blond hair, with two strands making her look almost like a bug. She looked at Vincent and then glared at Cari.

Cari crossed her arms and frowned. More, anyway. "What's your problem", she asked bluntly. Well, there went any chances of trying to be friends for a while.

"Another kid", the girl sneered.

"I'm sixteen", Cari said pointedly.

Vincent sighed and rubbed the back of his head a bit. Obviously, they wouldn't be friends any time soon as he had hoped. Then again, there was always time to wait and see. He looked at Cari. "Cari, this is your roommate, Larxene", he said. He looked back at Larxene. "Larxene-" He didn't get very far.

Cari and Larxene just glared at each other. Oh, yes, this was definitely going to be interesting. Cari knew Larxene was going to drive her completely insane. If she wasn't already.

Vincent sighed again. "Try and get along now", he said, making them go inside. He knew one of them would end up getting hurt, in one way or another, but it was the only place available.

Larxene closed the door and turned to Cari. "Ok, brat," she said, "just put your stuff in the dressers on your side of the room." She pointed to the almost empty side of the room.

Cari walked over and put her stuff down. "Don't call me brat", she said, sitting down on the neatly made bed. She kicked her sneakers off and turned herself long ways on it and lay down. She closed her eyes. "Look, I won't bother you if you don't bother me."

"Until proven otherwise, you're a brat", said Larxene. "Still, good policy. When did you come up with that one?"

"I always had that set in mind", said Cari. "I just don't like getting into an unneeded fight or argument."

Larxene went over and sat down on her bed. "You're not the loud, obnoxious type, are you", she asked.

"I try not to be", said Cari. "I'm normally pretty quiet and like it that way. But if something is funny, I'll be inclined to laugh. No, I will laugh."

"And you're not a stiff either, right", asked Larxene.

"My best friends are pranksters", said Cari. "Of course I'm not a stiff. They're boring."

"Do you like pranks", asked Larxene.

"What is this, twenty questions", asked Cari. "Yes, I like pranks. And jokes. They're funny." She sighed. "Do you think it would be a good idea to go ahead and write my will now?"

Larxene laughed slightly. "I think it might be manageable in here", she said. "Just don't piss me off."

"So I can't say anything about your choice of hair style", asked Cari.

"Depends", said Larxene. "What were you going to say?"

Cari smirked. "I was going to ask if you could get good radio on those antennae-like strands of your hair", she said. She tried not to laugh, but her efforts were useless.

Larxene frowned. "Funny", she said flatly.

Cari stopped laughing after a few minutes. "Ah, sorry. I just couldn't resist", she said.

* * *

><p>Cari lay on her bed listening to her music with her sketchbook and pencils. It was evening already, and she'd just finished making everything just right on her side of the cabin. Now she just wanted to relax before dinner. And what better way to do that than with music and some art.<p>

Right now, she was working on a particularly important drawing. Or at least important to her. It was another drawing of Zexion, who was finally her boyfriend. Sure she already had a bunch, but she just never got tired of drawing him. He was so hot, and she couldn't stop thinking about him.

While Cari was drawing, Larxene came up to her to tell her to get ready for dinner. But Cari didn't seem to hear her over her music. Then again, it wasn't too surprising, it happened to be particularly loud. Larxene noticed she was drawing and grabbed the sketchbook before Cari's pencil touched it again.

"Ooh, what's this", she asked, looking at the picture.

Cari blushed and looked up at Larxene angrily. "Give that back", she growled, getting up and making several grabs at her sketchbook.

Larxene just dodged her each time as she flipped through the pages. "You keep drawing this one boy every other page", she said. "Who is he?"

"None of your business", Cari growled, pushing Larxene to the floor and finally getting her sketchbook back. "Word to the wise, Larxene. Never take my sketchbook, or anything that belongs to me, without my permission."

Larxene got up and crossed her arms. "It's almost time for dinner", she said. "And is that boy your boyfriend?"

Cari turned her music off and put her sneakers on. "I told you already", she said. "It's none of your business."

"Whatever", said Larxene. "I'll find out soon enough. Now let's go."

Cari put her sketchbook and music away, and followed Larxene to the dining hall. Which just so happened to be right by the cabins. So it didn't take long to get there, and Cari didn't get a very good look around.

They entered the dining hall, and Larxene left Cari alone. She sighed. She would get used to this very easily. She always preferred being by herself in a new place. Eventually, she found her way to the buffet, and got some food. A juicy looking steak, some broccoli, some rice, and a glass of water.

She looked around for an empty table. It took a little bit, but she finally found one in one of the corners of the hall. She made her way over to it and sat down. A few minutes later, she noticed someone standing right behind her.

Cari turned around and saw a girl wearing a Nightmare Before Christmas hoodie, a pair of skinny jeans, and a pair of platform boots. Her hair was red, obviously dyed, and cut short.

"I'm sorry, do you sit here", Cari asked. "I could move if you want."

The girl just smiled. "No, I just noticed you looked kind of lonely all by yourself", she said. "Would you mind if I sat with you?"

Cari smiled and moved over a bit. "Go right ahead", she said. The girl sat down beside her. "I just sat here because it was the only empty table. I didn't want to bother anyone."

"Thanks", the girl said. "I've never seen you around before. Are you new?"

"Uh, yeah", said Cari. "I just got here today. I'm Cari Neil."

"I'm Sarah Marks", said the girl. "Welcome to CampVampire."

"Thanks", said Cari. "That's the first time I've heard that today from one of the other campers. My roommate is kind of rude."

"Who's your roommate", asked Sarah.

"Larxene", said Cari. "She called me a brat. And a kid."

"Oh", said Sarah. "I was her roommate when I first got here. She kicked me out and I was in the infirmary for a week. So, I guess you don't like being called a kid?"

"I'm sixteen", said Cari. "Of course not. The problem I have is that I look like I'm twelve."

"That sucks", said Sarah. "Do you think you'll be ok with her?"

"I told her that I won't bother her if she doesn't bother me", said Cari. "I don't know if I'll be ok. But I've got half a mind to start writing my will in case something happens."

Sarah chuckled. "So how'd you end up here", she asked.

Cari frowned. "Long story", she said. Sarah stared at her. "Ok, not really, but I'd just rather not talk about it."

"Ok, I get it", said Sarah. "I was just wondering. So, do you usually sit alone?"

"Only if I don't know anyone", said Cari. "And right now, all the friends I have are back in TwilightTown or in RadiantGardens." She smiled. "So I'm kind of on my own right now. Until I make some more friends, anyway."

"You sound like you kind of just go with the flow", said Sarah.

"Hmm, I guess a bit", said Cari. She grinned. "But if you actually met my friends, you'd realize that we're all kind of insane. Because we always have a lot of fun and love pranks and jokes. Some of us more than others, though. My best friend is one of the craziest in the group."

Sarah laughed a bit. "Sounds like you've got interesting friends", she said.

"Because I like interesting people", said Cari. "The ones you can't always put in a certain group. I like to think of myself like that. And I like those who are nice to others."

"So you don't judge people on appearances", asked Sarah.

"All I do is note what style they seem to like", said Cari. "Because I like pretty much anything as long as it's not in bad taste. Or doesn't look good on me."

"What do I look like", asked Sarah.

"Like someone who likes platform boots, dark and vibrant colors, and whatever else might go with it", said Cari. "Someone who likes to stand out. Not blend into the crowd. And maybe someone who likes loud music. Like rock or metal."

"Not emo", asked Sarah.

Cari frowned. "Maybe a bit", she admitted. "But that's not something that would bother me. I mean, if you are, you've got a reason. If you're not, then it just means you like that style of clothes." She shrugged. "But like I said, it doesn't bother me any."

"Larxene called me emo when she saw me", said Sarah. "But I'm not. I told her I wasn't, but she wouldn't listen. I don't like people calling me emo."

Cari frowned. "And did you do anything else", she asked.

Sarah blinked. "Not really", she said. "I usually just let things go."

"Hmm, I probably wouldn't have let it go too easily", said Cari. "After a while, yeah. But right after, no. And I can't stand it when someone hurts someone I like. Even if I just met the person. I'll pay whoever hurt them back."

Sarah raised her eyebrow. "Revenge", she asked.

"I prefer to think of it more as returning the favor", Cari said, smirking a bit. "See, I get protective over who I like. And if I decide I like someone, I want to make sure they're ok. And I still need to pay her back for calling me brat and kid. Not to mention taking my sketchbook while I was drawing."

"What do you have in mind", asked Sarah.

Cari smiled innocently. "Oh, just a harmless prank", she said.

* * *

><p>Sighing, Cari stood outside one of the many buildings. Today, she was going to her first camp class. She was kind of nervous, but her new friend, Sarah, said she'd be in most of the same classes. And she said she'd be fine. But Cari really wasn't sure. Being a new kid was very nerve-wracking. And she wasn't sure how different it would be from the fifth grade.<p>

She took a deep breath, and opened the door. As she walked into the room, all eyes fell on her. She blushed nervously. She didn't like people staring at her. All that attention was helping nothing. She glanced around and saw Sarah, whose smile helped to reassure her.

Cari looked up at the black haired man who was obviously the teacher. "Um, hi", she said.

"Ah, you must be the new camper", the man said.

"Yes, I am", said Cari. Yes, she was officially the new kid.

"I'm Jeff, it's a pleasure to meet you", the man said. He turned to the rest of the class and pulled Cari over by him. "Everyone, this is our new friend, Carolyn Neil." He looked at Cari. "Is there anything you'd like to say?"

Cari blushed. "Uh, yeah", she said nervously. "Just call me Cari. It's shorter, and everyone calls me that." She went to sit down at the desk by Sarah. "Ugh, just like elementary school."

Sarah laughed. "Don't worry about it", she said. "You're one of us. Don't be so nervous."

Cari rolled her eyes. "Yeah", she said.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5-Challenges

**Note: Alright, so here's the next chapter. I'm still trying to work on the first omake, and that will be posted directly after the next chapter-provided it's done by then. But don't worry, I'll be working hard on it. And I'd like some feedback on this, too. Never seem to have much luck with that.**

**Anyway, happy reading!**

Chapter 5: Challenges

Cari sat in the stuffy room. She was half asleep because of the heat, but she did her best to pay attention. The lecture was fascinating, really. But she hadn't gotten a lot of sleep the past night. Larxene kept that from happening. She was constantly doing something—though what for, she didn't really know. It was probably an attempt to irritate her and goad her into doing something that was, one, irrational, and two, reckless. If that continued, she was certain to snap at some point.

After a few more minutes, a girl in glasses with curly black hair stepped into the room. Jeff looked over at her and asked what she needed. She said that he was needed to discuss something urgent. He quickly put the book he had been holding down, and followed her, telling everyone to behave while he was gone. Something must have happened, because she got the feeling the classes at this camp were rarely ever interrupted. Though hopefully, whatever it was wasn't too problematic.

Within the next few minutes, the class was nearly chaos. Or at least a few of the kids in here were making it chaos. And this made Cari wake up completely. Though, she wasn't happy about the method. It was far too noisy for her. She couldn't even hear herself thinking. She looked at Sarah. She was sitting there doing nothing. Was she used to such things?

"Sarah", said Cari.

Sarah looked up at Cari. "What is it", she asked.

"Is it always like this when the teacher leaves", asked Cari.

Sarah gave a sad smile. "Yeah", she said. "And it doesn't help that Jeff is a bit too docile to begin with. Even if there's a fight, he doesn't do anything. Some of the other campers intimidate him."

Cari frowned. "Then how does he get the class to behave when he's teaching", she asked.

"You might not guess it," said Sarah, "but everyone here actually wants to learn. So they pay attention. More or less."

Cari sighed. "Well this is getting on my nerves real fast", she said. She thought for a moment about something her dad always did when she misbehaved. "How many books are there in the room?"

Sarah blinked. "A lot", she said. "At least when no one's using them. Right now, they're mostly on the shelves."

Cari looked at the shelves and smirked. "Thanks", she said. She counted how many of the students were misbehaving. There were eight total.

"What are you doing", asked Sarah.

"Just watch", Cari said, getting up.

She headed over to the shelves and got eight of the books. And not the small ones, either. They really looked more like textbooks from school. But somehow, she wasn't surprised. There was a lot in the magic society's history. After counting out enough books, she then walked around and place one on each person's head of those causing a ruckus.

"What the hell", one of them, a boy with red hair, almost screamed, causing the book to fall.

Cari picked the book up and placed it back on his head. "Shut up and focus on balancing the book", she said. "Doing that should keep you from screwing around. You'll find this task is harder than it actually looks."

The boy glared at her and took the book off his head, the others following suit. He must have been their 'leader'. "Why should we", he snapped. "Why should we listen to you, new girl?!"

"I said focus on balancing the book", Cari sighed. "Or would you like me to tell Jeff you've been misbehaving?"

The troublemakers all laughed. "It's not like he'd do anything", the boy said.

"Fine, then I'll tell another teacher", said Cari. "One who will punish you."

"Yeah, right", the boy said.

Cari smirked. "I'm not scared of snitching, you know", she said. "So if you don't want me to, I suggest you do as I say." All the troublemaker's, except the red haired boy, faces turned white as snow and they put the books back on their heads.

"Wipe that smug smirk of your face, new girl", he said, scowling. "I'm not scared of you. And I'm not scared of any of the teachers."

Cari scowled at the boy. "Oh, really", she said. "Then I suppose you wouldn't mind seeing my smug smirk as I watch you get punished." Her scowl turned into a full on glare. "Now put the book on your head and focus on balancing it instead of causing trouble." The boy's face paled too, finally, and put the book on his head. She gave a sweet smile. "Good."

Once she got back to her seat, Sarah stared at her in awe. "How did you do that", she asked.

Cari looked at Sarah. "It's a trick my dad used on me to make me behave", she said. "If you exert all your energy on keeping the book balanced on your head, you won't cause any trouble."

"I mean how did you make him listen to you", asked Sarah.

Cari shrugged. "He just listened", she said. She looked back at the door and waited for Jeff to return.

After about ten more minutes, Jeff entered the room. He looked at everyone and gasped at the those who had books on their heads. "Would someone mind explaining why eight of my students have books on their heads", he asked.

Those who didn't have books, aside from Sarah, pointed at Cari in unison. Presently, she was now blushing. She hadn't thought that doing this would attract such attention, but apparently it had. She supposed she should have known, but the heat and humidity was starting to get to her.

"Cari, what happened", asked Jeff.

Cari sighed, and smiled. "They were screwing around, so I made them focus on something besides causing trouble", she said. "At first, they wouldn't listen, so I told them I'd tell a teacher."

Jeff was slightly awestruck. No one student could make those kids behave by themselves. Not unless they beat the living daylights out of them like Larxene. And here Cari, the new camper, had used books and a threat. It couldn't have just been that, though. The probability of her being able to do that herself was very slim. Unless, of course, she actually was what Vincent had called her. If she was really the powerhouse Vincent had alluded to, then it was no wonder. Of course, she didn't seem to be aware of any of that. Vincent must have kept that detail away from her.

"Well… Good", said Jeff.

"Thanks", Cari said, continuing to smile.

* * *

><p>Cari sighed as she went back to her cabin after her last class. It had been a long day. Everyone had been talking and whispering to themselves. And they stopped every time they saw her. They all seemed a bit entranced by her. Either they looked at her in awe, surprise, or fear. And she didn't have the foggiest idea why. Aside from the fact that she was new.<p>

She stepped inside the cabin to find Larxene listening to her mp3 player and looking through her sketchbooks. She frowned. Quickly, she walked over and began to grab her things. Larxene looked up in surprise and Cari took her mp3 player back.

"Larxene, I thought I told you not to touch my things", said Cari. "You're just asking for trouble, aren't you?" She scowled at Larxene.

"Well, if it isn't the little powerhouse of a brat", said Larxene.

Cari glared at Larxene. "Quit calling me brat", she said. "And what's with adding powerhouse? Is that some kind of joke? Real funny."

Larxene stood up and smirked at Cari. "So no one told you yet", she asked. "Hmm, well I'm not surprised. No one told me until my second week here."

Cari raised her eyebrow. "Told me what", she asked shortly.

"That you're an above average level vampire", Larxene said, pointing at Cari. "Word has spread you healed you're first prey. I find that very interesting."

"I just didn't want my friend to bleed to death", said Cari.

"Aw, that's so cute", Larxene said mockingly. "And then how you made that red-head idiot, Jude, listen to you when he'd only listen to me after beating to a pulp? Look, kiddo, you're a little vampire genius." She smiled. "And if you like, I could help you. We prodigies have to stick together, you know."

Cari crossed her arms and scowled at Larxene again. "And what's in it for you", she asked. "You've been nothing but mean since I got here. Surely you wouldn't do it out of the kindness of your heart."

"Oh, I'm hurt", Larxene said overdramatically. "How could you think I can't be nice?"

Cari went over and sat down on her bed. "Do I really have to answer that", she asked. "Shouldn't it be obvious?"

* * *

><p>Cari and Sarah laughed as Larxene came out of the bathroom covered it maple syrup and feathers. As did everyone else in the immediate area. The prank had worked perfectly. And Larxene was furious. Unfortunately, they probably only had about five seconds to run. No doubt Larxene would chase them all over the camp if given the chance.<p>

It had been about a week since Cari had gotten to camp. And she and Sarah had finally finished the prank when Larxene had shown up. They had passed her while coming out of the bathroom. She was going to be in for the time of her life.

Larxene just knew it was Cari and Sarah. She could see the almost guilty expressions they held. And they were the last ones to come out before Larxene. They were going to pay for what they did. And she would make sure of it.

"Cari, Sarah", Larxene screamed furiously. "You two are going to pay for this!"

Cari and Sarah tried to stop laughing, but it was no use. "Oh, yeah", Cari asked, almost gasping for breath. "How much do you want?"

Sarah doubled over. That was almost too much. "I don't get much for allowance", she said, "but I'll do what I can."

Larxene growled. "I'm going to kill you", she roared.

Sarah froze, and Cari finally stopped laughing. She looked Larxene in the eyes. Her face was still red from laughter, but she was now completely serious. "The rules say no fighting outside of the specified class unless you formally challenge someone", she said. Sarah stared at Cari in shock. "You know that."

"Fine", Larxene yelled. "I challenge one of you to a fight for Friday afternoon!"

Everyone else stopped laughing immediately and watched the three of them. Cari could feel the pressure. It was enormous—really almost solid enough to taste—and she was honestly scared. But she refused to let it show. She couldn't back down after that prank. Or else she'd never hear the end of it. Besides, Sarah had already made it painfully obvious how scared she was. She had been beaten up before. Cari didn't want that to happen again because of her own ideas. It wasn't fair.

Cari looked at Sarah. "Are you ok", she asked. Like she needed to, but she needed to make sure she was alright.

Sarah looked at Cari. "I can't fight her", she said. "She's not someone you can easily stand up against. She scares all the other campers."

Cari's face fell a bit. That was the truth. "I know", she said. "But someone's got to fight now." She turned to Larxene and scowled. "I accept the challenge. I'll fight you."

Larxene growled. "Then be ready to lose", she snapped.

Everyone watched in awe as Larxene stormed off and then they all left. This was going to be a very interesting week.

"Ok, what's going on here", a tall brown haired man asked impatiently, pushing his way through the crowd of people still leaving.

Cari and Sarah turned to look at the man. "Dave", said Sarah. "Um… Larxene's kind of pissed right now."

"I heard", said Dave. "Exactly what happened?"

Cari's face fell a bit and she blushed. "We, uh, played a harmless little prank on her", she said. "And then she got pissed, and well… She challenged one of us to a fight and I accepted." She watched him carefully.

"Well, then", said Dave. "When is it for?"

"Friday afternoon", said Cari.

"I'll go talk to Vincent and meet with you later", said Dave. "Meet me at the arena in about two hours."

"Ok", said Cari.

* * *

><p>"Cari, are you mad", Sarah asked frantically.<p>

Cari sighed as she sat in her cabin with Sarah on her bed. Sarah was extremely worried about her right now. She was going to fight Larxene on Friday. Sarah was trying to understand why she was so willing to fight her.

"Look, I know it's probably not very smart, but I have to do this", said Cari.

Sarah gave her a pleading look. "I'm worried about your health", she said. "This is madness. Just forfeit."

"And give Larxene the satisfaction of winning through my cowardice", asked Cari. "Not happening." She grinned mischievously. "Besides, I've never been one back down if I don't have to."

"Cari, don't be so absurd", Sarah said angrily. "You're going to end up in the infirmary for weeks!"

Cari gave Sarah a reassuring smile. "Don' t worry so much", she said. "I'll be fine. Have a little faith in me."

Sarah pursed her lips in a frown. "Look," she said after a few seconds, "I just don't want to see any of my friends hurt. I know you're doing this so I don't have to fight, as well as a few other things, but is it really worth it?"

"Of course", Cari said, not even hesitating. "She needs to be taught a lesson. And who better than me, the new girl?"

"I'm still not sure it's a good idea", said Sarah.

Cari frowned and reached over and slapped the back of Sarah's head. "Baka," she said, "I'm doing this because I have to. Since I accepted the challenge, I can't back out. And I accepted it for everyone here she hurt."

"What does baka even mean", asked Sarah.

"It means idiot", said Cari. She crossed her arms. "Just be there and watch me. I won't lose, because I can't. If I lose, it'll have been useless. And Larxene will be free to terrorize everyone as she pleases."

"…I guess you're right", said Sarah. "Just be careful."

Cari smiled innocently. "I will", she said. "I'm not stupid. And I'm not so reckless I'll get myself killed."

* * *

><p>Cari stood inside the arena. It was huge. She swore you could have fit at least a few hundred people in the bleachers alone. Although why it was so big, she really didn't understand at first. But once she thought about it, she realized just how large a space a fight between vampires could get. The arena needed to be as large as it was just because of their nature.<p>

She sighed and looked at her watch. Dave should be there in a few seconds. And sure enough, when she turned around, she saw him standing right behind her. He was holding a plain, sheathed broadsword.

"I see you came", said Dave. "You really are serious about that fight."

"Of course I am", said Cari. "I accepted the challenge, so I'm going to see it through. No matter what the outcome is."

"Good", said Dave. "Vincent was right. You are brave."

"So what's with the sword", asked Cari.

"Oh, this", Dave said, holding up the sword. He smiled. "This is yours."

Cari took the sword. "Really", she said, frowning. "Hmm, not exactly my style, but I guess it'll work."

Dave chuckled. "This is just what it looks like before it molds to a vampire's personality", he said.

"Interesting", said Cari. "So it could become any weapon you could imagine?"

"Yes", said Dave. His expression changed some, and became almost unrecognizable. "They were originally developed for us when war arose. They were developed to become something that suited us, improbable as they might seem at times. We held on to this tradition even after other abilities, what we call an affinity, started appearing."

Cari listened intently to the explanation given. She'd heard something about wars in a very distant past during her classes. Whenever it had happened, they must have greatly affected everyone in a way that it was never forgotten.

"These days, we normally don't hand them out until we determine a vampire's affinity."

"You mean like control of something or the ability to turn invisible", Cari asked.

Dave nodded. "Yes", he said. "But right now, we're in a rush, so I'm hoping we can find out your particular affinity soon."

"And that also has something to do with the personality", Cari asked.

"That's correct", said Dave. "If you know your personality well enough, you can try and figure it out. Any first guesses?"

Cari thought for a moment and shook her head. "I can't really define myself easily, so I can't give a good guess", she said honestly.

Dave rested a hand on Cari's head. "Don't worry, we'll figure it out", he said.

Cari blushed and scowled. "Would you please not do that", she said. She swatted away his hand. "It makes me feel shorter than I already am."

"Sorry", said Dave. "Didn't know you were sensitive about your height."

Cari crossed her arms. "Don't remind me", she said. "So how do we figure it out? I mean, I'm not sure I can actually just use it on a whim right now."

"Sit down", said Dave. When Cari looked at him funny, he sighed. "Just do it."

"Fine", Cari said, sitting on the ground. "Now what?"

"Close your eyes and relax", said Dave. "Just drown everything out. Focus on yourself and find your affinity. It's within you. It always has been. Now, when you have it, open your eyes and tell me."

Cari did as she was told. At first, she had some trouble concentrating, but eventually she managed. By this time, she was in basically a meditative trance of sorts. If Dave had tried to get her attention, he would have failed miserably. She was completely cut off from the outside world. And she just sat there, searching herself, who she was, for what felt like ages. And then, not having any luck, just stopped looking and waited for it to come to her. While she wasn't a very patient person, per say, she was able to just wait.

When it finally came to her, she realized just how right it was. How it was always there, just waiting for her to notice. In fact, she'd already managed to use it some without even realizing. She supposed it meant everyone was right—she was some kind of prodigy. If she could wield that ability subconsciously, then there was no telling what she might be able to do when thinking about it. She would have to experiment with different ways of using it.

She opened her eyes. "I got it", she said.

"What is it", asked Dave.

Cari smiled.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6-Win Or Lose

**Note: Ok, so I didn't finish the first omake chapter I was working on. I had an idea for it, but just... couldn't get anything to come out in time. But I swear, I'll have something eventually for omake chapters. It'll just be separate from this and posted whenever I have a chapter done. Sorry, I said I'd have one now, but that didn't happen. .**

**Anyway! Happy reading! :D And needless to say, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or, later on, Final Fantasy.**

Chapter 6: Win Or Lose

Cari sat on the roof of her cabin and looked out at the rising sun. It was finally Friday, and she'd gotten up early just to make sure she was completely ready. She looked at her hands. They looked perfectly fine, but the felt a bit sore still. Her training had been quite vigorous. Every chance she got, she trained with Dave. His regiment was strict. And she worked very hard to get through it. She found it took up all her energy each day, but it was worth it. Or at least she believed it was.

Her affinity suited her perfectly. And she was told it was one of the rarer affinities. That it showed she had a lot of potential. Although she hadn't been told how rare it really was, and exactly how much potential she had. Of course, there was also her weapon. While the sword in it's original form wasn't really her thing, what it became was perfect. And she found it easy to use, if only because she was familiar enough with it through research she'd done in her spare time.

Everyone kept asking throughout the week what she was going to do. But she had told them to wait and find out. Because in truth, she didn't even know precisely what she was going to do. She figured she'd know right before the fight. Or she would just do what felt natural. She'd play it by ear, mostly because she didn't know how Larxene really fought. And she highly doubt that anyone would really be able to tell her more than excelling in speed.

Cari looked to her right and saw Sarah coming to sit beside her. "Morning, sunshine", said Sarah. "Are you all set for today?"

Cari smiled. "As ready as I'll ever be", she said. "I mean, there's not much else I can do right now."

"You're awfully calm about this", said Sarah. "You sure you're ok?"

Cari chuckled a bit. "I don't know", she said. "I'm actually scared as hell. Larxene is pretty damn scary, and I'm not exactly the bravest person out there."

"Well I think you're pretty brave", said Sarah.

Cari blinked at Sarah. "What do you mean", she said.

"I mean that you admit you're scared, but you're not backing out", said Sarah. "To be brave means you face your fears. Not being completely devoid of them."

"Oh, yeah", said Cari. "Then… maybe I am really brave. Who knows." Cari looked back to watch the sunrise. "Hey Sarah, what's your favorite time of day?"

Sarah thought for a minute. "Afternoon or evening", she said. "Why?"

"Just kind of curious", said Cari. "My favorite is sunrise."

"Why's that", asked Sarah.

Cari closed her eyes. "Because it reminds me that even if you're surrounded by darkness, the light will always come." She looked back at Sarah. "It always comes, no matter what. And it always finds you."

Sarah smiled. "You know, I never really thought about it that way", she said. "Now that you mention it, it does make sense." She poked Cari's shoulder. "Where did that come from, anyway?"

Cari laughed a minute. "Just something I've been thinking about when I'm feeling a bit down and out", she said. "I just like that, because it makes me believe things will get better. You know, like on a cloudy day, when the sun reappears. You always seem to feel better." She shrugged. "Or at least I do."

"You're always thinking, aren't you", asked Sarah.

"Yeah, pretty much", said Cari. "It's one of my favorite things to do. There's usually always something on my mind."

Cari watched as Sarah stood up. "So have you thought about how you're going to fight Larxene", she asked.

Cari frowned and stood up as well. "No, I haven't figured anything out yet", she said. "I'm planning on mostly winging it. Because all I really know is that her main strength is speed, and that her affinity is lightening. Besides, even if I have something planned, things might change to where my plan is useless. And I don't like having a plan and it being useless."

"That's true", Sarah said, nodding. She looked at Cari. "So what's your affinity?"

Cari grinned mischievously. "That's for me to know, and everyone else to find out later", she said. "Besides, Larxene could be listening. And I need every advantage I can get. So the more I know and the less she knows, the better."

Sarah sighed. "True again", she said. "Any hints, though?"

"I suppose one couldn't hurt", said Cari. "It's something that's like me. If you figure it out, just keep it to yourself."

* * *

><p>Cari sat with Sarah and her roommate, a dirty blond haired girl with glasses named Lydia, at lunch. Though, there were several others around or watching them. Or rather, watching Cari. And trying to talk to her, mostly to find out what she was going to do. And all the attention was giving Cari a slight headache. As everyone was making so much noise. Or at least more than usual. And they were cramping her in. She didn't care for closed spaces much, as they didn't give for much room to move.<p>

She was beginning to get really tired of everyone bugging her. That's all they had done for the past week. They kept trying to talk to her. See if she was really serious about fighting Larxene. Some of them thought she was suicidal, while others were simply in awe or fear. But they were all amazed by her. She had been so willing to accept the challenge.

"Will you guys just shut the hell up", Cari finally snapped. Everyone stopped talking. "Honestly, I'm getting a headache! Of course I'm serious about fighting, and I'm not suicidal! I'm not about to give away my only advantage, so stop asking about my affinity and weapon! Now all of you, leave me alone and let me have some peace!" Everyone backed away from Cari and went back to their own tables.

Lydia glanced away for a minute. "Well, that takes care of one problem", she said.

"Finally", Cari growled somewhat impatiently. "Now maybe I can actually focus."

Sarah stared at Cari. "You still amaze me, you know", she said.

Cari looked at Sarah. "How's that", she asked.

"The way you can make someone do something without beating them to a pulp", said Sarah. "Around here, new campers are rarely listened to."

Cari shrugged. "I guess I'm just someone you should listen to now", she said.

Lydia frowned. "Has anyone ever told you that you don't give yourself enough credit", she asked. "I mean, and Larxene of all people was the first to tell you, you're a prodigy."

"I try not to make a habit of boasting", said Cari. "I don't want to end up with an ego the size of a skyscraper."

Sarah sighed. "Ok, we understand that", she said. "But you should really be honest with your strengths. You're powerful, and everyone knows it."

Cari frowned. "I may be powerful, but none of us really know how powerful", she said. "And honestly, I could almost care less. It's not like I'd really use it much."

Lydia rolled her eyes. "You'd be surprised at some of the sticky situations you might get into", she said. "But anyway, you seriously don't have anything planned?"

"Well, nothing much in particular", said Cari. "Some thoughts on what I should probably do in certain situations, but no real plan. I figure I'll know what to do when the fight starts."

"Do you ever make plans", Sarah asked worriedly.

"Hmm, of course", said Cari. "But sometimes just pieces and parts that fit together later somehow. Or backup plans in case something goes wrong. I'm almost constantly thinking, so coming up with something kind of on the spot isn't hard."

"Do you really think you can beat Larxene", asked Lydia. "I mean with how you plan to deal with the fight. It sounds like you intend to just play it by ear."

"Hmm, I'm not sure if I can beat her, but I know I won't lose that easily", said Cari. "But I can't really afford to lose, so I guess I have to win at all costs." She sighed. "If I didn't have to fight, I wouldn't. Because I don't like it. But like I've kept saying, I can't back down."

"Just remember," said Sarah, "be careful. She's very brutal."

"Hey, I already told you", Cari said, rolling her eyes. "I'm not stupid."

* * *

><p>Cari stood outside the arena with Dave. She looked up at him. Her face showed her panic. Right about now would be the time she panicked. It always went like that. Something important wouldn't play with her until the last minute. The anxiety would just build up on her, and eventually, she'd just snap.<p>

And right now, she felt even more anxiety than she had felt in her entire life. Honestly, it was beginning to border on sheer terror. She had no idea right now exactly how she even managed to even accept Larxene's challenge in the first place. Was she just being stupid? Was she even thinking? No, she was thinking. She was thinking that Larxene was going to fight no matter what she did, and that Sarah had already been through that once before. Although for being stupid? There was, as much as she said otherwise, a pretty good chance of that.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine", said Dave. "Just remember your training."

"Easy for you to say", Cari said, her voice becoming shaky. "You're not the one who has to fight."

"Have a little faith in yourself, Cari", said Dave. "Look, if you win, you'll have proved what you wanted to."

"One week of training", Cari mumbled, looking away. "No, not even that." She looked back at Dave. "Exactly what do you expect me to do? Go all ape-shit on her?"

"Just do your best", said Dave. "Even if you lose, we won't think anything less of you."

Cari scowled at Dave. "Actually, I kind of think some of the other campers will", she said.

Her anger was beginning to rise a bit now. If she lost, no one would beat Larxene. That's what she believed, and it was probably the truth. The only reason she was fighting Larxene was to try to stop her from being such a bully. To show that someone can top her, that she wasn't invincible.

"If you're afraid of losing, then do your best to win", said Dave. "Never let the fear of losing keep you from fighting for what you want."

"Right", Cari nodded. She needed to believe in herself and just do her best.

She took a deep breath and entered the arena. It was do or die now, figuratively speaking. There was no turning back. Everyone was watching her. And Larxene was standing only a few yards away from her. So even if she regretted coming, she could only fight. Fight and win.

Finally really thinking about it, she realized she should have listened to her dad and not played that prank on Larxene. But it was too little, too late now. She had done it. And accepted Larxene's challenge. The damage was done, and she had to deal with it. She'd made her own bed, and now she had to sleep in it. It was just that simple, and no amount of words would do anything now. She supposed it was just time to get down to business and win as she had come to do.

"I see you decided not to forfeit", Larxene sneered. "You really are suicidal. I would have thought you'd have turned tail and run."

Cari's scowl deepened. "And let you gloat about automatically winning by forfeit", she asked. "Never. I accepted your challenge, and I never back out of something unless I can't avoid it. Do you honestly believe I'd really run away?"

"You must be stupid", said Larxene. "You might be powerful, but with only a week of training, you won't last." She summoned a pair of yellow and black daggers. "I highly doubt that you'd be able to discover your affinity within that amount of time. And you probably don't even have a real weapon. This will be so easy."

"Don't be so sure of your victory before the fight's even begun", said Cari. She swung her right arm out and summoned her own weapon. It was a katana, a pure white blade and a black guard and handle. She brought the katana to hold it horizontally in front of her. "Overconfidence does lead to defeat."

"Oh, I'm so scared now", Larxene sneered. She quickly attacked Cari.

Cari blocked the attack. She knew this wasn't going to be easy. She didn't expect that it would be. It wasn't like in just one move she could bring Larxene down. It would be harder. Much, much harder. Not some child's game.

Larxene continued to slash at Cari. And all she could do was block the attacks. She was fast, almost too fast. Cari was completely unable to get even one attack in. And she knew that, like this, she wouldn't last very long. She needed to do something. And soon.

Cari found an opening and took it. It wasn't much, but it was enough to catch Larxene off guard. Now it was her turn to go on the offensive. Doing an upper-swing, Cari gained the advantage. She continued relentlessly, and began to push Larxene back bit by bit.

Within the next several minutes of the fight, Larxene began to kick at Cari, as well. With one swift kick in the gut, she knocked Cari to the ground. Cari tried to get back up, but Larxene wouldn't have it. And kept kicking her.

* * *

><p>Cari collapsed onto the ground. She was running out of energy. Or at least it felt like that. The training was taking it's toll on her. And it was far from over. And Dave was still going strong. She knew it would be rough, but she never expected it to be this rough.<p>

"Get up", Dave commanded.

Cari continued to lay on the ground. She hurt everywhere. And felt like she didn't have the strength to get up.

Dave scowled. "I said get up", he commanded again. He held his claymore pointed at Cari. "How do you expect to win against Larxene if you can't even hold up against me?"

Cari gasped into the ground. She couldn't even land a single blow on him. Like this, she had no hopes of winning. Maybe, just maybe, she should give up before she got killed.

She lifted her head to look at Dave. There were many small cuts on her face. Her cheeks were stained with tears. And her now freely flowing hair draping into her face. She couldn't take this anymore. She hurt—hurt badly. But she glared at him. Growled. The frustration of not being able to even fight put anger in her eyes. And also fear. One could plainly see she was scared.

"I can't", Cari huffed.

"You can, and you will", said Dave. "Have you forgotten why you're fighting? What you want?"

"But I can't fight", Cari tried to snap. Her energy was draining by the minute. "We both know I can't even get up! I don't have the strength to!"

"You do", said Dave. He was becoming irritated with Cari. She was doubting herself. "Stopping acting as if you're still human. You're not. You're much more than that now. You no longer have the limitations of a human. Now get back up and fight for real."

Dave was right. Cari wasn't a human anymore. She was a vampire. And her human limitations were gone. She needed to stop acting like they were still there. And she knew, just knew, that acting without those limitations would give her more strength and stamina. She just had to tap into those new reserves. If she could manage to at least do that, her training would actually get somewhere tonight.

* * *

><p>Cari had enough of being kicked, and decided it was time to stop acting with the human limitations. She flitted up and about five feet away from Larxene, and wiped the blood off her cheek and licked it. Her eyes glowed icy silver with determination. She was done playing around completely.<p>

Obviously, so was Larxene. Cari could feel the static in the air. And it centered around Larxene. She charged one of the daggers with electricity and threw it at Cari.

Cari knew better than to block the dagger. As doing so would probably cause the electric current to still affect her. She quickly dodged it and ran towards Larxene and went into attack.

Larxene, however, charged the other dagger and ran to attack as well. And only she managed to lay a blow.

Cari fell, but caught herself with the sword. She stood up and narrowly dodged Larxene's next attack, only her hair tie being cut, releasing the loose bun of hair. She jumped into the air as Larxene attempted to kick her off her feet. Using her affinity, she held herself in the air and turned to face her.

Larxene smirked. "So you can practically fly", she asked. "It still won't help you much."

"Just one of the things I can do with my affinity", Cari said, swinging the katana and causing a sharp gust of wind to hit Larxene and send her flying with a large cut in her shirt. And quite the large gash in her stomach.

Larxene grabbed her other dagger and struggled to get up. "A-air", she gasped. "No way!"

Cari landed back on the ground. "Oh yes", she said, swinging again, this time cutting Larxene's arm.

Larxene gasped. Cari was definitely stronger than she originally thought. But there was no way she'd lose to an upstart like her. She flitted behind her and charged both daggers, and attacked. There was no way she would be able to dodge that attack.

Cari fell forward onto the ground. She quickly got up and moved back, slashing another gust of sharp wind at Larxene again.

The fight was starting to last too long now. She needed to end it. And soon. Or else she might not last much longer. And she wasn't about to lose. Not now.

Cari focused her energy on creating a gust of wind around Larxene. Before she had the chance to get back up, the wind started gaining speed around her. Very soon, it was almost a tornado.

With Larxene trapped, Cari could easily attack. It didn't matter that she couldn't see her. The tornado was too small to let her move very well.

Cari began slashing sharp wind at Larxene at alarming speeds. She knew it wouldn't be much longer. Not with the speed she was attacking at. Within the next minute, she released Larxene from the tornado.

Larxene collapsed on the ground with numerous cuts. Forcing herself back up, she lunged at Cari. She quickly sidestepped and hit her with the hilt of her sword. Larxene fell back to the ground.

As Larxene attempted to get up, Cari pointed the tip of her sword at Larxene's chin. "This fight is over", she said. "You've lost."

"I can still fight", Larxene tried to snap, but her voice was wavering. Even her daggers had completely vanished.

Cari moved the tip of the sword onto Larxene's chin, drawing some blood and forcing her completely onto the ground. "You don't even have the strength to snap at me", she said. "How can you say you can still fight if you can't even yell?" She could see the fear flickering in Larxene's eyes. Even she knew the fight was over. But she was just trying to be stubborn. "Don't be stupid and think you can even get up on your own. Because you probably can't. And if you haven't noticed, your daggers are gone."

Larxene growled, more or less. "…F-fine, you win", she said.

Cari dismissed her sword and bent down, and offered Larxene a hand. Larxene blinked a few times. "Take the hand", said Cari.

Larxene hesitantly took Cari's hand. "Th-thanks", she said.

"Don't worry about it", said Cari.

* * *

><p>Cari yawned as she lay on her bed listening to her music while writing a letter to Zexion. She was glad to have some peace at the moment. And hoped that the rest of the summer would be that way. Especially since she didn't want to lose anymore clothes. She really couldn't afford to run low on clothes to only have Vexen send more and be nearly out by the end of summer. It wasn't as if she had a job of any kind.<p>

It was pretty much the same as before the prank that started the whole mess. Except for one thing. One very, very important thing. Or rather person—Larxene.

After the two of them had been healed, she decided that she'd swear loyalty to Cari. Which, needless to say, freaked her out. It wasn't that she didn't like Larxene listening to her. She kind of enjoyed it. But it was strange. And not to mention she was now very popular among everyone. For the most part. There were a few that didn't bother her too much. But overall, she was a big deal to everyone.

Larxene walked over to watch Cari. "What are you writing", she asked.

Cari looked up at Larxene and blushed. "A letter", she said.

"Is it to your boyfriend", asked Larxene.

"Uh, yeah", Cari said, still blushing. "I promised I'd write to him as often as I could. But I'm not particularly happy about having to lie to him."

Larxene sat down on the edge of Cari bed. "So he's a human", she asked.

"Yeah", said Cari. "We haven't even been together that long though." She frowned. "I was changed the very night we had our first date. And then the next week, I only got to see him once."

"That must have sucked", said Larxene. "Though I wouldn't really know. I never really ever fell in love." She watched for a few minutes as Cari finished the letter. "By the way, I never asked you. What was your motivation for fighting?"

Cari sat up and looked at Larxene, blinking in surprise. "Well, I guess… I was fighting for everyone", she said. Larxene stared at her funny. "I mean, when if first got here, I kind of saw you as a bully. See, I'm not exactly the type just to fight for myself. The people I care about mean the world to me. And if I like someone, even just a little, I'll care about them. And I don't like seeing anyone hurt if it can be helped. I'd prefer not to fight if I could get out of it, too. But I will if I have to."

"I see", said Larxene. "You seem like the selfless type."

Cari shrugged. "I don't know about selfless", she said. "But I like to make sure those I care about are ok. Because then I'm happy." She smiled sheepishly. "And when I really think about it, being that way, I start thinking it's kind of selfish. Because I always want to be happy. And if someone's sad or something, it makes me sad."

"I don't see how that's selfish", said Larxene.

Cari laughed. "That's probably because I think way too much", she said. "My dad says I'm the spitting image of my mom. Actually, my entire family says that."

"Did something happen to your mom", Larxene asked.

Cari frowned sadly. "She died in an accident when I was real young", she said. "I don't remember a lot, but she was amazing. She's someone I respect a lot. Because, come hell or high water, she always did what she needed to. And never did anything that she considered important half way. She always managed to take care of us, somehow. And always made sure Dad didn't forget to eat something. I guess after she died, I took on a lot more responsibilities."

"Sounds like you take care of things around the house", said Larxene.

"Well, more or less, I guess", said Cari. "It's not like Dad's very good at that stuff. He's a scientist, and he gets wrapped up in his work so easily, he becomes forgetful at times." She smiled sweetly. "So what about you? What's your family like?"

"Dysfunctional", said Larxene. "I'm planning on moving when I go home from camp. I'm leaving a bit early this summer so I don't have to start at a new school after it's already started."

"And your family's letting you move", asked Cari.

Larxene laughed, if hollowly. "They want me to move", she said. "At least they're still going to pay for me."

* * *

><p>Cari stood outside her now empty cabin and smiled. It was now the end of the summer for the campers, and she was ready to go home. She couldn't wait. It had been an entire seven weeks since she'd seen her friends. And she wanted to see how much they'd changed, if at all, over the summer.<p>

She knew they'd notice a change in her. And it would be a big change that they saw. She knew exactly what changes they'd see, too. It wasn't that hard to tell. Her attitude was more bold, she had an even stronger determination to not just watch things happen, because now she could actually do something. And she knew that they'd see her as more attractive. It wasn't that uncommon. She wondered how everyone at school would look at her.

Turning around with her bags in tow, she saw her friends waiting for her. Or rather, the ones who hadn't already left. Lydia and Sarah. Along with a surprising boy, the red-headed Jude. Cari gave a sighing smile. She was going to miss them a lot, and hoped they'd visit.

"So you're all set to go", asked Sarah.

"Yeah, I'm ready", said Cari. "I'll admit, I'm going to miss it here. It was fun."

"Well, we're glad you had fun", said Lydia. "And be careful you don't get into any trouble."

Cari grinned mischievously. "Now, why would I get in trouble", she asked.

Sarah laughed. "You just be careful, then", she said. She looked at Jude and shoved him forward a bit. "Isn't there something you wanted to say?"

Cari looked at Jude and he blushed. He rubbed his neck nervously. "Um… I just wanted to apologizing for the trouble I gave you on your first day of classes", he said.

Cari chuckled lightly. "Don't worry about it", she said.

"Uh, thanks", said Jude. "Do you think we could be friends?"

"I don't see why not", said Cari. "If you're ever in Twilight Town, be sure to look for me." She looked at Sarah and Lydia too. "You two feel free to visit as well."

"Will do", said Sarah. "I'd like to see what it's like there, anyway. Maybe when I get there, you could show me around. I'd love to meet your friends. They sound pretty cool."

"I live kind of far away, so I might not be able to visit much", said Lydia. "But I'll definitely see you next summer, right?"

"Yeah, just depends on how Dad's taken care of himself", said Cari. "He can be kind of helpless without me at times. I need to make sure he didn't starve while I was gone."

Jude smiled. "Yeah, let's hope he didn't so you can come back", he said. "I really look forward to being good friends by next summer."

"Yup", Cari giggled a bit. She turned to leave. Vincent was waiting for her to get done. She waved to them. "Well, see you sometime."

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7-Homecoming

**Note: And here's a new chapter. I hadn't wanted to spend a lot of time on the camp when I wrote this, mostly because of the fact that, well, there are far more interesting things that will happen and take up many chapters. As it is, I'm gaining chapters in rewriting this. I'm being more descriptive in places, so I suppose it only makes sense.**

**Happy reading! And as always, if you have any questions or want to say something regarding the story thus far, please don't hesitate to send me a review.**

Chapter 7: Homecoming

Cari walked out onto the deck and sat down on the steps. She was home, and had just finished unpacking. Now she could just relax outside. It was quite nice today. The sun was shining, and it wasn't too hot. Just warm with a nice breeze. She loved days like this. And they had always said in most fiction that vampires either burned in sunlight or just hated it. It was absolutely ridiculous. It really didn't even irritate them past burning easier.

She was about to get out her cell phone, that she had just gotten back, when she saw a boy with spiky caramel brown hair coming up on the sidewalk on a skateboard. The only problem? He was freaking out—a lot. Cari watched as he fell right in front of her.

"Nice one, Sora", Cari said flatly. "Ten out of ten points for falling flat on your face."

Sora got up and pouted. "Gee, thanks", he said.

Cari smiled at him. "You're welcome", she said. "Roxas still trying to teach you how to skateboard? I thought after the last fiasco, he would have given up."

"No, he hasn't given up yet", said Sora. "You seem to be as witty as ever."

Cari laughed. "Hey, you made it so easy, I couldn't resist", she said.

Sora rolled his eyes. "Anyway, you're back", he said.

"Yup", said Cari. "I'm home. So where's everyone else? I would have thought they'd be here with you."

"No, they're all at home I think", said Sora. "Have you called anyone yet?"

"I just got done unpacking", said Cari. "I was just about to call Zexion when you showed up. Besides, if I had already called both Zexion and Yuki, everyone would have already known. Because, while Zexion probably would just head over here without telling everyone else, Yuki would have had everyone over here."

"Good point", said Sora. He picked up the skateboard. "I think I should go now. I kind of borrowed this from Roxas without telling him, and he's probably not too happy about it."

Cari started laughing. "You idiot", she said. "You probably should get going now. I'll see you later."

Cari waved as Sora took off down the street again. He was going to get it when either he found Roxas, or vice versa. She laughed to herself at the thought of it. It would be interesting to see it. Though she half didn't want to. Roxas could be terrifying when he was truly angry. And he had a bit of a short temper to begin with. It was definitely quite the contrast from Sora—who was particularly forgiving more often than not.

She stood up and headed back inside. While it was nice out, she wanted to take a nice little nap before doing anything else. Even though she had originally planned to call Zexion first. That could wait a bit. Because she realized just how tired she was from getting home. The drive from the camp to her house was hardly what anyone would call short. She'd been cooped up in Vincent's car for about half the day.

When she got back to her room, she closed and locked the door. She didn't want Vexen coming in and disturbing her without knocking. She went over to her window and looked out for a minute. Right now, she really hoped Yuki wouldn't show up right outside and start knocking on it or anything like that. Because as much as she loved her friend dearly, Yuki could get a little loud. And right now, Cari just wanted some piece and quiet. Then again, Yuki had a tendency to show up just when she wanted to be alone.

Cari was about to close the curtains when, lo and behold, Yuki appeared from one of the sides, grinning. Cari sighed and opened the window.

"Hi, Yuki", said Cari. "What's making you grin like an idiot?"

Yuki pouted. "Is that any way to greet your best friend", she asked.

"Sorry, I'm tired", said Cari. "I was about to take a nap."

"I wanted to see if you were home yet", Yuki said, smiling again. She jumped in through the window, making Cari move to the side. She closed the window. "No time for napping now. Is that what you've been doing for half the time at camp?"

Cari sighed. "No", she said. "Not really. I barely got any naps—you might as well have called it a boot-camp at times. But I didn't get all that much sleep last night either because I was up half the night getting everything packed up again."

"Yeah, uh-huh", Yuki said flatly. She rolled her eyes and hopped onto Cari's bed. "Anyway, have you watched the news yet? They still haven't found the girl from the beginning of summer."

Cari went over and sat by Yuki. "Really", she asked. "Has anyone turned up missing?"

"No", Yuki said, shaking her head a bit. "And that's what's strange. No one's missing. And they have no leads. I'm surprised they haven't given up."

Cari scowled. "They should", she said. Yuki stared at her in confusion. "Because that's one mystery that they'll never solve. Because no one's missing or dead."

Yuki furrowed her brow. "What do you mean", she asked suspiciously. "How would you know anything about it? What do you know?"

Cari glanced away. "Just… Yuki, I need to tell you something", she said after a short pause. The entire deal was nagging at her to no end. She hadn't lied to Yuki, but she hadn't been honest, either.

Yuki was even more confused now. "Just what do you know that you haven't said", she asked.

Cari walked over to the window and closed the curtain. It seemed like a very pointless action from anyone else's point of view, but it made her feel a little more comfortable. It meant that if she had to show Yuki anything at all, they would have complete privacy. And with the door locked, not even Vexen would be bothering them. Although he also knew for a fact that Cari had been heavily debating when to tell Yuki about her status as a vampire.

She walked back over to Yuki and sat down, resting her back against Yuki's. "Well, first, I have a question", said Cari. She mentally gulped, knowing it might not work very well. But she needed to have faith in her friend. "What… do you think of vampires? Like if they were real."

"I think they're ok", said Yuki. "I think, personality wise, they're a lot like humans. Some are good, some are bad." Yuki frowned. "Why do you ask? What does this have to do with the forest mystery?"

Cari hesitated for a second. And it was a long second. "Because… I was attacked by one", she said.

Yuki was rendered speechless for a good long minute. When had Cari been attacked by a vampire? And what did it have to do with the mystery in the forest from the beginning of summer break? If she didn't know any better, she'd say they were completely unrelated. But she knew better—the two topics were completely related. Cari wouldn't have brought this up if it happened at camp. In that event, she might have let her know in a letter.

"You were the one in the forest", she breathed, trying to control her basic instinct to do something virtually rash and barely thought out. Though had she not tried to recall all that she'd been told the next morning, she'd have accused her best friend of lying to her. Never once had Cari directly lied. She just never told the truth. "Speaking logically, no one could have survived such a thing. So… How did you survive?"

"Another vampire came and offered me a chance to keep living", said Cari. "So now, I'm a vampire. I wasn't allowed to see more than one person because it was technically too dangerous."

"That sounds reasonable", said Yuki. She forced herself to think logically. It was all she could really do now. If she didn't, she'd probably snap and lash out for not being told originally.

"I was told I could tell one person", said Cari. "And I was going to. But I was too conflicted to decide who to tell."

"So then Zexy doesn't know", the blond asked. "I guess that makes sense, too." She paused. "When I saw you last, you remember that I asked about Axy, right?"

"Yeah." Cari knew this was coming, and accepted it calmly. After all, Yuki had been concerned for her porcupine boyfriend. "You don't need to repeat it. I was informed that human blood was, in effect, better to drink. Vincent pointed Axel out that night, and I had no real way of arguing."

"So I guess he knows too", asked Yuki.

Cari shook her head, regardless of whether Yuki noticed or not. "We all agreed that it might be best if his memory was locked away. Axel really didn't mind either way, but Vincent had a point. It's dangerous knowing."

"And you're telling me anyway", Yuki commented dryly. "Doesn't that defeat the purpose?"

The brunette vampire chuckled. "You'd want to know regardless of the danger."

"True", Yuki conceded. "So what was the camp about?"

"Well, I had a lot to learn", said Cari. "I'm not kidding when you said it might as well be called a boot camp at times. They waste no time in teaching defense. If I had to guess, the vampire part of the magical world was almost a militaristic society. But that was never really explained."

Yuki sighed. Technically speaking, what Cari said was a lot to take in—given what it also implied. There was a lot to this world that she hadn't been aware of before. She thought she knew things, but apparently she didn't know as much as she thought.

"Am I the only one who knows right now", she asked

"No. Dad knew from the start", said Cari. "By his reaction when I talked with him after it happened, he's probably known a while." After all, he seemed to know more than he was really saying. She was curious, but knew she probably shouldn't pry too much right now.

"In that case, he probably never told you for the same reason Axy doesn't know", said Yuki. She turned to face Cari. "So what is there to know about vampires, anyway?"

Cari smiled, relieved that they were off the topic of what had happened to her. She really didn't like talking about it. "That's the fun part, I guess. But you know you can't really tell anyone any of this, right? They'd send you to the nearest mental institution and have you diagnosed with Schizophrenia or something."

"I belong in the ward", she laughed. "I'm surprised they haven't come for me yet."

* * *

><p>Cari sat up on her bed. She hadn't fallen asleep at all. As much as she tried to relax, thoughts kept running through her head. All about Zexion. She couldn't help thinking about how she'd go about telling him she was a vampire one day. Sure, telling Yuki had went very well. But she had no idea how Zexion would react. She didn't know enough about how he viewed vampires yet. It just seemed to bother her now more than ever. Then again, she really didn't want him to get mixed up in her new problems.<p>

She got up and opened the door. Lucky thing Vexen hadn't wanted her for anything. She probably wouldn't have even heard him anyway. She had learned to tune things out even better than before. It was almost a skill now—she'd block out the world and only tune in when she wanted to. So very much like a cat, which Vexen had at least once accused her of being.

She walked out to the living room and sat down on the couch. She was insanely bored, and had been seriously hoping Zexion would call or something. Every time she tried to call him, he didn't answer. Had he been doing something? No matter the reasoning, it was getting to be highly irritating. If she didn't talk to him soon, she might go crazy. Letters only conveyed so much.

Cari heard a knocking on the door. She jumped up and hurried over to it and quickly opened it. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Zexion", she squealed. She quickly grabbed him in a hug.

Zexion smiled and hugged her back. "It's good to see you, too", he said, kissing her cheek. "I've missed you."

Cari blushed. "Yeah, I missed you, too", she said. "Now come in." She let go of Zexion and quickly pulled him inside. She was so happy he'd come. At least now she wouldn't be bored to tears for a while.

"You really have gotten stronger since you went to camp", said Zexion.

He didn't say it, but he also felt something else besides any physical attributes. It was something that nearly rolled off her skin. Something about her had changed over the summer. It wasn't anything right in your face—he'd only realized it after realizing how strong she'd become. There was something that was attached to her—no, almost a part of her now—that was frightening. It unnerved him, but those two things were all that changed.

Cari laughed innocently as they sat down on the couch. "Of course I have, silly", she said.

Zexion just smiled. Though he had a distinct feeling that Cari wasn't about to really go into great detail on any other changes. Eventually, perhaps, but not now. She seemed to want something kept to herself right now, and really, he felt he had to respect that. He just hoped that whatever it was never bothered her. If it did, then he would have to push to find out what it was.

"You know, I tried to call you earlier", said Cari. "But I couldn't get a hold of you."

"My cell phone needed to charge", said Zexion. "Sorry about that."

"I figured it would be something like that", said Cari. "So what happened while I was gone that wasn't mentioned in the letters?"

"Nothing too interesting", said Zexion. He gave a small, nervous smile. "Though, I will admit that Yuki kind of scares me now."

Cari almost smacked her forehead. Yuki didn't make a habit of doing so, but she could be particularly intimidating. She felt she might even scare someone from the magic society. Although if she had to be honest, she really didn't know why that was. Yuki hadn't exactly filled her in on all the details of her life.

"What did she do to you", she asked suspiciously.

"She didn't actually do anything to me", said Zexion. "But she did threaten me. She said, and I quote, 'Cari's my best friend. You break her heart, and I'll break your face. I won't stand to see her hurt because of you.' She seems to be quite violent at times."

Cari sighed. "She is at times", she said. "She usually isn't, but sometimes she is. But it usually takes something real nasty to make her snap. She gets very protective when it comes to her friends. Sorry she said that to you."

Zexion put his hand on Cari's head and smiled. "Don't worry about it", he said. "She's a good friend. A little crazy, but good."

"Newsflash, Zexy", said Cari. "We're all crazy. That's why we're friends." She smiled brightly. "If we weren't crazy, we'd be normal." She moved his hand off her head. "And trust me, normal is boring."

"That's true", Zexion laughed. He sighed. "It's a shame there's only less than a week before school starts again. I was really hoping to have the entire summer with you. Camp ruined that."

Cari's smile saddened. "Yeah, that's the only thing I really hated about it", she said. "I know. Why don't we go to the beach sometime? You know, just the two of us."

Zexion smiled. "Yeah, that sounds like fun", he said. "Let's go right before the first day back. That way we can end the summer with something special."

Cari blushed. "Of course", she said quickly. "I can't wait!"

"Good", said Zexion.

Cari smirked leaned towards him a bit and kissed him. They'd been apart for nearly the entire summer, and she had hated that. Had none of the events leading to her becoming a vampire ever happened, they'd have been doing this throughout the entire summer. And she wouldn't be afraid of accidentally scaring him away just because of what she was now. There were too many ways he could react to her new condition. She hoped for the best for when she told him, but was afraid none the less.

Zexion felt the need in the kiss and responded quickly. He was there for her—and he always would be. He would make sure she knew that, because it was almost as if she was afraid he wouldn't be there. Why that was? He really didn't know that. But he did know she needed him with her now that she had him. It wasn't hard to see or understand. It worked that way for both of them. He would take care of her, and she would take care of him. It sounded so cliché in his mind, but he couldn't escape that feeling.

When she pulled away, he could see her eyes watering. Was she really about to cry? It looked that way, though he could only think that it was due to more extreme emotions from being away for the entire summer. It was obvious she wanted things to turn out differently. He could understand that. But there was something else—one thing he just couldn't place. Something must have happened while she was at camp. But what?

All the same, he pulled her into a hug.

Cari wiped the tears away before they could fall. She couldn't really express what was wrong right now, partially because she didn't know how. It was something that really needed said, but she couldn't make herself say it. Still, she got the distinct impression that he understood at least that she didn't want him to leave her. Whether or not he understood anything else from her expression, she wasn't sure.

"I really, really missed you", she said.

Zexion nodded. "I know."

She officially didn't want to go back to camp next summer. Not without Zexion at least knowing what was really going on. But then she'd have to make sure he could really handle the truth. She had to make sure he'd be ready when he told her. And she had to make sure she was ready above all else. If she wasn't ready, then how could she expect Zexion to be ready? Hopefully, she would feel both of them were ready soon.

Cari pulled away and smiled, wanting to find a new subject that wouldn't make her feel so pained. "So is there anything in particular you wanted to do?"

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8-Back To School

**Note: Nearly forgot what day it was. Anyway, this is the new chappie. Also, I'd like to note something. I'm seriously changing and adding in events in this updated version. And yes, that does mean there's likely to be more during the second summer at camp. I've also done some serious character development on one of the villains, but you'll have to wait to find out about that. I'm also introducing characters who weren't in the original. And some show up a good deal more than they did originally.**

**Happy reading! And please review. As a general rule, I'm here because I like to write, but reviews help in motivation.**

_**Now, before I forget. By the time chapter 33 rolls around, I'll have changed the rating from T to M due to violence. THERE IS NO SEXUAL CONTENT.**_

Chapter 8: Back To School

Cari's alarm clock beeped loudly and obnoxiously. She groaned and sat up, turning the alarm clock off. She hated waking up in the mornings. Especially early mornings. Not that she hated the morning itself. She loved mornings. She just didn't like having to get up. It didn't seem to make a lot of sense, but it was how she seemed to function. Her friends never understood it, but then she didn't, either.

She stood up and stretched a bit. Yawning, she went over to her dresser and grabbed the clothes she'd set out the night before and got dressed. It was a black t-shirt with lightening bolts she'd gotten from Larxene, and a pair of knee length, slightly worn, blue denim shorts that she didn't wear much.

Grabbing her things, she made her way out to the kitchen. She smelled some coffee and wanted it. It was the first day of school, and unlike break, she needed it to help her wake up. Or she would be quite grumpy, and very likely to fall asleep again. That was the last thing she needed or wanted right now.

A lot of people had seen that, and didn't always know what was going until a little too late. That time usually came when she snapped at them. Either that or she actually fell asleep during class or before the bell, making her late. At which point, no one who got involved was happy and she would risk a detention if she caught the wrong teacher. Contrary to popular belief, she wasn't teacher's pet.

She got to the kitchen and went to pour herself a cup of coffee. "Morning, Dad", she said, now sitting down at the table.

"Morning", said Vexen. He sat at the other side, reading the paper. He put the paper down. "More blood found in the forest. A deer was found dead and drained of blood. Know anything about it?"

Cari frowned. "I don't", she said. "I didn't go hunting last night. So that wasn't me. Whoever it was, though, was careless. It could have been the one who attacked me, or it could have been someone else."

"Well, whoever it was, they've created a potential problem", said Vexen. "You'd better be careful you don't slip. God only knows what could happen if word got out."

Cari sighed and sipped on her coffee some more. "I know", she said. She didn't need to be told twice. She knew if someone found out, the consequences could be dire. "If I'm not careful, it could cause a potential war. And quite frankly, I don't think anyone wants that." Most definitely not for what could be the hundredth time in all of written history.

"I'm glad you understand the situation", said Vexen. "Just act normal, and don't draw too much attention to yourself."

Cari couldn't help but smile and roll her eyes. "I know", she said. "Act like I'm still human. Seriously, it doesn't take a genius to know that. You'd have to be completely brain dead first." She gave a small, confident chuckle. "And while people can be idiots, I should think they're at least concerned with keeping any secrets they may have."

Vexen raised an eyebrow. "You seem incredibly confident", he said. "I hope your new abilities haven't gone to your head."

Cari tilted her head musingly and gave a slight smirk. "They haven't", she said. "Mom would probably scold me if they had."

Vexen sighed. "Just be careful", he said.

* * *

><p>Smiling, Cari entered the school to find an arm around her shoulder that belonged to a pink haired boy. "Morning, Cari", he said, smiling calmly.<p>

Cari rolled her eyes and gently pushed his arm off her. "Yeah, morning Marluxia", she said. "Looks like you missed me."

Marluxia laughed a bit. "We all did", he said. "Why did you just call most of us?"

Cari shrugged. "I just wanted some time more or less alone", she said. "I didn't have much of that at camp. So I mostly just stayed home."

"Ok", said Marluxia. He sighed. "Hey, I heard there's a new girl in town."

Cari frowned and raised her eyebrow. This could have something to do with last night. "Really", she asked. "That's interesting. Do you know anything about her? What she looks like or a name?"

Marluxia shook his head. "No, sorry", he said. "I just heard she was new."

Cari sighed and smiled again. "Ok", she said. "No problem. We'll probably meet her later. Because something's bound to happen. Knowing how all the crazy shit's attracted to us." She turned and walked towards the cafeteria. "Now let's go. I bet everyone's waiting for us."

"Yeah, probably", Marluxia said, following Cari.

Cari and Marluxia made their way to the cafeteria. It was rather crowded right now. Though, she wasn't surprised. It was always that way. Even when it wasn't the first day of school. All the same, though, it tended to make things difficult when looking for someone—or even a group of people. So it took a couple of minutes to look around and find their other friends, and Zexion and Xigbar, all sitting around their usual table. Of course, someone was missing.

"Hey guys", said Cari. Everyone looked over at her. "Where's Demyx?" For that matter, where was Yuki?

They all shrugged. "Don't know", the spiky-haired blond boy said. "We were hoping you'd tell us when you got here. Yuki called to say she'd be late and had told Demyx to come on ahead."

Cari shrugged. "Hope he gets here soon, then", she said. "I haven't seen him in over two months."

"Yeah, just like you haven't seen most of us in over two months", said the black-haired girl.

Cari sighed. "Hey, that's what I get for letting myself get caught sneaking out, Xion", she said. "And after getting back from camp, I didn't want to see everyone all at once."

Xion laughed. "Well, I guess I don't blame you, then", she said. "It sounded like you became quite popular."

Cari frowned. "Yeah, well, I don't like being the center of attention", she said. "It makes me uncomfortable."

"Because you're a little shy", Zexion said, having snuck up behind Cari and hugged her.

Cari blushed and looked up at Zexion. She smiled sweetly. "And a little too easily embarrassed", she laughed. Zexion leaned down kissed her, making her blush even more. "Zexy, we're in public. Everyone saw that."

Zexion smirked. "Why do you think I did it", he said. "You're mine. I want people to know that."

The magenta-haired girl giggled. "Aw, now isn't that just adorable", she gushed.

"K-Kairi", Cari whined, blushing even more.

Kairi laughed. "Well, it is cute", she said. "You two are just so right for each other."

"I'm glad you two are finally together", said Marluxia. "You wouldn't believe how much Cari kept talking about you, Zexion."

Zexion blushed a little and looked back down at Cari. "How much do you talk about me when I'm not around", he asked.

Cari pouted. "Marluxia, that was so not called for", she said. "You're so going to get it one of these days." She looked back up at Zexion and smiled sheepishly. "A lot. Hey, I've liked you since I was in the fifth grade."

Xigbar watched as everyone continued to tease Cari and Zexion. He wanted to join in, himself. But he was watching Cari's expressions and gestures. She seemed different today. She was still herself, but she acted a bit different than before. The signs were few and very subtle, but they were still there. She had only seemed a bit surprised when Zexion hugged her. And her expressions were slightly different from normal. She definitely seemed more confident.

And she also had a surreal aura. Something not human. She was different. She had definitely changed since the day they spent with their friends at the beach. She'd definitely become paler. You could just tell when she blushed. There was an even more distinguishable difference in her skin tone. You would think that going to a summer camp, she'd be a bit more tanned. And she looked even more graceful and beautiful. Something like a model.

There was only one explanation he could think of. She must have been turned into a vampire. While it seemed absurd, it made sense, too. And so that camp must not have been wholly punishment for her trying to sneak out for a midnight walk.

In fact, it was highly doubtful that she did get caught trying to sneak out. It wasn't like her to let that happen. She was undeniably sneaky. And a pretty decent liar as well. Not to mention it would explain the article in the paper the very next day. As well as how they hadn't even solved the case yet. No one was missing because the girl who was attacked was standing right before them all getting embarrassed.

Cari looked at Xigbar. He wasn't saying anything at all. And that was quite unusual for him. He always had something to say, regardless of what might be going on. But he was just watching them this time. No—he was just watching her. It was like she was some sort of lab specimen. And it made her slightly uneasy.

And in truth, he now seemed different. Not different like her, but still, different—like he wasn't purely human. He definitely didn't smell it. He was different from everyone else in the group. And that he was watching her must have meant that he knew she'd changed.

The moment she realized why he was watching her, she nearly showed her shock. She recognized that scent. She'd learned about it at camp and even met one briefly for a lesson. It was the scent of a Hunter.

This was going to make things interesting, if not outright disastrous. One of her friends was a Hunter. And that meant he was sure to keep a close watch on her. And would potentially making her life more complicated than it already was. After all, he was Zexion's best friend. There was no telling what would happen now.

"Hey, Cari", said Xion. "Are you ok?

Cari looked at Xion and blinked as innocently as she could. "Oh, sorry", she said. "I kind of spaced out for a minute. Sorry." She frowned and quickly glanced down into the hall.

"Is something wrong", asked Zexion.

Cari looked back up at Zexion and blushed. "I just thought I saw something", she said. She wiggled out of Zexion's arms. "But it was nothing. Now, if you'll excuse me, nature's calling and I have to go."

She hurried out of the cafeteria and down the hall where the bathrooms were before anyone could stop her. This was important. She didn't really have to go to the bathroom for any normal purposes, but she needed to see something. She had smelled blood and felt she needed to know what happened. Something just felt completely wrong, like some kind of force was at work.

Quickly, she glanced around, looking for any signs of something happening. She slowed down when she came to the spot where the smell of blood was the strongest. Unfortunately, it also just so happened to be the boy's bathroom. Well, she had mentioned going to the bathroom, regardless of it having been a lie at the time.

Cari stopped and stared at the door nervously. She had never once been in there. And she never thought she'd have to. At least there was no one around to see it right now. There was no telling what would happen in the bathroom, itself. Or after she got out, for that matter.

Taking a nervous gulp, she pushed the door open a crack. She didn't want to end up seeing some random guy cleaning up. But once she was sure no one was doing anything, she went in to investigate. But looking around, she saw, of all the people it could have been, Demyx leaning up against a wall. He was clutching his neck—the source of the blood—and looked like he was in a lot of pain. His eyelids were closed tightly, tears streaming down his face, and he was gasping. That wasn't a good sign.

Cari froze. The smell was quite tempting, but he was also hurt. And after carefully analyzing the situation, she knew he couldn't lose any more blood. He wasn't in as bad a shape she'd been in. Her neck had been torn up horribly and was bleeding more. It had been a wonder she was still holding out. But he was still in pretty bad shape, none the less.

She slowly walked over to him and knelt down. She was afraid to say something, but she knew she couldn't let things go like this. Or else she didn't know what would happen. "Demyx, what happened", she asked softly. She already knew, but had to ask anyway.

Demyx slowly opened his eyes to find Cari kneeling right in front of him. She looked very worried. He blinked and blushed when he realized he was still in the bathroom. "C-Cari", he asked, surprised. "What are you doing in here?"

Cari glanced away for a very brief second. "It's because I got worried about you not being in the cafeteria with everyone else", she lied. "Now what happened here?"

She reached over and gently took Demyx's hand from his neck and frowned. It was covered in blood. And his neck was still bleeding. She let go and he put his hand back on his neck to cover the wound. Someone had indeed bitten him. But had been foolish enough not to heal him. Either that, or it may not have been their strong suit, and were hoping someone else would come and take care of him. Reckless, but nothing could be done now.

Demyx winced at the pain when his hand touched his neck again. "Something bit me", he said.

"I can see that now", said Cari. Her expression became serious. "Tell me exactly what happened."

"I was just going to the bathroom", said Demyx. "And when I was washing my hands. And then something just grabbed me and bit into my neck. It went too fast and I really couldn't tell what was happening. The next thing I knew, the thing was gone and I stumbled back and fell against this wall."

Cari's expression fell. She was going to have to help him, she knew that. She wouldn't forgive herself if she didn't. But she didn't want to completely blow the secret that vampires, among other things, existed. She couldn't take him out of the bathroom as he was. She'd have to heal him herself. She would have to make sure no one else found out, hopefully including Xigbar.

"Cari, that was scary", said Demyx. "That was the scariest thing in my entire life. Will you… help me to the nurse's office?"

Cari sadly shook her head. "I can't", she said. Demyx opened his mouth to protest, but Cari silenced him. "Not like you are right now." She put her hand over his that he held over his neck. "If you'll believe me, I'll tell you why."

Demyx was shaken to his core. He had no clue what was going on. But he knew he could always trust Cari. He had to right now, and there was no reason why he shouldn't. "Y-yes", he said. "Please, tell me."

Cari drew in a deep breath. "Demyx, you were attacked by a vampire", she said. "You will not die, I promise. I won't let you. But you can't leave the bathroom with that wound on your neck. And most certainly not with all that blood."

Demyx stared at her blankly. He was almost too shocked for words. Cari just told him vampires existed, and so solemnly, if sadly, to boot. He almost couldn't believe it—but who would under normal circumstances? Granted that these weren't normal circumstances, so was there any other explanation? There were holes in his neck and he was bleeding. And he quickly realized why Cari wouldn't take him to the school nurse. People didn't think vampires were real.

"What… are you going to do", he asked. "And how do you know… if vampires really exist?"

Cari froze for a split second, and quickly glanced away and back at Demyx again. "First your neck needs to be healed", she said. She paused. "And… I know because I… Demyx, I am one." She watched as his eyes grew wider in alarm, and then relaxed a bit. He still looked worried, but he was calmer. "I'll explain later, I promise. But only if you swear not to tell a soul."

Demyx nodded slowly. It was quite a bit to take in, but he knew she was telling the truth. "I won't tell", he said. "And that's a promise. How do you intend to heal my neck, then?"

Cari moved his hand and placed her own over the wound. "Basic healing magic", she said. "That's the extent of actual magic we can use."

She focused on sealing the wound, and when she moved her hand, his neck was fine. It took some willpower, but she managed not too lick the bit of blood that was on her hand. It would probably send him running if she had. And that was the absolute last thing she needed. The only thing that would cause was a war in the end.

Demyx's eyes widened again and he gasped as he felt his neck. The wound was completely gone, though it still hurt. "Wow", he said.

Cari sighed. "You'll be lightheaded still, so don't strain yourself too much", she said. "Now we need to get the blood cleaned up. There's quite a bit on your shirt. It's not completely dry yet, so getting it out shouldn't be too difficult. Take it off and clean up yourself."

Demyx blushed. "T-take my shirt off", he stuttered.

Cari frowned. "How else do you expect to get it clean", she asked. "Now do it before the blood does completely dry."

Demyx did as he was told and took his shirt off and handed it to Cari. "Here", he said, blushing again.

Cari took the shirt and stood up, also blushing a bit. She offered him her clean hand and helped him up. "Also going to have to take care of the blood on the floor", she said. She helped Demyx steady himself and they each went over to one sink.

Cari sighed impatiently. This was going to be a long day. She just prayed no one would come in while they were still cleaning up. She looked at the clock on the wall. Luckily, they still had about ten minutes until the bell rang. That should be plenty of time to get the blood cleaned up. At least, if nothing else happened during that time.

"So… how are we going to get my shirt dry", Demyx asked, barely even glancing at Cari. He had to admit to himself—he was more frightened of her now that he knew she was a vampire.

"You'll see when I do it", said Cari. "I swear, when I find who did this, they are so going to regret—"

"Well, well, well, what do we have here", someone cockily said from right by the door.

Cari and Demyx froze. She cursed her luck under her breath. It seemed to like running on the bad side of many situations. Now she had a Hunter to deal with. And she didn't even know if he was going to be of any help with the whole situation. Either way, this wasn't good. Xigbar was likely to cause some delay and possibly even make them late for homeroom.

"I was wondering what you were doing, Cari", said Xigbar. "Turns out you came here. I wonder… What are you up to? I know it can't be anything normal. Otherwise Demyx, here, wouldn't have blood on his neck."

"What's… going on", Demyx asked.

Cari put the shirt back down in the sink and started scrubbing again. "Xigbar, I'm pretty sure you were listening to the last thing I said", she said. "So I'd appreciate it if you didn't make any assumptions. And Demyx…just finish cleaning up."

"Ok", Demyx said, going back to cleaning the blood away. He wasn't about to argue right now. Because he didn't know what might happen if he did.

Xigbar stared at Cari blankly, then smirked. "I just want to know what happened", he said.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you can guess", said Cari. "Seeing as how you're a Hunter and all. Demyx was attacked by a vampire. I don't know who it was, but I can assure you, I'm going to find out. So don't think for a damn second that it was me. I'm the one who healed him."

"So you noticed", said Xigbar. He paused to watch her as she worked on cleaning up the shirt. She looked tense. "Are you afraid?"

"A bit, yes", Cari admitted. Of course she was. He was a Hunter—and not all of them had the same views. This was especially hard considering what kind of relationship they had. She looked up at him, so that he could see her scowl. "But since you haven't killed me yet, I feel fairly certain you're one of the more understanding Hunters. Now, if you don't mind, I want to finish cleaning Demyx's shirt. If you'd like to make yourself useful, then clean up the mess on the floor. We can't have anyone finding out what happened, can we?" She didn't mean to sound bossy, but she wanted to get the bathroom cleaned up while no one else was there.

"You know, you never cease to amaze me", Xigbar said, grabbing some paper towels and wetting some of them. He got down and started to clean up the blood on the floor. He might as well help now that he was there—it was a part of the job description. "You're going to have to tell me what really happened later. You know that right?"

Cari shrugged and pulled the shirt back out of the sink and looked at it. She smiled. "Yeah, I pretty much figured", she said. "And the shirt's clean." She looked over at Demyx, who had finished cleaning his neck and was now going to grab some paper towels himself. She frowned. "Demyx, don't bother wasting the paper towels. I'll take care of it."

Demyx looked back at Cari. "What do you mean", he asked. "How are you going to dry everything?"

Cari sighed and smiled. She looked at Xigbar, who was now getting up. "Floor clean", she asked.

Xigbar sighed. "Yeah", he said. "And for the record, I didn't clean it because you told me to. I cleaned it because it's part of the job."

"Yeah, ok", said Cari.

Demyx frowned. "You both need to explain what's really going on to me", he said. "Because I'm really confused."

Cari rolled her eyes. "As will be Yuki", she said. She sighed. "And before you even say anything, Demyx, yes, she knows. I'll explain later." She smirked. "At least It's kind of warm and stuffy in here. Makes things much better. You'll see what I mean in a second. You might feel a chill, though."

She tossed the shirt in the air and created a breeze in the bathroom. Wrapping it particularly around Demyx, who gasped in awe, and his shirt, she dried the water away. She found that creating a light wind really helped drying off. It had been particularly useful when she ended up soaked and nowhere near a towel.

Demyx gasped again as he caught his dry shirt and put it back on. It was as dry as when he'd left his house. "How'd you do that", he asked.

Xigbar smirked. "Control of the air, if my guess is right", he asked. "That's a rarity."

Cari blushed a little. "Yeah", she said. She looked at Demyx, who's expression was amazed. "Each vampire has a special ability. I have control over one of the four classical elements, air."

Demyx whistled. "That's cool", he said.

"And it also shows a lot of potential", said Xigbar. He looked up at the clock. "We'd better scoot if we don't want to be late."

Cari looked up at the clock as well. "Oh, yeah. Definitely", she said, blushing a bit. "If I get caught in here, I'll be in big trouble."

To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 9-Little Complications

**Note: Well, here's the next chapter. It's possibly a little awkward, but it wasn't something I could really change. Also, none of the characters get particularly scary as of yet, but a few of those characters are already here. Ironically, Larxene never seems to have many if any truly frightening moments past intimidating-read as worrying when it involves Cari-others, even when she gets pissy. Also, there is one character who is terrifying beyond belief more than anyone else in this. _It is not Cari, as scary as she ends up as._  
><strong>

**Also, again I ask that someone, at least one person, send me a review that actually has to do with the story. I'd really like to know what you think so far, even though it might be a little slow at the moment. Otherwise, all I have to say is happy reading!**

Chapter 9: Little Complications

Cari sighed as she sat down at one of the desks in the front of the classroom by Axel and Zexion. She'd barely made it to homeroom, as the late bell rang.

She was never going to live going into the boy's bathroom down. She hadn't been caught, but it was embarrassing. Even telling herself she had no other option, it still made her uncomfortable. Thankfully, the bathrooms didn't have cameras in them. It was a little odd, but convenient all the same. There was a good chance it was because of privacy issues, but she wondered briefly if it wasn't also because someone had pulled strings behind the scenes.

"Are you ok", asked Zexion.

Cari looked at Zexion. "Yeah, I'm fine", she said. She smiled. "Why would you think I'm not?"

"It's not like you to almost be late", said Zexion. "Did something happen?"

Cari blushed. "My trip took a little longer than expected", she said. "I had to take care of something."

Axel looked at her with a slightly concerned expression. Something was wrong—he could feel it. "As long as you're ok", he said.

Cari looked over at him. "Yeah, I'm ok", she said. "Don't worry, you guys."

She looked at the clock above the chalkboard and watched it tick for a few minutes. It was now 7:45. And yet there was no sign of the teacher. While it was one thing for a student to be late, it was completely different for the teacher to be late. The class was usually a bit chaotic when that happened. Then again, it was chaotic whenever the teacher wasn't there in the first place. Though, thankfully, not nearly as chaotic as from camp.

Cari picked up one of the books she brought with her. Which presently happened to be The Serpent's Shadow, by Mercedes Lackey. She opened to where she'd left off, and practically placed it in front her face and began reading again. It could be a while before the teacher got there, and she didn't want to be bored until homeroom actually started..

Hearing a slight crash from the hallway, Cari glanced up from her book. Someone seemed to have been knocked over, dropping all their books. She would know that noise anywhere. Someone was late. Or rather, a few people were late. She could hear talking, with someone sounding like they were a little more than irritated.

She glanced back down at her book. It didn't really matter to her. Just as long as no one was bleeding again, it wouldn't become her problem. She'd already smelled enough blood for one morning. And she wasn't pleased with the idea of smelling more. Restraint still didn't always come easy, and it would probably be a while before it did.

Quickly, the classroom door swung open and closed again. She heard two people coming in, so she assumed it was the teacher and a late student. The class quieted down a bit, so she assumed the teacher was Mr. Lee, someone who most students were careful around. He was known to be one of the most hardnosed teachers, and wouldn't hesitate to assign detention. She'd sincerely hoped she wouldn't have to see him so soon, but nothing could be done.

He was talking with the apparent student, and Cari's face paled. If she hadn't been careful, she would have almost dropped her book. She recognized the other voice. It wasn't one she'd forget easily. She'd spent practically the entire summer with the girl the voice belonged to.

She glanced up yet again. And sure enough, she saw the one person who freaked her out the most—Larxene. Cari's forehead fell onto her desk with soft thud. She should have just known this was going to happen. This really was going to be a long day. She felt as if getting out of the school without any grey hears would be something of a miracle at this point. Not only did she have to deal with just keeping her secret, but now also her most temperamental friend.

Sighing, Cari put her book down and looked back up. Larxene was now right in front of her, smiling. Cari flinched slightly. Larxene smiling sweetly was possibly one of the scariest things she could think of. Because it usually meant she was thinking of a way to humiliate some poor soul. That, or someone was in for a nasty surprise otherwise. Cari really didn't like that.

"Morning, Cari", said Larxene.

Cari felt completely doomed, but still smiled. Would she never get a break? "Hi, Larxene", she said uneasily. She could feel all eyes on her. "What's up?"

"You ok", asked Larxene. "You didn't hurt your head, did you?"

Cari waved her hands in front of herself slightly. "No, no, I'm fine", she said. "I just didn't expect to see you. Why don't you find somewhere to sit, now?"

"Ok", said Larxene. She walked over in front of Axel and glared at him. Yeah, Cari was screwed now.

Axel looked like he'd just been caught in someone's headlights. "Y-yes", he said, nervously.

"Move, porcupine", said Larxene. "I'm sitting here now."

Cari's nearly head fell onto her desk again. She looked at Larxene and Axel, who was practically frozen, and scowled. "Stop. Don't make Axel move. Just take the next desk over."

Larxene looked back at Cari and smiled apologetically. "Ok", she said. "Sorry." She went over to the desk by the window and sat down, though she was a little unhappy. Cari had become her best friend.

Cari sighed. It wasn't going to be a long day anymore. It was going to be a long year, if not more than that. Larxene would make things very difficult on her, considering she was almost uncontrollable.

Zexion blinked in confusion. "You know her", he asked quietly.

"Uh, yeah", said Cari. "My roommate from camp, Larxene."

Axel's face paled and looked at Cari. "She is kind of scary", he said.

"You have no idea", Cari mumbled.

* * *

><p>Sighing, Cari grabbed her lunch and closed her locker. Today was really stressful. And it was only half over. Why did all the crazy things have to be attracted to her? It was driving her insane. There was only a limit to what she could take, and she was starting to think she was reaching that limit. The next thing they knew, she would have a nice padded room and a fun new jacket.<p>

With Larxene around, nothing was going to be simple. As it was, Cari's friends were scared of her. While they had every reason to be, though they didn't even know it save for Xigbar, it was ridiculous. Life was never going to be semi-normal again. She'd quickly cast off any hopes of normalcy when she became a vampire, yeah. But she'd hoped things wouldn't turn on it's head so quickly.

Cari turned around to see a brown-haired boy now standing cockily in front of her. He was wearing a sport's jersey, so she assumed he was one of the jocks. He smelled like Ax deodorant. It wasn't that appealing. It was incredibly strong. And it wasn't because of her heightened sense of smell, either. How did girls even stand to be around it—or anyone, for that matter?

"Hey, cutie", he said smoothly. "I never noticed how pretty you were before now."

Cari frowned even more and raised an eyebrow. Oh, such a playboy wannabe. He'd have to learn new tricks if he wanted to pick up girls. "Are you talking to me", she asked.

"It's a large school, but I'm looking at you, aren't I", said the boy. He smirked. "Of course I'm talking to you."

"What do you want", Cari asked, slightly annoyed. She didn't like how he'd used such a lame pick-up line on her.

"I wanted to ask you to join me and my friends at lunch", he said. "I'm Eric."

"Yeah, well I've got my own friends to sit with", said Cari. She turned to leave with the crowd of people headed to lunch, but stopped. She turned her head back slightly, to see him out of the corner of her eye. She smirked. "By the way. If you just noticed me, after at least two years, for being pretty, you're not worth my time." She walked away, leaving Eric speechless. That would teach him to rethink his methods.

Cari sighed inwardly. She'd expected that would happen. Why wouldn't it? She was different now. Everyone had kept watching her all day. While she didn't acknowledge it or make it known, she knew they had. And she figured this would continue for the next several days. It would be a while before people stopped gawking at her.

When she got down to the cafeteria, she smiled brightly as she saw Zexion and Yuki waiting for her. She stopped when she stood right beside Zexion.

"Hey, were you waiting for me", she asked.

"Yeah, we were", said Yuki.

Cari pouted. "You didn't have to", she said.

"We wanted to", said Zexion.

Cari blushed. "Oh, ok", she said. She looked at Yuki. "I heard you were running late this morning."

Yuki gave an awkward smile. "Yeah", she said with a sigh. "Not fun. I was scrambling around like a chicken with it's head chopped off."

Cari gave a small chuckle. "Jeez, your first day of high school, and you're almost late", she said. "Smooth."

Yuki pouted now. "Oh, come on", she said. "Like that's never happened to you before."

"Whatever", Cari said, laughing. She began walking over their normal table. "Come on."

Zexion and Yuki followed Cari and sat down, with her between them.

Axel looked around and sighed in relief. "She's not here yet", he said. "Thank goodness."

"Who's not here yet, Axy", asked Yuki.

"Larxene", said Axel.

Yuki's face paled. "You mean Cari's roommate from camp, Larxene", she asked.

Cari sighed. "Yup", she said. "That would be the one. She scares Axel."

"What happened", the spiky-haired blond asked.

"We have homeroom together", Cari said, opening her lunch bag. "She came late, and Axel and Zexy were sitting beside me. She was going to make Axel move. I had simply told her to sit down. I had no clue she'd do that. Roxas, just be glad you weren't there."

Roxas blinked in surprise. "Ok, then", he said carefully.

"Hello", someone sang happily from behind Cari.

Cari slowly turned around and her face paled. "Hi, Larxene", she said nervously. "What's up?"

"So this is where you sit", said Larxene. She looked around at everyone and frowned. "Someone's moving so I can sit." She looked at Yuki. "You. Move."

Yuki frowned. "Excuse you", she retorted. "I'm not moving."

Larxene's smile soured. "Well, don't you have a backbone", she sneered. "I told you to move. Do it."

"Just try and make me", said Yuki.

Cari scowled deeply—Yuki's temper was beginning to rise. "Larxene", she growled. "Don't start this crap again."

Larxene's face paled a bit. "Sorry", she said. "Would someone please move so I can sit down?"

Everyone looked at Cari and stared. She sighed, half tempted to hit her head on the table. "Did I not say earlier this morning that I don't like being at the center of attention", she asked. She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, don't stare like that."

"She can sit by me", said Xigbar. He pulled up another chair from a nearby table.

Larxene raised an eyebrow, as she could tell he was a Hunter.

Xigbar chuckled. He was mostly doing this to mess with her, though he also wanted to keep an eye on her, too. "Don't worry", he said. "I don't bite."

Larxene sighed and went over to sit by Xigbar. No one else was offering a place, so she had to concede. "Sorry I'm late", she said. "I had to deal with some idiot who was trying to flirt with me. He was being such a pest."

"Please tell me you didn't hurt him", Cari groaned. If she did, there was going to be a major problem. Larxene was still a loose cannon and didn't often do what most people said. She even managed to slip past Cari's instructions once in a while—she did as she said, but sometimes managed to do as she wanted by working around what had been said.

"No, I don't think I did", said Larxene. "I just told him to bug off."

Cari raised an eyebrow. "Really", she asked. It was highly doubtful Larxene just 'told' someone to do something. At least not without some sort of threat to go with it.

"Ok, I may have made a little threat", said Larxene. "But he was being persistent. I had to do something to make the twerp go away."

Cari sighed and rolled her eyes. "He didn't run off crying, did he", she asked.

"No", said Larxene.

"Well that's a relief", said Cari. She gave Larxene a look that said they'd talk later.

"Ok, moving on", Demyx said nervously, who was sitting by Axel and Marluxia. "Uh… How's classes going so far?"

Yuki looked at Demyx. She frowned. "Is that Mr. Lee out to get all the students or something", she asked. She gave a small groan. "I swear, he's so strict. And a ton of homework on the first day?! Ugh! I mean, it's this packet about six pages long! Isn't that kind of stupid?! Math isn't my strong point!"

"Don't feel bad, Yuki", said Xigbar. "All of us have complained about it, too."

"I think it's a little dumb, too", said Cari. "But I did it anyway. I didn't want to get into trouble. I'll help you out with it." She looked over at Larxene. "And someone has already gotten on his bad side."

Larxene blushed. "Hey, someone pissed me off", she said.

"Yeah, and now he's keeping an eye on me, too", said Cari. "Because everyone knows how you've been following me around nearly all morning." She sighed.

"Yeah, don't you two have the same schedules", asked Axel.

"Yup, pretty much", Cari sighed.

"Yeah, that must suck", Axel said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p>Cari stepped inside her house and sighed. It was a long day, and she still had the evening to get through. She walked into the living room and tossed her backpack onto the couch. Then she made her way to the door to the basement and sighed. She opened the door and went down. The basement also served as Vexen's home lab, and he was often there doing something.<p>

She heard a crash and hurried to see what happened. Vexen was in the back and had dropped one of the test tubes. She saw him kneel down and carelessly try to pick up one of the larger pieces. He winced as he cut his finger.

Cari rushed over to help him. She took his hand and looked at it. It wasn't very big, and it wasn't bleeding that badly. But she could still smell it. And it was tempting. She didn't like being tempted like that, particularly after having dealt with Demyx already.

"Damn it, Dad, you know you shouldn't pick up broken glass with your bare hands", Cari growled. She healed the cut and looked up at Vexen's face. "You know that. What the hell were you thinking?! Or weren't you thinking?!"

Vexen sighed. "I was thinking you might need some blood", he said.

Cari blushed a bit and rolled her eyes. "Dad, I'm fine", she said. "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"I just worry about you", said Vexen. He watched as Cari pulled out the broom and dustpan and swept up the broken glass. He stood back up.

Cari sighed and dumped the glass in the trash. "Dad, I just told you, I'm fine", she said. She put the broom and dustpan back.

Vexen pulled Cari into a hug. "Sometimes I wonder about that", he said. "I worry that you're not telling me everything. I worry that something is bothering you, but you won't tell me what it is. Ever since Molly died, you've become somewhat distant."

Cari frowned sadly. Remembering her mom always seemed to make her nostalgic. If not outright sad. "Don't worry about me", she said. She put on a fake smile as Vexen pulled away from her. "Remember what Mom would say about it? She'd say, 'People who worry too much never have a lot of fun in their life'."

"I just want you to talk to me if something's wrong", said Vexen. "You make me worry so much more than I need to. Just like Molly. You're-"

"The spitting image of her", Cari said, rolling her eyes. "I know." Vexen rolled his eyes now, and she laughed. "By the way, I came down to tell you something. Some of my friends are coming over after dinner."

"And this was decided when", asked Vexen. "Why didn't you ask me first?"

Cari sighed and gave Vexen a serious look. "They need to come over. Some things happened unexpectedly this morning."

Vexen raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Didn't I tell you to be careful", he asked.

Cari scoffed. "I didn't do anything except what I had to", she said. "It's not my fault there's more than two vampires at the school. My roommate from camp came here. Demyx had an unfortunate accident this morning. He's alright, and Larxene isn't to blame, but it is a problem."

"Who all is coming over, then", asked Vexen. "It's not everyone, is it?"

"Not everyone, no", said Cari. "Only Xigbar, Larxene, Yuki, and Demyx that I know of. Though, there might be one more person Xigbar is bringing."

Vexen sighed. "Fine", he said. "Just make sure things don't get out of hand here. I know how your friends are." Though Xigbar was certainly a new addition, he probably wouldn't be too much different.

Cari rolled her eyes. "Of course", she said.

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10-Mysteries

**Note: Ok, more talky-talky here than much else. Exposition chapter, I guess, along with the importance of what they're going to do. Well, anyway, here's your update of the week.**

**Happy reading, and please review.**

Chapter 10: Mysteries

Cari sat on the couch and sighed, more than a little irritated at the moment. Her arms were crossed, and she was waiting to hear the footsteps of her friends on the deck outside. It was now 8:30. Plenty enough time had passed for everyone to be finished eating. Any later, and they'd have to sneak out of their houses. At least Yuki and Demyx, anyway.

She heard someone knocking on the door, but it wasn't anyone who she knew was coming over. She got up and went over to open the door. And was surprised to see Roxas on the other side.

"Roxas", she asked. "What are you doing here?"

Roxas smiled. "I thought I'd come visit", he said. "Is that a problem?"

"Well, no", said Cari. She let him in. She glanced over quickly to see Vexen in the kitchen, then glanced back at Roxas. "So what's up?"

Roxas followed Cari into the living room and they sat down. "I wanted to make sure you were ok", he said honestly. There was really no reason to lie, after all.

Cari blinked in surprise. "What makes you think I'm not", she asked.

"Well," Roxas took a deep breath, "you seemed to be on edge today. I was worried that something was wrong."

Cari gave Roxas a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'm fine", she said. "Larxene just had me a little nervous. But I'm fine."

"You sure", asked Roxas. "You seem different somehow. I'm not sure exactly what it is, but you've changed."

Cari forced a small laugh. "Nah, I haven't changed", she said. "I'm still the same crazy girl I've always been. Nothing's changed."

Roxas hesitated. Cari seemed to be hiding something, but he couldn't be sure. Sora had told him she seemed different after she got back from camp. "Mm, ok", he said. "But if something's wrong, you know you can tell me or any of the others. We're your friends. Don't keep everything to yourself. It doesn't help any."

"Yeah, thanks", said Cari. "But I'm fine, really." She smirked. "So how'd it go when Sora got back with your skateboard? I never got the chance to ask you."

"By the time he got back, he was pretty scratched up", said Roxas.

Cari winced slightly. "I can imagine", she said. "Maybe you should give up before he breaks anything."

"Yeah, maybe I should", said Roxas. "But just after I tell him I'm going to stop trying to help him, he'll try on his own and hurt himself even worse than if I were with him."

"Good point", said Cari. She smiled sweetly. She needed him to leave now. "Hey, Roxas, you should probably leave now. It's getting a bit late, and Sora could have gotten scratched up on that skateboard of yours again."

Roxas blinked. "Yeah, you're right", he said. He stood up. "I should make sure he hasn't gotten hurt."

Cari stood up and walked with Roxas to the door. "Bye", she said as he walked out and home.

Cari sighed and went back into the living room and sat back down. If they didn't get here soon, she was going to be quite upset. Perhaps they had trouble getting out of their houses. Or perhaps everyone was already together and Xigbar was trying to get the other person.

She heard knocking again. However, this time coming from the back door. She got up and hurried through the dining room and opened the door. Standing there was everyone. Yuki, who looked somewhat annoyed, though it was really no surprise. Demyx, who seemed almost totally clueless if it weren't for the fact that he knew why he was there. Larxene, who was smiling, which still had Cari creeped out. Xigbar, who had his famous cocky smirk plastered on his face. And then, to Cari's surprise, Xion. Did she know what was going on? How, though?

"Uh, hey guys", Cari said, letting them all in.

Larxene pounced Cari with a hug. "Hi", she said cheerily.

Cari rolled her eyes and sighed. "Ok, you can get off me now, Larxene", she said. As it was, it really wasn't the time to be doing that.

"Ok, ok", Larxene said, letting go. "Well, we're all here."

"Yes, I can see that", said Cari. She crossed her arms and looked at Xigbar. "And I assume, as she's here, you were talking about Xion earlier?"

Xigbar rested a hand on Xion's head. "Yeah", he said. "Poppet, here, is a sorceress."

"Ok, hand off now", Xion said, rolling her eyes. "Or I might turn it into something else."

Xigbar removed his hand, really not wishing to test her. He didn't want to explain to his dad just why his hand was something it shouldn't be. And his cousin would never let him live it down. "Ok", he said.

Cari laughed for a minute before sobering up again. "Let's go into the kitchen", she said. "We'll talk in there." She turned around and headed back through the living room and into the kitchen, the others following without question.

Vexen looked up from his book and sighed. He put his book mark in and closed it, setting it down. "I see everyone is here, now", he said, an underlying tone of annoyance in his voice.

Yuki sighed. "Yes, Vexen, we are," she said. The lack of her usual nickname signified that she was being deadly serious.

Cari went over and leaned against the refrigerator. She motioned for everyone to sit and crossed her arms.

"Alright," she said, "let's get this over with."

Xion looked at Cari and raised an eyebrow. While her and Yuki's emotions were often times corresponding with each other, with the situation as it was, she found it unusual. "Xigbar said something was going on and I was needed." She might as well have begun this. After all, someone had to.

Everyone's attention turned to Cari, all expressions now unwaveringly serious. Even Demyx was now completely sullen. "Yes, of course", she said. "Otherwise the air wouldn't be so damn tense."

Xion glanced at Xigbar. "Unfortunately, I wasn't told anything." She looked back at Cari. "Nothing but that you've been a vampire since after we all went to the beach. Tell me what I don't know. How did you end up this way?"

"Simply put," said Cari, "I recklessly chose to sneak out into the forest for a walk. I understand how stupid that was now. I nearly died, having been attacked by a vampire."

Demyx flinched slightly. "Then what happened", he asked nervously. The tension was unnerving him a lot.

"I was getting to that", said Cari. "Afterwards, someone seemed to hear my screaming, whoever reported it. My hope there is that it will simply become an urban legend of some kind." She grimaced for a second. "But anyway, after a while, another vampire named Vincent came and gave me a choice. Die a human, or become a vampire and live. I agreed to become a vampire because I wanted to live. I'm not sure exactly how I managed to do it, but I decided quickly without much thought.

"After changing, the next thing I knew, I woke up in bed. Not a single mark on my skin, and no blood but what was on my clothes." Cari paused. "So anyway, I'm in my bed, hearing talking in the kitchen, realizing that Dad obviously now knew what happened. It seems he and Vincent are friends." She glanced at Vexen. "Am I right?"

"Yes, we are friends", said Vexen.

"Who found out next", asked Demyx.

"Axel", said Yuki. "Right?"

Cari nodded. "That would be correct", she said. "As just becoming a vampire, I needed to have blood. And as most of us already know," she looked at Larxene, Xigbar, Vexen, and Xion, "a vampire can have either human or animal blood."

"Is that all a vampire can drink", asked Demyx.

"Hmm, no", said Cari, looking over at Demyx. "Some vampires will drink another vampire's blood. Though it does next to nothing for us. I guess you could say it has no nutritional value? Vampires will often simply drink another vampire's blood as a way of showing that they share a bond. Usually, it's a bond of love, close friendship, or family."

Demyx mouthed an 'oh'.

"As I was saying before, though", said Cari. " A vampire can choose to drink either animal, or human blood for nutritional purposes. Animal blood, however, isn't as good. It doesn't always have the same nutrients we need, and we have to drink it more often than human blood." She mentally sighed. "So, knowing this, I chose to have a human's blood. Perhaps I should have thought it through a little longer, because of what happened next."

Xigbar raised an eyebrow. "Really", he asked, figuring fully what Cari was probably going to say next. "Why do you believe you should have thought it out better?"

Cari sighed in exasperation. "Because," she said, "the one I ended up biting was Axel."

Demyx gasped and he just stared Cari for a long, silent moment. "Why", he asked, quite shocked.

Cari glanced at Demyx, and sighed again. "Because his curiosity got the better of him and put him in that position", she said. "Now believe me, I didn't want to do it. But with Vincent with me, I didn't have much choice. He noticed I was getting 'cold feet' and told me if I didn't, something else might very soon. That got me moving, and so, I did what I needed to do."

"But he's not here", said Demyx. "If—"

"I was getting there", said Cari. "He's not here because that memory is locked away. It was agreed that it might be best that way. At first, I wanted him to know because of the circumstances. But I realized that it's very dangerous to know sometimes."

"Wait, Yuki knows", said Demyx.

"Only because I was permitted one human to talk to who wouldn't be my dad", said Cari. She glanced at the blond man. "No offense."

"None taken", said Vexen. Even he understood that he wasn't always good for comfort.

"Would you care to explain a bit more", asked Yuki. She glanced at Demyx. "Some of us don't know as much as others here."

"Sorry", said Cari. "For those of you who don't already know," she looked at Demyx, "Larxene is another vampire. My roommate from camp. CampVampire." She rolled her eyes. "Not a very subtle name, but we'll ignore that bit. We all now know Xion is a sorceress. She can cast spells and stuff like that. Do much more than the basic magic a vampire, Hunter, or werewolf can do—the healing bit. And no, I don't know any werewolves yet. And then Xigbar, a Hunter. I'm not referring to the hunters that kill wild animals for food or anything. I'm talking about the Hunters that protect humans from bad vampires, sorcerers, and werewolves."

Demyx nodded. That explained why everyone was here at the moment. "That's cool, I guess."

Cari gave a weak smile. "If nothing else, it's at least interesting. Now as I was saying, the next few days, I was just getting ready to go to camp. My time spent at camp, and how Larxene and I are actually friends, is another story in and of itself. Of course, once I got back, a certain someone conveniently showed up outside my window. The next person to find out, Yuki. Who I only told because she is my best friend. And she would have probably gone completely berserk on me if I didn't when she finally did find out."

"And you explained the entire situation to me", said Yuki. "I have to admit, I'm surprised, still."

"It's a lot to take in", said Cari. "Even I had some trouble at first."

"Really", Demyx asked.

Cari nodded, though she was becoming irritated with all the interruptions. "Anyway, now, we have Xigbar and Demyx. I imagine Xigbar figured it out on his own this morning before the bell. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised to find that Xion noticed as well." She looked at Xion. "You did notice, didn't you? That my aura was completely different today."

Xion nodded. "Yes," she said, "I noticed. I also figured Xigbar noticed. He was staring at you until you left for the bathroom."

"Makes sense", said Cari. "You sorcerers notice a lot that others don't." She paused a second. "By the way, I didn't leave because 'nature called'. I caught a whiff of blood. Demyx's blood."

"So you went to check it out", said Xigbar.

"Yes", said Cari. "I did. The smell made me uneasy. Especially as Demyx wasn't with us—never mind that Yuki was running late."

"So you didn't actually have to go to the bathroom", said Xion. "I didn't think you did."

Cari nodded. "When I found Demyx, he was hurt", she said. "Bleeding neck, sitting up against the wall in the", she paused a split second, for embarrassment setting in, "boy's bathroom. Yes, I actually went in there." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, it was then I told Demyx what happened, that he had been attacked by a vampire. And that I was also a vampire. And when Xigbar confirmed that he knew what I was."

Demyx bit his lip. "Yeah, it was really uncomfortable" he said.

Yuki gave Demyx a worried glance. That's why he had looked pale. "And then the rest of the day went mostly normal", she said.

"Yes", said Cari.

"So, refresh my memory", said Larxene. "Why are we all here? It can't possibly be just to tell that story."

Cari scoffed. "No, of course not", she said. "Why we're here is because we have a problem. One that Xigbar, especially, has stressed the importance of. You see, any vampire is able to perform basic healing magic. Though some more proficiently than others."

"And Cari had to show up and heal Demyx", said Xigbar. "Because whoever took his blood didn't heal him when they should have. Healing is a basic ability for anyone not human."

"Yes, and then you showed up as we were cleaning the blood away", said Cari. "Making an already awkward situation even more awkward."

"I bet Larxene was the one who did it", Yuki said coldly.

Larxene growled. "Like hell I would", she snapped. "For one, I'm not stupid enough to do something like that in a school. Two, I always heal the human afterward. And three, I had already fed before that happened!"

"Yeah, sure", Yuki retorted angrily. "I still say you did it."

"You're pushing it, human", Larxene growled. "You're lucky Cari likes you. Or you'd be in so much trouble." She gave Yuki a death glare.

"Knock it off, both of you", Cari growled. "It wasn't Larxene. The scent was completely different. That much I do know. Yuki, I suggest you back off. I told Larxene before. If she ever hurt one of my friends, the consequences would be dire."

Yuki growled at Larxene, and turned her attention back to Cari. "I'm still not so sure about her", she said. "But I trust you. Just don't expect me to hold hands with her and sing Kumbaya yet."

Cari shrugged. "I wouldn't blame you", she admitted.

"Now that we all know the situation, what next", asked Vexen. "Are you going to track down whoever did it?"

"Of course", said Cari. "Anyone who hurts my friends will pay. The only lead there is right now, though, is that they are somewhere in the school."

"How many vampires could there be at school", asked Demyx.

"I'm not sure", said Cari. "With so many humans around, it's hard to tell. The scent of humans is overwhelming. Honestly, I barely noticed what Xigbar was. It can be difficult to differentiate with so many humans around."

"So how do we find out", asked Yuki. She was beginning to get really irritated, and didn't care she was showing it. No one hurt her brother. "We can't just make a public scene out of it."

"No, we can't", said Xigbar. "That would cause a riot. If not an all out war."

"Cari," said Demyx, "what do we do?"

Cari raised an eyebrow at Demyx. "Since when did I decide things for everyone", she asked.

"Hey, I'm not much of a leader", Xion said immediately, raising her hands a bit in defense.

"Well, neither am I", said Cari. "I would think the one most qualified for that is Xigbar. He's probably more used to dealing with these situations. So he'd probably know what to do."

Xigbar nodded. "Yes, I have dealt with these situations before", he said. "But I normally work alone. Or under someone else."

"Well, we need some kind of leader, don't we", asked Yuki.

"I say it should be Cari", said Larxene. "Despite what she says, she is a good leader."

Cari frowned at Larxene. "Really, what makes you think I'd be a good leader", she asked.

"Well, I don't think Demyx would know where to start.", said Xion. "And neither would Yuki, to be very honest. Larxene apparently answers to you. Xigbar just said he normally takes orders from others or works alone. I already said I'm nothing for a leader. And aren't you normally the one who tries to keep all of us out of trouble? You took the initiative."

Cari closed her eyes and sighed. Xion had a point, unfortunately. She was probably one of the most responsible out of all her friends. But she didn't like having so much pressure put on her. There was a point where things got too stressful, and she was certain they were fast approaching that point. Whether they actually did or not was still up in the air.

"Alright, fine", Cari said, opening her eyes again. "I'll do it. But only because you all seem to think I'm the best suited." She watched everyone. They all seemed content. At least somewhat content, considering the situation.

This was going to be interesting. Cari knew that much right now. And potentially very dangerous. After all, there was no telling what would happen, especially if something went wrong. She wasn't sure how they'd all come out—unscathed or not—but it had to be done. Regardless of what anyone thought of the entire thing, something had to be done. She just prayed it was all just some kind of misunderstanding.

She was nervous about everyone here helping. While she, Larxene, Xigbar, and Xion could take care of themselves, she didn't know how Yuki and Demyx would fare. Yuki could be terrifying, but was likely no match for a vampire. And Demyx wasn't exactly the bravest person out there in the first place. Maybe it would be better she warn everyone of the dangers before something happened to either of them.

Vexen looked at Cari. She looked uneasy. "Is everything alright", he asked.

Cari looked at Vexen. "I'm just thinking about the dangers", she said honestly. She looked around at everyone again. "I think I should warn some of you. This will be dangerous. I don't know what's going to happen. And honestly, I'm nervous myself. Getting hurt is extremely likely. So if any of you don't want to get hurt, I suggest you not get involved."

Demyx frowned nervously. "I don't want to get hurt", he said. "But I already got bitten, so I think I will help out."

Yuki looked at Demyx, then back at Cari. "And I need to help make sure Demyx doesn't get himself in deep trouble", she said. "And keep him focused."

Cari nodded. "Ok", she said. She paused. Everyone was watching her, and it made her slightly uneasy. "We'll talk more in the morning if we can. And then we'll meet here after school." She looked at Vexen. "Will that be alright?"

"Fine", said Vexen. "Just don't make a mess. You can use the attic."

"Thanks", said Cari. She sighed. This was going to be very interesting indeed. She just hoped it didn't become too dramatic in the end. God only knew she didn't need any more drama right now.

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 11-Adding Frustration

**Note: Ok, Cari's ringtone is a reference to one of the songs that I really like, and shows up once more, at least. Though, there, you actually get a small part of the chorus. Past that, I'm really not sure. Anyway, I'm feeling really nice at the moment, and figured that since the last chapter was mostly chatter in the end, I would give you a second. I had intended to post it yesterday, but, well, that didn't happen. ^^;**

**Also, I'd like to say that Cari doesn't hate her status as a vampire throughout the entire story. It just takes a few things before she really accepts it. As well as some drama, but you'll see that later.**

**Anyway, happy reading and please review. Feedback really helps.**

Chapter 11: Adding Frustration

Cari growled silently as she sat down on her bed. This wasn't how she wanted things to go at all. Things were going to get too complicated. And she didn't like that very much. Her life had already become complicated enough—more so than it needed to be. Because in truth, she'd only ever wanted a normal life. Well, normal to her standards. But now that was out of her reach. The chance for a normal life had been abandoned when she became a vampire. And now she'd been hurdled into a life she had even less control over.

Scooting back against the wall, she drew in her legs and loosely wrapped her arms around them. She rested her forehead on her knees and sighed. She felt tears begin to form in her eyes.

Today was hardly what she considered good. How could it be? Demyx had been attacked. And Larxene, who Cari wasn't sure what to truly think of, had shown up, making her day even more stressful. Now, besides finding whoever had created the issue involving Demyx, she had to keep Larxene under control at least some. If she'd had any good luck before, it seemed to have just run out.

She wanted so badly to scream. But she didn't. Or rather, she really just couldn't. Not if she wanted to keep people from worrying. She didn't like others worrying about her. And it wasn't like she could just be honest about it and say that she wasn't fine. She preferred not to bother anyone else with her problems. She'd rather keep it to herself, considering everyone had something wrong in their life.

And right now, she was far from fine. Her emotions were in utter turmoil. She couldn't stand it. While she knew she'd be this way, she couldn't stop it. She couldn't help feeling sad. Feeling empty, hurting inside, being angry—hating herself.

She hated herself now. She hated herself for all the mistakes she made. For being reckless. Doing stupid things. Almost getting herself killed. And for hurting her friends. She couldn't forgive herself. Others would have said it was alright, and were she standing in their shoes, she'd say the same. Forgiving others was always easier than forgiving herself.

She blinked and tears began rolling down her cheeks and staining her glasses. This wasn't how she wanted things at all. She didn't want to be a vampire. But she hadn't wanted to just die and leave her loved ones sad. That would have hurt even worse.

She hated that she had to drink blood. Or at least, drink it as often as she did. It wasn't that she hated blood. It was delicious. And essential to her health. It was just, she was concerned about others. She didn't want to hurt anyone by drinking their blood, and she couldn't go on just animal blood.

It made her feel horrible. Loving the taste of blood so much. She'd never had something so delicious before. But she hated it, too. It made her feel like a monster. Well, technically, she was a monster. But she felt even more like one.

Why did vampires have to be attracted to blood so easily? It was tempting even thinking about it, let alone being around it. An open wound, if only bleeding a bit, smelled sweeter than honey to her. How tempting it was had already been proven twice in one day.

When Demyx had been attacked, she'd smelled the blood all the way in the cafeteria. Even at such a distance, it was tempting her slightly. And then finding Demyx, it was even harder to resist. Truthfully, she'd barely kept herself restrained by reminding herself that he was already hurt.

And when she'd come home, and Vexen had cut his finger, she'd hurried to heal it. Sure he'd had a reason. He was worried about her. But still, that was no call for doing that. Vexen may know some things about vampires, but he had no idea how tempting the smell of blood was to them. She found it shocking how he could have done something so reckless. So not him.

Cari grabbed her mp3 player and put the head phones on, the kind that had that looked like a headband and connected the ear pieces. She didn't like the ear buds, because she went through them like candy almost. She figured they weren't really made to last long. And she didn't much care for the headphones with the band that wrapped around the back of her head, either. But that was mostly because she found it tedious to almost constantly pull her hair out from under it.

Just as she turned her music on, she heard her cell phone go off, playing yet another favorite song as her ringtone, which was currently now starting one of the few Japanese songs she had courtesy of Yuki. She put the mp3 player in her pocket and grabbed the phone and looked at the caller ID. She definitely didn't recognize the number. She pulled back one of the ear pieces and tucked it behind her ear, something she did commonly, and went ahead and answered anyway.

"Hello, Cari", she heard a feminine voice chime.

"Hello", she said, as calmly as she could. Though it wasn't easy, seeing as how her voice was broken, she managed. "May I ask who's calling?"

"Don't tell me you forgot the sound of my voice", the person said, sounding overdramatically offended. "It's me, you know, your best friend."

Cari blinked a few times. The voice was familiar, and the overdramatic tone was unmistakable. She almost smacked her forehead. "Don't tell me", she said, cheering up significantly. "Chassidy, right?"

"Of course", said Chassidy. "Who else could it be?"

Cari pictured her golden haired friend with that feral grin plastered on her face. Highly doubtful she'd changed any.

"So how'd you manage to get my cell number", asked Cari. She could only imagine how she got it. "I thought you lost the phone numbers after your last move."

"How'd you know I lost the numbers", Chassidy asked, laughing a nervously, something she wasn't known for doing much in the past.

"Just a guess", Cari said, now herself grinning. It was so like her to lose something.

"I'm not that predictable, am I", asked Chassidy.

Cari laughed. "Sometimes you are", she said. "I can totally see you losing yet another phone number. It's not that hard."

"You've turned into a real smartass since you moved", Chassidy grumbled. "Be nice, or I'll have you mucking out stalls when I take over the world."

Cari laughed again. Chassidy hadn't changed at all. Still that same smart-alecky attitude. And that same 'take over the world' joke. One that she now thought of as simply amusing and nothing else. Hardly taken seriously as she had when her friend first told her.

"Yeah, right", Cari said, still laughing a bit. She rolled her eyes. "Like that could happen in a million years."

"It could", Chassidy snapped back, sounding overdramatically frantic. "You don't know that it couldn't!"

"Whoa, calm down", Cari laughed. "Besides, I think I actually have a better chance of that then you now." This was going to be quite enjoyable to mess with Chassidy. So long as she didn't slip out her secret, anyway.

"Oh, really", Chassidy asked skeptically.

"Yeah, really", Cari came back with, her tone now slightly mocking.

"Oh, really", Chassidy stretched out her words even more. "What makes you think you could take over the world and not me?"

Cari chuckled musingly. "Because", she taunted.

"Because why", Chassidy asked, apparently almost laughing.

"Just because", Cari taunted again.

"Tell me", Chassidy demanded now.

Cari laughed. "I'm kidding", she said. "I'd never do that. I was just messing with you. So calm down."

"That was mean", Chassidy said, probably pouting.

"Where do you think I got it", Cari retorted.

"Yeah, yeah", Chassidy grumbled. "Smartass."

Cari shook her head. "Now, back to my earlier question", she said. "How'd you get my number?"

Chassidy seemed to pause, obviously calming down a bit. "Yuffie told me, of course", she said. "I found her number just the other day and called her."

"And then you questioned her for mine", said Cari.

"Yeah, pretty much", said Chassidy.

"And she snapped at you", said Cari.

"Yup", Chassidy quipped.

"Figures", said Cari. She laughed, picturing her raven haired cousin giving Chassidy the riot act through the phone. And Chassidy squinting her eyes closed and holding the phone about two inches away from her ear as Yuffie yelled. And of course, her brother, Zack, trying to calm her down. "She has a few anger issues."

"Yeah, well I guess it runs in the family, then", said Chassidy.

Cari jerked at that statement. "Hey", she snapped angrily.

"See what I mean", said Chassidy. Cari could picture a smug grin on her face. "Runs in the family."

Cari rolled her eyes. "So, anyway. How have you been lately?"

"Good", said Chassidy. "We're getting packed up again."

"You're moving again", Cari asked, surprised. "But you just moved last year. What happened now?"

"Dad was offered a good job, so now we're moving", said Chassidy.

"How soon are you moving", asked Cari.

"Thursday", said Chassidy. "Most of our stuff is already packed up."

"Really", said Cari. "So that's how you found Yuffie's number. Ok. So where are you moving to?"

"Take a guess", said Chassidy, who sounded like she was trying to hold back laughter.

"By any chance, is it Twilight Town", asked Cari. She would not be at all surprised if it were. It was as if fate was working to make her life even more complicated than it needed to be.

"Yup", said Chassidy. "I'll be going to the same school as you again. Lucky, huh?"

Cari rolled her eyes a bit, and, as enthusiastically as she could, gave a, "Yeah." "That is lucky. How soon will you be enrolled at the high school?" She sighed inwardly, though. Lucky, indeed.

"Already am", said Chassidy. "So I'll be starting at the end of the week."

"Ok, that's good", said Cari.

But she mentally groaned. While she loved her friend dearly, this was only going to add another complication to things. And it was highly doubtful that they could get the current issue dealt with before Chassidy got there.

"When I get there, you've got to introduce me to your friends", said Chassidy.

Cari smiled. "No problem", she said. "We'll show you around when you get settled in."

"Can't wait", Chassidy chirped. "Well, I'd better go. I had to beg my parents to let me call you. They wanted to make it a surprise."

"Yeah, ok", said Cari. "Bye. See you soon."

Cari closed the phone and set it down on her bed, groaning. Things were not going to get any easier now. And of course, Chassidy had to be just as adventurous as her. Now she'd not only have to worry about her friends who were already here, but now she'd have to worry about Chassidy, too. Why couldn't her life just be simple anymore?

Trying to relax, she pulled the ear piece back over her ear. She laid down on her bed, pulling her mp3 player back out. It was still playing Still Doll, but she didn't want to listen to it now. So she flipped through them for a while, and finally found a good song to hopefully cheer herself up.

Zexion sighed as he got up from the chair at his desk and went over to sit down on his bed. He looked out the window on the other side of his room. For some reason, he couldn't help but think something was going on. Something seemed to be wrong—or at least different. He had no clue what it really was. But he felt like it had something to do with Cari. And it wasn't just that they were now dating.

He couldn't explain it, but there was something different about her besides her improved athletic abilities. Whatever was different was a complete mystery to him. And he was driving himself crazy trying to figure it out. Something about her changed over the summer. Maybe it was just his imagination, though. Or maybe it wasn't. If it wasn't, there was obviously something Cari wasn't telling him about herself.

But he couldn't possibly imagine what she wouldn't tell him. It was a ridiculous thought. And if she did hide something, it couldn't be that important, could it? Well, maybe it could. But she wouldn't, right? He'd been thoroughly honest with her since they started talking. And until she'd returned from camp, he was under the impression she'd been the same.

He honestly didn't know. But ever since she'd come back from camp, there was a huge difference. No, even before that, there was a difference. The day right after their first date, she was different. It was probably because she was just happy, though. That seemed to be the only thing he could think of.

But something seemed to be missing—some piece of the puzzle that he knew he'd seen, but couldn't think where or when. It was like a blip in his memory, like a mystery within the mystery. His memory was impeccable. What could he have forgotten? And why? It was frustrating him. He couldn't stand not knowing something important. But he was going to find out. Some way and somehow, he was going to solve that little mystery. He just needed to know what was going on.

To Be Continued


	12. Chapter 12-Time Restraints

**Note: Really not sure why I'm posting so quickly at the moment. It's not like I've gotten any reviews that really have anything to do with the actual story... But yeah, here's a quickie update for you. It's more chatter again, of course, but there's a reason for it being here. There's always a reason for something being here. Keep that in mind down the road.**

**Happy reading an please review.**

Chapter 12: Time Restraints

Cari smiled as she saw Zexion coming up the sidewalk on his bicycle "Morning Zexy", she said, waving to him. "What's up?"

Zexion stopped in front of Cari and smiled. "Good morning", he said. "How are you today?"

"I'm good", said Cari. "You look a little out of breath. You ok?"

"I'm fine", said Zexion. "It just takes a little while to get from my house to yours. I wanted to walk to school with you."

Cari blushed a little. "Ok", she said. She watched as Zexion put his bicycle in the garage and come back out. The minute he started back, she realized he wasn't going to take a break and they headed in the direction of the school.

Cari liked that she lived fairly close to the school. For one, it meant getting plenty of fresh air. And two, it meant she didn't have to ride the school bus, which she was very glad for. They were always so noisy. Not to mention crowded. She hated being in such close quarters with people she really didn't know. Especially now that she was a vampire.

Zexion noticed her expression. "Did something happen", he asked. "You look a little agitated."

"It's nothing big", Cari said, waving her hand dismissively. "I'm just thinking about what's going to happen at the end of the week. An old friend of mine from Radiant Garden is moving here Thursday."

"Really? And you're a bit nervous about it", Zexion asked.

"Yeah, a bit", Cari admitted. "One, I haven't seen her in years. And two, it's highly unlikely she's changed any. So she's probably going to say something to embarrass me in front of everyone."

Zexion chuckled. "You mean with stories from elementary school? That should be interesting. I think I'd like to hear them."

Cari blushed and pouted at Zexion. "Hey, come on", she whined. "Not cool!"

"Don't worry, I'm kidding", Zexion smirked, and whispered, "Mostly."

Cari rolled her eyes, making him laugh again. "Very funny." He didn't know, but she'd actually caught that last word. And she really didn't find it amusing.

"You never really have talked about your life in Radiant Garden", said Zexion.

Cari smiled softly to hide the pain. "That's because there isn't a whole lot to say", she said.

"I'm sure there's plenty more to tell", said Zexion. "What about your mom? You never said much about her. Only that she was a great person. What was she like?"

"I'll tell you later, ok", said Cari. "If I start talking about her, I'm likely to end up depressed or something."

"Oh, then you don't have to", said Zexion. "If you're not ready, then I won't force you."

Cari blushed a bit. "Thanks", she said.

She looked back ahead and thought about how her life had changed—again. It had become a recurring topic in her own mind. When she compared it to just after summer break, it wasn't a terrible lot that had changed. Yes, sure, what she was had changed entirely. But her personality was still the same, if only a little more serious at times. Not like anyone could clearly notice it, though.

However, compared to before she even moved to Twilight Town, she'd changed a lot. So much it was almost amazing. Not just in what she was, but who she was. Now, her personality was very different. Then again, it had shifted a lot during her time in Radiant Garden, too. Then again, considering the events, of course it had. No one could ever be exactly the same after something like that. Before, she was almost always smiling and cheerful. And it was easier to hurt her. So much easier. She always ended up depending on her friends and family to help her.

Her mom was always there to cheer her up and make her feel better. Vexen wasn't always the greatest for comforting others, but his uncanny ability to have one of his experiments blow up on him and creating utterly amusing results right after the issue was mentioned always seemed to make her laugh. Yuffie was always there and willing to give whoever had hurt her a nice long rant about being nice to her. As was her best friend at the time, Chassidy. Though, she also never failed to scold her afterwards for not sticking up for herself better. And Yuffie's older brother, Zack, more often then not, calmed them down before anyone managed to get hurt. Normally being Yuffie, who was the most reckless person they knew.

That said, after the accident that left her without her mom, she became withdrawn a lot. She'd come to prefer not talking about things nearly as much. In fact, she didn't talk much at all. Only when she had no other choice, or people bugged her to death. And she was no longer ever-smiling as before.

And she'd left Radiant Garden that way, too. It had been two years after Molly's death, but nothing had really changed much. If anything, she didn't just break down and cry if someone hurt her feelings. She also got angry and yelled. Her temper had grown a lot over that time period.

When she and Vexen first moved to Twilight Town, she was a little more than nervous around everyone. For one, as far as she knew, neither of them knew anyone yet. And when she'd started school again, she felt like she'd been immediately labeled as shy. Not that she wasn't, and she knew it. She could be very shy.

But that didn't stop her new best friend, Yuki, from coming up to her and being friendly and cheerful. It wasn't long after that that she met Yuki's brother, Demyx, and their friends. They had warmed up to her quite nicely, too.

They had all gotten her to open up again, but she still wasn't the same as before. She still didn't tell others everything on her mind when they'd ask. It had taken a while before her friends found out about her mom. She was still a bit shy. And her temper was no better then before. She was now somewhere in between before and after her mom died.

Cari and Zexion stepped inside the school and went to their lockers, that were both inconveniently on either side of the school. And on both separate floors, to boot. At least they could see each other before the first bell and in most of their classes.

Opening her locker, she pulled her books out of her backpack and proceeded to put what she didn't need yet away. She sighed at the organized locker. She doubted it would be long before she crammed random papers in it. And thus making it an organized mess for the hundredth time.

She stuffed her backpack in and closed the locker, revealing Larxene on the other side of the door.

"Morning, Larxene", Cari said. She glanced around to see if anyone else was around. Fortunately, not another soul was in sight. She looked at her friend. "Find anything?"

Larxene shook her head. "Nothing", she said. "I haven't found anything. Maybe the others have?"

"I wouldn't know", said Cari. "The only other person I've seen this morning is Zexion. And as we both know, he doesn't know."

"Unless someone has slipped it to him or something", Larxene said, rolling her eyes. "That would probably cause some major problems for you and Xigbar."

"I know", Cari said, annoyance entering her voice. She knew precisely how it could cause problems. "Now let's get down to the cafeteria before anyone comes looking for us."

She began to make her way down, Larxene in tow. As they made their way to the cafeteria, they were approached by a brown haired boy. Though, Larxene sent him a nasty glare, shooing him away.

Cari looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Was that really necessary", she asked.

"Sorry, didn't know you wanted another guy flirting with you", said Larxene, a slight edge to her tone.

Cari sighed. "Fine", she said. "Just no more nasty glares. I don't want to be known as the girl with a friend who has a really bad attitude." The only way she could get some things through to Larxene was by being blunt. It wasn't quite what she was used to anymore, but it had to be done.

They made their into the cafeteria and found their friends at their normal spot. Cari glanced around to make sure everyone was there. And they were, fortunately. Cari smiled.

"Morning, everyone", she said.

Demyx looked over at her and gave a wide smile. "Morning, Cari", he sang. He was always cheerful in the mornings. And at the moment, he was sitting on the table instead of in a chair.

Cari sighed. "Demyx, what have I told you about sitting on tables. Tables are for glasses, not asses. Now if you're going to sit, pick a chair." She walked over to him and lightly pulled him in a downward motion.

Demyx gave a sheepish laugh and got down, sitting in one the chairs.

A blond girl looked up at Cari from her sketchbook. "Cari, are you ok", she asked. "You look a little pale. Well, more than usual, anyway." It hadn't just been today she'd noticed it—also every time she saw her.

Cari looked over at the blond and smiled reassuringly. "Well, you know I never really had good sleep habits", she said. "But I was up particularly late last night."

The girl raised an eyebrow, not sure if she should believe her. "Are you sure you're ok", she asked.

"After my coffee, of course I'm fine", Cari said, smiling brightly now. "Don't worry, Namine. I had my coffee."

Namine continued to look at Cari skeptically. She briefly glanced down at her drawing of a girl wearing a long black coat with the hood up holding a katana as if she were about to fight she'd just finished. A drawing from her dream last night.

Looking back up at Cari, she felt that something was going on with her that fit with the drawing. But she couldn't be certain. Her dreams weren't always clear. But even though last night's dream hadn't been that clear, she felt that it somehow connected. If nothing else, through something else, anyway.

Namine sighed lightly in defeat. "If you say so", she said. "What had you up later than usual?"

"Thinking, mostly", said Cari. "My friend from Radiant Garden called me last night. She told me she was moving again. Only this time, she's moving here."

"You mean Chassidy", Yuki asked, looking up from the homework she was finishing last minute. Her eyes widened and she grinned widely as Cari nodded. "Awesome! I always did want to meet her. When's she coming?"

"Thursday", Cari said, smiling brighter, even though she didn't really want to. "I'm really exited."

"Well, only a few more days", Marluxia chimed slightly.

Cari's smile turned into a mischievous smirk. "You're just hoping you can finally actually get a girlfriend to prove you're not gay, aren't you?" It sounded like a joke, but she was actually being completely serious.

Marluxia tried to fight back a blush, but apparently failed a bit. He raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that", he asked.

"That little blush on your face", Cari said, smirking more. "And your face lit up like a light bulb when I had just mentioned she was moving."

Yuki tried to stifle a laugh. "Nice."

Marluxia crossed his arms and scowled at Cari, who simply laughed. "Not funny", he said.

"Pretty funny from where I was standing", Xigbar laughed.

"Oh, shut up", Marluxia snapped.

"Maybe Chassidy will tell us about the little adventures you two had", said Axel, who had been helping Yuki with her last minute homework. "I'd like to hear them."

Cari blushed. "Oh, come on", she pouted. "Not cool."

"I bet they're good stories", said Zexion, finally joining the group.

Cari looked at Zexion and blushed more. "I thought you said you were kidding earlier", she whined.

"I'm only saying I think they're good stories", said Zexion. He placed a hand on Cari's head. "So calm down."

Cari smiled sheepishly. "Ok."

Xigbar frowned as Zexion moved his hand. He looked at Cari. "How come he can do that without getting hurt," he asked, "but when I do it, I get slapped?"

"Simple", Cari said, looking at Xigbar. "Zexy doesn't make a big deal about my height."

Cari stepped up into the attic and sighed, turning on the light. It wasn't much, but it would do for now. Though, it hadn't been cleaned in a few months, so it had gathered plenty of dust. It was also a tad cluttered. There were boxes everywhere. But at least there was some room to move. And they could use the boxes to sit on.

She sighed as she maneuvered her way through the various things in there. Hopefully this would only be temporary. It was hardly a discreet place to meet. If her friends came over here to meet a lot, it would cause some rumors. Rumors that she didn't want to deal with. They may not lead to anyone finding out her secret, but she still didn't want to take the risk.

As moved farther back, she found an old rocking chair that had belonged to her grandpa on her mom's side of the family. But after he'd passed away, her mom got it. She sat down in it and rocked back a bit, smiling as it creaked. How she missed the days when she could curl up with either her grandpa or her mom. But that was when she was still quite young.

Her grandpa had died when she was five. And she didn't remember much. But she could still hear his griping when she managed to get herself into a mess. And his kind words when she was feeling down. She missed him a lot.

And her mom had passed when she was only nine. Molly was always such a kindhearted woman, much like Cari really was. No matter what happened, or how angry she was, she'd always care about others. And she was always able to somehow cheer her up.

Cari wondered what the both would say if they were with her right now. Knowing that she was a vampire now. She doubted either would be happy to know how it happened. In fact, she knew they wouldn't be pleased at her recklessness. But she couldn't help wonder what all they would say. Aside from her grandpa's somewhat harsh words and Molly's annoyance, she had no clue how they would take it. She could picture the both of them startled half to death, though.

She wondered again what else they would say. After the initial shock, anything could actually happen. As far as she remembered, her grandpa never said anything about vampires or magic. And she had half a mind to think he hadn't even believed in any of that, anyway. He might very well be scared of what would happen next. Though, no one could really blame him.

Molly, on the other hand, had always had a sort of fascination with magic. That was how Cari had always taken it, anyway. She'd joke about things like that a lot, and played numerous 'games' with it. Or she'd tell her that if she didn't behave, the evil witch would come and capture her and use her in a potion. Or that the big bad vampire would come and drain her blood. (Oh, the irony there.)

But to tell the truth, she didn't know what Molly would really do. Until just perhaps a shade more then two months ago, she'd thought all of that was just fantasy. She wondered if her mom had even known that some of those things she'd talked about were real.

Cari shook her head. Probably not. But then she also didn't know one way or the other and was just guessing.

So what would she have done? Cari didn't even have a clue. Perhaps freak out over it and ask questions as to how she was feeling. She highly doubted Molly could ever be heartless enough to hate her for it. Even if she tried. It just wasn't her.

Closing her eyes, she let the chair rock forward and back again. If only she could share it with someone now. She smiled. Perhaps she could share the seat with Zexion. That would make her happy.

But unfortunately, she didn't have any more time to daydream, as she heard the creaking of wooden steps. She stood up and stretched a bit, walking over the top of the steps. She sighed inwardly. It was her friends. Or at least, the ones who actually knew her secret. Not that she didn't mind them knowing it or seeing them. She actually liked it. But she didn't like the reasons behind it.

She moved as they all came up. Yuki first, looking a lot more relaxed then last night. She was talking with Xigbar about something, but Cari didn't bother to pay attention. Demyx was next, looking quite anxious again. He'd probably stay that way for quite a while, even after this mess was taken care of. And Larxene, who looked like she bit into a lemon and, needless to say, in a foul mood. But there was no Xion among them.

Cari raised an eyebrow. "Where's Xion", she asked.

Everyone looked over at Cari.

"She'll be here soon", said Xigbar.

"She'd better", Cari growled. "We don't have time to waste."

Yuki sighed. "I know we don't have much time. But we have to have some patience for this."

Cari shot Yuki a scowl. "I'm just pointing out that we don't have a lot of time", she said. She inwardly growled. This was not going to be any easier now with a time limit if she wanted to keep Chassidy out of things. She knew how nosy her friend could get. And if she got involved, there would be many unneeded questions to deal with.

"And why is there an even bigger rush on things again", someone asked from right behind Cari.

Jumping, Cari snapped around to glare at whoever had startled her. "Damn it, Xion", she snapped. "Don't just pop up behind me and startle me like that!"

Xion laughed at Cari's fumed expression. "But this is the first time I've ever actually been able to do that to you", she said.

Cari's face turned a light red. "Well, don't! God only knows what I'd do! Besides, I'm not even in a particularly pleasant mood!"

Xion smirked a bit and rolled her eyes, joining the others so Cari could easily look at everyone. "Anyway, what's the big rush now", she asked.

"Yeah, I don't get it", said Demyx. "I know it's important, but why are you acting even more impatient?"

Cari took a deep breath, and exhaled, trying to calm down some. "As I said this morning, Chassidy is moving here on Thursday", she said, though not as calmly as she would have liked.

Larxene gave her a funny look. "And what's the problem", she asked.

"She's adventurous, energetic after mornings, smart, and a bit nosey when she thinks something's up", said Cari. "Bad combination right now. She'd be likely to figure something's up big time, and might try to get involved. And I really don't want her getting involved."

"Point made and taken", Larxene conceded. "So how are we even going to find who started this whole mess?"

"Why don't we sit down first", Demyx asked. He rubbed the back of his head when everyone turned to look at him. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired of standing."

"Yeah, let's sit down now", said Cari. She watched as everyone sat down on a box or stack of them. She sighed, sitting down on a large box, herself.

"So how are we going to find who started this", Axel asked again. "And are we really going to be able to get this figured out before Chassidy gets here?"

"I don't know if we will be able to get this over with before then", Cari admitted. "I'm hoping we can, but there's a possibility we won't. There's a very good possibility we won't." She sighed, and glanced at everyone in turn, and then turned her attention to Xigbar. "What's the chance we will, though?"

Xigbar thought for a second. "We have approximately two days", he said, rather agitated by the time demands. "It's not likely that we can get it done before she gets here. Unless something unusual happens, and in a good way, we probably wouldn't get this taken care of until the weekend at best. Twilight High is not a small school. It could take at least two days just to find out who the vampire is. One sorceress can only do so much tracking auras at a time, you know. And then it would be a matter of getting a hold of them without much problem. Which is also unlikely."

"Shit", Larxene bit out. She gave a sighing growl and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sounds like this is an impossible task", said Yuki.

"So wait, is Xion the only one who will be able to find whoever bit me", asked Demyx.

"No, of course not", said Xion. "But it's just easiest for me. Cari hasn't been a vampire that long, even if she does have a lot of power. So she might not have much experience with it."

Cari nodded in agreement. And not only that, but because of her feeding habits, she was rarely at her best. But they didn't need to know that. She didn't feel it important to say right now. And it was bound to come out eventually somehow. So for right now, she would just keep it to herself. Besides, they never specifically asked her about it.

"Yeah", said Cari. "Not much experience with it." She glanced over at Larxene. "What about you? How do you do with tracking?"

Larxene shifted uneasily. "I can do it", she said. "But it's not my strong point."

"And I can only do so much there", said Xigbar. "Usually, I already know who I have to go after."

"Then that means Dem-Dem and I have no chance at finding the person", said Yuki. "I mean, the only thing I've noticed is the air being a bit different around you. And not because of your affinity, either."

"Wait, what is your affinity, anyway, Cari", Xion asked. She glanced over at Xigbar. "Someone never told me."

"Oh, sorry, poppet", said Xigbar. "Guess I forgot to mention that."

"Guess you forgot to mention a lot", Xion retorted. She glanced back over at Cari again, but not before catching sight of Xigbar's frown. "So what is it?"

"Air", said Cari, this time without blushing.

Xion blinked in surprise. "Well, I knew you had a lot of power, but I didn't expect that affinity", she said. "That's definitely a rare one. One of the four rarest. And only the strongest vampires get those."

Now Cari blushed. "Yes, that's about right", she sighed.

"So… how do we all help out", asked Demyx. "If Yuki and I can't help find who attacked me, what do we do?"

Cari though for a minute. "Well, Yuki said that the air around me is different, so why not pay closer attention to what each person feels like. If they seem different than an average human, tell either me, Xigbar, Larxene, or Xion. We'll be able to know what they are."

"And how will you be able to track the vamp's aura", asked Yuki.

Xion stood up and walked over to Demyx. "If you're bit by a vampire, their aura will stick on you for a while", she said. "It's only been a day and a half since Demyx was attacked, there's still some of their aura left on him." She touched his neck for a minute, making him flinch a bit. She pulled her hand away and waved it past Cari, Xigbar, and Larxene, letting them know the aura. "Ok, we got it now. Still could take a while to find the person, though. Even if we're all doing something to help."

"Ok", said Xigbar. "So we start looking immediately."

"Yeah", Cari said, nodding. "But be as subtle and discreet as possible. We don't need anyone getting nosey and trying to find out what's going on."

She mentally groaned for the hundredth time that day. Why did things have to get harder instead of easier? Keeping others out of this mess was much easier said than done. Especially Chassidy. She wasn't a busybody, but she was the curious type. Far more nerve-wracking then an idiot trying to find a corner in a round room.

To Be Continued


	13. Chapter 13-Luck, Good Or Bad

**Right, so~ Lucky number thirteen. I think I'm uploading so quickly at the moment because I want to reach where the story starts to pick up some more. Plus there's the fact that I can get a little impatient. Anyway, this chapter is kind of odd for the first part, but it's still part of the story all the same. Don't skip it just to get to the second part. Also, yes, Yuki has... problems. Those are elaborated on much later in the story, but won't come up much if at all at this point. It takes a good... fifty or so chapters. And then wham! Also, Final Fantasy characters will start showing up at the end of chapter fifteen. We start with Reno, but Xiggy isn't too happy with him. Now, on with the chapter.**

**Also, just to go ahead and do so now, I'm going to change the rating of the story to M before or when the next chapter comes, which will be slated for Saturday. Reasoning-eventually, the violence does get taken up a notch.**

**Happy reading, and please review.**

Chapter 13: Luck, Good Or Bad

Cari slouched down on her bed. She looked over at the pile of black leather material beside her. It was the special clothes that Xion and Xigbar had given her to wear at night. As well as Larxene , Yuki, and Demyx. Apparently, it was the usual Hunter's work uniform of sorts and had some very convenient enchantments placed on it. A pair of black leather pants, long black leather coat with hood and zipper that started about a foot above the bottom of the coat, a pair of black leather gloves, and even a pair of black leather boots.

She frowned. It wasn't that she didn't like the color—she loved black. It was one of her three favorites, along with pink and silver. But it had to be leather. She'd never actually worn much leather before. Mostly because she found the idea of it a little uncomfortable.

But it's not like she was going to complain about it to them. That it was leather. That was the only thing she didn't like about it. But otherwise, it was just fine. Besides, nothing better for the night than black.

She picked up the coat and looked at it better. Well, it didn't look too long for her. But she hadn't tried it on yet, either. So she didn't know how it would actually fit her. Though she liked the style of the sleeves already. They looked to be bell shaped half-way down. And the hood looked like it could easily hide her face.

She looked over at the pants, boots, and gloves. They looked ok, too. Of course the gloves looked like they'd be a bit snug on her hands. But she could have been wrong.

Right now, she hoped she was wrong. At least so far as how everything fit her and felt. She didn't particularly care for how so-called leather stuck to her skin and other such things. It was always annoying. She much preferred cotton material, or something not like leather.

Getting up and putting the coat back down, she walked over to her dresser, which happened to be practically on the other side of the room. She opened one of the drawers and sighed. Most everything was either the little bit of white she had, some light colors, and darker colors. She was severely lacking in black, at least in shirts and blouses. She had plenty black pants.

She pulled out one of the single black blouses she did have. It was a felt-material short-sleeved, mock turtleneck. And she absolutely adored wearing it when she could. But it wasn't particularly light to wear, and it would only serve to make her even warmer than she needed to be at the moment.

She put it back and opened another drawer, pulling out another black shirt. This one, however, was long-sleeved. And also close-fitting. But at least it was much lighter than the other blouse. She tossed it over onto her bed with the other clothes.

Walking over to the window, she sighed as she looked out the glass. It was now pouring buckets of rain out. She closed the curtains, and walked back over to her bed. She decided she might as well go ahead and try everything on.

After undressing, she first put on the pants, which she found to be surprisingly comfortable, if somewhat close-fitting on the thighs. She slipped on the shirt, and then the coat, which ended about a fourth the way down her lower legs. The sleeves started close fitting at the shoulders, that were also slightly padded, down to her elbows, and took a bell shape afterwards that reached slightly less than half-way down her hands.

As she zipped up the coat, she found that the bottom flowed out somewhat like her sundresses. Though, the hips and up were much more close-fitting, accenting her curves slightly. But it wasn't uncomfortable like she'd thought it would be. Close, yes, but not too close.

Sitting back down, she grabbed her boots. Looking at them, she now realized that they actually had somewhat high heels. She sighed. At least they weren't tiny, she could actually walk in them. But they looked to be about three or four inches, though she couldn't exactly tell which it was.

In about a minute, she had the boots on. They felt fine now, but she knew standing up, it would be different. Now she took the gloves and put them on. They were indeed snug, but again, not too snug.

She wobbled a bit at first as she stood up. She didn't wear heels that often, preferring sneakers over most else, so she wasn't used to them right now. But she liked how she felt a little taller. That was one of the only reasons she wore them when she did.

Cari turned over to the mirror in her room and looked at herself. Everything looked fine. Well, everything but her hair, which was now coming out of her once tight bun.

Sighing, she pulled the black schrunchy out, shaking her head so that her hair loosened and fell nicely around her face. She smiled slightly. Sometimes she forgot how long her hair actually was. At the moment, it reached about a third of the way down her back or so.

She actually looked nice with her hair down. But not like she actually wore it down much. She found it would often just get in her face. So she just kept it up in an ponytail, hair clip, or bun. She was, recently, not known by her friends to wear it down, and they always seemed to take note of when she did.

Perhaps she should wear it down more. Even if it did get in her face a lot. It would be a nice change of pace. And it would help keep her neck warm in the winter. And her friends, particularly Marluxia, had said she should wear it down more often.

Pushing the schrunchy onto her wrist, she pulled her hair back to wrap the schrunchy around it. Of course, it wasn't pulled high up on her head this time. Only pulled back behind her neck. It was much easier and quicker to do.

When she was satisfied with her hair, she flipped the hood up. It definitely hid her face well, and she could still see clearly. Or maybe it was just the magic imbedded into it. Xigbar and Xion had said they were charmed so that people could see easily out of the hood while still hiding their face. And to also mend themselves if ripped.

Cari couldn't help but smirk now. She loved how she looked mysterious in the coat. Making things easier if anyone ever caught her out. Which hopefully, few people actually would, since she'd be likely to just go into the forest. And with what happened at the beginning of summer break, it was doubtful people would go into the forest at all now.

* * *

><p>Today was now Thursday. And Cari didn't want to get up at all. She just wanted to hide under her soft, though unneeded, blanket for the rest of the morning. If not the entire day. Because today, her very first friend was moving to Twilight Town. And it was going to make things even harder on her. After all, Chassidy had been the one to initiate several of their adventures before Cari moved. Naturally, there would be some other kind of adventure for her to involve herself in.<p>

Her alarm clock ticked 5:45 A.M., but never went off. Instead, the alarm had been switched off seconds before it got the chance to. Not like it was needed since Cari was technically already awake. Still, it was bothersome. It always went off at this time.

Cari groaned, knowing the clock should have gone off by now. She still didn't want to get up, though. While she knew she should see why the clock didn't go off, she wasn't about to leave the softness of the blanket. At the moment, she almost didn't care that it didn't go off, beeping obnoxiously.

But sniffing the air, she scowled, though her eyes were still closed. Someone was in the room with her. And it wasn't Vexen, either. At first, she thought it might be Yuki or another of her friends coming to play a prank on her. But she didn't recognize the scent of whoever it was. This woke her up a bit more. Whoever was there shouldn't be there right now.

As soon as she felt someone's hand touching the blanket, like they were about to pull it off, she quickly shot her hand out, almost not even seen, and grabbed the person's arm. And needless to say, the person touching the blanket was shocked for words.

Not thinking who it could be, Cari swiftly jerked the person down, landing them on her side. And obviously somehow causing them to have a small cut on they're other wrist. Snapping her now semi-red eyes open, she stared at the bottom-side of her blanket in shock, as well as anger. This person was a human, and very likely didn't know what she was. This wasn't good.

The person on top of Cari seemed to wince. And of course, by their frame, Cari surmised they were a girl.

"H-hey", the girl snapped frantically, her voice quite recognizable. "Cari, what was that?!"

Cari softly bit her lip, feeling her fangs grow out. She let go of the girl's wrist and glared. "Chassidy, get up", she groaned tiredly. "And don't ever try something like that again."

Chassidy got up, holding her somewhat bleeding wrist with her now free hand, and watching the form that was Cari under the blanket. "Get up. And somehow, you managed to give me a cut on my wrist. Probably some splinter somewhere", she grumbled.

Cari groaned again. "I don't want to", she mumbled defiantly, now pulling the blanket under her head. "And get out."

"Not until you get your ass up", said Chassidy.

Cari groaned again, trying to force her eyes back to their usual blue hue and her fangs back. But to little avail. Chassidy had to leave—the last Cari knew, she hated seeing blood. And that definitely wouldn't mix well with Cari being a vampire now.

Chassidy moved back to attempt pulling the blanket off again. And as she did attempt to, Cari held the blanket in a powerful death grip. After a minute of attempting to pull the blanket off, Chassidy gave up.

"Wow, you've become grumpy in the mornings", said Chassidy. "Do you want to risk being late for school? It's almost 6:00."

"Why don't you go take care of your wrist first", Cari grumbled. "And how the hell are you even here right now? I thought you weren't moving until today."

"Yeah, well, we actually moved yesterday", said Chassidy.

Cari wanted to smack her so badly now. At least. "You lied to me", she growled. "Damn it, you lied!"

"Parents orders", said Chassidy. "And you're the one who's going to take care of my wrist. It is your fault."

Cari growled again. "No, it's yours for trying to pull the blanket off me. And I swear I may just bite you if you try that again."

"Oh, please", Chassidy huffed. "That's just an empty threat." She went for the blanket again, but didn't get very far.

The moment she so much as touched the blanket, Cari had her shoved against the nearest wall. She quickly realized this wasn't quite the same person she'd known most of her life. Not even after her mother's terrible accident that had left her so far into despair that she was almost unrecognizable. Something had happened recently, and it seemed to have changed her almost entirely yet again.

Cari didn't realize how fast she actually moved until she had Chassidy pinned to the wall. It had been all pure instinct when she moved. And both she and Chassidy knew that no normal human could ever move that fast. No doubt Chassidy was frightened—the speed alone was enough to do that without the red in Cari's irises.

Her expression grew all the more strained as she worked against her instinct to bite her friend. She didn't want to really fulfill that promise. Chassidy hated the sight of blood because she always said it made her feel sick. Cari never held that against her, and tried to keep her from focusing on it whenever possible. She had to stop herself before she made her friend completely sick to her stomach. But the toll of having waited as long as she did to think of going out for a meal was almost too great to resist.

Chassidy suddenly realized that when Cari said she might bite her, it wasn't some idle threat. There was a very good chance that threat might become a reality. She'd read way too much to think it was just her own eyes playing tricks on her—her eyes were turning as red as blood. And the speed at which her friend moved was inhuman. The only explanation that Chassidy had was that Cari was now a vampire. Although why, she wasn't completely certain. Still, she was certain that she was now at the mercy of her friend.

"Joke's on me, then…" She tried to make light of the situation, but she was still terrified. Anyone in their right mind would be, and even she wasn't crazy enough not to be.

"I told you to leave", said Cari, doing her best not to bite the minute she opened her mouth. Her vision became even more blurry as her eyes watered some. She couldn't take it anymore—the blood was tempting, and it had been far too rainy that previous night.

Chassidy was about to speak again, but Cari's face was already buried into her neck. The next thing she knew, a pair of sharp fangs were sinking into it and causing her more pain than she'd been through before. She tried not to look—the last thing she wanted was to see her own blood. In the end, she just closed her eyes tightly and waited for Cari to stop. After all, she really couldn't stop her. She could only trust Cari to stop before permanent damage was done.

Though she had to admit, with or without the strength to do so, she still wanted to pull away. In the past, Cari had said breaking her arm had hurt far worse than anything she'd been through before. She'd wailed at the pain in her arm. This—and Chassidy wasn't sure how much a broken bone really hurt—had to be at least ten times worse. But this was different in yet another way. Chassidy felt nauseated to the point she didn't even have the strength to scream. Though she knew part of that was only because of the fact she was aware of what her friend was doing.

After what felt like an eternity of drinking her friend's blood, she pulled away enough to heal the wound she'd made. She was ok for now—they both were. Cari wasn't in need of any blood for a little while longer, and she hadn't taken enough blood to really do any severe damage. Still, because of the fact she did hurt Chassidy, she couldn't even look at her. Tears formed and quickly fell.

Chassidy took deep breath and opened her eyes. She couldn't see any blood, so that helped a little. But she still knew what had happened, and it only served to make her feel sick. She wasn't sickened by her friend—she could understand the situation when she thought about it. What made her sick was knowing what had happened.

"I'm sorry", Cari said brokenly as the tears began to flow faster. She began to ball her hands into fists. "I... I just..."

"Vampire", Chassidy said quietly. Although she was certain Cari could still hear her, especially this close. She was well aware that she was crying into her neck, but really couldn't keep the word from coming out.

Cari felt bitter with herself as soon as Chassidy spoke. "I'm—"

"If you start getting all depressed on me over one bite, I may just find that splinter and kill you with it", Chassidy said bluntly. After a second, she sighed. "You might as well look at me at this point." She regretted it as Cari looked up, feeling even more queasy now. Still, it wasn't like there was any avoiding it.

"You didn't fight me", Cari stated, trying to understand what her friend was thinking.

"You think there's anything I could have done", she retorted. "Do I look like I carry wooden stakes all the time?"

Cari looked at her friend oddly. "No."

"Just don't do that again", said Chassidy. Why wasn't she running to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet yet?

"S—" Cari stopped herself before she could apologize. Chances were that Chassidy, while probably not serious about that splinter, would tear into her for it. "Then you'd better keep fair distance from me when you want to wake me up."

"In my defense, I didn't know you were a vampire", said Chassidy.

Cari sighed, gloom once again taking over. "Point made", she said.

"And you ruined my shirt."

"Sorry", said Cari. She wiped her eyes and mouth with the back of her hand, though only to smear the blood worse. "Just find some in my dresser, and I'll let you have one. After you get cleaned up."

Chassidy turned to leave the room, but paused and looked back at Cari, somewhat worried. "I won't turn into a vampire in the next day or so, will I", she asked. The last thing she needed was to constantly feel sick.

"No, you won't", said Cari. "Tell me if Dad's out there before you go into the bathroom, too. I don't want to explain exactly why I bit you to him. And yes, he knows."

"Fine", Chassidy said, walking over to the door. She opened it a crack and peered out. "All clear. The bathroom's the first door on the left, right?"

After having cleaned up completely, gotten changed, and Cari telling Chassidy what happened during summer break, they made their way out to the kitchen. Cari, acting still tired, wearing a moss green short-sleeved shirt and black skirt, her hair for once down, and her headphones currently holding it back like a headband. And Chassidy, now in Cari's old navy blue short-sleeved shirt.

"Morning, Dad", Cari said, glancing at him at the table as she went to make her coffee.

"I see you finally decided to get up", Vexen said, picking up the paper and opening it. "And Chassidy, didn't I tell you not to go back there and pull that little stunt of yours? Don't think I didn't hear everything that happened back there."

Chassidy growled. "I was really hoping you didn't", she said.

Cari sighed and sat down at the table, taking a sip of her coffee. "Sit down, Chassidy", she said.

Chassidy nodded and sat down beside Cari. "Ok, so you heard all that", she said. "When did it become so hard to get her up in the morning?"

"After Jr. high started", Cari said, answering before Vexen could. "And like I said before, never pull that stunt again."

Chassidy raised her hands in defense. "Fine, I got it. Not happening again."

"Good", Cari said, taking another sip of coffee. "And you don't plan to tell anyone, do you?"

"No, of course not", said Chassidy. "You're still my friend. Just... scarier than before."

"Good." Cari chuckled dryly. "Then I won't have to take the time to rewrite your memory of this morning."

Chassidy's eye twitched a bit as she stared at Cari disbelief. "You would have done that to me?! Your best friend?!"

Cari rolled her eyes. "If I had to, yes. And don't be quite so loud when you're right beside me", she said. "So are you actually starting school today instead of tomorrow?"

"Yes", said Chassidy. "My stuff's by the door, too."

"Ok", said Cari. "Let's just hope you didn't park it in the middle of the doorway again."

Everyone quickly looked over in the direction of the front door as they heard a slight crash of books and someone hitting the floor. That would figure.

"Uh... oops?" Chassidy gave Cari a nervous look.

Cari looked back at Chassidy and raised her eyebrow. "Are you serious", she asked her, half worried about whoever tripped over the stuff her friend had so sloppily tossed down, and half amused that it hadn't changed one bit.

She sighed and stood up, heading over there to see precisely who had fallen. And of course the victim was none other than Yuki, who was now sprawled on the floor, her head laying sideways on some books. It was actually quite amusing. No doubt Yuki was irritated, likely from having to deal with that on top of everything else going on.

"I'm ok", Yuki called out a little loudly. She sat up on her legs and sighed, straightening out her shirt. "You didn't happen be the one to leave this stuff here in the middle of the doorway, did you?"

Cari looked over at the backpack behind Yuki. And ironically, it was just like hers. That was going to get very confusing if she didn't mark her own soon. However hers was in one of the chairs in the living room. "No, it's not mine", she said. She watched as Yuki shrugged and started to gather her loose books and backpack of her own. "Chassidy left that stuff here in the middle of the doorway. She does that without thinking sometimes."

Yuki stood up and gave a confused look to Cari. "I thought you said she wasn't moving until today."

"That's what I thought, too", said Cari. She frowned darkly. "Well, until she pulled a little stunt, anyway. And apparently, my luck is shit now."

"Hey, you're the one who it's now hell getting out of bed for", Chassidy said, coming up beside Cari. "And it's not my fault your temper got worse."

Cari looked at Chassidy and crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, well it's your fault for that stunt earlier."

Yuki gave them both an even more confused look. "What stunt?"

Chassidy looked at Yuki, and back at Cari nervously. Her expression seemed to ask the question, 'Does she know?'

Cari looked at Yuki, and then back at Chassidy. "She knows what I am, yes", she said. She looked back at Yuki. "Someone attempted to pull the blanket off me this morning. And somehow, got a small cut on her wrist that drove me a little nuts. Apparently there's a splinter on my bed somewhere? But she tried to do it again, after I tried to warn her."

Yuki blinked, and then frowned. "You've really got to stop waiting like that. What if something happened after you waited over a week and forced you to wait even longer?"

"Don't worry about me", said Cari. "I can take care of myself just fine." She turned to Chassidy and scowled. "And you shouldn't have even lied about when you were coming in the first place! So it technically leads back to being your fault!"

Chassidy's eyes widened in surprise and she quickly raised her hands defensively. "Sorry", she said, almost a bit whiney. "I told you, parents orders!"

Yuki sighed and her forehead met her hand in aggravation. "Don't scare her. She didn't know what would happen." She sighed, and smiled again. "Oh, I'm Yuki Harada, by the way", she said to Chassidy.

Chassidy looked at Yuki. "Chassidy James", she said, smiling nervously, which she rarely ever did. It was probably the effect Yuki had on others, though. "Nice you meet you."

"Will you three go now", Vexen shouted from the kitchen. "You're going to be late if you don't start moving."

"Yes, Dad", Cari called back, going to get her backpack and coming back to Chassidy and Yuki. She opened the door, after Chassidy gathered her things. "Let's go." She sighed inwardly. Nothing seemed to want to go her way right now.

As they all walked out the door, Chassidy gave Cari a worried look. "What do you mean about your luck being shit?"

Cari glanced at Chassidy out of the corner of her eye briefly, then looked back out front of them. "I mean your parents picked a really bad time to move", she sighed. "I told you about this summer, so you understand my lack of luck there."

Chassidy nodded. "I get that. But why is now so bad for you", she asked.

Yuki glanced to the side for a brief second. "Well, my older brother was attacked recently", she said, looking at Chassidy now. Her expression was sullen. "By a vampire. And now we're starting to look for who did it. They have to be at school, because that's where it happened."

Chassidy's face paled a bit. "Yikes... He's ok, though, right? I mean, he's not in the same situation as Cari, right?"

Yuki smiled a bit. "He's perfectly fine now", she said. "A bit frazzled, still. And a little nervous around Cari and Larx, but fine."

"Larx", Chassidy asked nervously. "You mean Larxene? From Cari's camp?"

"Yeah", said Cari. "He's even nervous around Xion. And she's not even a vampire. She's a sorceress. He feels safe around Xigbar, though. Then again, he's a Hunter."

Chassidy gave Cari a confused look.

"We'll explain later", said Cari. "I originally wanted to keep you out of the problem, since I didn't exactly plan on you finding out my little secret, though."

Chassidy raised an eyebrow. "Little secret? What's little about it? You're a vampire", she said in a hushed tone. "I'd say that's a big secret."

Cari rolled her eyes and growled inwardly. "Whatever."

"But anyway, you're problem", Chassidy stated. "I'll help."

Both Cari and Yuki stopped right in front of Chassidy and turned. They gave a collective, "No!"

Chassidy stopped and frowned. "Why not?"

Cari felt her eye twitch a little. "There's a good chance someone might get hurt, and I don't want you around to see it or be that person getting hurt."

Chassidy crossed her arms. "Come on, what could happen?"

"That's the last question you ask in such a situation", said Yuki. "I asked that once, and it left me with problems I'd rather not talk about."

To Be Continued


	14. Chapter 14-Convoluted Events

**Things actually pick up a little more. And Kairi... Well, at least she dragged Axel along. But anyway, this arc, for lack of a better term, doesn't take too long when compared to others. What it's here to do is lead into something else that's very important. It will also become apparent relatively soon that there's more going on with Cari's emotions than just being a vampire. And by relatively soon, I mean around chapter twenty. By then, more characters will be introduced, including one of my favorites of Final Fantasy VII fame.**

**Anywho, happy reading and please review. I keep saying it, but for some reason, the only review I ever got was in regards to the rating system.**

Chapter 14: Convoluted Events

"Cari. Oh, Cari", Kairi chimed, poking Cari's shoulder repeatedly, as she sat down by her at lunch that day.

Cari was sitting there, by Zexion of course, when the pinkette had suddenly decided to sit down beside her. Cari had her head rested on her arms on the table, her eyes closed. She was feeling quite stressed, and very tired. She groaned as Kairi continued to poke her.

"Earth to Cari", she called again. She stopped poking her for a second, just long enough to blink a few times, and frowned, going back to poke her more. "Are you asleep?"

Cari's eye twitched. "Stop poking me", she said. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Cari, it's lunch time", said Kairi. She paused again. "Are you turning into a vampire? You stay up at night and sleep during the day. And you're white as a sheet sometimes."

"Earth to Kairi, I've always been kind of pale. And no, I'm not turning into a vampire", Cari sighed. She already was a vampire.

"Then no trying to sleep during lunch", Kairi persisted. She stopped poking her again, and pulled out a small bag. "I've got some Cheetos if you'll get up."

Cari finally sat up, never failing to hear the name of her favorite snack. "Fine, fine." She looked at Kairi, who happily handed over the bag of Cheetos, which she promptly opened and started eating. "So what's up?"

"Do you think vampires sparkle like in Twilight", Kairi asked.

Cari stared at her friend for a long second before laughing. "Are you serious", she asked, almost choking on one of the Cheetos.

Kairi frowned. "Yes. Now answer my question."

Cari calmed down, stopping her laughter. "Nah, they wouldn't sparkle like in Twilight", she said. "The sparkling is a little silly, anyway."

"You say that like you know they exist", said Zexion. "And even if they do, we wouldn't know, would we?"

Cari looked over at Zexion and smiled sweetly. "No, we wouldn't know. Humans wouldn't know a lot of things. If vampires really do exist." She pulled out another of the Cheetos and fiddled it, giving a sly smirk. "And who knows, maybe they do. And maybe there's vampires in this school."

"Maybe", said Xigbar.

"Hey, why don't we try and find out if there are actually vampires at the school", asked Kairi, suddenly getting a bit hyped up. "Then we could find out what a real vampire is like."

Everyone stared at Kari once she finished speaking, surprised by her sudden suggestion. Though, some were more scared by the suggestion than others. After all, most of them thought the possibility of vampires being real was slim to none. Any who knew otherwise were just shocked she had the guts to think of such a crazy plan. After all, regardless of already knowing two vampires, there was the chance she'd find one and get seriously injured.

Roxas was the first to speak up. "Wouldn't that be dangerous? I mean, we might get hurt if we do try."

"Roxy's right", said Yuki. "Vampires are dangerous. And I doubt we could find one in the first place. Even if they were standing right in front of us. We might just never notice."

"Even someone at this table could be a vampire and we wouldn't know it", Roxas asked nervously.

"Maybe", said Chassidy. "But like Yuki said, none of us would really know. Except whoever actually is a vampire."

"But we could still try to find some", Kairi persisted. "I say we do try. Otherwise we'll never know if they actually do exist."

"You sure you want to do that", Cari asked, almost panicky. "I don't think it's a good idea." She watched as all eyes fell on her. "I'm worried that something will happen to one of us if we do try."

"I must agree with Cari", said Zexion. "As curious as I am, it is dangerous. Anything could happen."

Kairi pouted. "Well, I still want to find out", she said.

Cari sighed, frowning deeply. "No, Kairi", she said. "Forget about trying to find vampires. It wouldn't end well anyway. There's too much risk in it. And I, for one, would rather not see you get hurt."

Kairi frowned. "You sound like a mom. Don't worry about me so much", she said stubbornly.

Cari rolled her eyes. "Don't be thick, Kairi", she said. "If you get hurt or into trouble, there's no guarantee someone is going to come and save you."

"I'll take my chances", said Kairi.

Cari's eye twitched again, but she sighed. "Fine, do what you will", she said in defeat, though hardly happy. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

"And I'll start with the forest tonight", she said.

Cari grumbled a little, but went about eating the rest of her lunch. If Kairi wasn't going to listen to reason, then she'd just have to keep an eye on her. After all, there was the chance that she could get hurt. And at least it didn't interfere too much with her plan, since they were going to the same place. And if Cari was really lucky, which she did sincerely doubt, Kairi might lead her to the vampire who had attacked Demyx. Although the only problem with that would be if the vampire happened to be feeling hostile.

"Come with me", Kairi said eagerly.

Axel looked at Kairi suspiciously. "I'm going to help you find a vampire so you can see what they're like?"

Kairi nodded, having explained her crazy plan to the older teenager. "I need someone to protect me, and Sora just got grounded."

Axel didn't like that idea. It was far too risky. But who was he to tell her not to go? He'd done plenty of risky things in the past, and was certain he had done something that got him into a frightening situation or two. And even if he didn't go with her, she was likely to go into the forest So in the end, it would just be better if he did go with her, if only to drag her home if things got dangerous. After all, it was the forest where someone had apparently died from an attack of some kind. He didn't want a repeat of that with one of his friends.

"If it gets dangerous, we're going home", said Axel.

Kairi smiled brightly. "Thanks Axel."

"So Chassidy knows", Xigbar asked, arms crossed and holding an old rifle in one hand.

Cari stood outside the forest with Xigbar, Xion, Larxene, Yuki, and Demyx, all dressed in their coats. It was well past dark now, and no one was around. But Yuki and Demyx were still nervous, even with the others reassuring them they were alone. They hadn't been convinced, particularly Yuki. Apparently, she'd had some kind of experience in thinking she was alone when she wasn't.

"Yes", Cari said, matter-of-factly.

"And she won't tell anyone", asked Xion.

"No", said Cari. "She won't. She doesn't like the idea of anyone, or even me, for that matter, messing with her head."

"Wait, how did she even find out", Demyx asked warily.

Cari glanced away from everyone briefly, and then looked at Demyx. "She pulled a little stunt this morning that put me into a... really sticky situation. And neither of us liked it."

"Oh, so you..." Demyx hesitated a few seconds. "You bit her?"

"Yeah", said Cari.

"Ok Cari, I trust you", said Xion. "But be careful with that."

Car bit her lip slightly. "Yeah, but... I don't like to alter people's memories. It just makes me feel weird."

"Then you just need to get used to it", said Xion. "And what about Kairi? What if she finds out?"

Cari paused for a minute. "I know she can't find out", she said finally. "But I don't want to have to do that."

"And why didn't you keep her from deciding to come here tonight", asked Xion.

"So… Why are we at the forest", Demyx asked, suddenly changing the subject. After what had happened to Cari, he really wasn't sure he wanted to go into the forest at night.

"It's the best place we have right now", said Xigbar. "A lot of vampires and such like to be in the forest at night. Hunting or just hanging out."

Cari nodded. "Meaning there's a chance that we'll find the vampire who attacked Demyx. And I want to keep an eye on Kairi."

"You want to protect her", said Larxene.

"What else", asked Cari. "It's dangerous."

Xion crossed her arms. "Which is why it would have been better to keep her from coming out in the first place."

"You think I don't know that", Cari retorted. "Don't you think I tried?"

"Did you try manipulating her into not coming", asked Xion.

Cari opened her mouth to speak again, but could say nothing. She'd completely forgotten to try that. How would she explain that? Then again, she didn't have any experience with it, so she couldn't very well say she would succeed at it. Besides, she'd eventually figured Kairi might end up helping them with the issue. But then, she couldn't very well say that, either. They would easily give her the riot act for such things.

"She may just have to find out the hard way, then", she said instead. "I'm going to keep an eye on her, so I won't let anything happen." She turned towards the forest to leave, but paused as someone said something first.

"Are you going alone", asked Larxene.

"I might as well", said Cari.

"I'll go with you", said Yuki.

Cari looked back at the blond. "No", she said. "If something happens, I'll have enough of a time protecting Kairi when I find her to protect you as well. Stay with the others. Don't feel you need to come with me. You don't. In fact, you and Demyx go home now. Risking one friend's safety is bad enough. I will not have more at risk." She looked at Xigbar and her eyes narrowed, regardless of them not being able to see her expression. "Escort them home."

"What? No! Cari, don't be stupid! I'm not going home now! I'm going to help you find her! She's my friend, too", Yuki said, softer than before.

Xigbar sighed, and looked away. "No", he said. He looked back at Cari. "Yuki's right. She's our friend, too."

Cari growled. "I understand this", she said. "But I'm the one who let her do this in the first place. It's my fault. My problem, I take care of it. No one else."

"You idiot", said Yuki. "You can't do everything by yourself! Let us help you. That's what friends are for, right? They help each other."

Cari scowled darkly at Yuki. "But sometimes they need to mind their own damn business."

"Cari, I agree", said Larxene. "Let us help you."

Cari's attention snapped over to Larxene, slightly surprised.

"I say we split up", she said. "You can go find Kairi, as well as looking for that vampire. The rest of us will search elsewhere for the vampire."

"It'd be a lot easier", said Xigbar.

"Yeah", said Demyx.

"I agree", said Xion.

Cari looked away again.

"Come on, Cari", said Yuki. "You know you can't do it alone. So don't be so stubborn."

Cari looked back at her friends. "Alright, fine", she said, conceding. "We'll all split up. Xigbar, you look after Demyx. Xion, you take Yuki. Larxene, you'll have to do your part alone."

Everyone nodded.

"Good", Cari said, turning back to the forest. "Then we'll meet back here."

Cari flitted off into the forest, leaving her friends to go their ways. She sighed, looking back. She knew her friends would be ok. But she was still worried. But she also knew everyone was worried. She wasn't sure how she knew, she just did. Not that it mattered—she had work to do now. She had to find Kairi and make sure she was safe. This time, she'd make sure she went home. If she had to, she'd escort her there personally.

She slowed down as she heard someone talking. It sounded like Kairi, but she couldn't be sure at the moment. Well, until she got closer at least. So she moved silently through the trees, inching closer to the voice. Glancing around one of the trees, she came across Kairi, of course. But she wasn't alone. To her surprise, Axel was with her. She must have talked him into going to keep her some company in case she found nothing. Cari supposed that it made sense—it would probably be a lonely night.

But there was also another girl with her, and a pair of boys. She quietly listened in on what they were saying. If anything happened, she would intervene.

"You said you were looking for something," one of the boys, a little heavy-set and had messy dark brown hair, asked.

"Yeah", said Kairi. "I'm trying to see if I can find vampires." She looked at Axel, who was leaning against a tree.

He nodded. "I'm here keeping her company", he said simply. He then went completely silent.

The girl, who had brown hair, some of it flipped out a bit, looked at her companions nervously, and then back at Kairi. "Are you sure you should be doing that? It's not safe."

"You sound like my friends", said Kairi. "One in particular, actually. But I'll be fine. I'm sure of it."

"Hey, no", the other boy, who had very light brown hair, said. "You should go home now. Olette's right. It's not safe. You should be asleep."

"Yeah, we were just about to head home ourselves", said the heavy-set boy.

"But I just started looking", Kairi protested. "I want to meet a real vampire."

"No", Olette said, now very determined. "You have to go home." She looked at the light brown haired boy. "Hayner, make sure they get home safely. It's not safe to be here at night."

Hayner nodded. "Come on", he said, grabbing Kairi's arm. He started to pull her towards Axel and grabbed the tall boy as well. He lead them over to where Cari stood hiding.

Axel's eyes widened in surprise. The boy was a lot stronger than he looked.

"If it's dangerous, why are you three out here this late", Kairi retorted, attempting to stop Hayner from pulling her and Axel.

"She has a point", said Axel. He dug the heels of his feet into the dirt to try and slow Hayner down.

Hayner stopped, his eyes widening slightly. "We, uh..." He trailed off.

Cari frowned. She had to agree—Kairi had a point there. They didn't need to be out this late, either. Unless, of course, they weren't human. Which they weren't. They were also vampires, which meant that whether she realized it yet or not, Kairi found what she was looking for. The only problem was whether or not they were really going to try and get them home safely.

"Well", Kairi asked.

"It's not important", said Hayner, now beginning to pull Kairi again.

Cari reluctantly stepped out from behind the tree to look at them all. There was no point hiding, and one of them was the one who hurt Demyx. She had to confront them about it, regardless of what happened next.

"Hey, who are you", Hayner snapped defensively, stopping and looking at Cari.

Cari remained silent.

"You here to cause trouble", Hayner snapped again. "'Cause we don't want any!"

"Hey, Hayner, stop", the other boy said, going to pull the other boy back.

"Pence, get back. You know you've been having issues lately", said Hayner. He let go of Kairi and Axel, preparing to fight if he had to. "Tell us who you are, and what you want here, girl."

Kairi's eyes widened and she backed away, going over to stand with Olette. "Who are you?"

Cari looked at Kairi, and then at Hayner again.

Axel opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't find the words. This was turning out to be more than he bargained for.

"Say something", said Olette, reaching her arms around Kairi, as if to protect. her. "Don't just stand there! Tell us your name."

"My name is not important", Cari said finally.

Axel coughed a little in surprise. He knew he'd heard that voice many times before, but he couldn't remember where or when. With what was going on at the moment, he couldn't really recall much more than the fact it was supposed to be very familiar.

"Then get out of here", Hayner snapped. "Unless you want a fight!"

Cari tilted her head a bit. "A fight? Sounds interesting. I've never really fought many other vampires in a real fight."

Kairi gasped, and her eyes widened. "You're all... vampires?"

Axel quickly made his way over to Kairi and carefully pulled her away from Olette. He didn't know who among them could be trusted, but he wasn't taking his chances. Kairi had asked him to go with her for protection, and protection was what he was going to give her.

"Hey, don't fight", said Pence. "We were just about to get this girl home." He ran up to Cari. "Come on, miss. I don't want anyone getting hurt here."

Cari remained silent for a moment, analyzing his scent. "Oh, like you didn't want to hurt my friend", she asked, taking a chance. "You know, he's got a dirty blond mullet hair-style. It happened at school in the boy's bathroom. What happened? You should have been able to heal my friend easily. Any vampire should be able to do that much."

Kairi blinked. "Who are you?"

Axel opened his mouth to add his own two cents, but couldn't find the words. Of course he knew who she was now. But why was she here babbling on so insanely? He was under the impression that she thought looking for vampires was too dangerous. Now she was implying she was one? If this was some sick practical joke set up to scare someone, probably Kairi, it definitely wasn't very funny.

Olette now looked at Pence. "Pence", she said, drawing out his name. "What happened?"

"Demyx was really scared", said Cari. "That morning on the first day of school."

Kairi glanced around at everyone worriedly. "Something happened to Demyx?" She looked at Cari. "And... how do you know Demyx? Who are you?"

"Oh, he's your friend", Pence asked, fear now pulsing from him.

"Yeah, he's my friend", said Cari.

"Someone tell me what's going on." Kairi looked at Cari. "Tell me who you are", she snapped.

Cari looked over at Kairi. "You want to know who I am?"

Kairi nodded.

"It's not that important", said Cari.

Kairi looked down slightly.

Cari sighed. "But if you'd really like to know, I suppose letting you see my face wouldn't be too bad."

Kairi drew in a sharp breath and looked back up at Cari.

"At least, temporarily", said Cari. "I'm not supposed to allow you to remember who I am. I'll have to alter your memory."

Kairi looked away from Cari for a brief second. "Ok, fine", she said, looking back.

"And what about me", Axel finally asked. "I'm a witness."

Cari looked up at Axel and tilted her head. "Well, that all depends on what gives. With the both of you, actually." She pulled down her hood, revealing a rather irritated expression.

"Cari", Kairi gasped, quickly covering her mouth with her hands as her eyes widened. "But I thought you said..."

Axel knew it was Cari after so many hints had been given earlier, but he still couldn't help looking surprised.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette now all stared at Cari. Pence still in fear, and Hayner and Olette in shock.

"You should not have come out tonight", Cari said sternly. "You could have gotten hurt. And I'd rather not see a friend go through the same thing I did before." She paused. "Almost dying is not a fun experience, Kairi. I don't want anyone I care about going through something like that. Though I'm glad you at least thought to ask someone to come along and protect you."

"Then last summer, you...", Kairi trailed off.

"You're the reason for that investigation", said Hayner. He balled his hands into fists. "Are you going to do anything about it?! They still haven't stopped it, you know!"

Cari closed her eyes for a brief second. "What could I do about it", she asked. "All of us here know I can't do anything about it without revealing what happened." She watched as everyone sighed.

"You're right", said Olette. "You can't."

Axel muttered to himself before speaking aloud. "I guess that explains why no bodies were found…"

Cari nodded. "Now, back to Demyx", she said, anger rising in her voice a bit. "Explain yourself."

Pence flinched. "I... I'm sorry", he cried out, shutting his eyes closed tightly, as tears began to form. "I don't know what happened! I don't remember what I did that morning!"

Axel looked between the four vampires trying to figure out what was going on. "Wait… I'm missing something. How can you not remember what you did?"

"He's been having memory lapses since half-way through the summer", Olette explained. "We don't know what he's doing, and neither does he."

"Did I really do that", Pence asked in desperation.

"Your scent is on Demyx still", said Cari. Her eyebrow had been raised for the duration of the explanation. "So that's the only logical conclusion."

"Logic", Kairi laughed nervously. "This doesn't sound like anything that has to do with logic…"

"I thought you would have thrown logic out the window by now", Hayner retorted. When Kairi looked taken aback, he sighed. "It's been a long week…"

Cari crossed her arms. "This isn't getting us very far. Can either of you say for certain that he's been acting strange?"

Hayner looked back at Cari, still clearly annoyed. "Of course. On at least three occasions, he's gone into a trance and just walked off on us."

Cari couldn't really argue, because whether or not they were just trying to protect their friend, she didn't want to be the bad guy. Pence had also looked genuinely confused when confronted with what had taken place. And while all she really had was their word to go on, she was inclined to believe them. Never mind the fact that she was still irritated with the entire situation, they also had procedures to perform. At least, Xigbar did. Whether or not he decided it best to drag them along with him, she didn't know.

"Look, whether we like it or not, the fact is that you still attacked Demyx in a public place", said Cari. "There are consequences to that. I'm not saying it didn't happen like you said, but I want—"

"What's the commotion over here?"

Cari sighed, turning around to face whoever was behind her, paying little mind to the uneasiness from the other three vampires. "Oh, what wonderful timing", she quipped. "Maybe now you can be of some help."

Xigbar rolled his one good eye. "Oh, funny."

Axel looked at Xigbar and pointed dumbly, but shook his head and lowered his hand. This really wasn't the time to be asking questions he already knew the answers to. He quickly opted for something else. "Are we going to figure out what's going on or just stand here making snappy comebacks?"

To Be Continued


	15. Chapter 15-Simple Requests

**What? I'm posting a day early? I'm just feeling extra nice-again. I kind of just want to get to the next chapter because it introduces-properly-my favorite Final Fantasy VII character. Anyway, poor Pence... There are problems going around here, and making things complicated for everyone. But what happened to him, exactly, isn't a major plot-point. Something similar will come up much later in the story, but its connection isn't terribly important.**

**Happy reading, and please review.**

Chapter 15: Simple Requests

Demyx pulled out from his hiding spot. Considering he wouldn't do much good hiding, and was a major part of this entire situation, he figured even if he didn't help much in the end, he should still be present. Though with potentially having the vampire who had attacked him around, he still felt unbelievably uncomfortable. Regardless of whether or not both Xigbar and Cari were there, he still felt in more danger than he wanted to be in.

Hayner looked at the latest arrival into the group. "And who are you?"

"Demyx", Kairi shouted. "Were you really attacked? What happened?" A million questions ran through the girl's mind. But there was only one answer—if he really had been attacked, that explained why he looked so pale in class.

Demyx stared at Kairi awkwardly. "I don't think I'd be in here if I wasn't trying to find out who did bite me…" He looked up at Axel.

"I'm basically here as Kairi's bodyguard", said Axel, deciding not to wait for the inevitable question.

Pence looked at Demyx with sad eyes. If he hadn't been a vampire, he'd probably have been accused of being a puppy. He'd gotten over a good portion of his fear, and now just wanted to get this all over and done with. If he was lucky, they'd just start trying to find out what was going on with him now. Still, he had a question of his own to ask.

"Did I really bite you in the boy's bathroom…?"

Demyx flinched and looked at the teenager. His eyes widened as he quickly realized something wasn't quite right. Now that he saw the boy, he remembered the split-second where he actually managed to see who had bitten him. But now the boy looked almost completely different. Before, he looked wild. Now, he looked like any regular person, save for being a vampire.

Still, he had to be honest. "Yeah", he said awkwardly. But why did he have to ask that? Did he have some sort of split personality? Demyx would rather not think about that possibility.

Before Pence could do more than sigh, Olette just as quickly jumped into the conversation again. "I know it might be hard to get over it, but don't hold it against Pence", she said. "We told Cari just a while ago, he's been having his own problems. Sometimes he goes into a trance and doesn't acknowledge anyone else. I swear, he's usually not like that!"

Cari looked between Demyx and Xigbar as they were suddenly joined by the others. At this point, the situation was out of her hands. Xigbar was the Hunter—he had to make this call. But she was worried about what might actually happen. Were it up to her, she'd have yet another investigation going on to find out what was going on with Pence. Granted, she really didn't know him, and wasn't even sure they were telling the truth.

Xigbar watched them all carefully. This is not what he had expected. Not in the least. Someone going into a trance and acting completely unlike their usual self wasn't unheard of, but it was still unusual. But far be it for him to make wild assumptions about any circumstances and just point a finger at someone and call it done. It was still a tedious process in the end that involved questioning any parties involved.

"We'll have to go to HQ for questioning", he said.

Kairi was no less confused. She still hadn't had her questions answered. And she really didn't look forward to spending her entire night being asked other questions. "Wait, does that mean everyone", she asked, making sure she understood right.

"Well, you're witnesses, technically speaking", said Cari. She glanced at Xigbar. "Apparently that's how it works."

"I do mean everyone", said Xigbar. His gaze shifted to the three vampires who were most uncomfortable. Pence was particularly distraught. He looked like he really didn't know what was going on.

Axel looked to Yuki for answers, but the blond just shrugged. Apparently, she had no more idea of what was going to happen than he did. But now, he was a witness to whatever was happening at the moment. Were he to be asked any questions about what he'd seen, he wasn't sure he'd have any good answers to give. Still, he supposed he had to go along with it and do what he could. This was going to be a very long night. If he didn't fall asleep in any of his classes, it would be a miracle.

* * *

><p>Cari watched Xigbar carefully. Everyone else had been escorted home safely already, and it was just them now. Yuki and Demyx had been left alone on the mere principle of their peculiar involvement, if only because Yuki had known more from what seemed to be the start, and Demyx had already deeply rooted the knowledge in his memories. Apparently, they didn't like having too many people with large blanks in their memories. And for the most part, they never seemed to touch people who had known for more than just a little while.<p>

Though it was Kairi and Axel who seemed to present more of an issue for the Hunters. Regardless of what Cari had said to them about their memories, in the end, they argued against the standard procedure. And along the way, it seemed someone accidentally triggered Axel's memories from the beginning of break. Needless to say, that hadn't gone very well until everyone put two and two together. And for all the good she was, Cari had barely been a help with that little detail.

In the end, they decided to let Axel keep his memories as they were. Cari swore it was because they thought it funny to put her in such a terribly awkward situation. But far be it from any of them to actually admit such a thing. Had the situation been any different and had Axel not been there, she probably would have snapped then and there. But all the same, she just sat in her seat looking a little more than irritated by their decision, if to Axel's confusion.

Kairi had put the Hunters asking questions through Hell—eventually she took to hiding behind Cari every time someone mentioned her memory. This hadn't gone too well, seeing that Cari was half in mind to send her home thinking, if nothing else, it was all a dream. Kairi quickly rejected all reasons why it was better she forget in the end. Apparently, every Hunter their made her terribly uncomfortable. Cari figured it probably had something to do with her impression of Xigbar.

It was well past midnight before any conclusion was reached. Apparently, Kairi was a lot more convincing than everyone had expected. That, and a whole lot more stubborn. Eventually, they all agreed on the terms that the moment Kairi slipped to someone who wasn't intended to know—which was most everyone—she would quickly have her memory altered regardless of the consequences. Though there were more than a few irritated Hunters that night.

Pence had been put under surveillance. Though that decision took more than a little while to reach. While the situation wasn't unheard of, it was still a little more than difficult to believe. They concluded none of them were lying about the issues he was having lately only after the boy went through one of his episodes, as his friends called it. Whoever was behind this mess merely wanted to cause chaos for everyone, as far as they could tell. An investigation had been started almost immediately.

"You're sure I can keep this", she asked her friend, tugging at the clothes. While she liked them, she was afraid of the problems they might cause in the end. She didn't want to create any misunderstandings between anyone, seeing as she'd just finished with one problem. Apparently, she wasn't to get any further involved in this investigation.

"I don't think I'd be telling you to keep it if my dad had any problems with it", said Xigbar.

Cari wasn't so sure. "Why? Is he planning something?"

Xigbar just shrugged. "He said he was going to do some thinking over the next few days."

She grimaced. What would he be thinking about? There was no way of telling—she hadn't exactly met the man in person. The only reason she knew about this apparent decision was through Xigbar. And of course, why she was permitted to keep the clothes, apparently even Xigbar wasn't sure. The only guess she had was that he was planning whether or not she could be of good use to the Hunters. Either way, it was a particularly strange situation. Though considering the entire night, that really wasn't saying much.

"Just wear it", Xigbar said, if a little offhandedly. "He'll deal with any problems if they arise. He's probably going to clear up any misconceptions before they even come up."

Cari sighed. She certainly hoped that would be true.

* * *

><p>Cari watched as Kairi sat down the next morning, almost as if nothing had happened that previous night. Still, both they and the others involved knew that it was only a mask of sorts. There was a good chance Kairi was still freaked out over what had taken place. But all the same, if Cari hadn't known any better, she would swear Kairi was just fine. She certainly looked it right now.<p>

"Morning, everyone", she said. So far, she seemed just fine.

Sora fully looked up from his breakfast as Kairi spoke. "Hey, you look tired", he said after gulping the bite down.

The pinkette blinked once. "Do I?"

"You went looking for vampires, didn't you?" Sora took a bite of his bagel. "I mean, you said you were going to."

"Oh." Kairi nodded. "Yeah, I did go."

Marluxia stared at her in disbelief. "To be honest, I didn't think you would actually do it", he admitted.

Kairi laughed. "Of course I was going to do it."

"Did you find any vampires", Namine asked quietly. Her grip tightened on the sketchbook she held. Normally, she wasn't one to be interested in such things, but she'd had some particularly disturbing dreams of late.

"No, not a one", said Axel, butting in before Kairi could give her own answer. Regardless of not telling anyone the truth, he wanted to make sure the secret stayed that way.

Namine looked at him in confusion with an unspoken question.

"Kairi asked me to go to protect her", he explained quickly. "I figured she was going to go with or without someone, so I decided it would probably be better if I did go." Though he hardly expected anything that had actually taken place. He didn't think they would actually find any vampires, let alone what they did find.

Kairi nodded. "I figured if it was so dangerous, I might as well have someone with me just in case."

"You know, you're very lucky", said Cari. She had to play along with whatever story they ended up coming up with. "You could have gotten hurt. You know, considering what happened at the beginning of the summer?"

"Well, that's why I figured it might really be better if I don't go looking again", said Kairi. She gave a small shrug. "It was pretty scary last night."

"Oh, did Axy talk some sense into you", asked Yuki. She hadn't meant for it to sound as harsh as it did, but she was still annoyed over the entire situation that lead to last night. She was at least glad that she and Demyx hadn't had to deal with their parents on having been gone a good part of the night.

Kairi gave an awkward chuckle. "I guess you could say that…"

Namine smiled. "Well, the important thing is that you're safe", she said. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, even Kairi, but she knew there was more going on than what any of them had said. And if she wasn't going to admit it, she definitely wasn't going to press the issue.

"Yeah, you and Axel went into the forest knowing full well what could have happened", said Chassidy. She almost glanced at Cari, but remembered her own secret—that she knew something else had gone on—had to remain a secret. So she settled for something less conspicuous. "Heaven only knows what could have happened. You might have been attacked and no one around to save you."

"Hey, that reminds me", Roxas said, changing the subject some. "They still haven't found whoever had been attacked in the forest. Any ideas?"

Zexion frowned tightly. He really didn't like thinking about that. Had things been much different, that person could have been Cari. "I hate to say it, but I don't think anyone is going to be finding out what happened at this point", he said.

"The most likely thing that happened is the body was disposed of", said Cari. When everyone looked at her, she rolled her eyes. "Look, there are no clues to get anywhere with, so they're starting to waste their time. Think about it. That's the only logical conclusion. No human could ever survive losing so much blood."

"So you think they should just stop trying", said Marluxia.

Cari stared off into the distance, wishing this conversation to end. "My point is that I'm surprised they haven't stopped by now."

"But what about the blood? They have to have found the DNA needed to at least find whoever had been attacked."

Yuki grimaced and glanced at Roxas. "That's part of the problem. The DNA turned nothing up. It's like the person never existed."

That quickly sent chills down everyone's spines and they all looked at each other. The chance that the person never legally existed was starting to settle into their minds and make a home. What other explanation was there?

Cari didn't like where the conversation had gone. Important as the topic actually was, it wasn't important for most of them to know the actual details of the entire thing. She also just didn't like what it wanted to imply. Within the confines of most human logic, she technically didn't exist. Vampires, and by extension, magic as a whole, were only supposed to exist in the world of fantasy. For all intents and purposes, it made little sense in the real world

But then Cari also knew that the real world was actually filled with magic.

"Could we change the subject", she sighed. "There's no logical conclusion to come to, and it's making me uncomfortable."

"Oh, yeah, because you of all people excuse things with logic", Chassidy retorted.

Cari glanced at Zexion and shared an unspoken conversation before turning her attention to her friend. "Actually, logic is reliable", she retorted in return. She just wouldn't say what kind of logic it was.

* * *

><p>Xigbar stepped inside the shabby looking building. It had been several days, now into September, since they had cleared up most of the problem concerning Demyx. Now he was heading to the headquarters for the Hunters on the outskirts of Twilight Town. He'd been called there specifically to speak with his dad about something. Although what it was, he really wasn't sure. He could give guesses, but then again, it could have been anything.<p>

Certainly, it looked unlike anything an organized headquarters should look like. But that was just a bit of glamour used to hide any and all real purposes of the building. Once you got through the doors, it was probably the most prim and proper place one could find. In fact, it was rare that messes formed inside the place.

As he walked inside, his eye twitched some. Sitting on a couch there to accommodate people waiting there was his comrade since summer break. If there had been anyone who slacked off to such an extent, it was the red-haired man. Xigbar could clearly see just why he had been transferred—for as good a job as he did when focused, he was also infuriating when he wasn't working.

The mess around him was quite obvious. A popcorn bag, several candy bags, wrappers, and boxes, and balled up pieces of paper spread around him. There were also several magazines piled around him, too, but he didn't want to ponder exactly what those were about. He'd just as soon gouge out his other eye.

But the worst part had yet to be noted. He was just laying there, boredly flipping through the channels on the flat screen TV.

The irritated Xigbar stormed over and snatched the remote out of the man's hands, turning the TV off.

The man looked up from stuffing his face with popcorn to see Xigbar's angered expression. "Oh, hey, Xiggy", he said laughing nervously. "Why'd you turn the TV off?"

Xigbar glared at the man. "Because you shouldn't be watching it", he said.

"Aw, but I was just about to find something good on", the man whined.

Xigbar sighed. "Reno, I'm not sure how things went before you're transfer, but around here, we don't laze around in the waiting lobby creating messes and flipping through channels on the flat screen TV. Now get up and get back to work. What happened to all your paperwork?"

Reno pouted. "Oh, just because your dad's the Superior around here, you think you can boss your comrades around, huh?"

"No, I'm just trying to help make sure things get done around here", said Xigbar. He pulled Reno up off the couch. "Now, about that paperwork."

"It's done", said Reno, standing by himself now, and crossing his arms. "I'm down here because I don't have any place to hang yet, and nothing to do."

"I thought you were supposed to be helping Sephiroth find that vampire from right after summer break started for school", said Xigbar, giving Reno another scrutinizing look.

Reno blinked. "Oh, right", he said. "But Sephiroth's a big boy. He can take care of himself just fine, right?"

"He requested backup", Xigbar said plainly. "I don't know why, but he did."

"Couldn't they send Cloud or someone else", asked Reno. "I mean, and no offense, but the guy kind of creeps me out."

"Just get going", said Xigbar. He gave Reno a shove towards the door.

Reno sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I got it. See you later, Xigbar."

Xigbar watched as Reno headed out the door. He shook his head and headed over to the elevator, ready to see why his dad had called him over now. Heaven only knew what it could be. It could easily have been just to talk about everyday father/son things. But it was doubtful. He just didn't do that. That kind of talk was left for home when his cousin wasn't around. No, the man clearly had something important to say.

As he reached the top floor, where his dad's office was, he was almost run over by a trio of young silverette men hurrying to deliver stacks of paper. He stopped to watch the three run off in different directions. It was certainly busy today. Normally one of the three was sitting around waiting for something to do. It probably had something to do with the fact that work was piling up lately. Since the attack in the forest, they had slowly started getting more reports of what could only be described as chaos floating in.

Xigbar continued to walk to the office again. He stopped at plain white door with a bronze plaque on it at the end of one of the halls. In just a few seconds, he'd find out why he'd been called so urgently. And he prayed that it wouldn't be because of his last prank. He knew at some point something would be said, but he really hoped it could wait for another day.

He opened the door slowly, and seeing his dad, a silverette man with dark skin reading what he assumed to be a report, he walked in, closing the door behind him. He watched his dad look up at him once he'd reached his desk.

"Hey, dad", he said. "What's up?"

"I've read through your report", he said simply. "I see you let Cari handle the majority of the planning and details."

Xigbar just gave a shrug, much to the man's ire. He sighed. "Look, as I said in the report, she's the one who reached Demyx first, and took the initiative. She beat me to saying it when she decided to look into the situation."

"I see." The man looked back at the report. His mind had been working in a few different directions since he caught wind of what was really going on. This looked like a very promising situation.

Xigbar narrowed his gaze some. "What are you planning? You have that look in your eyes."

"I let her keep that coat for a reason. I wanted to read over your report and decide what to do with her next."

"That didn't answer the question", said Xigbar. "What are you planning to do with her?" He didn't like the fact that her now being a vampire would cause issues on what Zexion would do later, but he liked this even less. Whatever his dad was going to do would cause problems later on for someone.

"I'd like to meet her", the man said. "From your report, alone, she shows promise. I think she—"

"Oh, no", said Xigbar, quickly interrupting his dad. "No, no, no! You're not having her officially joining us!"

"That isn't your decision to make", the man stated calmly. "I just can't help but think she'll prove useful in the long run."

"Do you realize what problems that could cause", Xigbar hissed. His hands quickly came down on his current side of the desk. "You know I don't question your judgment, but right now… I can't help thinking you're starting to lose your mind!"

"Xigbar, you knew I wouldn't have let her keep the clothes had I not been thinking about this."

Xigbar watched him carefully. "That's not your decision to make, either", he said.

"I am aware of this", the man confirmed. "Ultimately, it's Cari's decision. I'm just offering her the choice. Surely she won't cause that many problems for us."

Xigbar sighed. He really couldn't argue that—she technically couldn't be forced into this. "Then I'll bring her here tonight."

"I was already planning to send someone else", the man stated carefully. "I was going to have you busy."

Xigbar caught the unspoken message. "You can't be serious. You already have him working on something else, anyway."

"Then who else do I send who can contain any situation", the man quickly retorted. "Considering all the chaos lately, something could easily go wrong."

"Dad, that's crazy", Xigbar objected. "I know he can control any situation. But do you really think that's such a good idea?"

"I think it would be good if they met at this point", the man said simply.

Xigbar sighed in defeat. There was no way his dad was going to change his mind. He may as well get used to the thought of something happening. "Fine, just make sure he understands the situation."

"And another thing I'd like to bring up while you're here."

Xigbar's eye widened a little. "What is it?" He had a bad feeling about where this was going.

"I've told you time and again not to touch the papers on my desk", the man stated. "And yet you've deliberately done so to change the signature on several of them, again."

Xigbar paled.

"Would you like to be put on janitorial duty for Reno?"

To Be Continued

**Who is Xiggy's dad? Three guesses, and the first two don't count. XD It's a major thing with some of the KH fandom. However, it isn't brought up but once. This story is meant to be more 'dramatic' than comedic.**


	16. Chapter 16-Chance Meetings

**Yes, I finally introduce my fave FFVII character. Of course, he and Cari don't exactly get off to a great start... I seriously enjoyed this part. 'Tis one of my favorite scenes from early in the story.**

**Happy reading, and please review~**

Chapter 16: Chance Meetings

Cari hopped down from her current perch in the depths of the forest. It was getting late now, and she needed to head home. While Vexen had greatly loosened curfew constraints, she still needed to get some sleep. For even though she was a vampire now, she still required at least some amount of sleep. Though she remembered first learning about the regiment of the days the camp held, and thinking that it was going to be a living Hell. Oddly enough, though, she found it wasn't as bad as it sounded. It actually worked quite well.

Presently, she was wearing the clothes she'd been given. For all that her impressions of leather had been, she actually found them easy to move in. It could have been all the enchantments, or maybe her impression had just been wrong altogether. The only discomfort she felt was the possibility of causing any misunderstandings with others. The last thing she needed was to have people making any assumptions they didn't need to.

Still, Xigbar had told her just to wear it, and so she did. It did well to hide her in the shadows, as she'd learned when she was first discovered in it. That even almost made up for the discomfort of knowing that under any normal circumstances, only the Hunters wore it.

She quickly made her way in the direction she'd come initially. She didn't quite know her way around the forest fully, so she'd kept herself going in more of a straight line whenever she'd come. It tended to make things easier when she was out at night. At least now, though, she could actually see well at night. As a child, she'd long awaited the night her eyes were used to the night. Although she never expected them to be used to the dark under such circumstances. She supposed it was all a give-take deal.

After a short while of walking, she stopped abruptly and turned to look around herself. She wasn't alone—she could just feel it. There was something else in the immediate vicinity with her, possibly a person of some kind. Without a second to even think, she let her instincts guide her and climbed into a tree to look around that way. This way, she was able to see a bit farther than in her position on the forest floor.

Eventually, she spotted someone amongst the trees. However, the sight of that person didn't ease her wariness any. Whoever they were, they were wearing a similar, if altered, garb to what she wore now—and was definitely a Hunter. But she doubted it was anyone she even vaguely knew or had met during her single visit to the headquarters. Regardless of knowing she couldn't have met all the Hunters there, she still couldn't help an uneasy feeling.

Had it been completely up to her, she would have stayed there until the man left. However, she apparently didn't have that sort of luck at the moment as the silverette man turned in her direction.

Sephiroth could swear he'd felt some kind of presence with him in the forest. It certainly wasn't a forest animal, and definitely not a human. By this point, they usually weren't found in the forest at night. Ever since the more than irritating accident that left even them with few answers, the humans tended to be wary of the place. And he really couldn't blame them—they had even less of an idea of what had happened.

He turned to look at the tree he was certain the person was in and walked over to it. Suddenly, he'd been informed that he was taking a temporary break from his present mission to find a vampire girl. It seemed that his superior had requested to meet her after the help she'd previously been. He wasn't entirely sure what had happened, but it was obvious that whatever she'd done had served to intrigue the man. So now he was under orders to find a vampire that fit the description he'd been given.

"I'm very well aware you're here", he said, reaching the tree. "So come down."

Cari paled greatly. Even for being a Hunter, this man had a very terrifying presence. Whether or not he was going to let her alone after tonight, she wasn't sure. But she was sure that presently, she had no reason to trust him. While she trusted Xigbar, that was only because of the circumstances they were under. She had felt a little more than uneasy with him as a human, and that only changed a little now. If it hadn't been for their common interest in protecting others, their uneasy relationship would have likely only gotten worse.

"At this point, it's too soon to tell whether I can trust you", she stated honestly. "Could you honestly say any differently if you were in my place?"

She had a good point, and Sephiroth knew it. Still, he had his own point to make. "And if I had really intended you harm, I would have already forced you out of the tree."

She had to concede that point—he could have attacked her immediately if he'd really wanted to. If he had really been hunting indiscriminately, there was a chance she could have already been dead. The fact that he hadn't just attacked at least said a little something. Still, she didn't like the feeling she got from him right now. She felt too uneasy around this man. He could easily be trying to coax her into a trap.

"Sorry", she quipped with sudden reckless abandon. What was she doing? This was madness. "My dad told me never to take candy from strangers. So I guess that goes for trusting them, too. Don't you agree?"

Sephiroth really didn't like the tone of her voice. But he couldn't let her taunt him into something equally reckless. And regardless of grating his nerves, he still had certain procedures he had to follow, like any other reasonable Hunter did. Though if she pushed him too much, she might find herself with a few more injuries than possible scrapes from the tree.

"Then your father must have raised you well", he responded. "But what do you take me for? A savage?"

"Oh, well, you haven't attacked yet, so I suppose not", she said. "Still, it also doesn't mean you won't pull something once I come down."

"I don't have all night", he said. "I have a mission to complete before sunrise." And with any luck, before it got too late in the morning otherwise.

"Then maybe you should get to it", said Cari. "I mean, you don't have all night, as you, yourself, said."

Sephiroth didn't have the time for a vampire with an attitude. But he also wasn't about to let this go. "Well, I thought you might be able to help. I'm looking for a particular vampire."

Cari sobered quickly. This was no time to let herself stay caustic like she was. This man could easily be looking for a vampire to kill—and possibly even her. Though she hadn't done anything to warrant such actions, sometimes a Hunter barely needed a reason in the first place. And if it weren't for vampires, then she would be dead at this point. She supposed that having been supposed to die was cause enough in the first place for some.

Still, she didn't feel too much need to be of service to any Hunter she didn't know. She wasn't about to lead someone she didn't know to someone who may or may not deserve what would come afterwards. Perhaps she could convince him that she wouldn't be of any help and get him to go away, so she could get home. Though knowing her luck, she'd probably get dragged into whatever this man was doing anyway. And seeing as she had school come morning, she didn't relish the thought.

"Oh, I'm not sure I'll be able to help", she said, trying to keep her voice even. "I mean, I really don't know many other vampires around here. So… I don't know. Good luck?"

Sephiroth was ready to climb up and force her out of the tree, but just remained as he was. "Well, you might be who I'm looking for", he said. "I can't leave unless I'm sure you're not that girl."

Cari was almost as white as snow by this point. Either she was coming down from her perch, or he was coming up or otherwise forcing her out. Either way, she wasn't leaving without him either following her or her following him. She really might as well come done in any event. Still, before she did, she at least wanted to know why he was potentially looking for her. If she didn't at least find out that much, she didn't feel at all inclined to come down of her own volition.

"This girl", she said. "Why are you looking for her anyway? Can't help if I don't know the reasons."

Sephiroth knew that she wasn't coming down without the use of force if he didn't answer her. And he really didn't feel like causing more scenes in the forest to add to the prior mystery it already held. There was no way he was going to do that—he'd have a pile of paperwork on his desk in the morning, and not enough coffee to get through it all right away.

"My superior requested to meet her", he said. "He sent me out to find her and bring her back with me. Otherwise, I wasn't told anything."

Cari grimaced. This was not a good situation for her to be in presently. There was a great chance she was the girl being requested, and she didn't even know what to make of it. Still, she had little choice but to come down now. He'd answered her question, so it was only fair, if dangerous, that she meet his own demands and come down. She couldn't take without giving, and especially in this case.

She quickly hopped out of the tree and brushed the leaves and twigs off herself. "You answered my question, so I guess it's only fair." She glanced up at the man before going back to brushing herself off. Did everyone have to be taller than her?

Sephiroth turned to face her fully, vaguely intrigued and a little irritated by the circumstances. Was it really just his luck to be the one to find the vampire his superior had wanted to meet only to find the one that might be most likely to lip off to him? Still, regardless of that, he did have a mission to complete. She was to be escorted to the headquarters to meet with the man who had permitted her to keep their clothes.

"It looks as if you're of more help than you thought", he said. "I'm going to need you to come with me."

Cari looked back up at him, a little peeved. "Didn't I say I don't take candy from strangers?" She had hopped down from the perch, but it still didn't mean she trusted him. He'd have to be a lot more convincing than that to get her to agree. "Why should I trust you? How do I know I'll be safe with you? And how do I know you aren't lying? Besides, I'm in high school, and I do need my sleep. If you're not lying, then I think we can do this another day."

She turned to leave, but just as quickly, she saw a long blade that looked almost as if it was resting on her shoulder. She paled again and looked back at the man, noting that neither of them were very amused. This wasn't good—he was a lot faster than she'd anticipated. It was supposed to be vampires who were the fastest. But obviously, that was more of a rule of thumb than she'd initially thought.

"I didn't say you could leave", he said.

"And I never said I was going with you tonight", Cari replied tersely. "I distinctly remember only saying that if you were telling the truth, it could wait for another day."

Sephiroth didn't even shift. "I never said this wasn't urgent."

"You also never said it was", Cari retorted. "Let me go home. I'm tired."

Her hands slowly formed a pair of fists, but she wasn't going to fight him yet. If he was reasonable, then she would be able to come to a conclusion without the use of violence. Though presently, it felt more as if he would strike her a deal if he was reasonable. She could see it coming—they would fight in the end. If he won, she'd have to go with him. If she won, then she could go about her merry way and get some rest.

"I'm not sure why he wants to meet with you, but I do know it's important", said Sephiroth. "You'd do well to listen."

"If I don't get home soon, Dad might begin to worry", said Cari. "He does that, and I'd rather him not have a heart attack."

"Come with me of your own volition, or I'll make you come", he said.

This was why he hadn't wanted to do this. He didn't like dealing with impertinent teenagers, and she definitely qualified as impertinent. He had to wonder what kind of parents she had—she had to have gotten this attitude from somewhere. The moment he met them, were they aware of what was going on, he was definitely going to give them a piece of his mind. They had raised this girl, so they were going to have to take part in dealing with the consequences.

Cari couldn't help but bite back at this point. He was grating on her nerves, and she was going to let him know that. "You know, I thought you might just be reasonable", she bit out. "Was I wrong?"

"If I knew more details, then there's a good chance I would have told them to you", Sephiroth responded. "So as far as I know, this is urgent."

"Are you stupid", she asked. "I don't even know what town you're from. How do I know I won't be gone for more than a day?"

Sephiroth felt something snap. "Do you think I want to deal with you right now", he retorted. "I have better things to do than waste my time here."

"Like I don't?" She was tired of this. "Do you think I enjoy holding you up any more than I enjoy being in this situation? There's no reason why I should follow you to God only knows where just to risk being accused of something I didn't do."

Sephiroth didn't notice the change in the wind current, and if he did, he didn't pay it any mind. After all, the wind did as it wanted to do. He pulled the nodachi back to ready himself for a fight. Regardless of what she wanted, he still had a job to do. And presently, that job was escorting her to his headquarters.

"If you want to be so stubborn, that's fine", he said.

Cari watched Sephiroth through narrowed eyes, though they quickly widened in anger. "Don't screw with me." Where the wind had initially slowed a bit, she quickly forced it to speed up again. "Don't you dare screw with me. I don't care who the hell you are."

Cari directed the wind towards Sephiroth, for all intents and purposes, cutting through the space around them. She wouldn't make any particularly dangerous cuts—she really didn't want to be responsible for his death. She didn't want to deal with the repercussions that came with that, emotional and legal. But she was going to make her point.

Sephiroth was taken aback, and almost thrown back by the gale that had formed. This wasn't a natural gust—that much he knew for sure. He knew each vampire had a special ability they could utilize at any given moment. That was one of the first things he'd learned. And he supposed at this point, he shouldn't be surprised that she'd utilized her own power. Still, he hadn't quite expected her to control the very air around them.

If he wasn't careful, he was going to become mincemeat. Air could be particularly dangerous when used right, and that girl seemed to know a few tricks he didn't care to be a test subject of. He, like all Hunters, had some amount of regenerative powers and healed quickly. But it wouldn't be any good if she hit the right spots. If she wanted to, there was no stopping her from going after his vital organs.

He could see now why he'd been chosen to escort her to the headquarters over anyone else. He was probably the only one in this district able to reign her in enough to get her there if she went out of control. If anyone else had tried, they had an even greater chance of sustaining life-threatening injuries than him. Still, while this held a great risk of death for him, he couldn't walk away. If nothing else, his pride forced him to fight back.

Cari had half a mind to do more, but she turned back and walked away. She didn't have the energy to engage in any long battles, and least of all with a man who could probably kill her. Nor did she have the time for it. If she wanted to avoid missing the next day of school for whatever reason, she had to walk away now. There was no telling what she might do, even on accident, if she didn't.

But before she could get far, she found herself in a purely defensive position. She hadn't eased up at all on the wind, but Sephiroth had still gotten around to her front side and forced her to summon up her own sword. This wasn't good. She had intended to walk away, and he still didn't know that she didn't have any intention of killing.

She cursed under her breath and defended herself as Sephiroth went on full offense. This wasn't going to end well for her. By the end of the fight, she was likely to almost need a transfusion. And it hadn't even been that long ago that Yuki gave her blood. She had to get away from the man fast. There was no telling what he would do if she didn't. And she didn't want any accidents because of her own actions.

* * *

><p>Cari yawned as she stepped inside her house the next day. Last night had been exhausting, and she'd barely gotten away. Had she stayed to fight longer, she knew she would have been in worse condition than she was now. As it was, Vexen was just about frantic when she returned. Even after having become a vampire, that never changed. In fact, now he was even more frantic. But now, she also understood why he was that way.<p>

In the end, after his initial frantic rant of sorts, she'd been forced to recount what had happened. In the end, that only served to make him more frantic over her. He quickly demanded to know what the Hunter looked like and what she knew about him. Seeing no other alternative, she obliged and gave him all the information she knew. In the end, that went over just as well as what happened in the first place.

Vexen couldn't really blame her for being suspicious, but he was also a very far cry from happy. The first thing he did was go off about controlling her temper better—until she'd said she had control of it until he looked like he was ready to attack her. Once that was over, he quickly told her who the man was and what he knew about him. That had been embarrassing and she knew she was going to have to apologize in the end when she saw him again.

School had been another matter entirely, and she didn't want to think about it. Right now, all she wanted was some rest. In the end, she hadn't gotten much before it was time to leave. And naturally, her classes and even breaks between would allow her none of that. As it was, she'd been worried the man, Sephiroth as she knew now, would waltz into the school and take her with him for whatever reasons he could think of.

She reached the living room before paying attention to much around her and stopped dead in her tracks. "Dear Lord, please say it ain't so", she muttered under her breath.

Sephiroth looked at her, abruptly ending whatever conversation he'd been having with Vexen. "I see you're well", was all he said.

Cari stared at him for a long minute as the blood drained from her face. She hadn't seen him at the school, so of course he'd have to show up at her home. Had she any hopes that it would at least be another day, they were very quickly dashed. Presently, the only hopes she had were that as she stood there, she didn't look like a complete idiot, completely pathetic, or both.

Sephiroth still couldn't believe what he was seeing. The moment he'd so much as learned her name from Xigbar, he'd lost all faith in whatever luck he might have had. And now he was seeing her again, noting every resemblance he could find. If there was ever a moment in time when things felt completely unreal, it was most certainly now. He swore if he was caught on camera in this situation, he would figuratively kill whoever was holding that camera.

To Be Continued


	17. Chapter 17-Resemblances

**I'm pretty sure this is the first chapter where Cari really starts wondering about the sanity of the world. Summer was one thing, and the little debacle with Demyx was... fairly reasonable all things considered. As for the one point with Cari, she gets a little irritated with Xemmy to add to countless other irritations she deals with day to day. Also, Cari may be a bit of a deadpan snarker, and she and Sephiroth don't get along for a while (for the obvious reasons). This changes eventually, but for now... Well, they don't really like each other too much and it becomes clear. Though what happens to change that relationship, I will not say, for it would be spoiler.**

**Anywho, now that I'm done rambling, please read and review. I don't bite, I swear. Happy reading~**

Chapter 17: Resemblances

Vexen sighed—he was at his wit's end, and knew that every time he actually managed to regain it in the future, he would be pushed to that end time and time again. But right now, he couldn't take the deafening silence any longer. "If you are done staring at each other, I'd appreciate it if you resolved whatever problems you have."

Cari couldn't break the eye contact with Sephiroth. "How did you even know where to look", she asked bluntly.

"I simply did my homework."

Cari wasn't amused by his jeer at her and frowned tightly. "That wasn't funny", she said. She glanced over at her dad as he cleared his throat in irritation and looked back at the Hunter before her. Vexen was obviously going to make sure she apologized, regardless of whose fault it had been. "Look… I'm sorry about last night. You can see who helped raise me." She gestured to the blond man, just for some small satisfaction for something—anything. "I guess I have his paranoia at times."

Vexen restrained himself from saying anything, but he still didn't appreciate the joke made at his expense.

Sephiroth watched the teenager carefully. She certainly looked sincere, never mind that Vexen seemed to have to remind her to apologize. "Well, I don't see you actively starting anything now, so I suppose it's best just to let it go", he said.

"So I suppose now I do have to go with you", said Cari.

"There is no reason not to trust him now", said Vexen. "You'll be more than safe."

Cari couldn't argue that now—Vexen had stated his piece. "And I guess that means right away." She dropped her backpack and looked back at the man who would probably irritate her to no end for many years to come. "Might as well get it over with."

* * *

><p>Cari followed Sephiroth into the same building Xigbar had come into just the day before. She looked around at the room and saw a small mess over by the couch, contrasting to the rest of the room that was clean. She frowned, knowing very well that the mess hadn't been there the last time she was here. Either someone was slacking, or someone else had just left it there not too long ago.<p>

"Sephiroth", she said, getting his attention. She pointed over to the mess when Sephiroth looked at her. "That wasn't here when I was here with Xigbar."

Sephiroth frowned tightly. "No", he said. "That looks like a fairly recent mess. He walked over to the mess and picked up one of the magazines and looked at the cover. He quickly threw it back down, a disgusted look on his face. "This mess belongs to Reno. When he gets back, he'll be cleaning it up."

"Reno", Cari asked, tilting her head slightly. She had no idea who this Reno person was. Xigbar hadn't been very explicit about the people there.

Sephiroth nodded. "And he thinks the three interns can clean up all the messes he makes. What a joke. This isn't Radiant Garden."

"Radiant Garden", Cari asked. "Is that where he's from?"

"Yes", said Sephiroth. "He was transferred from there not too long ago."

Cari paused, trying to think of anyone she might know there by that name. Nothing came up, so she just shrugged it off. At least, she did for about a split second, when the door was opened again and she looked to see who it was.

"Yo, Seph", Reno called, entering the building. He paused as he noticed Cari beside him, watching him carefully. "Oh, you found her?"

"Technically speaking, that happened last night", said Sephiroth. "But she was too distrustful to agree until today."

Cari blushed a little and crossed her arms. "Could you blame me? You weren't exactly friendly."

Reno chuckled. "No, he's really not." He quickly earned himself a scowl, but ignored it. "So what happened?"

"I may have made some comments he didn't care for", Cari admitted.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. He was starting not to care for her comments all over again, but he just needed to deal with her until they reach his superior's office. After that, he was free to go back to his own work. "Reno, we're a little busy."

"Oh, yeah", said Reno. "You don't want to make Xemnas upset for being late."

"Technically speaking, we might already be late", said Cari.

Reno just shrugged. "Well, I'll see you around, then."

Sephiroth was about to turn around and guide Cari up to Xemnas' office, but paused. "Reno, clean up your mess."

The red-haired man paled slightly. Sephiroth had quite a bit of seniority over him and was a lot stronger. Very few people dared mess with him. "Right…"

Sephiroth turned back to the direction they had initially been headed and Cari quickly followed, waving to Reno. She would have said something more to him, but figured neither Sephiroth or Xemnas had all day to wait. Still, Reno looked like a good guy, and a lot more sociable than Sephiroth. Once she was done meeting with Xemnas for whatever reason, she figured she might be able to look for him again and see what he was like.

They quickly entered the elevator and waited silently until they slowly reached the top floor. The elevator wasn't slow, there were just a lot of floors with who knew what on each one. Though she figured some were hospital-like, and with good reason. If she had lost any control over her power, Sephiroth could have been there at that very moment.

She glanced at Sephiroth briefly. Vexen had reassured her several times already, but she really wasn't sure she could actually trust this man. He made her very uneasy, like he could snap at any moment given the right—or wrong—stimuli. But besides last night, he hadn't really given her much reason not to. And not to mention, she was surrounded by many other Hunters. Presently, as Xigbar wasn't there with her, he was the only person she could trust.

Just before reaching the top floor, Sephiroth spoke, "Don't forget to show some respect. Our Superior won't tolerate insolence."

Cari nodded. "Right." Provided he didn't give her reason not to, she would show him that respect.

The two of them exited the elevator as soon as the door opened. They quickly made their way to Xemnas' office, though Cari could see the shocked looks she was being given by the other Hunters. None of them had been those she'd met with Xigbar, so of course they were shocked. And even if there was at least one of them there, they probably hadn't expected to see her again so soon.

Sephiroth noticed her glance around worriedly before staring at the door to Xemnas' office and looked at her fully. "As long as you show respect, you should be perfectly fine."

Cari looked up at him, frowning. "You're not the vampire in a building full of Hunters", she said. "I doubt you'd understand how I feel about this."

Sephiroth shrugged and turned back to the door to knock. She did have a point—he was in a vastly different position at the moment.

"Come in", Xemnas called.

Sephiroth opened the door and walked in, Cari following. "As requested, I've brought her here."

Xemnas looked up from his papers which were quickly set aside. First he glanced at Sephiroth, then his gaze settled on Cari. Had he not extracted the information about her prior to now, he would have sworn he was seeing a ghost. Aside from the understandably nervous expression, she really did look just like her mother. The resemblances were almost frightening.

"That took you longer than I had expected", he said.

Sephiroth stiffened some. "She's proven to be quite… distrustful", he stated. "She also managed to get away from me last night. I dared not look for her at school."

Cari blushed. "Well… I was raised to be careful", was all she could say.

Xemnas just nodded. Were things to work out as he hoped, he would be very eager to assess her abilities. He might even decide to test those abilities personally, if given the opportunity. Though no doubt Sephiroth had already done so on his own.

"If it's alright with you, Superior, I would like to return to my previous mission", said Sephiroth.

Xemnas' gaze shifted to Sephiroth for a brief moment. "Yes, go ahead", he said.

Sephiroth gave a quick bow before leaving. "Thank you."

Cari watched as Sephiroth left before turning back to face Xemnas. "Sir… Why am I here?"

"Sit", Xemnas said first, gesturing to the chairs across from him.

He was about to continue, but noted that Cari still appeared to be very uncomfortable. He supposed he couldn't really blame her, though. She had been in the building only once, and had hardly come close to meeting him. It was likely that Xigbar never mentioned much about him, as well. After all, Xigbar hadn't planned on them actually meeting in the first place. Although with the current circumstances, he also could have figured it might happen.

"You seem suspicious of me."

Cari hesitated, remembering that Sephiroth had told her to show respect. And she didn't want to offend the man who now held the metaphorical keys to her safety. "It's just...", she said, hesitating again. "I'm... not sure I can trust you yet. I'm aware that you're Xigbar's dad, but I only trust him so much."

Xemnas watched Cari with interest. "I see", he said simply.

Cari frowned a little more. Had she said something wrong? She hoped that she didn't manage to offend Xemnas already. She was about to say more, but he spoke again, catching her off-guard.

"That's wise", he said. He watched her expression distort into more confusion before continuing. "Sephiroth already said you're distrustful, but I hadn't guessed just how much so. I can see that Vexen and Molly raised you well."

Cari nodded slowly, all the more wary. Vexen had never said anything regarding this man—nor had Molly in her life. For all she knew, they only knew each other due to extenuating circumstances. With as little as she knew, it was more than just a little bothersome. There was definitely something she hadn't been told. Until now, she wasn't particularly bothered by the piecemealed information she got.

"How do you know my parents", she asked. This didn't sit well. She needed to know more, and if Xemnas was trying to gain her trust, he'd have to answer.

Xemnas continued to observe her behavior. "We've been friends for years", he said.

"I see", was all Cari responded with.

"It was upsetting to hear about your mother's accident", he continued. "I would have attended the funeral, but like others, I couldn't get away from work for obvious reasons."

Cari almost bristled a little, but remained as she was. "I was told nothing of any of this", she said. "Dad seems to have kept many secrets from me. And so, apparently, did Mom."

"Until your father is ready to explain himself, you'll simply have to trust that he has his reasons", said Xemnas.

Cari decided not to pursue that particular topic and resigned herself to another response. "I have no reason not to trust him", she stated simply. "Now, if you don't mind, please explain why I'm here. I'm certain it can't be to talk about my family."

"Of course", said Xemnas. He picked up the report Xigbar had written and handed it out to Cari. "I would first like you to read this."

Cari took the report carefully, scanning over the front page. Xigbar must have done many of these in the past—it was certainly to the point. She flipped through the pages with a fairly blank expression. She was interested in reading the report, certainly. But she didn't quite trust the man sitting before her enough to show him her emotions regarding the report. He was going to have to do a lot more than what he was doing now to get any farther than this.

She placed the report on the desk after having fully understood all of its contents. "That report gets right to the point", she said. "For all I can tell, it's very accurate."

"I understand that Xigbar placed you in charge of everyone", Xemnas stated carefully.

"Yes, he did", said Cari. "I'm not sure why, though. He seems very capable of being in charge, himself. And yet he says he usually works under someone else or works alone."

"This is true", Xemnas stated. "But when he has been in charge of others, he's also proven capable of handling things. And in this case, he still left the process up to you."

"And why would he do that", asked Cari. "I was not aware he was certain of whether or not I would be fit for the task. So why did he leave most of the decisions up to me?"

"It seems he simply thought you were better suited in that position", said Xemnas.

Cari only watched Xemnas, waiting for whatever was next. She was very interested in where this was going, but tried to stay impassive. Right now was the time to be professional. She was nervous, yes, but she could deal with those emotions when the time came. For now, she had to hide them the best she could and make a good impression.

Xemnas noted the controlled way she held herself and spent a few short seconds watching her. Regardless of her efforts, she couldn't hide all of her current emotions from him. He could still read her eyes. She was still a far way from trusting him, though he could understand it. He'd given her no reasons to distrust him, but still seemed to have not given her enough reasons to trust him. It seemed to spring from the nervousness that was still obviously there by the way she tensed herself.

"He quickly gave me the impression that you are the one who took the initiative for your friend", he finally said. "I believe that's what aided him in his decision."

Cari felt off-balance in the situation. Nothing made particular sense anymore, but then she shouldn't have been surprised. All the same, it was very unnerving. She wanted to say something, but was at a loss for what to say. It seemed there was very little for her to say right now, and she was just following the path he was leading her on. That, as well, was very discomforting. Did she really have no control over what happened here?

Suddenly, the door opened again, and in came a young man with long, silver hair. Though, it wasn't nearly as long as Sephiroth's was. He was holding a cup of coffee in one hand, and a small stack of papers in another. Walking up to the desk, he handed the cup to Xemnas and placed the papers in front of him.

"Your coffee, Superior", he said. "And some papers to be signed."

"Thank you." Xemnas took a sip of the hot beverage and set the cup down. He looked at Cari. "What would you like to drink", he asked.

Cari raised an eyebrow at him. His expression showed nothing, but she got the distinct feeling he wanted to know how 'human' she still was. "Just some plain ice water sounds nice, thank you."

Xemnas looked at the silverette and nodded his head.

"Of course", the man said. He looked at Cari. "I'll be right back with your water, miss." He turned and left the office.

Cari watched the man leave, and then looked back at Xemnas.

"How long have you been a vampire", he asked, suddenly changing the topic.

Cari was taken aback by this. She'd expected something a little different. "Only over the summer", she said, though the impassive expression gave way a little to confusion. "Did Xigbar not tell you?"

Xemnas gave a small frown. "No, he didn't", he said carefully. "I can only assume it's something important, so enlighten me."

Cari took the invitation to speak, although she still wasn't comfortable with it. "I've been made aware that you Hunters cleaned up that mess." She quickly received a knowing look from Xemnas. "My… accident has caused more issues in the media than I like to think about."

"I must admit that of all the young vampires I've met, you act very… human", he said carefully.

Cari raised an eyebrow. "Are you suggesting that all young vampires act like savages?"

Xemnas frowned. Was it natural for her to have taken it the way she had? "All I meant was that aside from your distrust, you seem to have enough control over yourself to give others the impression of having been a vampire for longer than a few months."

"With all due respect, sir, I think you assume too much", said Cari. "You shouldn't pretend to completely understand us when you're so very different."

The dark-skinned man raised an eyebrow. There it was—yet again—the resemblance to his old friend. Yet her reaction… It had seemed subdued, as if she wasn't ready to share the full extent of her emotions.

Xemnas watched the brunette woman before him in front of his desk. Her long wavy hair seemed to want to frizz out with some sort of determined static, with her blue eyes filled to the brim with the same static. And her fist had just been brought down on his desk.

"Don't pretend to know everything about vampires and how they work", she said.

"I don't", said Xemnas, shaking his head.

"And don't lie to me", the woman said, narrowing her gaze. "We've been friends for years. You know I don't like being lied to."

"And yet you'd obviously lie to your own daughter", said Xemnas. "You still haven't told her anything, have you?"

"Leave my daughter out of this", the woman growled. "I'll tell her when I'm good and ready. If I feel she should know. And not a second sooner."

"Molly, I'm not lying to you", said Xemnas. "I don't pretend to know how vampires work."

"Then don't make such assumptions", said Molly. "I don't pretend to know everything about Hunters, so I don't make such assumptions. And I don't pretend to understand vampires. No matter how many of them I know. I don't care if my own daughter would become one. I'd never understand them completely."

Xemnas sighed. She could be so stubborn. Heaven forbid if her daughter became the same as her in that. "I only made a statement from my personal observations."

"Alright, you've made your point. But I do not pretend to understand them completely."

"I don't pretend to understand you", said Xemnas. "I never have."

Cari narrowed her eyes. "Good. Because—"

At that moment, they were interrupted by the same silverette as before, bringing in a glass of ice water. He handed it to Cari. "Here is your ice water, miss", he said.

Cari nodded her head. "Thanks."

The man looked at Xemnas. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, that will be all", said Xemnas.

"Then I'll be leaving", the man said, once more turning and leaving the office.

Cari sighed, deciding it might be best if she let the rest of that thought go and say something else. "Sir, I still don't fully understand why I'm here. We've been through discussion of my family, my status as a vampire, and Xigbar's decision. What else is next?"

Xemnas was silent for a moment. Obviously, she didn't like to beat around the bush—much like both her parents. Still, he wasn't of the mind to reveal his analysis of her at the moment. If he did reveal that, he would wait until a later time, possibly after they were finished here today. But for now, he was content in watching her reactions, if subdued, to the various things he said. Though due to the subdued nature of those reactions, his analysis yielded more about the control she tried to exert than much else.

"Well, from the information given in the report, there is no doubt you'll take measures to defend friends", he said.

"Why should there be any doubt", Cari asked, just waiting for him to step on another landmine.

He paused only briefly. Was she trying to trip him up over something? He supposed it was more of a test to see if he was worth her respect.

"I was not implying that it should be doubted", he responded. This would become infuriating should she continue like this. "However, I am curious as to the lengths you'll go to protect a stranger."

"Regardless of any issues with trust, I see no reason why I should not protect strangers, as well", said Cari. "Given a threat that would require such, I will feel the need to step in. If I don't know whether protecting that person is right, I'm likely to try and figure out what's going on."

"That sounds reasonable", said Xemnas. "If I might ask, how did you feel with Sephiroth?" At this, he was just honestly curious. Sephiroth didn't always elicit positive emotions from others, and Xemnas wished to know what Cari's reaction had been.

Cari frowned again, a little uncomfortable with the question. Still, she had to answer it in the end. "I must admit, I did feel threatened", she said. "The level of power he gives off is… frightening. I also had no reasons to trust him. He hadn't made himself appear very friendly."

"He did note that you were quite distrustful of him", said Xemnas.

"I didn't trust him, and I'm not sure he really trusted me", said Cari. "Last night did not give us a very good start." She briefly reflected on what had happened the previous night. "I made it very clear that I didn't trust him, and I think it irritated him. At some point, he irritated me and I tried to leave for home. I didn't get far, and he further provoked me, whether he realizes it or not."

Xemnas watched as her barriers fell slowly. It looked as if she was starting to let her guard down a little, even if not by much.

"Once I did get home, Dad was… a little less than pleased that I had been in another fight", she continued.

"Another fight", he asked

Cari blushed faintly as she noted her slip. How did that get through? She barely trusted the man. Now she would have to give him more information about what had taken place over the summer that she hadn't wanted to give out. If she was lucky, perhaps she could skate on the bare minimum that she could give. Though she didn't much relish the thought of so much as glossing over what had taken place.

"I'd gone to a camp over the summer because of what had happened", she said. "Not long after that, I managed to further irritate my already moody roommate due to other circumstances. I'd meant for what happened to be harmless, but things went from there. A week later, and we actually fought."

Xemnas took note of the mention of a camp. Had she really gone to that camp? He made a mental note to look into that later. "I see." Now it was time to resume their discussion concerning Sephiroth. "I realize that you started off with a fight, but would you work with him if the situation called for it?"

Cari's mental defenses crumbled completely. She gave a bewildered expression. "Sir… What cause would we have to work together? It looks more like he would prefer to work alone…"

"Say that something happened to force you to cooperate", said Xemnas. "Would you?"

"Well, I don't think I'd have much other option", Cari said awkwardly. "So regardless of what we thought of each other, we'd have to cooperate at least for the time."

"Very good", said Xemnas. "Now, say you were put in a situation where a life was in danger. Would you be willing to kill someone?"

Cari's breath now caught in her throat and her eyes widened some. She'd never really thought about that. And she didn't even know if she could. Or, at least do it without any repercussions. In fact, she knew she couldn't do it without agonizing over it afterwards. She feared that come that day, she truly would go suicidal from all the events in her life. Granted that she'd come close to that particular event not too long ago, but she hadn't even given it much thought.

But why was he asking her these questions? What did he intend to have happen? Her expression became more bewildered as she tried to think about it. She had no theories on why he was asking her. Or perhaps he wanted to ask her help with something? It made no sense. What help would she be to them? They all had some kind of training, and what did she have? One summer at a vampire camp.

Still, she did have to give an answer.

"If... I had no other choice, I guess it's not a matter of if I could", she said finally. "I'd have to. I won't lie and say it would be easy, because it won't. I can tell you this now. If I am forced to, it won't sit well afterwards. Actually, that's being mild about it. I'd much rather not. But if I've got no other choice, it's as simple as that. With or without the emotional torment it would bring."

"That makes sense", said Xemnas. "A lot of people would find it emotionally hard to kill someone. Xigbar struggled with it at first, himself. There are a lot of times where we Hunters have had to kill a person of magical origin to protect humans. Or even others like them. Xigbar has been in that position a few times."

Cari sat in her seat, holding her long-since untouched glass of water. "I'm not sure I understand where this is going", she said. "Why are you bringing this up?"

"A leader needs to do things like that at times", said Xemnas. "Sometimes it can't be left to someone else. For one reason or another."

Cari nodded carefully. "That makes sense."

"And I would like you to lend us a hand here", said Xemnas. "We've been very busy lately, and someone else helping is much appreciated. Would you help us? We will pay you, as this is an actual job, and provide other compensations."

Cari paused, not really knowing what to say at the moment. This was too much, and not in a joking manner. There had to be a point where sanity actually picked up, and wasn't this point it?

To Be Continued


	18. Chapter 18-Most Important Choices

**I feel like no one wants to give this story a chance... It's really depressing, actually. Are people really that terrified of Mary Sues that they won't even dare to look at a story with original characters? I know it's a horrible character, but fanfiction is also supposed to be about 'what if's right? And no one is going to know if there's a Mary Sue unless they actually look. Likewise, the author won't know if there's a problem unless someone looks and tells them. Because some of us actually _want_ to fix those kinds of problems. As it is, every character is an original character for someone, and thus equally susceptible to Sue-dom.**

**So if you're actually reading this, please enjoy and give me some feedback. And if you're so afraid I'll reject it, don't be. I know the difference between negative criticism and positive/neutral criticism.**

Chapter 18: Most Important Choices

Xemnas watched Cari as she thought. He watched as a her face became a myriad of emotions through the entire process. He had been honest. If he hadn't felt they needed an extra hand, he wouldn't have asked her. Though had the events that had lead to this not happened, he wasn't sure now who he would have asked. In a twisted sort of way, the unfortunate events leading to this were very fortunate.

If she'd seen her face, she would have been even more disappointed that the mask of impassiveness had completely fallen. She didn't know what to do. In the end, this decision seemed to be all up to her. But why did Xemnas decide to specifically ask her? She wasn't really anything terribly special. Sure, she had raw power and potential, but he didn't know how much. Only Sephiroth really knew how much, and that was from first-hand experience like with Larxene. But he hadn't seemed to mention hide nor hair of that potential.

She didn't like this awkward scenario. This was too much stress at one time. He wouldn't have asked her if he wasn't serious—she knew that much at the very least. Her mind went what should have been a million miles and hour, yet the seconds ticked by like eons. What was she supposed to say? This should have, in any case, been the kind of opportunity she'd looked for in the past. It was a golden opportunity to help others. It had been the highlight of all her realizations about being a vampire—she could actually do something.

But while the seconds ticked on like eons, she knew she had to answer soon. Big decision as it was, she couldn't take forever. Still, she wanted to know more about the situation she'd be in.

"Won't this raise some questions with the other Hunters", Cari asked, trying not to sound too cautious. "I got shocked stares when Sephiroth was bringing me in here. I realize you're the Superior here, but it could still bring questions. And perhaps some other things I neither need, or want."

"I understand this", said Xemnas. "But if I tell them to make you feel more welcome, they will. Would that make you feel better?"

"And then how will that work? Do I have to spend so many hours here sitting around and waiting for something to do", asked Cari.

"You'll need to put in a minimum amount of time here, yes", said Xemnas. "But that will not be difficult. And our rates of pay are a great deal different from the rest of society."

Cari nodded slowly. "And communication? Will a cell phone work?" If she agreed to the terms Xemnas had ready for her, she might actually find a use for the thing. Otherwise, it really held no purpose to her besides emergencies.

"That will do for everyday purposes", said Xemnas. "But we'll get you a radio, as well."

"If I agree to work here, of course", Cari stated quickly. She still wasn't entirely sold yet. "And what about the pay and compensations? Would you care to elaborate?"

"Of course. You will receive weekly pay regardless of what you're actually doing", said Xemnas. "It will be the same every time. Mostly, you will be helping Xigbar keep an eye on the town. And you will, of course, have to make reports if something happens."

"When I can, of course", Cari said, nodding.

"And occasionally we will need you to help in other activities", said Xemnas. "As for other compensations, that is something we will need to discuss."

"I won't ask for anything for that, then", said Cari. "Except that you make sure I don't get any trouble from other Hunters and can be assured attention to any injuries I can't heal on my own."

Xemnas nodded. "So will you agree?"

Cari paused briefly to run things over in her head, but nodded in the end. "Yes. If I can help others, I will take this job."

"Good", said Xemnas. "You really are just like your mother. I see so much of her in you. And it's not just your appearance."

Cari glanced down a bit, nostalgia taking over. "Yeah, like I haven't heard that before… My family and anyone who knew my mom tell me that all the time."

Xemnas smiled sadly. "She was a great person", he said.

Cari nodded. "Yeah, she was. She's someone I respect a lot. I may not know everything about her, but I know she was a very good person."

"By the way, how is your father doing", asked Xemnas.

Cari looked back up at Xemnas. "He's doing ok", she said.

Xemnas gave a small nod. "Perhaps I should go see him again. I haven't spoken with him in several years."

Cari shrugged. "Maybe."

The door opened and closed once again, someone walking in. And of course, it was Xigbar. He walked up beside Cari and looked at her. "Hey, Cari", he said.

Cari turned her head to look at the slightly older teenager. "Hey, Xigbar."

Xigbar smiled at her and looked at his dad. "So what's going on?"

"We were having an interesting discussion", said Xemnas.

Cari looked back at Xemnas. "In fact I just agreed to help out around here."

Xigbar raised the eyebrow over his one good eye and looked between the two of them for a good long minute. He knew his dad was going to bring it up with her at some point in their meeting, but he wasn't sure Cari would actually accept the offer. He'd almost hoped she hadn't—she could have at least helped with other things without having to deal with the irritations of paperwork and proper procedure. Still, who was he to chastise her for her own decision? He knew for a fact that his dad wouldn't force the issue on her.

He smiled and rested his hand on her head, fully disregarding any jeers he could make about her height. "No kidding? Well, welcome aboard, then!"

Cari just stared up at Xigbar, not sure what to think. Still, she did feel the need to respond. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>Xigbar lead Cari into one of the office rooms on the top floor after she had finished signing her life away. She glanced around nervously at the Hunters currently in there. She stood close to Xigbar for a feeling of security. Almost uncomfortably close, but not quite. She just wanted to stick close to him hoping that the others wouldn't bother her. She didn't want any trouble right now. After the events in Xemnas' office, she'd suddenly felt like Xigbar was going to play a significant role in helping her get used to things.<p>

Xigbar stopped in one of the large office rooms, and she accidentally bumped into him. "Sorry", she mumbled.

Xigbar looked at her, frowning at her expression. "Why so nervous", he asked.

Cari paused, glancing even more nervously around the room. She looked back at Xigbar. "Shouldn't it be obvious?"

Xigbar looked around them and back at Cari, who was now frowning, feeling a little stupid for not noticing her discomfort. "Oh, right. Surrounded by Hunters."

"Yeah", said Cari. "Not making me very comfortable. I'm pretty sure everyone here knows what I am. And are probably wary of me."

Xigbar sighed. "And how do you want that fixed?"

"I don't know. Maybe tell them to stop staring at me", Cari hissed.

Xigbar sighed. "Look, I think they're just about as nervous of you as you are of them. Try smiling."

Cari gave him her famous 'what the hell' look. "I'm pretty sure that's going to be pretty tough right about now. Unless you want it to come out nervous."

"Come on, Carebear", he said. "Just calm down."

Cari's eye twitched as she blushed madly. She officially felt humiliated. So much for helping her adjust. "If you're trying to make things better by using that silly nickname, it's not working."

Xigbar shrugged. "It's not that bad of a nickname. Besides, it fits you pretty well. And it's cute."

Cari pouted slightly. "Well it's embarrassing."

Xigbar placed his hand on her head. "Relax", he said. "You'll be fine."

Cari removed Xigbar's hand from her head, growling inwardly. "Easy for you to say."

Xigbar sighed. "Anyway," he said, turning to look at the others in the room, "everyone, this is Cari Neil. I expect you all to make her feel comfortable." Xigbar smirked. "'Cause she's one of my friends."

Cari blushed again from embarrassment and she glared up at Xigbar. But she sighed, knowing she couldn't do anything to the often infuriating older boy. No matter how she wished she could simply strangle him just a little. It wouldn't look good for her considering exactly where she was. She would just have to settle for verbally wringing his neck later on where it wouldn't cause a scene.

She looked back around at everyone else. They were still watching her, but more in anticipation now. Some more obviously than others, though. She saw the silverette from earlier, along with two others, a man with spiky blond hair, and Reno, as well. She might as well get used to their faces—she was going to be seeing a lot of them. Though how they were going to take suck news, she really wasn't sure. She could only hope it was well, since they'd have to deal with her anyway.

Reno shot her a sympathetic smile. Which, being the way she was, she shot a nervous one back. She wasn't sure how this was going to go, really. But at least she knew a few people already. Even if it was only about three, excluding Xemnas. But it was still uncomfortable to her, and her smile fell just as quickly as it came.

Cari slouched down on the couch when she got home, ignoring Vexen's words. She was just too tired to care at the moment, and just happy to be out of the headquarters. For now, she was away from the nerve-wracking stares of most of the Hunters. Few of them had actually talked to her, and Reno ended up too busy to be of much help. Therefore, she was left alone with the very embarrassing Xigbar. He'd tried—honestly—to lighten the mood around her, but only got so far before it was slammed back into his face in one form or another.

She laid down, resting her head on the arm of the couch closest to her and closed her eyes. Of course she'd get used to the Hunters. But for now, they just made her uncomfortable. Especially if they kept watching her like she was their prey. And that would do nothing to calm her in the end. They were going to have to ease up on staring and actually try to get to know her.

* * *

><p>"Cari", Vexen near shrieked, following her into the living room. "Did you even hear me?"<p>

Cari opened her eyes and looked at him. She sighed. "You know, we're going to have to sit down and have a nice long talk one of these days."

Vexen growled a bit. "I said, why were you late?"

"Because Xigbar was showing me around", Cari sighed, a slight tone of annoyance in her voice. "I'm going to be spending a good bit of time there from now on. Since Xemnas has requested I take a job there. Which, by the way, you might want to go and see your old friend." She bit out the last part of the sentence somewhat angrily.

Vexen blinked, forcing himself to disregard the attitude she'd given him. "You met Xemnas?"

"That's pretty much what I said", Cari bit out slightly. "I shouldn't have to repeat myself to you, should I? Unless, of course, you're starting to go deaf."

Vexen frowned deeply, and scowled at Cari. "Well, you could have at least called and let me know you were going to be late", he said.

Cari closed her eyes again and growled a bit. "Sorry, I forgot", she said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to relax."

Vexen's eye twitched as she rolled over to face the back of the couch and curled up. "If you're going to take a nap, use your bed."

"Fine", she sighed, getting back up.

* * *

><p>Cari jerked awake in her bed to the smell of blood. That oh, so tantalizing scent. The scent that drove her crazy every now and again. A fresh, lush, delicious red substance she couldn't live without. And the same, she realized, that belonged to Vexen.<p>

She gritted her teeth, from which her fangs had begun to grow, and narrowed her now reddening eyes. She had to fight the growing lust for it, the way she had been since she became a vampire. It wasn't like her to want to give in so easily. And she wasn't about to become weak to her lusts. In this case, it would turn out to be especially dangerous. She wanted no part in critically injuring someone she cared about or an undeserving stranger.

Even though she wanted it so badly right now, she didn't. No matter how delicious it smelled, tasted, she found herself almost repulsed by it. At the same time she loved it, she hated it. It wasn't the act of simply drinking it, it was more the act of having to harm the giver of the blood. She could never get over having to hurt people to get what she always so desperately needed to survive. If it weren't for that, she wouldn't have so much of a problem with drinking blood. But as it was, there was no way she could get around it. No way to get blood without having to hurt someone. Or some poor animal who might not even survive being bitten.

Clenching her hands into fists, she held onto the sheet of her bed. She had to resist the temptation. Resist the urge to flit right down the lab, where Vexen was, and drink his blood. Of course, there was really nothing stopping her from doing it but herself. And she'd be the first to admit it. She could easily go ahead and go down there right that moment. But she didn't want to.

Growling lightly, she looked up at the ceiling, her expression distorted by confusion, pain, and anger, wanting nothing more than to have answers from God, who she'd always believed in. "Damn it", she muttered hastily. "Why? Why do I have to drink blood? Can't that just be optional? Why do I have to be so stupid?! Why did I have to be so reckless?! Why do I have to make such a mess of things?!"

She let go of the sheet, and slammed her fist into the wall beside her to let out some of the pent-up anger she felt from everything. She removed it, letting some of the plaster fall into the tiny crevice between the wall and bed. It left quite the fist-sized dent in said wall, naturally. But it wasn't as if she really cared right now, even knowing she'd have to cover it up with something at some point in the near future. Explaining that away would be almost impossible.

"Damn it", she hissed again. Her eyes were now completely crimson red. "I need to know why this is all happening! Is there some reason that I'm supposed to be like this?! Something I'm supposed to now do?!" She lowered her head and shut her eyes tightly. "Damn it", she muttered softly as her few tears slid out and down her face. She wiped them away. "Help me understand."

Shaking her head, though, she stood up, turning to nervously face her currently closed door. She still could go down and at least heal whatever wound her dad got. It wouldn't be that hard to just go and see. That's right, she could just go and see. She didn't have to take the blood, even if he offered it to her. She could just as easily refuse the way she'd done the last time. It wasn't so hard to do.

She took a deep breath, and could almost taste the sweet aroma of blood. Now she did actually want it. It had taunted her enough. She didn't particularly care for wanting his blood now, but it was now twice she'd smelled it. And she began to tell herself, why waste it? He was already injured some. Why not just give a little and get over something she already needed to do? What was the harm in that? It would save her the trouble of hunting later that night.

So she hurried out of her room, and down the hall to the entrance of the lab. She opened the door, and the scent became stronger to her. She hurried down the steps, and then weaved her way around the tables, some more cluttered than others. Eventually, she reached the back, where Vexen stood, his back to her. Now she was here, and had to do something about the present issue he had.

As she quietly stepped closer to him, she heard him quietly curse. Then, as if just noticing, he turned to see her. He was holding some paper towels on his hand, which was what seemed to be bleeding.

Vexen blinked in slight surprise. He looked at her eyes, which were not radiating nervousness as before. Instead, they showed a little annoyance that hid a desire for blood. He glanced down at his hand. This time, he felt she would actually give in to the temptation and take the very thing he was waiting for her to. After all, she did need it whether she liked it or not.

"I was going to get something, and one of the knives fell out", he explained. "It cut my hand before I could move it out of the way. I hadn't noticed it until it was almost at my hand."

Cari sighed inwardly, and closed her eyes. "Let's see it", she sighed, holding out one of her own hands.

Vexen took the paper towels off his hand to reveal a cut on the palm of his hand about three inches long. It wasn't bleeding a lot now, so it must not have been too deep.

Cari took his bleeding hand into one of her own, her sight now focused on the blood. "Better not to waste, right", she asked, somewhat nervously.

"R-right." Now he was nervous again. But all the same, he spread his hand out for her and watched as she lowered her mouth into it and began to drink the blood up.

Once Cari was certain no more blood would pour out, she healed the cut. And she would have stopped at that if that bit of blood had been sufficient. But it hadn't been enough, and if she wanted to get by for a while longer without drinking someone else's blood, she'd have to take more from her dad. And if she had to admit it, which she might, she did want more in the first place. She couldn't take too much, but she wanted more.

Vexen didn't argue when Cari pushed him back against the wall in her daze, though he was surprised. He'd thought she'd just take the blood from his hand. But it seemed she wanted more. He figured from this she must have enjoyed it more than she might later let on. And if it kept her from only pretending she was just fine longer, then he was happy to let her have a little more.

Cari grabbed his arms and pulled him down so she could better reach his neck, as he was much taller than her. She inched herself up a bit by standing on her toes and leaned in to suck his neck before biting him. She quickly drew blood and wasted no time in drinking the delicious red substance down. Right now, she almost couldn't believe she'd argued against doing such. Right now, she just wanted enough to satiate her for a while.

Vexen gasped as he felt her fangs pierce his neck. He knew it would hurt, he'd been expecting some pain, and it did hurt. But he knew he'd be fine. There was no reason he wouldn't. He knew Cari well enough to know she'd be careful how much blood she would take. So he relaxed some and let her take what she needed.

To Be Continued


	19. Chapter 19-Sensitivity

**I think I've more or less tossed the proverbial schedule out the window as long as I get at least one chapter in on Saturday. Anyway, there's not a lot to say. Well, other than this puts Namine in a position of, well, knowledge when you think about it. And yes, it's titled sensitivity. Cari has problems she has to deal with, and a good part of what drives these problems isn't so much being a vampire as it is something else. That, however, won't be elaborated on too much for quite a while. Also, the mystery boy. This isn't his only appearance. But it's going to be many, many chapters before he does show up again. And Olivia and Xion's dislike of each other will be explained later.**

**Now that I'm done rambling, happy reading!**

Chapter 19: Sensitivity

Cari hurried for the cordless phone a split second after it rang, unsure of who could be calling at 6:30 in the morning. God only knew who it could be at this point. Well, almost anyone. It could have been Xemnas, someone else from the headquarters, family, one of her friends, or Zexion. Even though the later three were unlikely. Unless it was important, they didn't bother them at this hour of the day. It was later on that they called, and she wasn't there at that time.

Checking the caller ID, she frowned. It read 'Private'. So scratch any of the later three. She was half inclined to ignore the call at that point. She had no way of telling who it was and didn't want it to be someone who would hold her up all morning without realizing that she had school. After everything she was being put through presently, it was the last thing she needed.

She pressed the talk button and held the phone up to her ear. "Hello?"

There was no response. What was this? Some prank caller who enjoyed just not calling? She had no other explanation. And regardless of what others thought of it, it really wasn't funny. She was about to hang up the phone when someone finally spoke.

"Oh, sorry", the person said—a boy. "I must've got the wrong number."

Before Cari could say more, the boy hung up. She pulled the phone away and stared at it curiously. Getting a wrong number wasn't all that uncommon, but it still didn't come often enough for her to be used to it.

"Ok, then", she said slowly, hanging the phone back up.

* * *

><p>"And yer sure yer ready for this?"<p>

"Yes, I'm sure", the girl responded, holding the phone to her ear. "You think I'd have agreed if I wasn't ready?"

"But you've never been to—"

The girl sighed. "No, I know I haven't. But this isn't permanent, either", she said. "I'll only be there for one, maybe two years. And it's not like we won't see each other."

The coffee-bean colored boy on the other end of the phone gave a small sigh. "Look, I'm jus' worried", he said. "That place is gonna be huge compared—"

"And my brother wouldn't be letting me go if he didn't think I could manage it", she interrupted. "I know what I'm doing. You know that." She sighed. "Look, it's only one town over, and I've got my story."

"I wan' ya to be careful", he said. "God only knows wha's there. Wha' with all those disturbances…"

The girl smiled. "They're happening all over the place", she said. "So it won't be much different here."

"Wha' 'bout that—"

"I'm not sure what to make of that", she said. "But it's getting late now, and I need to get going. Classes start earlier here. I'll be fine, you don't need to worry. Just watch, I'll be done before you know it. I love you."

The boy only got in a quick, "Love ya, too", before she hung up.

He sighed and put the phone back. He didn't like this much, if at all. It wasn't really that she would be away from him as much as was required. That, he could live with. It was the dangers posed in such a place—that was what had him so worried. This was her first solo mission. He knew she was prepared, but he couldn't help feeling that nothing could prepare her for what might happen there. Then again, that was the risk they all took when going on a mission. It was always dangerous.

"I wouldn't worry about her. She knows what she's doing."

The boy looked at the man standing behind him. "Sir, I—"

The man raised an eyebrow. "It's not like you to doubt her. What's wrong?"

The boy straightened up and watched the man carefully. This man—the one who took him in after his parent's tragic deaths—annoyed him to no end at times. He couldn't even begin to describe it. He was grateful to him for taking care of him, but they clashed more times than a few. Their ways of operating were often completely different.

"I ain' doubtin' her", he said. "She's never been there, an' I wanted to make sure she knew what she was doin'."

* * *

><p>"Hey, are you ok?"<p>

Yuki stared up at the black-haired girl who peered down at her. What had happened? That part was easy. Someone must have moved the wet-floor sign and she slipped. She supposed it was what she got for wearing something a little less than suited for wet floors all the time. But she was usually very well balanced and didn't slip. Perhaps she was more worn out than she'd thought. She'd spent hours practicing for her next rhythmic gymnastics competition—maybe that had been too much all at once?

"The floor's wet", she stated obviously. She sat up and rubbed the back of her head. "I'm alright. Just a bump on my head."

The girl offered her hand to Yuki with a smile. "Why don't I help you up?"

The blond stared at the girl for a few seconds before carefully taking her hand and standing up. There was something about this girl that felt strange. She didn't have the senses Cari did as a vampire, but she had her own ways. There was something about this girl that reminded her of herself. The girl seemed to wear some kind of mask of innocence. If Yuki hadn't actively looked for it, she might not have caught on.

Though why would she wear a mask of innocence? Perhaps it was for the same reason Yuki did. The girl may have wanted to hide something from others that might be dangerous. It wasn't like Yuki to not think of the chance someone was actually dangerous, but it caught her a little off-guard all the same. Though this girl certainly gave her the chills the way she seemed to give others the chills. It was an unmistakable presence.

"Thanks", she said, smiling. "I'm Yuki."

The girl returned the smile. "I'm Ollie", she said. She paused and blushed a little. "Oh, well, that's what my friends call me, I guess. Or Olives. I meant to say Olivia."

"I'll call you Olives", said Yuki. "I usually give people nicknames."

Olivia just smiled. "Ok." She paused. "Do you mind showing me around? I just transferred here."

Yuki titled her head a little in vague surprise. A new student again? But perhaps she'd get along with her better than with Larxene. The two had started resolving their issues with each other, but they still weren't real chummy with each other. Though with whatever secrets Olivia kept, there was always the chance it would lead to a similar relationship. They might not even be friends at all by the time all was said and done. Though God knew she didn't need another antagonistic relationship with someone. She'd had enough of those as a child.

"Oh, sure", she said. "I could do that."

If Olivia's smile could have brightened more, it would have. "Thanks." She paused briefly. "There aren't very many people here…"

Yuki didn't need to look around to confirm Olivia's statement. "My brother and I were running a bit behind schedule this morning", she said awkwardly. So most of the others are in the cafeteria or something."

Olivia just nodded. "Ok."

"Now, why don't I give you that tour", said Yuki.

* * *

><p>Cari looked up as Yuki sat beside her, another girl beside her. "You're late", she commented. "And who's this?"<p>

Olivia watched as Yuki motioned for her to sit. "Oh, I'm Olivia", she said. "I just transferred here. Yuki was showing me around."

"Yeah, Olives needed a tour of the school so she wouldn't get lost", said Yuki. She looked back at Olivia as she didn't sit. "Something wrong?"

Olivia tilted her head. "You sure it's ok for me to join you…?"

Cari watched the girl curiously. There was something she didn't quite understand about her, but she wasn't going to say anything. Something just seemed totally weird to her. It wasn't that Olivia wasn't human—she was very human. So that wasn't a potential problem. No, the weird part was how she held herself. While she couldn't be entirely certain, it was a lot like how Yuki always carried herself. There was a lot more to them both than she could see on the surface.

"Oh, come on", she said, smiling. "We don't mind another person joining us." She looked around to see there were no arguments and looked back at Olivia.

The blackette sat down with them, beside Yuki. "Thanks", she said. "I was kind of dragged here by Yuki."

Axel laughed a little. "That's Yuki for you", he said. "She's very… excitable when it comes to new people. I'm Axel, by the way. Got it memorized?"

Roxas sighed. "Why do you keep saying that", he asked.

Yuki smirked and rolled her eyes. "Well, I like it", she said.

"Of course you do", Roxas retorted. "You're his girlfriend."

"Hey, Roxas, don't be such a spoilsport", said Axel. "Besides, it's my catchphrase."

Roxas sighed again, as his brunette twin playfully shoved his shoulder.

"Come on, Rox", said Sora. "Loosen up a bit."

Olivia giggled some. "Maybe he needs some sugar to loosen him up", she suggested innocently.

"No", nearly everyone at the table shouted.

"The last time he went on a sugar rush was Hell", said Cari. "He isn't allowed to have a lot of sugar at one time. And neither is Sora, for that matter."

"It can't be that bad", said Olivia. She watched everyone's expressions. "Can it?"

"Oh, it is bad", said Xion.

Olivia looked at the girl in confusion, but it turned into a secret curiosity and then to a vague irritation she couldn't explain.

"Yes, over the summer, both Roxas and Sora had too much sugar, and it was difficult to control them", said Zexion, peering at Olivia from behind his book. He frowned and followed her scowl to see Xion now returning the scowl. "Is there a problem between you and Olivia, Xion?"

Xion continued to scowl at the new girl. She had a nasty feeling about her in her stomach. "I don't know what it is," she said carefully, "but I don't like her."

Olivia stared at Xion with growing irritation. It usually wasn't like her, but something just didn't feel right. "I don't know", she said honestly.

Cari sighed. "Just… ignore each other unless you have to talk, then", she said. "I don't want to see any arguments this morning."

Xion looked away quickly in aggravation. "Fine."

Cari sighed. This would probably lead to problems in the future. " Anyway, I wasn't here to witness the terrifying sugar rushes, because I was at a camp. But I've seen it enough times to want to avoid letting that happen."

"I've never seen them on a sugar rush", said Larxene. "But if Cari says it's bad, then I'll just trust her on it."

"Yeah", Chassidy agreed.

Marluxia looked at Namine, who was drawing fervently in her sketchbook. "Remember when you gave him a ton of sugar?"

Namine looked up at Marluxia and frowned just as she finished her drawing. "I only did it once, and that was four years ago", she said. "I didn't know what would happen."

Olivia looked over at Namine with interest. "Hey, what are you drawing?"

Namine looked over at her. "Just something I kind of saw in a dream last night."

"Can I see it", Olivia asked.

Namine clutched her sketchbook a little tighter. "Um..."

"Please", said Olivia. "I'd really like to see it."

"I... guess", said Namine. She passed the sketchbook over to Olivia.

Cari and Yuki looked at the drawing with Olivia. They liked seeing Namine's artwork because she usually she had something interesting from her dreams drawn.

They simultaneously blinked in surprise. It was a drawing of Cari fighting Sephiroth. Just like the other night when they actually did fight. But neither could say they knew that—they'd both have a lot of questions on their hands. Cari felt that it would be especially true for her, considering she was the girl who had been drawn, unbeknownst to most of the others.

"Who's the girl in the coat", asked Olivia. "And the long haired... man?"

"I don't know", said Namine. "The girl in the long coat is mysterious. And I don't know who the man is, either. He's supposed to have silver hair and kind of glowing green eyes." She frowned. "But the girl is just dressed in all black. I couldn't see any of her features at all last night."

Cari took the sketchbook from Olivia and flipped through the pages.

"I see that same girl in my dreams a lot lately", said Namine. "I want to think there's a special meaning to her, but I don't know what it could be."

Cari looked up at Namine, an eyebrow raised. "When did you start seeing her in your dreams?"

Namine paused. "Since early summer break", she said. "After the reports of that girl screaming in the forest, I started dreaming of her. At first it was just images, but recently, I've been dreaming about her interacting with people. It's like they're visions."

"What girl", asked Olivia.

"Early this summer, a girl was reported to be screaming in the forest", said Zexion. "When the police got there, all they found was a puddle of dried blood. No one knows what really happened, since no one has turned up missing or dead. And they have absolutely no leads. At this point, they've all but given up."

"The unsolvable mystery", Cari sighed, fighting a little to control her expression. "I doubt anyone would ever solve it."

"You never know that", said Sora. "Someone might solve it." He looked at Zexion and smiled. "Maybe you should take that as a challenge from your girlfriend, Zexion."

Zexion glanced at Sora and then at Cari, who blinked in surprise. "I'm not sure I could. The blood would be gone, and I have no way to get to whatever samples may have been taken. And if they did take samples, they should have been able to solve the mystery. And even if I did have a sample, I don't have the equipment to do anything with it."

"Maybe you could find a witch or something to help you", Sora shouted, becoming excited.

Zexion looked at Sora and raised an eyebrow. "I highly doubt that's possible. It was already made pretty clear that we wouldn't know if vampires existed. So I'm assuming we wouldn't know if witches existed, either. And so finding one would be very difficult."

Olivia blinked once. "Wow, looks like you've got a huge mystery to solve", she said. "I hope it gets solved."

"Yeah, but it will most likely become an urban myth at this point", said Cari. She gave a wry smiled. "Maybe it was just one of those things where there's no explanation at all. And the screams and blood just appeared like magic."

Kairi shuddered slightly. "Cari, don't do that", she said. "Don't take something like that, smile like that, and say something like that. It's creepy."

Cari tried to fight back a laugh, but failed.

Zexion looked back at her. "You've developed one interesting sense of humor."

Cari calmed down a bit and gave a sheepish smile blushing. "Yeah", she said, rolling her eyes. "I might want to do something about that sometime."

"You really have changed a lot over the summer", Axel said, frowning. "And I'm not sure all of them are good changes."

Cari frowned at Axel. "I've changed a lot my whole life. I'm not going to stop changing. Ever. You know what they say. The only thing that stays the same is everything keeps changing."

"But don't forget who you are", said Axel.

Cari sighed. "Yeah, I know", she said, biting the words out slightly.

She looked down, closing her eyes. She already knew she couldn't forget who she was. But she knew she couldn't ever be the same. What she was had completely changed. And she hated being reminded of every single one of her changes. They certainly weren't all pleasant, but they didn't know all the details—except Chassidy. And she'd made the ginger-haired girl swear secrecy. Not even Yuki, her best friend, knew all the details.

She grabbed her things and stood up as each memory played back. Sure they still had about ten minutes, but she didn't plan to come back to the table until lunch. "I have go take care of something", she said, still looking down slightly. "I'll see you later." She hurried off down the hall.

Everyone watched as she left. And when she was out of sight, Yuki turned to Axel and frowned. She slapped his shoulder. "Nice work", she bit out harshly. "She doesn't need to be reminded of what she tries so hard to forget."

"Wha—" Axel's eyes widened. "Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean to make her get up and leave", he said, looking down. He started to get up. "I'll go find her."

Yuki grabbed his shirt. "No, you don't. It might just make things worse. You know how sensitive she can be sometimes. And something tells me she's become more sensitive again. And she's likely to get all stubborn if you go."

Axel sat back down, sighing.

"What is she trying to forget", asked Zexion.

"Of changes she didn't want to make, but happened anyway", Yuki said hesitantly. "And things she regrets."

"Did she take her pill today", Chassidy asked irately.

"Pill", asked Zexion, turning his attention to Chassidy.

"What pill", asked Olivia.

Chassidy blinked at Zexion. "She didn't tell you? Did she tell anyone?"

Larxene thought for a moment. "She didn't have any pills during camp."

"Cari never said anything about having to take medicine", said Roxas. "At least, not as far as I know."

"I've never seen her take a pill before", said Yuki. "I'm pretty sure I'd know if she did."

"Is Cari sick or something", Olivia asked, concern growing in her stomach. She knew almost nothing about her, but she still liked her and was worried.

Chassidy shook her head, not understanding why Cari wouldn't tell her friends something as simple, yet important, as that. "If she didn't tell you, I will. It might not be my place, but as her friends, I think you should know." She sighed. "That stubborn girl has Depression."

Zexion blinked again. "That explains a lot", he said.

"Including her hot temper", Axel said, rolling his eyes. At this, he was subtly elbowed in the side by Roxas. "Owe! Roxas, what was that for?"

Roxas glared at him. "Do I really need to answer?"

"Then that's why she's so sensitive", said Namine.

Yuki narrowed her eyes in pure anger. "That girl...", she growled. "Why wouldn't Cari tell us?!"

Everyone stared at Yuki. Her tone was getting dangerous, and they didn't like that. Olivia didn't know much about the girl, but even she could sense there was something wrong.

"Why wouldn't she tell us something important like that", she growled. She stood up, but then sat back down. If she knew anything right now, it was that if she went to talk to Cari right now, she'd only make things worse.

"Um, I'm missing something here", said Olivia. "Would someone please tell me what's going on?"

Kairi looked at Olivia. "Yuki doesn't get visibly upset much. But when she does, it doesn't always turn out well. She's usually very relaxed and doesn't let things get to her."

"Oh", said Olivia. "Maybe I should go find her." She gathered her things, too, and headed off to find Cari before anyone could say anything.

"Uh, maybe someone should see about getting Cari to go see the counselor", said Demyx, finally speaking up.

"Zexion, you go after her and make sure she goes", said Axel.

* * *

><p>Olivia found Cari in the girl's bathroom on the first floor of the school. She walked over and sat down beside the huddled and obviously crying form that was Cari. She didn't like seeing people sad, even if she just met the person. It always made her uncomfortable, because she always made herself act so carefree that people didn't really think she understood pain. But right now, she supposed she was willing to show a little if it would help Cari. There was just something there that compelled her to be a little more herself.<p>

"Are you ok", she asked.

There was no response. Cari just kept crying almost silently.

"Cari, say something. Did you take your medicine today? Your one friend said you had to take a pill. And that you have Depression. Did you take the pill you have to take?"

Cari remained silent.

"What happened", asked Olivia.

Cari made no response.

"You can tell me", said Olivia. "I like listening to others' problems, you know. I'll listen to yours. Whatever it is."

Cari drew her legs even closer and buried her forehead in her knees more. She closed her eyes tighter. But the tears still streamed down her face. And she still made no response. She didn't want to. She wanted to remain silent for a while, and be left alone to wallow in self-pity and self-loathing as she faced the memories of her childhood again.

Olivia frowned. "Say something." She paused, hoping Cari would say anything. But when she said nothing, Olivia got up and tried to pull Cari up by her arm. Unfortunately, she didn't have any luck. She wouldn't budge. "Get up. If you don't, we'll be late to class."

She shook her head and quickly stepped out of the bathroom to see if she could find a teacher. Instead, she found Zexion.

"Is Cari in there", asked Zexion.

"Yeah, she's in there", said Olivia. "I can't get her to do anything, though. She won't talk and she won't get up. Zexion, right?"

He nodded.

"Maybe if I tell her you're out here, she'll get up."

"We need to get her to go see the counselor", said Zexion. He shook his head. "I've never known her to get like this. I've watched her get upset, but she was always just fine the next time I saw her."

Olivia nodded and headed back into the bathroom, back over to Cari. She sighed, noting how she hadn't moved an inch.

"Hey, Cari, Zexion's outside waiting for you", she said.

Cari opened her eyes and scowled. If Zexion was really out there, she didn't want to move or say anything. She didn't want him to see her in this state. It was so pathetic, and she didn't want him to see her that way. She wanted to put on a mask of strength even though it would only hurt later on. But at the same time, she knew she couldn't always look strong around him—it wasn't any more honest than she'd been about her status as a vampire. And that was enough to be dishonest about.

"Cari, please get up", she said, kneeling down. "Let's go see the school counselor." She attempted to pull her up again, but still no luck. She sighed.

At that moment, Zexion reluctantly and awkwardly stepped into the bathroom. He walked over to Cari and knelt down, too. "Cari, come on", he said. "Why don't we go to the counselor's office?"

Cari blinked and a fresh stream of tears started rolling down her cheeks. She didn't get up, but she became less tense.

"Cari, would you just do it for me", asked Zexion.

Cari sighed inwardly and relaxed more, and finally stood up. Even if she only looked at the ground. She couldn't deny him her cooperation right now. She was upset, he knew it, and wouldn't leave until he knew she wasn't going to do anything stupid.

Zexion grabbed her books and stood up. He gently grabbed her wrist and led her out of the bathroom with Olivia.

To Be Continued


	20. Chapter 20-Shutting Down

**Because Luxord would make a great high school counselor. XD Anyway, a hint about what's going to come up in about ten chapters us placed here. And about the third chapter after that ten, things go seriously wrong. Well, in the end, something goes right, but it goes seriously wrong first. Oh, and then they go wrong again. Simply put, things get really interesting about that time. If this doesn't pick up more soon, it definitely does then. All sorts of insanity to make Cari go... more insane.**

**Happy reading~**

Chapter 20: Shutting Down

Cari sat in one of the chairs in front of the counselor's desk. Zexion and Olivia stood behind her, watching with concern. And the counselor, a platinum blond haired man with ear piercings, sat on the other side of his desk, watching Cari. Cari didn't look up at anyone, and simply sat in the chair silently, though. It was just too awkward on top of her emotional distress—she didn't like them seeing her like this.

The man sighed. He had seen Cari in his office more than a handful of times during the past two years. And every time, something was emotionally wrong. That never seemed to change. And one of her friends was always with her, though never before Zexion.

"What seems to be the problem today", he asked, a slight British accent to his voice.

"I don't know", said Olivia. "We were all just talking, and then she just got up from the table and went into the bathroom. I followed after her after a small talk with her friends, and I wanted to know if something was wrong. When I found her, she wouldn't do much of anything, and she refused to talk. Then Zexion came in and was able to get her to come out."

"I see. She's done this before. If something has happened, or she's been under a lot of stress, she... How do I put this? Shuts down where she won't respond to much of anything." The man looked at Zexion. "But that she responded to you says that she the two of you share a special bond."

Zexion nodded. "We do", he said. "I've never seen her like this before, though. I know she's become quiet and upset, but that's it. I've never seen her 'shut down' like this."

"She does come close to this in November sometimes, but that's because of something entirely different", the man said.

"So what is it now", asked Olivia. "Just a normal thing for her every now and again?"

The man shook his head. "Several times during each school year since she moved to Twilight Town. I'm not sure how many times I've seen her for something like this by now. I suppose you could consider it normal in a way."

"Then I wonder why I never saw her like this", said Zexion.

"You were probably in different classes each time it happened", said the man. "Now I think you each should hurry on to your classes." He wrote a pair of hall passes and handed them to Zexion and Olivia. "Cari will be fine after a talk, so don't worry."

"Alright", said Zexion. "Thank you." He and Olivia both left the office and closed the door behind them, each giving one last worried glance at Cari.

The man looked back at Cari. "Cari, what happened?"

Cari glanced up at him through her bangs, which were now getting a bit long, but quickly looked back down. She bit her lip nervously. At least she'd finally stopped crying, if nothing else. But she still didn't like this any. She didn't want to face the school's counselor much at all now, since she was a vampire. It could be difficult to explain some things away without exposing herself.

"Cari, we can't solve the problem if you don't say anything."

"Mm..."

"Yes", the man asked.

Cari looked up onto his desk and at the nameplate that read 'Luxord Marker', the name of the man sitting right in front of her. The man she'd been to see so many times before now.

"I..."

She didn't know how to start explaining. At least not if she planned to keep what she was a secret. Just because she could talk to Luxord before about her problems, it didn't mean she could still talk about them. Or at least all of them. Because he was a counselor, he already knew a lot of details of her life. But she didn't know if it would be a good idea to tell him she was a vampire, or even the rest of what he didn't know.

"Go on", said Luxord. "You know that anything you say in here won't be mentioned to anyone else unless it's absolutely necessary."

Cari paused. She knew that, yes. But she didn't know how he'd react if she were perfectly honest with him.

As he watched Cari, he pulled out a deck of cards. Even though playing cards usually weren't allowed to be in school under normal circumstances, he was allowed to have them if he needed to make a student more comfortable. And he'd done this with Cari each time she'd been in his office for something like this. It was an easy way of getting her to relax—proven time and again since they'd first met.

Cari noticed the cards and looked up at Luxord. "I don't want to play cards", she said, finally spitting out a full sentence.

"Then will you tell me what's wrong", asked Luxord.

Cari glanced away nervously. She wasn't sure telling him the truth was a good idea. But then again, how else would she get to leave? She couldn't see another way out without a ton of questions from others. Or maybe she could bend the truth enough to get away with her secret intact. If she only gave him some of the details, she'd be ok, right? It was worth a shot, at least.

"Why so nervous", he asked.

"I'm... just not sure… how I should tell you", said Cari. She looked back at him, her eyes filled with even more nervousness. "I know what it is, but putting it into the right words is difficult.

"Is it something life-changing", asked Luxord.

Cari paused, as pain entered her eyes again, threatening to release even more tears. "It might be", she finally said, her voice strained slightly.

"Does anyone know?"

Cari nodded. "Mostly just my dad, and maybe a few of my friends."

"Do Zexion and Olivia know", asked Luxord.

"No", said Cari. "They don't. I just met Olivia, and I don't know what Zexion would say."

"When you said problems, what did you mean", asked Luxord.

Cari drew in a sharp breath and paused. Thoughts were racing through her head, and she wasn't sure what to say now. Everything was getting jumbled together, and it created a big mess.

"Arguments?"

Cari reluctantly nodded.

Luxord watched her curiously. "Precisely what kind of a secret are you keeping from everyone?"

Cari looked away, a few tears escaping. She looked back at Luxord, but paused. "You know what I said about my past. I feel like I'm starting to move back to that."

Luxord raised an eyebrow. "And you mean that…?" He left the question open to prompt her into revealing more.

"I mean that I think my personality is taking steps back to being something I don't like", she said. "I still care, but I'm distancing myself again. And… I did something I really don't feel proud of."

Luxord watched her in silence a moment. "Go on, then. What did you do?"

Cari pulled back a little, unsure of how much farther she wanted to go. But she'd initiated this, technically speaking. So she couldn't easily go back. "It was a few weeks ago. A bunch of us were at lunch, and Kairi brought up vampires."

"Vampires…?"

Cari nodded. "She asked if I thought they sparkled like in Twilight." She subconsciously grimaced at that. "And that started a small discussion. Shortly after that, she brought up going to look for vampires. She suggested the forest first. None of us wanted to go, and a few of us didn't even think she was actually as serious as she acted. We tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't listen. We told her it was dangerous, but she just insisted on going. But not even that much later, I gave up. The others continued to try and talk her out of it, but I knew that if she said she was going, she was going."

"You stopped caring if she went", he asked.

Cari shook her head. "I said I still care, but my point is that I feel like I'm starting to care less. I was very aware that it could be dangerous, and I was very relieved when she was alright in the morning and said she wasn't going to go looking again. It felt…" She paused. "It felt like I wanted her to go despite the danger, just to learn firsthand that it was dangerous. She dragged Axel with her, but we only found out after the fact."

"And so you're worried you're going to stop caring about much of anything again", Luxord surmised. "Based on one thing."

Cari pursed her lips tightly for a second. "I don't want to go back to that… I don't want to feel like I don't care about anything anymore. After I moved here and made friends again, that became very painful. I think I've changed enough for one lifetime. The last thing I want is to change more."

"But people change all the time", said Luxord. "No one ever really stays the same. You know that."

"I know that, and yet… I reject it", said Cari. "I reject it because I know that if I change, I'm likely to become something I don't like."

"Cari, change is perfectly fine", the man stated simply. "And you can't control all circumstances."

Cari's expression became bitter. "I know I can't control all the things I'm put through. But I expect to at least be in control of myself."

"I'm aware that you like to have control over yourself", said Luxord. "But remember that sometimes reactions to certain events can't be controlled."

Cari opened her mouth to speak again, but closed it. She had no real response to come back with. She hated that when dealing with him. He would say something, and she found herself without any good response, let alone a good argument to use. It was embarrassing.

"If you're so worried about changing in negative ways, then I would encourage you to talk with someone about these problems", said Luxord. "And then look for possible solutions."

"Someone I trust", she said. "But that comes with another problem—I don't talk about those things unless someone pushes me."

"Then that's the first problem we'll have to find an answer to", said Luxord. "So let's make that a long-term project for you. Find a way of opening up to others and talking to them."

"Undoing that is going to take quite a while", said Cari. "I nearly cut all ties with the people around me. So talking to others about my problems is still far from easy."

* * *

><p>Cari sighed as she sat down at the table with her friends at lunch. And she was instantly bombarded with questions. She sighed again and raised her hands to silence everyone. She really hated when they began asking things all at the same time. Often times, she could barely decipher what each one person said when they did that. It was possibly more irritating<p>

"I'm fine", she said. "It was just my emotions going topsy-turvy. It's been dealt with. No need for further questions."

"Are you sure", Zexion asked, giving her a very concerned look.

"Yes, I'm sure", said Cari. "You asked me the same thing when I got to class. Seriously, I'm fine."

"I'm just trying to make sure you are", said Zexion. "I was worried when you wouldn't say anything."

"Wait, she actually shut down", asked Kairi.

Zexion nodded as Cari rolled her eyes. "This is the first time I've seen her actually do that. The worst I've seen her get before now is about every November."

"What happens every November", Olivia asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Cari gets extremely moody every year around the early middle of November", said Yuki, having calmed down by then, after having given Cari a little lecture. "This usually lasts a few days, then the next day, she's the sweetest you'd ever seen. And then the next day, she's not even here."

Olivia looked at Cari, who had looked away and seemed to be staring off into space, expressionless. "Why?"

Cari looked back at Olivia. "That's...", she trailed off and looked away again. She knew Luxord had said to try to be more open, but she didn't feel too comfortable telling someone she'd only just met. She hated when people tried to comfort her about it. "It's not important right now."

"Cari, stop keeping things to yourself", said Larxene. "It's not good for you."

Cari sighed in irritation. "The seventeenth", she said. "That's the day I'm always gone." She paused. "Dad and I leave early that morning, and come back on the eighteenth."

"Oh, right", Chassidy sighed. "Of course. You leave for..." She frowned, her eyes saddening.

"Leave for what", asked Zexion.

"We go back to Radiant Garden", said Cari. She looked back at Zexion. "To my mom's grave. The seventeenth is the anniversary of her death."

Olivia watched Cari in vague surprise. Granted, she really didn't know her that well, so she couldn't have known in the first place. She wanted to hug her and tell her it was alright, but knew better. Cari would probably hate having to be subjected to someone's pity. If she didn't talk about it, there had to be a reason for it. She could understand completely how she felt. After her own dad's death, she hated when everyone gave her their sympathy as they called it. To her, it was just their way of prettying up pity.

"Oh, I… see", she said. "So your mom died? How long ago was it…?"

Cari watched Olivia carefully. The girl didn't seem to have that pitying look in her eyes, which she was relieved for. Actually, it was more as if she actually fully understood her feelings. That told her more—that girl was definitely not quite what she seemed to be. Just looking into her eyes right now, she could see that the girl had seen more than she might let on.

"About… almost eight years ago", she said. "But anyway, what Yuki said about my temperament is true. My emotions truly turn topsy-turvy then. I guess… I still haven't gotten over it, quite."

Larxene blinked, now officially concerned. "So your Depression gets even worse then?"

Cari rolled her eyes. "Yes", she said. "By the way, who even told you I had Depression?" It wasn't like she needed to ask, though. The only friend of hers who was ever told was Chassidy. So only she could have told them anything about it.

"Well you obviously hadn't told them", said Chassidy. "So I had to."

Cari scowled. "My mental stability is my business unless I need someone to know."

"And I was under the impression that you started telling people when something was wrong", said Chassidy. "But it looks like I was wrong."

Cari sighed. "I would just prefer to keep some details to myself", she said.

"Like how you used to have asthma attacks during timed tests in elementary school because you started to panic over the time", asked Chassidy.

Cari froze and then glared at Chassidy, as everyone else looked at the highly embarrassed brunette. "I'll have you know I've grown out of that! That hasn't happened in years! I've had a few more attacks, just not during tests."

"Looks like there's plenty we don't know about you", said Xigbar.

Cari sighed in exasperation and shook her head. "I used to be a lot different when I was younger." She'd give them something, to open up a little, but leave out right after her mother had died. "I was easily panicked, a crybaby, far less temperamental, and all that stuff."

"And innocent", said Chassidy. "Don't forget you were a complete innocent."

"Yeah, that too", said Cari.

"And after your mom died, you became quiet and more introverted", said Chassidy. "Yuffie, Zack, and I had trouble getting you to talk. Your temper started to grow. And you smiled less." Though she wouldn't say more than that—she may have already overstepped her boundaries anyway by giving them the information she had that morning.

"You really have changed a lot", said Zexion. "I can see why you're upset over some of your changes."

"Yeah", Cari mumbled.

* * *

><p>Cari stepped into the Hunter's headquarters and frowned. So far, every time she went in there, she had felt uncomfortable. Maybe it was the scent of all the Hunters. Or maybe that she hadn't been there long. But whatever it was, being there worried her.<p>

She'd been told that for a while, she'd have to be there a lot more than the minimum amount of hours a week. Xemnas had decided to personally tell her that yesterday. He didn't mean to make her uncomfortable and she knew it. He honestly thought that if she spent plenty of time there, she'd become more comfortable. They were good intentions, but considering Xigbar had been quite embarrassing as he introduced her to everyone, it only made her more uneasy.

As she was heading to the elevator, she was passed by one of the silverette interns, hurrying to the elevator with a stack of papers, likely delivered from another branch. Apparently, the interns were sent to other branches to retrieve information. This man had shoulder length hair. She hadn't yet learned everyone's names, but she assumed this one was Kadaj.

She walked up beside him as he impatiently pressed the button to go up. Cari guessed he must have been in a real hurry with those papers—and that those papers were important.

Kadaj glanced at her and back as the elevator door opened and they stepped in. "What floor", he asked.

"Any one will do", said Cari. She leaned back against one of the walls and crossed her arms. "Since I'm supposed to spend time here to get used to being around several Hunters on a regular basis, it doesn't matter."

"Top floor, then", said Kadaj.

Cari nodded. "Fine."

"So what's your story", asked Kadaj.

"Hmm?"

"How you became a vampire", said Kadaj. "What happened? No one has really said anything about it yet."

Cari sighed. "After summer break started, I almost died. I was attacked by a vampire in the forest. Don't ask why I decided to go into the forest at night, even I'm not sure at this point. But another vampire saved me. After hearing my screaming, of course."

"You mean you were that girl who started that whole mess", asked Kadaj.

"Yeah, that was me", Cari said, grimacing. "And I had a choice. Either I become a vampire, or I let the people who care about me suffer."

"But you don't seem very happy about your situation", said Kadaj.

"No, not really", said Cari. "Because someone or something always has to get hurt for me to continue being healthy. And I really don't like hurting people. But then again, I guess that's just my punishment."

Kadaj sighed as the elevator stopped at the food court and Reno got on with what looked like a bean burrito. "Reno… Those burritos are made with things I'm afraid to go into detail about."

"Hey, Cari", Reno said as the door closed, ignoring the silverette's comment. "Hey, Kadaj. What's up?"

Cari rolled her eyes. "The ceiling. Just here trying to get used to being around a bunch of Hunters."

"You don't seem too enthusiastic about it, though", Reno commented, taking a bite out of his burrito.

"That's because I'm not", said Cari. "Xemnas said that he thought it would be a good idea if I hung around here a good bit for a while until I did get used to Hunters and they get used to me."

Reno sighed. "Don't worry so much", he said, getting a slight glare from Cari. "You'll be just fine. Everyone seems really interested in you."

Cari raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? About what", she asked. "The fact that word seems to have spread that I managed to get away from Sephiroth without too many injuries? The fact that I'm a vampire? The fact that I'm one of Xigbar's friends? The fact that Xemnas hired me? Or all of them?"

"All of them", Reno said as the elevator stopped at the top floor and they stepped out. "As well as the fact that Xemnas was on very good terms with your mom."

Cari waved at Kadaj as he headed to Xemnas' office. She looked back at Reno. "Why do I always get the feeling others always know more about my mom than me?"

Reno shrugged. "I don't know", he said. "And maybe you should try talking to someone here. Cloud seems pretty interested in you."

"Cloud?"

"He's got spiky blond hair and blue eyes", said Reno.

"Yeah, ok", Cari said, rolling her eyes. "What am I supposed to say? I'd rather wait for someone to come talk to me. I'm not that great at being outgoing with complete strangers. The only reason I've been talking to you is because you started the conversations."

"Are you anti-social", asked Reno.

"No, not really", said Cari. "I can seem that way, sure. But I'm really just introverted. I'm not a social butterfly, and probably never will be."

"Well you seem pretty comfortable right now", said Reno.

Cari gave him one of her famous 'what the hell' looks. "Because you started the conversation", she said, sighing. "I suck at keeping conversations going for too long sometimes, I get nervous when starting conversations, and I tend to get nervous around people sometimes. Especially when I don't know them."

Reno sighed. "Point made", he said.

To Be Continued


	21. Chapter 21-Memories

**For the love of-Yes, Cari does have temper. And she and Sephiroth really don't like each other too much. And yes, there is a quick hint to Cari's past. But that isn't going to be expanded upon for quite a long time. And finally, at the end of this chapter, I show Yuffie and Zack. They play a nice role in chapters thirty-two and thirty-three. Oh, and there's something about what Cari wonders about when she meets Yuki. That also won't be elaborated on for quite a long time. But it's something that maybe should be noted.**

**Now, happy reading~**

Chapter 21: Memories

A young light brunette girl with blue glasses glanced around the classroom of other fifth graders. Her fingers fidgeted with her books as she stood by the teacher at his desk, who was a giant compared to her. His hand was gently rested on the top of her head.

Today was the girl's first day in a brand new school. She'd just moved across states, and she didn't know anyone at all. So to say she was nervous was an understatement. She was clearly scared. Under normal circumstances, she would have hid that nervousness and gave everyone a look that would lead to them giving her a very wide berth. But for some reason, it was different—as if someone had forcibly stripped that control away from her.

"Everyone, we have a new student today", the teacher said, smiling at everyone. "This is Carolyn Neil. And she comes to Twilight Town from... where again?" He looked down at Cari. Of course he already knew where she was from, but he wanted her to say it.

Cari stiffened nervously and glanced around again. "R-Radiant... Garden", she eventually said, if meekly. She would later curse herself for that.

"Could you speak up", the teacher asked kindly. "I'm not sure everyone heard you."

"Radiant Garden", Cari repeated.

"That sounds like a nice place", said the teacher, and Cari nodded. "Now, is there anything you'd like to say to the class before we start our lesson?"

Cari paused a second. "Um… You can call me Cari", she said.

* * *

><p>Cari stood under the weeping willow tree a few yards from the playground. She glanced around at everyone enjoying recess. They were all playing, and having fun. Half of her wished she could join them, but she really didn't feel like interacting with anyone. And she felt like she couldn't just walk up to them and be friendly. She was the new kid, anyway. So she just sat down and continued to watch silently. Everyone looked so happy. And if she had to be honest, she was a little jealous of them.<p>

But just as she relaxed, closing her eyes, they reopened in shock as a girl with blond hair pulled back into pigtails hopped up in front of her.

"Hiya", she chirped happily.

"H-hi…"

"What are you sitting alone for", the blond asked, tilting her head in curiosity.

Cari blushed. "Well, I'm new here, and I don't know anyone, so… I just don't want to get in the way…"

"You're new here? Where are you from? When did you get here?"

Cari paused. "I… I'm from Radiant Garden", she said. "I haven't been here long. Just a few days."

"Why'd you move?"

Cari glanced away from the girl. Her eyes narrowed a little—she really didn't want to talk about. "Well… it's kind of… a long story."

The girl frowned. "Oh… Well, you don't have to tell me right now." She smiled. "I'm Yuki Harada. What's your name?"

"C-Cari. Cari Neil. It's short for Carolyn", she said.

"It's nice to meet you", said Yuki. "Can I be your friend? You look really lonely."

"Well, uh… I… guess", said Cari.

"Great!" Yuki sat down beside Cari. "I'm sure you'll love it here", she said. "Twilight Town is a really nice place."

Cari smiled nervously—tried to smile a little. "Ok."

Yuki paused and quickly hopped back up, grabbing Cari's wrist. "Hey, why don't I go introduce you to my brother and my friend? Come on, they're cool guys!"

Cari's smile widened—this girl's mood was contagious for some reason she didn't understand. Did everyone go through this with her? "Sure", she said, standing up.

* * *

><p>"Dad, Dad", Cari called as she hurried inside her new home, into the living room where Vexen sat, and onto his lap. "Guess what?"<p>

Vexen watched Cari curiously—he hadn't seen her this happy in far too long. "What is it", he asked.

"Guess", Cari exclaimed.

"You're first day went well", he asked

Cari nodded excitedly. "It was! I already made three friends!"

"That's wonderful", Vexen said, smiling.

"I know", Cari squealed. "I'm so happy! They're really nice."

* * *

><p>Cari sighed as she sat in one of the chairs on the top floor of the Hunter's headquarters. There was nothing for her to do at the moment, so she was just lost in her thoughts. Thoughts which, of course, were suddenly interrupted by someone walking up to her. And she hadn't even been lost in her thoughts all that long, either.<p>

She looked at the girl that had come up to her. She had long, straight black hair which was layered, with bangs. Her eyes were a light caramel brown, almost amber. She smiled at Cari, holding out a cup of what looked like tea.

"Penny for your thoughts", said the girl. "Or in this case, some green tea. I hope you like tea."

Cari watched the girl cautiously. "I do like green tea", she said. "But you're not going to try anything, are you?"

The girl blinked, and smiled again. "No, of course not", she said. "Uncle Xemnas wouldn't be too happy with me if I did."

"Alright", Cari said, taking the tea. She watched as the girl sat down in the chair next to her.

"I'm Rika Jones."

"Oh, nice to meet you", said Cari. "So Xemnas is your uncle?"

"Yeah, and Xigbar's my cousin", said Rika. "So what were you thinking about?"

"Oh, just memories", said Cari. "Nothing too important to others."

"Memories of what, if I may ask", asked Rika.

Cari paused. "My first day of school here in Twilight Town", she said.

"Really", said Rika. "Is it a good memory?"

"Yeah, it is", said Cari. "I was in the fifth grade, and I had moved here after school started. I made my first friends here during recess."

"Oh, that's nice", said Rika. "Where did you live before moving?"

"Radiant Garden", said Cari. "Nice place, but it didn't feel right for me and Dad to live there. Not... without Mom."

"Your mom died, then, huh", asked Rika.

Cari nodded. "Yeah, she died when I was in the third grade." She shook her head. "There's so much I don't know about her, though."

Rika gave her a funny look.

"I remember a lot of things about her", said Cari. "But it's like she had another life that I don't know about. Seems she and Xemnas were friends. I tried talking to Dad the other day, but he just shook his head and said not to worry about it."

"Looks like quite the sticky predicament", said Rika. "But if your mom was friends with Uncle Xemnas, I can see why he wanted you here."

"Yeah, he mistook me for my mom", said Cari. "He also said I'm just like her."

"What was her name", asked Rika.

"Molly", said Cari.

"Oh, I've met her before", said Rika. "But Xiggy and I were younger when we did. Uncle Xemnas also keeps a picture in a frame in his desk. I heard she was really nice. Sephiroth even has respect for her. Even if her attitude did annoy him sometimes." She smirked. "We all used to live in Radiant Garden, actually. Uncle Xemnas, Xigbar and I moved here almost eleven years ago. Sephiroth got transferred here about seven years ago."

"Why did I never meet you and Xigbar, then", asked Cari.

"Well, we lived just inside of Radiant Garden", said Rika. "But we went to a school in another town."

"Ah, ok", said Cari. "So are you in school?"

"Yeah, I'm a sophomore", said Rika.

"Ok", said Cari. "Where do you usually hang out? I'm a little surprised I haven't seen you with Xigbar."

Rika laughed. "Well, we live together, so we see enough of each other at home and here. I'm usually off on my own. Or seeing what the little freshmen are up to. I'll be messing with them until I graduate."

Cari attempted to stifle a giggle, but failed. "You like messing with the freshmen, huh? Well, just leave Yuki Harada, Chassidy James, and Olivia Blaise alone. They're my friends. And trust me when I say I get really pissed if someone does anything to my friends."

"Ok, I'll leave them alone", said Rika. She didn't know a lot about Cari, but she did know she had a hair-trigger temper. "I don't do much too them, anyway. Just make them think something not completely true. Or lead them into a little prank and pretend I didn't know it was there."

"Nice", said Cari. "A little mean, but nice."

While talking, though, neither noticed someone in front of them until they cleared their throat. And then they looked up to see Sephiroth in front of them.

"Rika, I thought you had some papers to file", he said.

Rika got a feral grin on her face, much to Sephiroth's unease. She quickly launched herself at him in a tackle-hug. "Hi, sweetie", she chimed, as he was pushed onto the floor by her weight tipping him over. "How was work today? Not too stressful, I hope. You didn't get hurt, did you? Do you need a massage?"

Seeing this, Cari burst out laughing, gaining attention from everyone in the room. "Oh, dear Lord, does anyone have a camera? I want this as my desktop picture." She continued to laugh at the embarrassing position Sephiroth was in.

Sephiroth blushed and rolled his eyes. "Get off me", he sighed.

"Awe, Sephy's blushing", Cari cooed, still laughing as he now started to have a one-sided argument with Rika.

Reno walked up beside Cari, watching Rika successfully keep Sephiroth pinned to the floor. "Nice one Rika", he said.

"Thank you", Rika sang, still grinning at Sephiroth.

Reno looked at Cari, who was trying to stop laughing, only to start into another fit of giggles. "Looks like you're feeling more comfortable."

Cari looked at Reno for a second before looking back Rika and Sephiroth. "Well, this is funny", she panted.

Sephiroth sighed. After making quite the scene by yelling at Rika, he was about to give up.

"Maybe if you say please, I'll get up", said Rika.

Sephiroth's eye twitched. "Fine. Please get off me."

"Ok", Rika said, getting up.

Sephiroth glared at Rika. "You're such a brat", he said, getting up. He looked at Cari, who was now grinning like an idiot. "And that was not funny."

"Pretty funny from where I was standing", said Cari. When Sephiroth began to seethe, she stuck her tongue out at him for a few seconds.

"Alright, what's going on here", a man with spiky blond hair asked, drawing the attention of the four of them.

"Hey, Cloud", said Rika. "We aren't doing much. Just having a little fun."

"Of course you were having fun", said Cloud. He looked at Reno. "And you didn't do anything." He looked at Sephiroth and simply shook his head. And then he looked at Cari. "Since I know next to nothing about you, I won't even say anything about your reactions. Just be careful around Rika."

"Hey, not cool, Cloud", Rika snapped.

"As you can see, she has a quick temper", said Cloud. "Her sense of humor is also very questionable."

Rika glared at Cloud, who simply ignored it.

"Right, thanks for the warning", Cari said, slightly nervous.

"Maybe you should just stay away from her", said Sephiroth. "It's bad enough you're exactly like Molly."

Cari instantly glared at Sephiroth upon those words leaving his lips, unable to stop her temper from rising. The way he'd mentioned her mom was an easy way to make her snap. "Excuse me", she snapped. "Do you have a problem with that?!"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "What a temper. I simply mean that Molly could be a pain at times. And not one made of glass."

Cari growled. "You damn bastard! No one insults her!" If there was anyone not already watching Cari, they were now. "No one", she snapped, her voice cracking. She wasn't crying, but even she felt insulted.

Sephiroth blinked as Cari turned on her heel and flitted off.

Reno glared at him. "Smooth one, Sephiroth", he said. "You do realize you haven't made a good impression yet, right?"

Sephiroth closed his eyes and his hand met his face. He looked back at Reno. "Well, what do you expect me to do about it?"

"Somebody go find her and get her to calm down", Xigbar sighed, walking up to the small group of Hunters.

* * *

><p>Cari was now on another floor in one of the bathrooms, backed into one of the corners. She didn't know which floor she was on, and she didn't care. All she knew was that she was alone. And that was exactly what she wanted. She didn't want anyone to find her. And with the size of the building, it would be quite difficult. Not to mention, she also locked the door. Whoever found her would have to pick the lock if they wanted to get in.<p>

Wiping away the tears that had started flowing, she pulled out her mp3 player. She put the headphones on, and turned it on. After a few seconds, she was hearing music. But hardly the song she wanted. So she flipped through them trying to find something good. Finally settling on Had Enough by Breaking Benjamin, she turned the volume up so that all she heard was the song. She wanted to drown everything out right now, and that song was perfect for it.

Of course, this only served to create more anger and tears for her. She wanted so badly to scream now. But she didn't, seeing as how whoever would come looking for her might find her even easier. And that was the last thing she wanted.

Eventually, even with the song playing loudly in her ears, drowning everything else out, she nodded off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Rika tried to open one of the door to the girl's bathroom on one of the floors in the building, but failed. Apparently, Cari had locked it, if she was in there. She knocked loudly on it, but there was no answer. She sighed. Cari was obviously in there, ignoring everything. Now there was only one thing Rika could really do if she wanted to get Cari out of there.<p>

She pulled out a hair pin from her hair and stuck it in the door knob. She was a master at picking locks. Though this was mostly due to the fact that she locked herself out of her house several times in the past, and she wasn't waiting for either Xigbar or Xemnas to get home. So she made quick work of the lock.

When she opened the door, she found the light out. So she turned it on to find Cari asleep in the far right corner. Walking closer, she heard music playing loudly. She quickly recognized the particular song that was playing, too. It happened to be one of her favorites—always good for when she was angry at what could have been the entire world at times.

Bending down beside Cari, she pulled the headphones behind her ears. Which, of course, made Cari wake up, yawning.

"Wha...?" Cari blinked her eyes open and looked at Rika.

Rika flicked Cari's forehead, making the later flinch slightly. "Good to see your awake."

Cari frowned. "How'd you get in here", she asked, still sleepy. "I thought I locked the door."

"You did", said Rika. "I'm just an excellent lock picker. Now what are you doing in here?"

"Wanting to be alone", Cari said snappily, rolling her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, silly", said Rika. "You just flitted away after snapping at Sephiroth."

"Well he shouldn't have said that about my mom", Cari snapped.

Rika sighed. "You get really defensive of her, don't you?"

Cari looked away, tears forming again, and nodded. "I don't like it when anyone says bad things about her."

"Alright", said Rika. "I can definitely understand that. Now come on out of the bathroom."

"Yeah, fine", Cari grumbled. "But I'm going home. I don't need more crap memories."

* * *

><p>Cari picked up the cordless home phone as it rang, once again beating Vexen to it. "Hello?"<p>

"Hey, Cari", a girl said, rather hyper. "How are you doing?"

Cari smiled. "Hey, Yuffie. I'm doing good. What about you?"

"Great", Yuffie exclaimed. "High school's going pretty good so far."

"Well, that's good", said Cari. "Not getting into trouble, are you?"

"Nah, no trouble", said Yuffie.

"Yet. I know you, Yuffie", said Cari. "You always end up in trouble eventually."

"Well I'm trying to change that", said Yuffie. "Mom and Dad are getting tired of hearing that I got myself into yet another fight or argument at school. Or wherever. And Zack's getting tired of trying to keep everyone calm, too."

Cari smirked, now heading back to her room. "By the way, how is our self-proclaimed lady's man doing, anyway?" She laid down on her bed, and rolled over onto her stomach.

Yuffie laughed. "He's doing good. Can't get a real girlfriend, but good."

Cari laughed now, too. "Yeah, that figures."

"So have you been in any trouble since summer", asked Yuffie. "I tried calling you, but apparently you'd already left for some camp."

Cari smiled sheepishly. "Nah, I've been good since then", she said. "Ok, I did get into one fight at camp. But my roommate was really pissed at me. It's all better, though. Camp was mostly uneventful, though. But I'm just surprised I did get caught trying to sneak out. I'm usually good about that."

"You actually got into a fight with your roommate", asked Yuffie. "I thought you didn't like fighting. I mean—"

Cari rolled her eyes. "It's kind of complicated", she lied, interrupting her cousin. It wasn't complicated, she just couldn't tell Yuffie the truth.

"Oh, ok", said Yuffie. "Did you ever get around to talking to that Zexion boy you kept telling me about?"

Cari smiled. "Yeah, near the end of the school year", she said. "We went to the beach with my friends and his best friend. Would you believe my luck, though? I found out that he's been watching me since the fifth grade, too."

There was a pause before Yuffie said anything. "Doesn't that seem a little stalker-ish", she asked, finally.

"Eh, maybe a little", said Cari. "But I did the same. It's all good, anyway. He's finally mine!"

"Well, that's good", said Yuffie. "I'm glad you're with him. Just let me know if he ever hurts you. I'll get Zack and we'll come down to meet him and have a little chat with him."

Cari blinked. "Oh, don't worry", she said. "Yuki has apparently already threatened him. Zexy told me that she told him that she'd break his face if he broke my heart."

"Well, Zack and I will still come down there to have a little chat with him", said Yuffie. She paused when someone else seemed to start talking. "Oh, Zack wants to know if you have any—What? Oh, right. Any—Oh, forget it, Zack! If you want to know, ask her yourself!"

Cari could hear Zack's protests on the other end of the line. She sighed and rolled her eyes, smirking slightly. Some things about them never changed. And Zack certainly hadn't changed at all, it seemed. She waited as the phone on Yuffie's end was passed to Zack.

"Hey, Cari", said Zack.

Cari laughed.

"What's so funny", asked Zack.

"You, silly", Cari said, still giggling a bit. "So what do you want to know?"

"I wanted to know if you had any cute, single girl friends in Twilight Town", said Zack.

"Well, yeah, I do", Cari said cautiously. "But I don't know if you'd—Wait, why do you want to know, anyway? You're all the way up in Radiant Garden. That's like, several hours away from here. It takes half a day to get from Twilight Town to Radiant Garden."

"Well, I was thinking about moving down to Twilight Town", said Zack. "Yuffie, too. Mom and Dad are getting a little tired of having to deal with Yuffie's trouble-making tendencies."

"Oh, really", said Cari. "When?"

"Sometime next summer, probably", said Zack. "Don't want Yuffie changing schools like you did. So about those girls you know."

Cari shook her head. "They're all in high school. Meaning you've got to be careful. One is my age and the others are all younger."

"Well, if one is your age, it shouldn't be such a problem", said Zack.

Cari laughed. "Good luck flirting with her", she said. "But when did moving come up?"

"Well, you know things haven't quite been the same without Aunt Molly", said Zack. "Everyone's feeling some kind of effect of her being gone. You and Uncle Vexen moved, and Mom and Dad are getting... to where they want to be more alone. Even though it's more Dad than Mom."

Cari closed her eyes for a few seconds. "Yeah, we all miss my mom", she said. "It's been almost eight years."

"Yeah, we all keep track of that. Well I'll hand the phone back to Yuffie now", said Zack. "Talk to you later."

"Ok, bye", Cari said before she heard Yuffie getting back on the phone.

"Hey, Cari", said Yuffie. "I just thought of something. What do you think of vampires?"

Cari frowned. "What? Why do you want to know? I thought you were scared of them."

"Well... I am", said Yuffie. "But I was just curious. What do you think of them?"

"Well, um..." Cari hesitated. This was now touchy ground. She couldn't exactly risk exposing her secret. "They're... ok. Aside from drinking blood, I think they're a lot like humans. Ok, maybe a bit arrogant sometimes. But I don't think they're all like that." She paused. "I think they can feel the same way humans do."

"Doesn't the blood-drinking scare you", asked Yuffie. "I mean, the idea of being bitten. Isn't that scary?"

Cari sighed. "Yeah, it is scary", she said. She wasn't lying. Well, not really. But she wasn't so scared of it anymore, though. "But when you do get past it, I'm sure they're not all that bad."

"Maybe", said Yuffie. "I don't know, though. They are kind of cool, I guess, but we don't know any. We don't even know if they're real or not. So we don't know if they're really like us."

Cari smirked and held her breath. It was all she could do to keep from laughing. If only Yuffie knew she was talking to one. Cari sighed. "True", she lied.

To Be Continued


	22. Chapter 22-Fun Encounters

**Finally, I will introduce Saix to the cast. Anyway, possible narmy-ness aside, I did kind of like this chapter. I especially liked where Zexion found the little shop downtown. He is on his way to figuring out what Cari is after this. It'll be a good several chapters, though. Anyway, the beauty of jokes made at werewolves' expense. No offense to them, of course, as they are awesome. It's just that Cari _is_ a vampire.**

**Happy reading!**

Chapter 22: Fun Encounters

Cari sighed, walking through the forest about a week later. She had begun to grow accustomed to being around the Hunters. And fortunately, they'd become used to her. It wasn't so hard being around them anymore. And she was found socializing more with them. Particularly Rika, Reno, the three interns, and occasionally Cloud and Sephiroth. Though, she was still somewhat angry with Sephiroth for what he said about Molly. And most of the times they did interact, there was a shade of tension between them that hadn't been resolved.

She enjoyed spending time with Rika and Reno, especially. Those two, along with Xigbar, were always so much fun to be around. Reno, while not working hard, was pretty easygoing. And Rika's antics usually amused Cari a lot. When it wasn't, of course, questionable humor, at least. Then again, even some of the questionable humor did make her laugh or giggle.

Everyone had gotten used to seeing Cari running around the floors helping Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz with errands. She never really minded it. It gave her something to do while there. And she was supposed to be helping them, anyway. Other things they found her doing included helping other Hunters, even training with a few, and runs to the food court.

While she didn't like fighting, per say, she knew she had to keep up her strength and get stronger. Especially if she was to surpass Sephiroth, letting her know she could successfully protect others. That was her main reason for wanting to beat him. He was veritably one of the strongest Hunters. And if she could defeat him, she was definitely someone not to be screwed around with.

After a while, she came across the three vampires she had met during the previous month. Hayner, Pence, and Olette. She stopped and watched them from behind one of the trees and smiled. They looked like they were having fun talking. And Pence looked a lot happier now that he was free from worries about being put under someone else's control.

Olette looked up in her direction. "Guys, someone's there", she said.

Hayner and Pence looked in the same direction. Pence with a slightly worried expression, and Hayner with a slightly annoyed one.

"Alright, who's there", Hayner called.

Cari stepped out from behind the tree. "Just me", she said, removing her hood. "Just coming out for a little walk in the forest. No business to take care of tonight."

"Oh, that's a relief" said Pence. "I was worried something happened again for a minute."

Cari smiled and shook her head. "Nah, nothing happened. I'm just out to relax. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Want to join us", asked Olette. "If you're just looking to relax, you can hang out with us."

"Olette", Hayner said, slightly angrily, turning to look at her. "This is our spot, remember? No one else."

"Hey, I'm just trying to be friendly with her", said Olette. "She seems pretty nice."

"It's fine", said Cari. "I don't mean to intrude, anyway. I'll just move along."

"Well, um, I don't think letting her hang out with us would be so bad", said Pence.

Hayner looked back at Cari, who was just standing there. "Well, I don't know", he said. "She did cause us a little trouble last month."

"She was just trying to find out who bit her friend", said Olette.

"I'm still not sure about her", said Hayner.

Cari rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just make up your minds. I don't care either way right now."

"Ok, what's your problem", Hayner snapped.

Cari raised an eyebrow. "I'm just waiting for you to decide whether you want me to stay or leave", she said.

Olette sighed. "Since you seem to be having so much trouble deciding, why don't you just decide the way you always do", she asked.

Hayner thought for a moment. "Sure", he said. "If you want to hang out here with us whenever, beat me in a fight."

Cari shook her head. "I'd rather not fight, thanks." She turned around to leave. "It doesn't really matter much to me whether I can stay or not, anyway. I'd be just as happy alone."

Hayner watched as she started walking away. "What, are you afraid of losing", he asked pompously.

Cari stopped dead in her tracks and wheeled around to scowl at Hayner. "What makes you think I'm afraid of losing? I just said I'd rather not fight."

"Well it looks like you're running away to me", said Hayner. "If you're not afraid of losing, why don't you want to fight?"

"I'm not running away", said Cari. "And I simply don't like to fight."

"Probably because you can't fight", Hayner taunted. "So I wonder why the Hunters let you work with them if you're so weak."

This made Cari metaphorically snap. She glared at Hayner, her eyes now glowing red with anger. "Oh, in your dreams", she spat.

"Then fight me", said Hayner, now smirking. "Prove you can beat me."

Cari flitted over to Hayner, grabbing his arms and harshly pushed him into a tree. "Oh, I'd do more than beat you", she growled.

Hayner smirked. "In your dreams", he said.

Cari gripped his arms much tighter, making him hiss in pain. "I think it's pretty obvious now", she said. "I would pound you into the ground in a fight." The air began to pick up speed, into a strong gale.

Olette shivered slightly, rubbing her arms now. "What's with this wind all of a sudden? One minute it's a light breeze, and now I'm afraid it's going to knock me over."

"Yeah, it's weird", said Pence, moving closer to one of the other trees. He looked over at Cari and Hayner, who were barely even affected by the wind.

Cari continued to watch at Hayner as he struggled to get free. "I'm too strong for you, boy", she said.

"Yeah right", Hayner snapped. He watched as Cari's eyes narrowed, and his widened in panic. He tried to breath in some air, but got nothing. He started to gasp for air, and his face turned pinkish-red.

Cari planned to let him choke for a few seconds. Sure, it was cruel and she really didn't like using that particular ability of controlling air, but needed to show them she wasn't weak. That no one screwed around with her. And she figured that was a good way of doing it. That would likely teach Hayner how bad of an idea it was to taunt her into attack.

Pence and Olette watched the scene before them in astonishment and fear.

"Hey, whatever you're doing to Hayner, stop it", Pence cried out.

Cari let go of Hayner and let him breathe again, the wind around them dying down. She watched as he stared up at her nervously, coughing on air. "See what I mean? I can control air. That's why you don't want to fight me."

"Ok, ok", said Hayner, now not coughing anymore. "You can stay if you want."

Cari closed her eyes for a second and shook her head. "No, I'd better go", she said. She glanced at Pence and Olette and then turned to leave. "I think it's obvious that I scared you all. That was a too cruel of me. Sorry. I guess… I let my temper get the better of me." She began to walk away again, putting her hood back up.

"Wait", said Hayner. "It's... fine. I'm... the one who pushed you, anyway."

Cari stopped again. "Thanks, but I should get going anyway. We've got school tomorrow, remember? I don't want to end up drinking more coffee in the morning just because I got even less sleep at night, anyway. Maybe tomorrow night. Or try and find me at school." She waved to them and continued walking away again.

* * *

><p>"Get back here, boy", Cari heard a boy snarl at the end of the hall her locker was on the next morning.<p>

She looked at Zexion, who had come to see her before heading down to the cafeteria. She gave him a confused look. "Wonder what that's all about."

Zexion sighed. "Probably Saix", he said.

"Oh, ok", said Cari. If it was him, it wasn't at all surprising. He was usually extremely moody at a certain point in the month.

"Not going to catch me", another boy called frantically, who Cari recognized as Hayner, now racing past Cari and Zexion.

"Hey, what's going on", asked Cari.

Hayner stopped and looked at Cari. "I accidently bumped into Saix, and he's not very happy now. Who besides me thinks it's going to be a full moon tonight?"

"It is a full moon tonight", said Zexion.

Cari grimaced. "Great, just what we needed. He always gets pissy on a full moon. Which is why we should leave", she said, now pointing to the direction opposite of where Saix was now storming from.

"You little twerp", Saix called, his long blue hair frizzing out a bit. As he reached where Cari, Zexion, Hayner were, he stopped, now turning his glare to Cari.

Cari scowled at Saix. "What's your problem?" She analyzed in his scent, noting it's difference from Zexion, Hayner, Xigbar, and Xion's scents.

Saix just continued to glare at her, not liking her scent. He held a good bit more animosity towards vampires than most of his kind. But those reasons were his alone to know—besides the people who he called his parents. He didn't want anyone else finding out, because he felt they just didn't need to know. He hated getting looks of sympathy from anyone.

"Hey, stop glaring, wolfboy", Hayner snapped.

Cari blinked, and then glared back. Saix was a werewolf, and for some reason, vampires and werewolves held an automatic animosity towards each other. It was probably from all the bad blood between them from the past. There had been many battles that had been fought specifically between them over one thing or another. And only in the last few hundred years had they called a truce—not terribly long when one considered how extensive their written history actually was.

Zexion frowned and looked from Saix to Cari. "Alright, maybe we should go", he said, grabbing Cari's hand.

"I'd suggest a flea bath for you", Cari growled. "'Cause something must be biting on a sensitive spot making you go all PMS."

"You little bitch", Saix snarled. "I don't PMS! I'm not a girl!"

"I meant pre-moon syndrome, you idiot", Cari growled.

Hayner laughed. "Nice."

Zexion placed a hand on her shoulder. "Cari, let's go before the others start to worry about us", he said.

Cari turned to follow Zexion, but not before sticking her tongue out at the now extremely irate werewolf, immature as it was. It was likely that there would probably be many more fights between them, and probably a lot worse than this. It was definitely not the last they would see of each other—if Cari's intuition was anything to go on.

Hayner followed after them, wanting to avoid angering Saix further out of fear of possibly being ripped limb from limb later on. And he figured if he stuck by Cari for now, he'd pretty much be ok. After all, he'd learned last night that no one messed with her and got away scratch free.

As the three of them reached the cafeteria, Cari looked at Hayner. "Next time, try not to run into Saix when you think it's going to be a full moon", she said.

Hayner frowned. "I didn't think it was until he got all pissed about it", he said.

Cari sighed. "Well, I'd avoid him like the plague now."

"Yeah, obviously", said Hayner. He looked at Zexion. "And who are you?"

"I'm Zexion. And you?"

"Hayner."

Cari rolled her eyes. "Alright, let's go now before Saix sees us."

* * *

><p>Zexion walked down the streets of Twilight Town's downtown square, where the mall was. He wasn't looking for anything in specific, really. He didn't even quite know what he was doing, anyway. He was just walking around, possibly to clear his head and get some fresh air. It had certainly been filled with a lot of questions lately—ones he didn't have all the answers to. For every one answer he got, it felt like at least two more took it's place.<p>

Eventually, his sight wandered to a small shop. It wasn't particularly outstanding, though. But he wondered how he never noticed it before. Had it always been there, or was it a new place? His curiosity now piqued, he decided to enter it. After all, the worst that could happen was it was closed or he'd be asked to leave. There was certainly nothing bad that could happen—not in broad day.

When he turned the doorknob, he found it was unlocked and proceeded to walk in. He quickly found there were no lights on, with the only light coming in from the windows. It was strange, and it only piqued his curiosity more, so he looked around. There were several tables, all almost cluttered with trinkets, big and small, and books. And everything looked like it hadn't been dusted in years. Whoever owned this shop obviously didn't get a lot of business.

He walked over to the nearest table, and picked up one of the books. He brushed the dust off of it, and read the title, 'Dragons 101'. He set it back down and continued to look at the other things. He didn't really intend to buy anything, after all.

But before he could pick up a small locket and investigate it, he heard the creaking of a floorboard. He looked up to see an elderly woman in a brown shawl. Her hair was curly and grayed, and she wore brown-amber glasses. He could hardly make out the color of her eyes through the wrinkles on her face, but they looked to be a faded brown. She looked so fitting as the shop's owner—if that's what she was.

"I'm sorry, ma'am", he said. "I didn't mean to intrude. I was just—"

The woman smiled. "Curious, I know", she said, her voice gentle. "I understand. I was a child once upon a time, too." She chuckled lightly. "I'm sorry for all the dust. It must have been at least a decade since I last cleaned. It's been far too long since anyone has come into my humble little shop. I don't get any customers lately."

Zexion watched the woman in interest.

"Is there anything that interests you", she asked.

Zexion shook his head. "No, I was just looking to see what was in here. I am surprised I haven't noticed your shop before, though."

"Ah, I see", said the woman. "One usually doesn't find this shop unless they need something. Is there anything you do need?"

"Not that I know of", said Zexion. "But would you mind if I continued to look?"

"Not at all", said the woman.

Zexion nodded and continued to look at everything.

The woman watched as Zexion looked around, picking up small trinkets and books. After a while, she saw him pick up a thick book about vampires. "Do you like vampires", she asked.

Zexion looked up. "I find them interesting, yes", he said.

"Well that book has everything people have come to identify with a vampire and more", said the woman. "It's quite the interesting read."

"Really", asked Zexion. He looked back at the book.

The woman nodded. "And it's only ten dollars. Is there a little vampire in your life?"

Zexion looked up at the woman and blinked in surprise. "Aren't vampires just a myth, though? Like fairies and dragons?"

"Hmm, perhaps they are, and perhaps they aren't. It's up to you whether you want to believe in them or not."

"Perhaps they are", Zexion said to himself. He really couldn't be sure with all the strangeness he felt he was around.

"Is there something on your mind, child", the woman asked.

"No... Well, perhaps a little thing tugging at the back of it", said Zexion.

"Would you perhaps share your thoughts with me?"

Zexion hesitated. "Well, I have a girlfriend, but I feel like she's hiding something from me", he said. "I can't exactly explain it, but it's like something about her changed over the summer."

"I see", the woman said gently. "Would you like something to help you find the answers you seek?"

"I... don't see what it could hurt", he said. He could stand to spend some money, he had enough.

"Alright. Just give me a few minutes." The woman walked over to one of the tables in the back. In a few minutes, she walked over to Zexion with a crystal clear quartz on a black cord. "Here", she said, holding the necklace out for him. "This should help you where your curiosity leads you. It won't give you all the answers, but it should help you figure out what you need to do to find the answers."

"How much will that be", asked Zexion.

"For you, dear child? Five dollars", said the woman.

"Alright, I'll take it", said Zexion. "And the book."

"Wonderful choice", the woman said as she lead Zexion over to the register. She took the book and rang up his order, coming to fifteen dollars, not including tax.

Zexion handed the woman his money, taking the bag she had put his book and necklace in. "Thank you, ma'am", he said, turning to leave.

"You're most certainly welcome, Zexion", said the woman. "Come back anytime if you ever need some enchanted help."

Zexion stopped and looked back at the woman. "How did you know my name", he asked. "I never once said it."

The woman continued to smile. "I have my ways", she said.

"Who... are you", asked Zexion.

"Just an old lady who only wishes to help the youngsters of each generation", said the woman.

* * *

><p>Zexion sat at his desk in his bedroom, reading through his new book. The woman had been right, it was an interesting read. He fiddled with the crystal that now hung around his neck. Somehow, he now knew the book would be helpful, even if he wasn't sure how yet. At least it helped to clear his mind of the many questions that nagged at him. He was very happy with his purchase. The book entertained him, and the pendent made him feel like himself again.<p>

He closed the book after a few more minutes and set it aside on his desk. It was getting late now, and he knew he should get some sleep. After all, he had school tomorrow, and didn't want to be found sleeping in class. Unfortunately, he wasn't tired in the least. He was feeling the complete opposite, actually—wide awake and all the more curious. Maybe after a while, he'd make his way back to the shop and talk with the woman who seemed to know about him.

* * *

><p>Cari yawned as she sat down against one of the trees in a small clearing in the forest. Though, the particular clearing happened to be the same one she nearly died in. It wasn't good for memories, but she felt connected to it. It was where her new life had begun—where everything started making a little more sense. She couldn't explain it, but this place was important to her.<p>

And luckily, it seemed the humans had finally stopped messing around there. Now Cari could come here in peace and not worry someone would stumble across her looking for answers. Or at least as much peace as she was allowed in the forest. After all, she knew that this place was used by others, as well. She'd known that for quite a while now.

Unfortunately, her peace was ruined, again, by growls and yelling. Cari sighed and got up, turning to where the sound was, and flitted in the direction it was coming from. Someone was going to get quite the earful when she was done. This was one of the few actually semi-peaceful places she knew of besides her room. And there, she felt confined.

She came to a stop and looked to see what all the ruckus was about. Right now, Hayner yelling at a growling blue-furred werewolf with an scar in the shape of an x between it's eyes. Pence and Olette were just watching carefully from the side at the moment.

"Excuse me, but what's going on here", asked Cari.

Everyone, including the werewolf, turned their attention to her.

"Hayner, don't you know what will happen if people hear you yelling at some random werewolf in the forest", asked Cari.

"Well he started it", Hayner snapped, pointing at the werewolf. "Tell wolfboy to back off!"

Cari looked at the werewolf and frowned. "Wolfboy?" It took her a moment to recognize the scent.

The werewolf growled at her, and she was suddenly happy her hood was up. "Get lost, vampire", he snapped. "This doesn't concern you one bit!"

"Oh, quit PMSing, you stupid bitch", Larxene said, suddenly flitting up by Cari. She'd been out doing a little hunting and heard the noise that scared off the animal she was going after.

The werewolf turned on her and growled more. "Shut up", he snapped, launching himself at Larxene, fangs and claws bared.

Cari scowled at Larxene as they jumped away from the werewolf. "Larxene, don't provoke him", she snapped. "Werewolves already don't like us much! You don't need to piss one off! What are you even doing here, anyway?"

"Apparently, the same as you", said Larxene. She gasped as the werewolf slammed her up against one of the trees. "Hey, let me go, kibbles!"

Cari growled and flitted over to the werewolf and tore him off of Larxene. "Ok, I get that it's a full moon and werewolves tend to get a little pissy then, but back off! You don't want to help draw unneeded attention to us, do you?"

The werewolf turned to glare at Cari. "Who are you, anyway", he asked, realizing she was right.

Cari sighed and removed her hood. "Cari", she said. "Now what happened to start this mess?"

"You're that little brat from school this morning that made the flea bath comment", the werewolf snapped.

Cari growled. "Saix, don't push your luck."

Saix just snarled in response.

She sighed in annoyance, shaking her head. "You know, I can see why people avoid you like the plague."

Saix watched Cari, still glaring at her. "Are you even going to apologize", he asked.

"Fine", said Cari. "I'm sorry for the comments earlier. Guess my vampiric instincts or whatever made them come out." She sighed and crossed her arms. "I don't expect you'll be that likely to forgive, anyway, but there."

Saix watched her for a minute. "Spunky little vampire", he snarled. "Fine, just never say that again!"

"Yeah, ok", said Cari. "I'll try to remember that." She looked at Larxene. "And you'd better watch what you say to him, too."

"No promises", said Larxene. "But I'll try."

Cari rolled her eyes and sighed. "Good enough. Now can I get some peace and quiet?"

To Be Continued


	23. Chapter 23-Plans

**Zero. Here, that name is mentioned as a character Cari likes. I won't give any more than that there. But I will say that name comes up fairly often later on in the story. Also, it may start to look a little weird for the next two chapters, but it's done for the very little bit of comedy that actually wormed its way into the story. As time goes on, well, it gets less comedic. Chapter 26 will pick up with some minor drama-stuffs and then just go from there. Also, Yuki kind of likes Vexen (not in that way), and she really does have a thing for mad scientists. Olivia's comment about zombies is actually a bit debatable. And no, Xigbar does not like them-good way to freak him out.**

**Done rambling, happy reading.**

Chapter 23: Plans

Cari blinked in surprise as she walked up to her table the next morning. All of her friends who were usually there were present and accounted for. And more. Saix and Rika were there, too. She hadn't expected for Saix to actually take up her offer to hang out with her and her friends at school. Though, Rika could have also dragged him over with her, knowing that she tended to know random things that happened.

"Morning, everyone", she said.

Olivia looked at Cari and grinned widely. She quickly pounced her in a hug—she seemed a little hyper today.

Cari blushed slightly, almost tipping over with the extra weight on her. She smiled at her new friend. She'd found that Olivia was actually very friendly with others. "Morning, Olives", she said, beginning to carefully pry the younger girl off herself.

"Hi, Cari", said Rika, who was standing by Xigbar.

Cari waved at Rika. "Not causing any mischief this morning, are we, Rika?"

"No, of course not", said Rika. She smirked. "I'm saving that for later."

Cari rolled her eyes and sat down. "Right, of course you are."

"So when did you meet these two", asked Marluxia.

Cari blinked. She hadn't expected anyone to ask about them. And she hoped they wouldn't. But oh, well. "Well, I met Saix yesterday", she said. She glanced over at the blunette who was now calmly talking with Axel. "We, um... had a bad start, but then we met later when he'd calmed down a bit."

Zexion quickly joined Cari at the table. "Yes, you angered him by making a comment about fleas and pre-moon syndrome", he said.

Cari looked at Zexion and blushed again. "Yeah, well he gets pissy on a full moon and he started it."

Saix looked over at Cari. "And we have agreed no more comments like that, right?"

Cari rolled her eyes. "Yes. I'm not going to make fun of the fact that you're like a werewolf when it's a full moon. Especially when it's a full moon."

"Good", said Saix.

"Ok, so how'd you meet Rika", asked Sora.

"Well, we ran into each other over the weekend", said Cari, glancing at said blackette.

"Yeah, and we became friends then", said Rika. "No interesting story to tell."

"Well, it looks like this group of friends just keeps getting bigger", said Zexion.

Cari looked back at him and smiled. "Yeah, it does", she said. Her eye was caught by a black cord around Zexion's neck. She reached over and gently grabbed the cord and pulled a crystal quartz pendent out from under his shirt. "Hey, where'd you get this?"

Zexion watched Cari as she looked at the crystal. "I bought it yesterday at a little shop I found", he said. "The woman who sold it to me said it should help me figure out what I need to do."

Cari blinked. "Oh, that's cool", she said, letting go of the crystal. Still, it made her uneasy—there was something about it that didn't seem normal.

"Is something wrong", asked Zexion.

"No, nothing's wrong", said Cari. She smiled, hoping he would believe her.

"Oh, do you have any plans for your birthday yet", asked Yuki, quickly changing the subject.

"Hmm, well not really", said Cari. "I know it's less than two weeks away, but I haven't thought of much. I know I want to invite my friends from camp, Sarah, Lydia, Jude, and then Akiko if she can come at all. But that's all I have."

"When is your birthday, anyway", asked Olivia.

"October fourth", said Cari.

"Then maybe you should go with a Halloween theme", Olivia exclaimed. "You know, vampires, witches, werewolves, spirits, and stuff like that. And everyone has to dress up for it."

Cari shook her head. "Nah, I don't think I'm going to do that. Besides, I want to save the dressing up for an actual Halloween party or something."

"Are you going trick-or-treating", asked Chassidy.

"Probably not", said Cari. "I'm just going to stay home and help Dad hand out candy or something. What about you?"

"I'm going to have a party", said Chassidy. She smirked. "At your place, of course."

Cari frowned. "Oh, no you're not", she said. "Dad wouldn't let you."

Chassidy rolled her eyes. "I'm kidding", she said. "Lighten up. You take things too seriously sometimes."

Cari rolled her eyes and sighed. "Whatever."

"Are you having a party, though", asked Marluxia.

Chassidy looked at Marluxia. "Of course I am", she said. "I love having parties. I haven't done any planning, though. I do have a full month, anyway."

"Is it going to be a costume party", Kairi asked excitedly.

"Yup", Chassidy chirped. "Everyone's going to be invited, and everyone has to dress up as something."

Xigbar looked at Cari and smirked. "What are you going to be, Carebear", he asked.

Cari blushed from the nickname. "I don't know", she said.

"Go as a vampire", Marluxia suggested. "You've got the alluring beauty down."

Cari rolled her eyes. "I don't know", she said.

"Sounds good to me", said Larxene.

"I think it would be cool", said Zexion. "And you should go as a vampire queen."

Cari blushed. "Really", she asked, looking back at Zexion.

"Yeah", said Zexion. "You do have the beauty. And vampires are said to be exceptionally beautiful."

Cari blushed even more. "Well, um... I guess I could", she said.

"You totally should", said Olivia. "I'm going as a zombie."

Several of the others quickly paled, though Yuki sputtered out a loud laugh. "Are you serious, Ollie?"

The girl in question shrugged. "Well, yeah. I wanted to do that last year, but didn't have the chance."

Xigbar gave an involuntary shudder—and hoped no one noticed. "I didn't know you liked zombies."

"I do, kind of", said Olivia. "Anyone else want to share what they're going as?"

"Well, if I can borrow some things from Vexy, I'm going as a mad scientist", said Yuki.

Sora shuddered. "He should be a mad scientist…"

Yuki gave a shrug. "Maybe we can talk him into doing just that."

The spiky-haired brunette shuddered again and paled more. "No. That's going to scare everyone away."

There was a short pause and Yuki made an 'o' with her mouth. "I still think it's a cool idea. I want to see him dressed up as a mad scientist."

Cari turned to face her best friend fully, a little creeped out but also quite intrigued at the same time. "We'll see", she said simply. "For now, I think we find something else to talk about."

* * *

><p>"Cari, someone's on the phone asking for you", Cari heard Vexen call from the living room.<p>

She hopped up off her bed and headed out to pick up the cordless phone from it's charger. "Hello", she said, holding the phone up to her ear.

"Hey, Cari", a familiar voice said.

Cari smiled brightly. "Oh, Sarah", she said. "Nice to hear from you. What's up?"

"Just thought I'd call and see how you were doing", said Sarah. "How are things going?"

"Oh, they're going good", said Cari. She walked back to her room. "You wouldn't believe what happened on the first day of school, though."

"What happened", asked Sarah. "Did you get into any trouble?"

"No, well, not really me", said Cari. "But my best friend, Yuki, her older brother, Demyx, got attacked in the boy's bathroom by another vampire."

"Oh", Sarah said, sadness in her voice. "What happened?"

"Well, everything turned out ok in the end", said Cari. "But believe you me, it wasn't fun. Some of my other friends got involved. Yuki, Xigbar, Xion, Larxene, of course, and Demyx, also of course."

"How did they all get involved", asked Sarah. "I thought you said no one knew. And what's Larxene doing there?"

"Well, I decided I can never seem to hide much of anything from Yuki, since she knows me too well", said Cari. "And she'd throw a shit-fit if I didn't tell her. Xion is a sorceress, and so she was needed. And Xigbar is a Hunter, actually."

"Wait, what", Sarah asked. "One of your friends, and your boyfriend's best friend, to boot, is a Hunter?!"

"Yeah, but he's a cool Hunter", said Cari. "Hell, I even met his dad, who happens to be the Superior of the Hunters in Twilight Town. Not a bad man. And he, um... hired me to help them."

A pause was heard before Sarah spoke again. "You're kidding me", she said, disbelievingly.

"I kid you not, Sarah", said Cari. "I'm one-hundred percent serious. I've actually become friends with a few of them, too."

"Well it's good that you're friends with them", said Sarah. "So how does Larxene fit into things?"

"She moved to Twilight Town", said Cari. "And we have nearly the exact same class schedules. Seriously worried me on the first day."

"Well, I guess that shows just how loyal she's become to you", said Sarah. "So what else has happened?"

"Well, I met a werewolf", said Cari. "We kind of got off to a bad start, though..."

"You did, huh", asked Sarah.

"Yeah, but I guess things are ok now", said Cari. "He did show up at my table of friends this morning and at lunch."

"I guess that's a good sign, too", said Sarah.

"Yeah, maybe", said Cari.

"So how is it going with being a vampire in general", asked Sarah.

"Um, ok, I guess", said Cari.

"You sound a bit nervous", said Sarah. "Are you sure you're ok with things?"

"Honestly", asked Cari. "No." She looked at the palm of her free hand and scowled. "I don't like it much. Because no matter what I do, I can't stop feeling guilty for hurting people and animals. Some of the animals don't even survive. I feel... like a total monster."

Sarah seemed to pause. "Cari, I don't mean to be mean," she said, "but technically, we are monsters."

Cari closed her eyes. "I know we are", she said. "But I can't help feel disgusted with myself."

"Well think of this, then", said Sarah. "Do you intentionally hurt people?"

"No, not intentionally", said Cari. "It just happens because of the things I have to do."

"Ok, then you're not a true monster", said Sarah. "Sure what we are is considered to be a monster. But really, it's our intentions that show if we really are monsters or not."

"Yeah, I know", said Cari. "But I just can't help feeling like that."

"You know, if you ask me, you've been reading Vampire Knight way too much", said Sarah.

Cari gasped. "But that's one of my favorite manga and anime", she said. "Besides-"

"You feel like you can identify with Zero", said Sarah. "I know, you've told me that before. But maybe you should ease up a bit on it. I know you fan-girl Zero a bit, but stop feeling like he does so much. Don't turn into such an angsty person like him. And stop judging yourself so harshly."

"I'm just... a critical person sometimes", said Cari. "I get it from my dad. He and the rest of my family say I'm the spitting image of my mom, but there are things I've gotten double dose. I'm just not sure they see it. Even some of the Hunters who met my mom say we're exactly the same."

"Ok, let's not go off talking about depressing stuff anymore", said Sarah. "Got any plans coming up?"

Cari cheered up quickly. "Oh, yeah, I do, actually", she said. "My seventeenth birthday's coming up soon. It's on October fourth."

"Really", asked Sarah. "What are you planning on doing for it?"

"Well, since it's on a Sunday, I'm going to be busy in the morning", said Cari. "But afternoon to evening is completely free. Probably watching movies or something after opening presents and dinner."

"Sounds like fun", said Sarah. "What kind of movies?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure yet", said Cari. She thought for a moment. "Probably something with some action or adventure in it. Or something funny."

"Sounds good to me", said Sarah.

"Or maybe not", said Cari. "I don't know yet. I just started thinking about it today."

"Well, whatever you decide to do, I'm sure it'll be fun", said Sarah.

"Yeah, and I'd like you, Lydia, and Jude to come", said Cari. "I don't think Akiko can make it…"

"Wouldn't miss it", said Sarah. "I'm sure I can get down there. One way or another. Even if I have to pack myself in a box and ship myself."

Cari laughed. "Just be careful, though."

"So I guess you and Jude are getting along now", asked Sarah.

"Yeah, he called sometime last week", said Cari. "I can't wait to see you all again."

"Well, talk to Lydia and Jude to see if they're coming", said Sarah. "I'm sure they'll come, though."

"Yeah, well I'd better call them, then", said Cari.

"Well, I guess I'll let you go and do that, then", said Sarah.

"Ok, bye", said Cari.

"Bye", said Sarah, obviously now hanging up the phone.

Cari pressed the 'end' button and headed back out to the living room, putting the phone back on it's charger. She smiled as she saw Vexen for once not cooped up in his lab downstairs, instead sitting at the kitchen table with a book. It was refreshing to see him do something other than an experiment again. She headed into the kitchen and sat down across from him.

"Hey, Dad", she said, watching as Vexen looked up. "About my birthday party. What are we doing this year?"

Vexen sighed. "Why ask me? It's your party. What did you want to do?"

"I was just wondering if you were planning anything", said Cari. "I'm inviting my friends over again, including the ones I made at camp."

"All of them", Vexen asked.

"Yeah, why not", asked Cari.

"I'm just remembering your last birthday party", said Vexen. "And how that went."

Cari smirked, remembering just how much fun it was. "Yeah, that was funny", she said.

"I didn't find it funny", said Vexen.

"Because Yuki kept constantly spraying you with the water hose", said Cari, grinning from ear to ear.

"You did, too", said Vexen.

"So I did", said Cari, not denying it any.

"That's the last time I let you use the hose at a birthday party", said Vexen. "This year, go for something a little more—"

"Water balloons", Cari exclaimed excitedly, interrupting him, and then laughing.

Vexen raised an eyebrow at her. "And then Yuki will pound me with them", he said. "And Chassidy is likely to join her."

"I'm kidding", said Cari. "Probably movies or something."

"Movies are fine", said Vexen.

"Great", said Cari. "Now I just have to pick the movies. And I want Chinese for dinner, too. No, pasta! Umm..."

Vexen sighed. "Let's just order pizza", he said, knowing she could never resist the idea of pizza.

"Ok", said Cari. "Then one's going to be extra cheese! By they way, do we have any cheddar here at the moment?"

"No, you finished that last week", Vexen said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, yeah", said Cari.

* * *

><p>Cari sat at her computer reading over a story she'd been typing up. It wasn't anything for school, she'd finished her homework for that night. Now she was just working on something for a certain website she'd recently signed up on where she could create quizzes and write stories among other things. But her attention was quickly drawn away from her computer by a tapping on her window.<p>

Looking over to see who was outside, Cari blinked in surprise. It was Sora, and he was grinning from ear to ear. Cari got up and walked over, opening the window. "Hey, what's up", she asked.

"Just visiting", said Sora. "I wanted to see if you were ok. You looked a bit out of it today."

Cari smiled sheepishly. "Did I? I'm fine, though."

"You sure", asked Sora.

"Yeah, I'm just fine", said Cari. "Nothing for you to worry about."

Sora frowned a bit and leaned in closer to Cari. He looked closely at her, wanting to know if he was right.

Cari drew in a sharp breath and her eyes widened. She watched Sora carefully. Had he noticed something she didn't want him to? It was highly improbable. No, he couldn't have seen anything wrong today—or at all. She'd done her best to keep herself inconspicuous. But of course, it was always possible to slip up and do something she didn't intend to do. And they didn't have any classes together, so she could have only accidentally done something in the morning or at lunch.

Her sight fell to the crook of his neck. The skin looked so soft and sweet, and it probably was. She could only imagine what his blood would be like. She figured it would be just as sweet as him. And she did like the idea of the possible taste of his blood. She wanted to try it, to see if he was as good as he looked, and began to lean towards him slowly.

She quickly caught herself before she was too far into the act. Yes, it was true that no one could see them right now. And she could easily alter his memory to make him forget. But she didn't want to hurt him—not one of the people she took blood from had avoided pain. And she knew just how much it actually hurt, as well. The last thing she wanted was for him to go through that pain, as well.

Sora pulled away. "Nope, you're still you", he said brightly.

"Wait, what", asked Cari.

Sora blinked, realizing he said that out loud. "Oh, uh, nothing", he said hastily, blushing a little. "Nothing at all."

Cari frowned and raised an eyebrow at him. He wasn't doing a good job at lying. "Uh-huh", she said skeptically. "No, that was about something."

"No, it was nothing", said Sora. "Really."

Cari scowled. "Tell me", she said, mentally forcing him to do as she said.

Sora gazed into her eyes almost blankly. "Well, you seemed different, and like you were hiding something", he said honestly. "I thought something about you had changed, and I wanted to see whether something had or not. You do seem different somehow. But you also still seem the same." Sora blinked, surprised he said that.

"Ok, I see", said Cari. She smiled again. "But no need to worry, Sora. I'm still me. Maybe a little more bold, but still me."

"Right", Sora said, stuttering slightly. "So do you have anything planned for your birthday yet?"

"Yeah, kind of", said Cari. "I already invited my friends from camp, and we'll probably just end up watching movies and eating pizza and stuff."

"That sounds like fun", said Sora. "I can't wait to meet your friends from camp."

"Well, you will", said Cari. "Now, I think you'd better get moving. Don't want your parents and Roxas worrying any if you're gone too long. You know they will."

"Yeah, ok", said Sora. He turned around to leave. "Bye."

Cari watched as the brunette left and shook her head, annoyed. She couldn't be wanting to drink her friend's blood like that. They'd get hurt if she did bite them. True, she'd already bitten some of her friends, Axel, Yuki, and Chassidy. And Vexen, too. But she didn't want to hurt any of her other friends. And she especially didn't want to hurt Zexion.

And she couldn't let them find out she was a vampire, either. Sure, they were her friends, and she trusted them, but they just couldn't know. Not only did she need to maintain her secret without worrying that any one of her friends could accidentally slip, she could be putting them at risk just for them knowing. And to her, that wasn't an option. Enough of her friends knew right now.

To Be Continued


	24. Chapter 24-Birthdays

**Ok, I'm really, really sorry for being late! Rose had a long day Saturday, spending it with her boyfriend (of whom she just got back together with) and one of her friends. Therefore, she completely forgot it was the day to update the story again. Anyway, here's the next chapter. It might be a little weird, as might the next one, but that's just how some chapters are when someone is writing. Besides, what some don't like, others do, and vice versa. **

Chapter 24: Birthdays

"I heard the Superior is planning something", Kadaj commented as he waited for the elevator.

Cari looked up at him and tilted her head—she'd spent much of her time talking with him while waiting on and in the elevator. It was practically standard already. "Really? You know what it is?"

Kadaj shifted the papers some so they wouldn't fall. "No, he hasn't filled us in yet. I think some others know, but my brothers and I don't have a clue."

"Any ideas then", she asked.

The elevator door opened and Kadaj stepped in, Cari behind him. "I think he wants to celebrate something, but that's unlikely. He's not really the kind of person who celebrates much."

Cari crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow some. "Then why do you think he's going to celebrate something?"

He looked back at her. "I guess you could say it's a hunch. And otherwise, I don't have any other ideas."

The brunette vampire sighed. "Well, we're just going to have to wait and find out, I guess. If you hear anything, let me know, ok?"

Kadaj chuckled. "Sure."

Cari smiled a little. "Thanks."

She really liked spending time with Kadaj. Out of each of the interns, she felt closest to him. It probably had something to do with the fact he was the youngest of the brothers, but she wasn't certain. All the same, he was easy to talk to. Kadaj often had some news to bring up that Xigbar, Reno, or Rika didn't share with her. That, and his company was always quite pleasant, even when they were all rushing around getting things done. She almost thought of him as a big brother.

"Sephiroth might have some ideas", Kadaj said casually. He was well aware that the two of them fought more often than not, but just wanted to give them a reason to act cordially with each other. And eventually, they would have to work together. He figured it best to work on their relationship before that happened. "Maybe you should ask him."

Cari glanced up at him from the corner of her eye. "I'm fairly certain that if he knew, he probably wouldn't tell me. So, no, I'm not asking him."

"It's only a suggestion", said Kadaj.

* * *

><p>It was now the first day of October the morning Cari opened her locker to find it half full of small boxes, bags, and cards atop her now organized mess, which made it look like there were more than there actually was. She sighed, knowing full well that this only happened because she was a vampire now. The people who put the packages in there didn't know she was a vampire, but they knew she was now one of the prettiest girls in the school. And now quite popular because of it, coupled with the fact that she was usually so nice.<p>

There was not a day in school where she wasn't bothered by other students. Of course, Larxene kept most of them away, but she couldn't deal with all of them. So of course some would end up talking to Cari. Really, most people did at some point. Some left her alone, probably sensing some kind of danger from her, of course. But by and large, they seemed unnaturally fascinated with her. It was almost scary, as she really wasn't used to it and didn't even like it all that much. She never quite understood why people were so fascinated by her supposed beauty just because of being a vampire. She certainly hoped this was only a phase they would get over soon. The entire situation was so completely ridiculous she couldn't even begin to understand it.

She let her head fall lightly on the door of her locker. "What the hell is with them", she muttered to herself. She also briefly wondered how they managed to get the gifts into the locker in the first place, but pushed that thought aside.

Cari looked back at all the packages and envelopes, somewhat curious as to what was in them. She decided to pull one out and grabbed a small white box with purple ribbons. Opening it, she found a small silver tiara with quartz crystals on it. She pulled out a small note that was in the center of the box, almost hidden by the tiara.

'Happy early birthday, Cari~! I want you to wear this little tiara through your birthday. Every girl is a princess on their birthday! Olives'

Cari blushed and smiled a bit. "Oh, Olivia", she sighed. She turned as she saw Zexion walk up beside her.

"Looks like you're going to need help carrying all these presents and cards", he said, looking at the filled locker. He looked at the tiara Cari was now holding delicately. "Who gave you that?"

"Olivia", said Cari. She held up the small note. "She wants me to wear it through my birthday."

"You should", said Zexion. He took the tiara and placed it on her head. He stepped back a little to get a better look. "Now you really do look like a princess."

Cari blushed more. "Why, thank you", she said, doing a little curtsy in fun. "But every princess needs a prince to accompany her. Would you be my prince?"

Zexion smiled and bowed. "It would be my honor," he said, "Princess."

Cari giggled as Zexion straightened up. "You know, I think I'm going to like the rest of this week."

"Now, would the princess like me to help her carry these presents", asked Zexion.

"That would be absolutely lovely", said Cari.

* * *

><p>As soon as Cari and Zexion reached their table, all their friends had turned to look at them.<p>

"Well, it looks like our princess has arrived with her prince", said Yuki.

Cari smiled sheepishly. "Yeah", she said.

"I knew it", Olivia said in excitement, loud enough so the surrounding tables heard and looked at what was going on. "You do look really pretty as a princess with that tiara! All you need now is a dress!" She grinned widely.

Cari blushed even more. "Uh, thanks." She set the boxes, bags, and cards down on the table and watched as Zexion did the same.

Larxene looked at the pile of things. "Looks like someone has a pretty nice fan-base."

"Yeah, seems so", said Cari, a little exasperated.

"You became pretty popular this year", said Marluxia.

Cari rolled her eyes. "Must you remind me", she asked. "Does anyone have a bag with them? I need something to put all this stuff in."

Chassidy pulled out a grocery bag—though Cari could hardly understand why she had it in the first place. Did she carry it for some strange purpose she didn't want to know about? "Yeah, here", she said, handing it to Cari. She watched as Cari moved everything to it.

Of course, before Cari could put the last bag away, Kairi grabbed it and opened it. "You should at least see what some of the stuff is", she said, pulling out some make-up, which included lip gloss, eye-shadow, blush, mascara, and a compact mirror.

Cari took the make-up from Kairi. "Great. Something I'm not likely to use." She sighed. "Even chap-stick feels weird on my lips. I don't mess with eye-shadow or blush, because I don't need it. I might use the mascara", she said, emphasizing the word might. "It looks like it's black, so that'll be perfect." She tossed everything back in the bag, and put it in with everything else. "But I don't even need make-up, anyway."

"You could use it on special occasions", said Kairi. "Like a school dance. Homecoming is coming up in a few weeks. There's also prom in Spring."

Cari rolled her eyes. "Ok, I'll use it then", she said. "But that's about it. I don't need make-up to make myself look pretty."

"You're naturally beautiful, anyway", said Zexion.

"You know what would make you look even prettier", asked Marluxia. "Not wearing your hair in a bun."

Cari frowned. "But I like my hair-"

She was cut off by Marluxia walking up behind her and gently pulling the scrunchy out of her hair and combing it down with his fingers. "No, no, no", he said, in a way that sounded almost like a woman. "You need to look more like a princess. And I'll be over each morning to make sure you look perfect through your birthday."

Cari gasped a bit. She could hardly even believe what was going on right now. This had certainly never happened in the past. So what changed now? She didn't want to think her friends were going over the top like this just because she was a lot more alluring now than before. Then again, knowing her friends and their insanity, she half wouldn't be at all surprised. It was very like them to go over the top with something just because they finally had the chance. Though why Saix wasn't protesting, she had no idea. Maybe he just wanted to take part in her almost torturous experience.

"But I don't want to wear this during Church", she whined. "It would be really awkward if walked in wearing this. I don't even know if I should be wearing this during school!"

"Nonsense", Marluxia said as he fixed her hair and tiara. "You'll be wearing this both in school and at Church."

"But—"

"I won't have any arguments", said Marluxia. "Sunday is your special day. I'm sure they'll understand when you tell them we insisted you wear it. And you're going to wear it during just about every waking hour."

Cari sighed and scowled slightly. Then she blinked in surprise. "You were all in on this, weren't you?!"

Xigbar laughed. "Took you long enough."

Cari blushed and growled. She sighed again and looked at Zexion. "Did you know, too?"

"I might have known about this", Zexion said smirking a little.

"This whole thing was Zexion's idea", said Olivia. "I just bought the tiara."

Cari sighed and smiled weakly. "Oh, alright", she said. "But only because this was Zexy's idea." She glanced around and frowned—they were missing someone. "Wait, where's Rika?"

Rika had been there with them since she first showed up at the table, never mind that she and Xigbar didn't hang out much. But right now, she wasn't anywhere to be seen. And Cari could only wonder where she was or what she was doing. Unless she was just messing with some of the freshmen. She could live with that, as long as she wasn't taking part in this present insanity. Though more likely, she was doing something to take part in the insanity.

"Sorry I'm late, guys", Rika said, hurrying up to the table with a large bag. "I would have been here sooner, but I had to wait for them to get to the office."

Cari turned to look at Rika, eying the bag suspiciously. "What do you have in the bag?"

Yuki pranced over to Rika and took the bag, pulling out a silver-colored dress. "Oh, so beautiful! What about the others", she asked, pulling out yet three more dresses, one navy blue, one burgundy, and one black.

Cari almost banged her head on the table as her eye twitched violently. "What's with the dresses?"

"These are for you, silly", said Rika. "I ordered them special for you to wear."

Cari looked back at Zexion. "Was this also part of your plan?"

"The dresses weren't my idea", said Zexion. "Rika decided she'd order them. But she wouldn't listen when I said that might be pushing things."

"O-oh, ok", Cari said awkwardly. It would figure Rika would try to take things way over the top, considering all she did at the Hunter's headquarters. Not that Cari really liked it that well at the moment, of course.

"I say you wear the burgundy one today", said Larxene.

Cari looked at the burgundy dress. It was a full length dress with a large ribbon on the waist that tied in the back. It also had long, loose mesh sleeves that tied down her arms. In fact, all the dresses were like that. She watched as Rika pulled out a pair of black heeled dress shoes. It looked something like a ball gown, which made her wonder just how this was going to work out in the end. Surely she would be told to get changed into something far more casual.

"Oh, you can't be serious", she exclaimed. "Please tell me I'm not wearing dresses until Monday, too!"

"Come on, Cari", said Kairi. "It won't be that bad."

Cari looked at Zexion and gave him a pleading look before she was picked up by Larxene and Rika, and carted away to the girl's bathroom with the other girls following behind. Zexion just shrugged, though. Both of them knew he wasn't going to be able to help much. And there wasn't really anything Cari could do without getting unneeded attention and questions. If she broke away from any of them, she'd have to show some inhuman reflexes and strength. She wasn't going to do that in front of the entire cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Cari sighed as she was pulled back out of the bathroom and back to the cafeteria. Not only was she wearing the burgundy dress, tiara, and heels, but she was also wearing make-up and silk gloves that reached up to her elbows. And Rika even went so far as to replace Cari's glasses with contacts. How she got all the information she needed was questionable to Cari, but right now that wasn't her problem. The problem was going to come later when everyone saw her.<p>

As they all entered the cafeteria again, everyone looked at Cari to see what was going on now. They were almost like a hive mind when they looked at someone. And it made her extremely uneasy, thus making her blush madly—she hated attention like this. It was the last thing she needed. Doubtless anyone would leave her alone today. If they did, it would be an absolute miracle. Perhaps she should make sure Larxene was constantly with her. That way, Larxene could scare them all away.

She was somewhat thankful when they'd reached her table. But she was only somewhat thankful, because Xigbar whistled at her. She sent him a glare.

"Wow, if looks could kill, we'd be dead", he said.

"You're lucky looks can't kill", Cari growled. "Because you would be dead, Xigbar."

Xigbar laughed. "Oh, lighten up", he said. "A lot of people are going to looking at you. Enjoy the attention."

Cari rolled her eyes. It was attention she didn't want in the first place. "Yeah, wonderful…"

"I think you look stunning", said Zexion.

Cari smiled weakly at him. "Thanks", she said. "But are you sure I'm not going to get into trouble for this?"

"Yeah, you'll be fine", said Rika.

"Great", Cari mumbled.

"Hey, it won't kill you to wear the dresses until Monday", said Kairi.

Cari looked at Kairi. "It's not the dress and stuff that bother me", she said. "I do like it. It's just the attention that's bothering me."

"You know, you should go ahead and switch to the contacts", said Axel. "You do look cute without the glasses."

"But I like my glasses", said Cari. "They make me look more my age. The contacts feel weird, anyway."

"I'm sure you'll get used to them", said Xion.

"Well, one thing's damn sure", said Cari. "We're not going this far next year. Dad's going to freak when he sees me."

"I'm sure he'll like it", said Zexion.

In her mind, Cari highly questioned how this all came to be. The fact that her friends were convinced Cari wouldn't end up in some kind of trouble over the dresses and tiara made her wonder exactly what happened. Of course, if it involved especially Rika and Larxene, who found themselves to be quite good friends by now, it must have been worked out. Those two were known to be especially pushy at times. And it was likely that Larxene had a lot to do with convincing them.

"This is ridiculous", she sighed. "Completely insane beyond all belief."

"I don't really have to wear one of the dresses to Church, do I", asked Cari. She and Larxene sat down at the table at lunch.

She was thankful to finally be out of the classrooms. She swore the other students paid more attention to her than the actual lessons. It even looked like some were so much as drooling. At one point, she was about to get Larxene and just leave one of her classes. And she still had the rest of the day and tomorrow to get through. She briefly wondered if the teachers would really blame her if she skipped out from the embarrassment.

"Yes", said Chassidy. "Flaunt your stuff!"

Cari sighed. "I'm not going to flaunt anything."

"You're still wearing one", said Kairi.

"Maybe they'll understand if I don't show up", said Cari.

"Oh, no! No way are you skipping out so you can avoid being seen in public", said Yuki. "Even if I have to get everyone over to your house, you're going. You know I won't hesitate to do that."

"Yeah, you're going and that's that", said Chassidy. "I'll get my dad to drag you there if I have to."

Cari frowned. She knew both of them well enough to know they wouldn't hesitate to get her there. Yuki would have everyone there to get her, and Chassidy's dad was no small man. And if she remembered correctly, her dad did vegetable and fruit gardening. Meaning he wasn't anything to laugh at when it came to physical strength and dragging someone out of bed. She knew for a fact that he'd done that to Chassidy a few times in the past. And with the combined strength of everyone, especially Larxene, she'd be torn off her bed without too much trouble.

"Fine, I'll go", she said. "Just don't bring Ben over to get me out of bed. Seriously." She grimaced at the thought and the entire circumstances.

"Good Cari", said Chassidy. "And don't suddenly change your mind, either. Or I'll go get Chuck Norris and get him to get you out of bed instead."

Cari sighed. "Ok, I won't change my mind. I don't want you to really try to get him." She could see it now, though—Chassidy would make every attempt to hold true to what she said. Then again, that might actually be fun to watch.

"Cari, you'll be fine", said Zexion.

Xigbar chuckled. "You know, Zexion, there are a lot of guys who are going to be very jealous of you. You might want to watch they don't steal Cari."

Zexion scowled at Xigbar.

"Oh, don't worry, Zexy", said Cari. "No one's going to steal me from you."

Zexion looked back at Cari and smiled. "Yeah, you're right." He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. "But I still don't like the idea."

"Well that's never going to happen", said Cari.

* * *

><p>Cari sighed in relief as she entered her house after school. That was one part of her day over with. She was so happy that most of the day was over. But unfortunately, she still had to face Vexen and the Hunters. Rika and Xigbar had insisted she go to the headquarters everyday until Sunday. Although why, she really wasn't sure. Something was definitely going on, and she knew that whether she wanted to or not, she'd find out soon enough.<p>

Taking her bags from Zexion, who had walked her home, she tossed them onto the couch in the living room, and sighed as her backpack fell onto the floor. She looked back at him. "Would you like to come in for a while", she asked. "You can, if you want."

"Thanks, but I'm afraid I need to get home now", said Zexion.

Cari smiled sadly. "I understand", she said. "Don't want to worry your parents."

"Right", said Zexion. He grabbed Cari's hands and pulled her closer to kiss her sweetly.

Cari quickly responded. Unfortunately, they were interrupted just as quickly as someone cleared their throat. She pulled away from each other and looked over to see Vexen watching them, holding the cordless phone.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important", he said.

Cari and Zexion blushed. "No, you aren't", said Zexion. "I was just walking Cari home."

"Well that better be all you're doing", said Vexen. "I'll ignore the fact that the two of you were kissing. As long as that's all it was."

Cari and Zexion nodded.

"And you have a phone call, Cari", said Vexen. He handed her the phone and she took it from him. He'd ask about the dress later.

Cari nodded and waved to Zexion as he closed the door and left. She put the phone up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Cari", said Zack.

"Oh, Zack", Cari said, giggling a little. She gingerly walked over to the recliner and sat down, "What's up?"

"Just wanted to wish you an early happy birthday", said Zack.

"Thanks", said Cari.

A small click was heard over the phone, and then a voice. "Hi, Cari", said Yuffie.

"Oh, hey Yuffie", said Cari.

"Happy early birthday", Yuffie chimed happily

"Thanks, Yuffie", said Cari.

"Hey, email some pictures from your birthday this time", said Zack. "I want to see that smile on your face again."

"Well, um... I'm not sure I'll be sending any pictures this time, either...", said Cari.

"Why not", asked Yuffie.

"Well, it's kind of embarrassing…"

"It can't be that bad", said Zack. "Are you getting dressed up?"

"Uh, yeah", said Cari. "Well, it's more like my friends are forcing me to."

Yuffie laughed. "They're forcing you? What did they do? Tie you up?"

"No, but my one new friend, Olivia, got me a little tiara", said Cari. "Which I'm supposed to wear all the time until Monday. It was actually Zexy's idea, so I don't mind that so much. But another of my new friends, Rika, ordered four dresses I'm supposed to wear until Monday, as well. The girls dragged me into the bathroom and made me change into one of the dresses. Which each also has matching silk gloves. Plus I also have to wear heels. And make-up. I'm supposed to look like a princess. "

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad", said Zack. "I thought you always wanted to look like a princess."

Cari grimaced. "I forgot to mention Rika also decided to get contacts for me", she said. "Meaning I'm not to wear my glasses the entire time. "

"And how's that a problem", asked Yuffie.

"Do you want to know exactly how many times I was tempted to walk out of all my classes today", asked Cari. "All the attention I get is getting on my nerves. If I'm going to look like a princess, let it be somewhere I won't look out of place."

"What is it with you and attention", asked Yuffie. "It's like you're afraid of it."

"I'm not afraid of it, per say", said Cari. "I just prefer to blend in a lot of times. You know, fade into the background and not be noticed too much."

"And yet your best friend is a prankster", said Zack. "How does that work again?"

"I'm there to help keep her out of trouble", said Cari. "But seriously, I don't even want to go out anywhere Sunday. But Yuki and Chassidy have made it very clear I'm not staying home. And everyone seems to agree."

"So, other than the dresses and tiara, how was today", asked Yuffie.

"I needed a bag to bring all the presents and cards home", said Cari. She rolled her eyes. "I seem to have become quite popular this year."

"How did you become so popular", asked Zack.

Cari paused for a second. "Er… Everyone thinks I'm so extremely pretty now", she said nervously. "They're assuming I had some kind of makeover during the summer at camp."

"Did you", asked Yuffie.

Cari paused again. "Maybe I just grew into the beauty Mom always said I'd be", she said.

"She always did said you would be a little heartbreaker", said Zack. "But seriously, send us pictures of you in your dresses."

Cari sighed. "Fine, I'll get a picture of me in each dress and email them to you."

* * *

><p>Cari carefully stepped into the headquarters, so as not to be seen. Today, she wasn't allowed to wear her coat. Instead, she was expected to show up in her dress. Which, needless to say, the simple idea embarrassed her greatly. She preferred more plain, unassuming clothes to flashy ones. So apparently it meant that she wasn't going to be doing anything that would risk dirtying her or the dress.<p>

As she made her way to the elevator, she was passed by Kadaj, as usual. That had become very routine lately—she'd show up and he was hurrying along to the elevator with something. Though as fast as Kadaj ran, it was actually a very comforting picture. It meant that some things actually didn't completely change in the span of a single day.

As he pressed the button for the elevator, Kadaj looked at Cari. "You certainly look nice", he said.

Cari smiled sheepishly. "Thanks."

They both looked back at the elevator as it opened for them. Cari sighed as she walked in with Kadaj. It was still going to be a long day for her. She simply knew something would happen. And if not today, then sometime before Sunday. After all, there was a reason it had been insisted she go there so much right now—more than she usually did already. Because going to the headquarters had become so habitual, she may as well have been constantly working overtime.

* * *

><p>Zexion walked onto the small deck at Yuki and Demyx's house. He wanted to ask someone to help him with something. And since it was by now very likely that Yuki knew her the best out of anyone, he'd thought to ask her. After all, the two of them had been best friends since the fifth grade. She had to know about everything Cari was interested in. The two of them were easily closer than sisters.<p>

He knocked on the front door and waited. After about a minute, several voices were heard, and the door was opened by a woman with short golden-blond hair. Zexion could only assume it was Yuki's mom, Amy. They hadn't met before, naturally, but there was just too strong a resemblance for her to be a friend who was leaving.

"Can I help you with something", she asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for Yuki", said Zexion. "I'm one of her friends from school, Zexion. Is she here at the moment?"

Amy nodded. "Give me one moment please", she said. She walked back into the house and more talking was heard.

After a few more seconds, Yuki had come to the door, holding a ribbon he could only assume was for her rhythmic gymnastics. "Hey, Zexy", she said. "What's up?"

"I need some help choosing a birthday present for Cari", said Zexion. "And since you seem to know her best, I thought you could help."

Yuki stepped outside and closed the door behind her, quickly wrapping the ribbon up around the handle. "I know just about everything about her", she said. "Granted, some things obviously took years to learn, but I do know almost everything by now. There's not a secret she can keep from me forever."

"So will you help me", asked Zexion.

Yuki nodded. "Yeah, I'll help. I have some things to pick up, anyway. Did you have anything in mind coming here?"

"Nothing in particular", said Zexion. "But perhaps something she can wear everyday."

"Well that narrows things down a lot", said Yuki.

To Be Continued


	25. Chapter 25-Parties

**After the ridiculous hiatus... Let's just say I've been having a _lot_ of problems over the last year and a half. After college royally kicked me in the arse, again and again those first two semesters, my next one went amazingly downhill. The last one was... marginally better. And I've been on the mend since then. My writing over the last seven or so months also dropped off dramatically and has only recently picked up again. As with the motivation to do largely anything I used to like. Please note that I can not guarantee any sort of schedule for posting at this time.**

**That said, I finally present you with Chapter 25, which has been sitting on a flash for some time now. Finally, the birthday crap is also over with the end of this one. Then we can get into some more fun parts. Please enjoy. **

Chapter 25: Parties

Cari sighed. Today was her third day to look like a princess as everyone had insisted, and she was wearing the black dress—apparently the silver one was for her actual birthday. The attention from the two previous days had really gotten to her. She had actually finally decided to walk out of her last class of the day yesterday to go see Luxord because she couldn't take it anymore. And under any normal circumstances, she usually didn't go to see him.

And now, she was about to enter the headquarters. But before she could open the door, though, it was opened for her by Reno. She raised an eyebrow at him. She had absolutely no clue what he was up to, since she'd gone in on her own both days before. There had been absolutely nothing that happened to speak of, if the awkwardness of the attention she got didn't count.

"Welcome, Princess," said Reno.

Cari stepped inside and scowled at him. "What's going on here?" she asked irately.

"Oh, you'll see. Now come on," Reno said, grabbing her wrist and leading her to the elevator. He pressed the up button. "We're going up to the food court today."

Cari sighed. "And what, oh, pray tell, are we doing there?" she asked as they entered the elevator.

"You'll just have to wait and find out," said Reno. "But the Superior really hopes you feel a lot more welcome after this."

Cari growled slightly and rolled her eyes. She wanted to make him give her a straight answer, but she knew he wouldn't. So she just sighed and waited as they reached the food court. She at least knew something interesting was about to happen. That had been a given from the start. It had all been a given once she started working there in the first place. But she was somewhat worried about what would happen right now. Something that was supposed to make her feel more welcome? Regardless of the intents, anything could happen.

When the elevator finally stopped and the door opened, Reno and Cari stepped out. The entire floor was pitch black, and for once, Cari was unable to see anything. She frowned—this had to have been the work of a sorcerer or sorceress. Otherwise she'd have known what was there. That only worried her all the more—what were they planning?

A second after the elevator door had closed, all the lights were quickly and simultaneously switched on. Unfortunately, Cari had to quickly close and shield her eyes so she wouldn't be blinded. After a few minutes, she was able to reopen them to see the now decorated room.

And, oh, was it decorated. There were streamers everywhere. The walls, ceiling, and tables were decorated colorfully. And the tables had a wide assortment of foods and drinks on them. And a few bottles of red liquid Cari had now assumed to be blood, which made her uneasy. There was also a table with wrapped boxes on it. Of course, it was messily piled, so probably the work of Reno.

"Happy early birthday," said Reno. "It's a welcoming party!"

Cari blushed. "Um, thanks."

So this was what Xemnas had been planning all along? A conjunction of a welcoming and birthday party? But she didn't really understand it—she wasn't that important, was she? At least, she didn't feel her presence warranted such activity. Nothing had been done prior to now, so she hadn't really expected anything. Then again, she never expected anything even remotely close to this in the first place.

She looked at everyone. Many of the Hunters were there. Even Sephiroth and Cloud were there amongst everyone, and they weren't noted for attending any kind of party. Xigbar and Rika were both standing near Xemnas, who was looking rather satisfied with everything. Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz were together, of course. And all the other Hunters were in their respective little groups. This caught her more than a little off guard. But what surprised her most was seeing Vincent there among everyone.

Vincent walked up to her and smiled, holding one of the bottles of blood. "Happy birthday, Cari. That dress looks lovely on you."

"Hi, Vincent," Cari said, blushing. "Thanks."

He handed her the bottle. "Here, drink up," he said.

Cari glanced around nervously at everyone, who were all watching her. She looked back at Vincent and cautiously took the bottle. She wasn't particularly comfortable drinking blood among so many Hunters.

"Why so hesitant?" asked Vincent, his smile fading. He watched her nervous expression and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry so much. I understand your mixed feelings about blood, but you do need it. You'll get used to it one day."

Cari nodded slowly. "If you say so," she said.

Vincent took the bottle back and opened it, smiling again. He handed it back to her as her eyes showed a slight red tint. "Relax. This is your party."

Cari took the bottle back, resisting the urge to quickly down all of it at once. "O-ok."

* * *

><p>Cari yawned sleepily the next morning, and rather ungraciously for a 'princess'. Of course, she was extremely tired, partially considering she'd woken up much earlier than usual. She hadn't even left for Sunday School yet. She was all ready to go, but it wasn't nearly time. And she didn't want to be waiting outside for the door to be opened, considering that she would look very awkward doing so in her dress.<p>

Of course, she was still having second thoughts about going. Not only would they know it was her birthday, they'd also see her in the fancy dress. Presently, the silver dress. And, of course, the tiara and make-up she'd been forced to wear. She finally talked Marluxia out of coming over this morning so he could join Chassidy. So that meant that they wouldn't know she had decided to stay home until it was too late. Suffering the embarrassment and attention in school was now going to be nothing compared to this morning.

Someone knocked on the front door, and she hurried to open it, most of her sleepiness dissipating. Worrying it might be someone there to make sure she actually went and was ready or Zexion there for some early quality together time, she happily opened the door. Though more hoping for the later choice, as he probably wouldn't blame her for not wanting to go. Though she knew it wasn't like herself to miss regardless of the circumstances—as long as she wasn't out of town for anything.

But to her surprise, it was none of them. Instead, her friends from camp stood on the deck. Sarah was wearing the same clothes she had when Cari had met her, her Nightmare Before Christmas hoodie, skinny jeans, and platform boots. Lydia was wearing a light blue button-down shirt, khaki pants, and sneakers. And Jude was wearing worn jeans, a graphic t-shirt, and his usual converse. All had some sort of wrapped box or bag with them, likely holding her presents.

Cari blushed deeply, seeing them. "Oh, uh, hi guys," she said, her wonderful language skills failing almost completely until regaining a bit of composure. "Didn't expect you this early..."

Sarah frowned slightly. "Sounds like you were expecting someone else."

"Whoa! You look absolutely gorgeous!" Jude blurted out like a fool. Usually, Jude was a smooth-talking kid, much like Zack. But when it came to someone like Cari all dressed up like she was, all that was lost. He quickly became everything but a bumbling idiot before recomposing himself.

Sarah slapped the back of Jude's head and acted like it was nothing. "Smooth one, Romeo."

Cari giggled. "Sorry about my reaction. I was expecting someone else. But please, come in." She moved aside and closed the door behind them, leading them into the living room.

"Nice place," said Lydia.

"Thanks," said Cari. "So what brings you here early?"

Lydia shrugged. "That was Jude's idea. He wanted to surprise you."

Jude smiled at Cari, who smiled back. "So why didn't you tell us you were getting dressed up today?"

Cari blushed. "Well, actually, I didn't know I was until after I'd called you all." She sat down and motioned for everyone else to sit. "The dress and contacts were Rika's ideas. The tiara, however, was Zexy's idea. I've been dressed up since Thursday. But by tomorrow, I'm back to normal clothes. And my glasses."

"I think you should go ahead and switch to the contacts," said Sarah.

But before Cari could protest, someone else knocked on the door. She hurried back over to the door and quickly opened it. Her expression brightened immensely when she saw it was Zexion.

"Morning Zexy," she said, hugging him.

"Good morning Cari," Zexion said as Cari lead him into the living room. He looked at Sarah, Lydia, and Jude. "These must be your friends from camp."

Cari nodded. "Yeah. Sarah, Lydia, and Jude," she said, gesturing to each in turn. "Unfortunately, Akiko couldn't make it. Anyway, this is Zexion."

"Nice to meet you, Zexion," said Sarah.

"It's nice to meet you, too," said Zexion.

"So you're the famous Zexion we've heard so much about," said Lydia.

"You know, you're a real lucky guy," Jude said, smirking, standing up, and walking over behind Cari and wrapping his arms around her shoulders, making her flinch. "You've got a real beauty to call your own. You'd better be careful, or someone's going to steal her away from you." He lightly kissed below her ear. "And I might just be the one to do that."

Zexion frowned deeply and glared at Jude, his hands balling into fists. He silently seethed. He didn't like seeing Jude half hanging on her. It was making him extremely jealous.

Cari rolled her eyes and lightly jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow. It wasn't enough to actually hurt him, but at least get his attention. "Let go," she said. "No one is stealing me. And least of all you."

Jude let go of her and chuckled after watching Zexion continue to glare at him. "Don't worry, I was kidding."

"I didn't find it funny," said Zexion.

"And neither did I," said Cari, now scowling at Jude with her arms crossed.

"Sorry," said Jude.

* * *

><p>Zexion picked up the small delicately wrapped box off his desk. It was one of his presents to Cari, and he knew she'd love it. It was small, but it had cost a good sum of money—half of which had been given to him by his parents for the purpose of a present. And he believed that every single penny he spent had been more than worth it. He couldn't wait to see her expression when she saw it.<p>

Then he picked up a medium sized bag with colored papers in it and a card. His mom had insisted on putting the colored papers in, though he really didn't understand their purpose. Everything else he'd bought her had cost about as much as the one small gift alone. He smiled as he considered what was going to happen. There wasn't a thing she wouldn't like there.

He was glad he'd asked Yuki for help. She was the one who helped to point out Cari's love various things over others. Sure, he knew all of this stuff himself, but it was nice to have Yuki along to help him decide.

* * *

><p>Cari sighed as she sat down on her bed with the couple cards she had received from people at church. Luckily, things had actually gone ok that morning. Everyone asked about the dress and tiara, but they understood her helpless situation. Knowing all about her friends and their antics, they let her be about it. And she was very thankful for that. Otherwise, her friends were really going to hear it after all was said and done.<p>

She eyed her computer. At the moment, she'd love to get online and update her journal about what was going on. But she had things to do for her party. And her friends from camp were currently camped out in the living room as they waited. She couldn't get on her computer until later, when everyone was gone. Otherwise, she'd be being rude. She would have time to get on after the party and everyone was home.

She heard a knocking on her closed door. "May I come in?" asked Sarah.

Cari perked up and went to open the door. "Yeah, sure," she said. She let Sarah in and reclosed the door, and went over to her bed and sat down. "What's up?"

"Just making sure you're ok," said Sarah. She paused. "Does Zexion know you're a vampire?"

Cari sighed sadly and looked down at her lap, analyzing the wrinkles in her dress. "No, he doesn't know," she said. "I just... haven't gotten around to telling him."

"Are you afraid of what might happen if you do?" asked Sarah.

"Well, kind of," Cari admitted. "He told me before I went to camp that I don't need to hide anything from him. But then, I still didn't know who to tell about it. And by now, I'm just afraid of what he'll say after I kept it a secret for so long already. It's been almost a fourth of a year already. And if I do tell him, even if it's perfectly fine, what if something happens to him because he knows? I don't want him to get hurt because he knows."

Sarah sighed. "I see what you're saying. But a relationship needs complete honesty to work. You have to tell him sometime."

Cari felt like her heart was going to crumble again. She knew all this. "And right now... I just don't even know how I'm going to tell him." She shook her head. "I need some time to figure that out, too."

"Well you'd better figure it out soon," said Sarah. "Because something tells me he knows something about you is up. And something tells me he's also determined to find out what it is." She paused again. "Cari, he will find out one way or another. Make things better by telling him yourself."

Cari nodded. "Yeah. I know." She looked up as Sarah stood and smiled.

"Now, why don't we get everything ready for your party," she asked. "I'm sure Vexen's getting impatient."

Cari stood up as well and nodded again. "Good idea. He doesn't like being kept waiting."

* * *

><p>After having rearranged things in the kitchen and living room and ordering the pizza, Cari and everyone already there had a chance to sit down and relax before the others started arriving. Which, with her luck, wasn't all that long before someone did start knocking on the door. Of course—her friends were always punctual when it came to a friend's party.<p>

Vexen had gone to get it, and Cari's friends just filed in from there. They all had some kind of present with them, which were quickly piled with the others on the counter in the kitchen. Some of the gifts were small, and some weren't so small. But Cari knew they'd all been chosen with care. They always were. There wasn't a year where, whether for her birthday or Christmas, that they didn't pick their gifts carefully.

As soon as everyone was settled, Cari began the introductions, rattling off all the names of her friends. And not too much later, the pizza had been delivered and all but devoured down by the hungry teenagers as they watched a movie, The Skeleton Key. Though, it happened to give some of them the shivers more than others. Even Cari had to admit, it was a rather eerie and frightening at some points. But she had really enjoyed it for her penchant for horror movies of all kinds.

After they finished watching the movie, Yuki suggested they start the ice cream and cake. Of course, it was plain vanilla ice cream, so as not to create many arguments and a plain vanilla cake. Cari had taken into account that Sarah was allergic to chocolate, regardless of being a vampire. That, and she preferred vanilla, anyway. It was a simple but effective solution to everything.

Cari, of course, took the knife. Since it was her birthday, she had the honor of cutting the cake. And Vexen only trusted her and a few of the others with the knife, in the first place. He knew that giving it to any one of several of them was a bad idea. The last thing he needed was the knife being mishandled or even flying into a wall. Then again, Cari already had her own dangerous penchant for sharp objects.

"Oh, cake time!" Olivia exclaimed. "I love cake."

Cari looked at Olivia and smiled. "Do you want the first piece?" she asked.

Olivia shook her head. "No, you get the first piece. It is you're birthday."

"Will you just cut the cake?" Saix sighed. He hadn't been thrilled about coming, and wasn't really planning to, even though he was on decent terms with Cari. But Rika and Axel had convinced him to.

Cari glared slightly at Saix. "Would you just be patient?"

"Well if you wouldn't take so long to decide, it wouldn't be a problem. There's four corners. Pick one and—"

"Excuse me," said Cari, rather annoyed. "But whose birthday is this? Mine. Who's holding the knife? Me. So pipe down."

Saix growled slightly, but shut up. He knew there was really no way of arguing with her as long as she held the knife. He understood just how much Cari wanted to remain in control of herself. And frankly, he wanted that control to stay as it was. If they started fighting, the house would be in shambles and then they wouldn't have a secret left to protect.

Cari looked back down at the cake and began to cut it, not making them terribly small, either. She set aside the first piece for herself, and then handed out the others. And then she got the ice cream for everyone who wanted some. But as soon as Cari could start eating her own piece of cake and ice cream, Demyx spoke up.

"Hey, why don't you open your presents now?" he asked.

Cari set her fork back on the plate and smiled. "Sure," she said. "Whose present should I open first?"

She quickly regretted asking the question. This began an argument she hadn't expected. Nearly everyone, aside from Saix and Zexion—who wanted his opened last, anyway—wanted their present opened first, and weren't going to back down easily. Really, though, she should have known better than to ask that, as they could get pretty argumentative at times, despite being friends.

Cari sighed. Her next birthday, she wouldn't be asking this again. "Saix, let's get yours done first."

Saix rolled his eyes and went over to the counter to get a small rectangular box. "Here," he said. "It's something practical everyone can use. I really didn't know what to get you." He handed it to Cari, who sighed.

"Toothpaste, wonderful," she said half-heartedly. "Definitely practical. And I was, uh… just about out, anyway." She looked at Saix and smiled awkwardly. "Thanks."

Saix shrugged. "Need to keep them nice and white."

"Mine next!" Chassidy exclaimed, getting up to get her medium sized bag and handing it to Cari before anyone could protest. "Mine's also practical. But I think you'll like them better than Saix's."

Cari opened the bag and pulled out a set of five knives and a cookbook. She grinned widely. "I love them." she said.

"Cari and knives... Should we be scared?" Xigbar asked, smirking slightly.

Cari shot Xigbar a glare, but couldn't stop herself from smiling a little all the same. She knew it was all in good fun. "Oh, shut it, pirate."

Xigbar frowned. "That's ninja-pirate, thank you."

Cari shrugged and looked back at her knives and cookbook. She set them aside with the toothpaste. She'd definitely be using them later. "Ok, next," she said.

"Me," Yuki called out, getting her own gifts. She handed a relatively small wrapped gift and a bag to Cari. "What's in the box is from me. The bag is from me and Dem-Dem."

Demyx smiled even brighter than before. "You're going to love it," he said.

Cari peeled the wrapping away from the smaller gift and blinked in surprise before grinning widely again.

Xigbar looked over and smirked at the DS game box. "Should have known you were still into Pokémon," he said, laughing a little. "Pearl, huh?"

Cari blushed and scowled at him again, before turning her attention to the bag and pulling whatever was in there out of it. In it was a large picture frame with a collage of smaller photos of all her and her friends and family, new and old, in Radiant Garden and Twilight Town. Each picture was shown quite clearly, so Cari could see many of her best memories easily. And there were even some pictures with her mom and grandpa.

Blinking away the tears that seemed to form in her eyes, she smiled. "Thanks, you two. It's great." She looked at Yuki and Demyx, who were obviously proud of their work. "But how did you get all of these pictures?"

"I got your cousins' phone number from Chass, and called them," said Yuki. "Yuf and Zackun were happy and more than willing to email me some pictures when I told them who I was and what Dem-Dem and I were doing. Dem-Dem took care of piecing most of the collage together."

"Well, I love it," said Cari. She looked at one of the pictures at the top. It was of her sitting on her grandpa's lap in the old rocking chair.

"Ok, before you get all teary-eyed," Sarah said, getting her present, "why don't you open some more presents?" She handed Cari another bag.

"Yeah," Cari said, gently setting the picture frame down and taking the bag. In it was a cute, light, gray hoodie that looked like it was layered over a lighter shirt with silver angel wings on the back.

She opened each gift, smiling at all the thoughtfulness of each one in turn. A few packs of Yu-gi-oh cards from Rika, who shared her love of them. Some comedy movies from Xigbar, who for once didn't go overboard on the awkward-meter. A couple CDs from Demyx, all with different songs she liked burned to them, of course. A crystal rose from Marluxia—always leave it to him to give someone something to do with flowers. And various other things like books, manga, anime, writing utensils, a new black purse, and several cards with bits of money.

Finally, she came to Zexion's presents. He handed her the card, bag, and box. "Here", he said. "I had some help picking these out from Yuki."

Cari smiled, not caring Yuki helped him choose. The presents were from him. And that was all that mattered to her. She opened the card and then the bag, pulling out some more manga and a Vampire Knight t-shirt. And if those weren't enough to make her ecstatic, she opened the small box, which held a necklace in it. The pendent was a silver and black key with a small cross on the grip and another small cross for the teeth of the key.

She gently pulled the necklace out, still looking at it in wonder. "Oh, I absolutely love it!" she exclaimed, now grinning from ear to ear. She quickly leaned over and hugged Zexion, kissing him lightly. When she pulled back, she could feel tears forming again. "Thank you, I love them."

Zexion smiled and took the necklace, unhooking it and hooking it back around her neck. "I knew you would," he said.

Cari picked up the pendent again and looked at it. "I think this one is the best present of all."

To Be Continued


	26. Chapter 26-More Decisions

**This was a fun chapter when I rewrote it. The original was... ok. I didn't like it when I looked back on it. So I changed some stuff. Plus the cliffhanger at the end. I needed. So much. And the next chapter gets really fun. Pretty much, Zexion has it all figured out now. Awesome~**

Chapter 26: More Decisions

Zexion closed his book on vampires and set it aside. He'd finally finished it for the third time. There had been days he'd done nothing but read it, and his mind had sponged up as much as it could hold. He knew that it was somehow helpful. If anything at the least, he now did believe that vampires were real. Or perhaps it was just the necklace doing that. Whatever it was, though, he didn't care at the moment.

He eyed his cell phone carefully. He had the distinct feeling there was someone he needed to call, but wasn't sure who. He still had so many questions, like what was real and what wasn't. If vampires were real, then what else was real? He wanted to talk to the woman from the shop again, at the very least. She had to know more about all this. There was something about her that didn't seem human, but he couldn't explain it.

Still, he picked up the phone and sifted through his contacts. He figured that he'd know who he wanted to call if he did that. Eventually, he would stumble across the right friend's phone number. But until then, he would just keep going over the list. Eventually, though, he settled on Xigbar's number—the one he wasn't sure why he'd become friends with in the first place.

Without a moment of hesitation, he called the eye-patch-wearing boy. He knew something—Zexion was certain about that. Many times, he had jokingly said he was going out to hunt down evildoers. But now, Zexion wasn't so sure he was just kidding when he said that. Xigbar had to know something about all this, and Zexion was going to find out even if he had to force the answers out of his friend. There was always something that told Zexion his friend wasn't quite what he seemed. Though even now, he really didn't know what it was.

"Yo, Zex, what'cha need?" came the immediate response.

Zexion sighed. How typical of his friend. "I just wanted to call and see what you were doing," he said. Any luck, and he'd get his expected answer.

There was a very short pause. "I'm going out to hunt evildoers," he said, as if it was obvious.

"No kidding," said Zexion, this time taking the response seriously. "You're always doing that at night."

On the other end of the line, Xigbar frowned some. Did Zexion know something about what was going on? "Come on, I'm kidding. You know that," he said. "If I thought you thought I was serious about it, I wouldn't be giving out that response. Dad has me cleaning the house with Rika right now."

"Oh? Then you wouldn't mind me coming over?" Zexion asked. "I mean, you're only cleaning, right? I don't think your dad would mind me visiting."

Xigbar paused a few seconds, enough for Zexion to catch him in the lie.

"No, you are not cleaning with Rika," he said. "I don't even think you're home."

"What gave you that idea?"

"I know you can't keep a straight face when making a joke for long," said Zexion. "Your tone always gives it away. The only reason I passed it off before is because I couldn't see anyone anything like you or me doing such."

"Dude, are you losing your mind?" asked Xigbar. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but this is crazy. And that's saying something coming from me."

"My head is perfectly set on my shoulders," said Zexion. "You're not an ordinary, if crazy, teenager. And I know you were very disturbed that Demyx was almost white as a sheet."

"Zex, I think you need glasses," said Xigbar. "Yeah, I was worried. But he said he woke up not feeling well."

"I'm very well aware of what he said," said Zexion. "But there's a lot you're obviously not telling me."

"Why would I—"

"Let's start with this question. Are you even human?"

Xigbar's eyes narrowed on the other end. "Why wouldn't I be human? What makes you even think of that?"

"Maybe for the same reason that you come to my place more often the other way around," said Zexion. He lay back down on his bed. "Admit it, you've been keeping secrets."

"Well, if I have secrets," Xigbar conceded, "I have them for a very good reason."

"Oh? You mean like whether or not you're hunting evil vampires?" asked Zexion. "Really, even you can't keep a secret forever."

Xigbar felt like a mouse—that is, in a game of cat and mouse with all the questions he was getting as he was supposed to be helping Reno with work. This definitely wasn't good. The moment Zexion got curious about something, he went after the answers with a zeal unlike anything else he'd seen. And if Zexion found out what was really going on, there would be consequences afterwards. If he didn't get in trouble now, he certainly would later on. Someone would very easily ream him a new one if he couldn't keep him from finding out his well-kept secrets. Never mind the fact that he was almost a part of the real world anyway, through Cari.

No, this wasn't good in the least. Zexion was too smart for his own good sometimes. And now was certainly one of them. There was no doubt that if he found out about what lay beyond what he knew, he was going to find himself neck-deep in trouble. One way or another, finding out would drag him into the events of such a world. It had happened too many times before. And this time, it would be due to the fact that his girlfriend was a vampire. That could only mean, if he was perfectly fine with that, that he would take that same path.

"Look I know you want to ask me a lot of questions, but I have to get going," said Xigbar. "Otherwise, Rika is going to ream me a new one for not helping her."

Zexion was about to say more, but Xigbar quickly ended the call. So much for getting answers from him. Now Zexion had to find someone else to question if he wanted to find out what he wanted to know. There was a lot more to this world than he knew right now. There was no doubt about that. Whatever it was, people were hiding it from him. He almost even thought Cari was hiding something from him. Then again, he knew she was secretive about some things. But he knew there was something going on.

His mind flashed back to nearly a week before she left for camp. Part of that evening was still a complete blank to him. It was truly unnerving—what had happened then? Was someone keeping him from remembering something? Was it important to right now? He tried to think, but nothing came to mind. He didn't like it one bit. What reason was there to hide something from that time?

He tried to think again. Something had been different about Cari that day, after their date of sorts. Was she behind the missing memory? He didn't know. Right now, nothing made any sense. He'd thought things were starting to make some semblance of sense, but now things were falling back apart. He felt like he was almost back at square one. It was maddening. Why couldn't he figure it out yet?

The loss of his memory would make sense if Cari were a vampire, but the only time it could have happened was that night between their date and the next day. And she had said she hadn't gone out into the forest. Or had she lied about that? In that event, he could understand the reasoning. They had only really just started getting to know each other better. Neither had ever mentioned vampires once. She wouldn't know how he'd react, so she would have lied about any changes she'd gone through. It was the only thing that even vaguely fit. It would certainly explain her pale complexion even after camp.

* * *

><p>Cari yawned sleepily, relaxing on her bed. Everyone had long since left, and she was finally out of her dress and other things. Meaning she was finally back in her regular clothes and glasses for the rest of the night. And she was happy, mostly. Rika had refused taking back the clothes and contacts, except to get them dry-cleaned and back. The tiara sat with other her other decorative things on her dresser. That, of course, she didn't mind keeping.<p>

She quickly started a CD Demyx had got for her in her old radio/CD player, not bothering to get her headphones and plug them in. She didn't even care if Vexen heard the songs. All she wanted was to let the music play and let her think. She adjusted the volume so she could hear the music clearly, since it was a little too soft.

As 30 Minutes by tATu played, she wondered about what adventures lay in store for her. With her current situation, something was going to happen whether she liked it or not. And whatever happened, she knew she'd need her friends with her, at least for support. Especially Zexion. But if she couldn't tell him the truth, he wouldn't be able to truly help her. Right now, that was the biggest problem she had—how would she tell him?

* * *

><p>"Mommy!" a much younger Cari called, bounding into the kitchen where Molly was washing dishes from dinner.<p>

Molly looked down from the sink at her daughter. "What is it, Boo?"

"I have a question," said Cari. "How do you know if your friends are real?"

Molly blinked in surprise. She put the sponge on the counter and the plate back in the sink. "What brought this on?" she asked. "Is this about Chassidy? Did someone tell you she wasn't a real friend?"

Cari shook her head. "No," she said. "I'm just really curious."

"Oh, well that's good," Molly sighed in relief. She smiled. "Let's see, how do I put this? If someone is a real friend, they won't leave you."

Cari tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You can tell them all of your secrets, and they'll stick with you no matter what," said Molly. "They don't think anything less of you just because something happened. Do you understand now?"

"I think so," said Cari. "If something happened to me and made me change, they'd still be my friends."

Molly knelt down to Cari's level and placed her hand on her head. "Yeah, that's right. Even if they're kind of scared at first, if they're real, they'll be back soon after. And not even care about the change."

Cari smiled brightly. "Thanks, Mommy."

* * *

><p>Cari sighed. She'd never really thought much of it before now, but she still remembered that easily enough. And she always believed in what Molly said. In her mind, Molly was the one whose opinions mattered more than most others. Even now that she was dead, she prized what Molly always said above nearly everything else. She'd been her hero—the one she strived to be like, even when it was painful.<p>

And of course, her common sense told her what Molly had said was the same for Zexion. If he truly loved her, he wouldn't care that she was a vampire. But she was still unsure of how to tell him. Or if he'd be scared by the news. She didn't want him to be scared, even for just a few seconds. But there was no way of knowing what he'd really do. Only he knew that, and she wasn't even sure he'd ever really given it much thought.

Sarah's words came back to haunt her. Cari knew she was right. Zexion knew something was going on with her. She knew he was going to find out one way or another. Of course he would. Nothing was going to stop him. He was very bright, and he would figure it out. If not on his own, he'd talk with someone about it and figure it out from there.

She again remembered what Zexion had said at the beginning of the summer. She didn't need to hide anything from him. No matter what it was, he'd love her anyway. She wondered if he knew what that also implied, and if he even thought for a minute that magic might actually be real. She doubted it, but still couldn't help wondering.

The song switched to All Or Nothing, by O-Town. Recognizing the song, she bit her lip, and tried to force back the tears that threatened to overflow. But she couldn't do it. The tears simply spilled over. The song hit way too close to the situation she faced now. If she couldn't be honest with Zexion, what would he do? Would not telling him everything push him away? He looked almost as if something—maybe that situation—troubled him sometimes. She didn't want him to be troubled by it. But in having so much trouble, herself, she could do nothing unless she found a way to tell him.

"Mom," she whispered, "what do I do now?" Cari set the song on repeat one, wanting to cry herself to sleep. "Do I tell him now?"

After the song had already played nine times, she heard someone knock on the closed door. "Cari, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Vexen asked.

"Sure," said Cari, now actually calmer than when the song first started. She wiped the tears away quickly.

Vexen opened the door and walked in, sitting down on Cari's bed. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"Cari, you've been playing that song for over half an hour," said Vexen. "You've always put a song like this on repeat when you were upset. Something to fit one of these moods."

"So? That's not always true," said Cari.

"True, not always," said Vexen. "But I do think something is bothering you. I'm not Molly, so I can't help a lot, but I'll do what I can."

"It's nothing," Cari dismissed.

Vexen frowned. "You're lying. It's not nothing."

"Look, I'm fine," said Cari. "Just enjoying a song I haven't heard in a while."

"Are you thinking about Zexion?" asked Vexen.

"Why would you think that?" Cari questioned in return.

"This song is about a relationship," said Vexen. "Obviously it would make someone think about their relationship if they're hiding something."

Cari sighed and sat up, giving up on trying to subtly get him to leave. "Do you think I should tell him?" she asked. She paused. "Should I tell Zexion I'm a vampire?"

Vexen watched her sullen expression. He hadn't quite expected her to actually ask him that, but he had an answer all the same. "Under any normal circumstances, if it was anyone else, I'd advise against it," he said. "But this is Zexion, your boyfriend. Any relationship like that needs complete honesty. You can't afford to keep secrets. So I believe it would be in your best interest to tell him. I'm sure if he truly loves you, everything will be fine. Molly would say the same thing."

Cari silently watched Vexen even after he stopped talking. After a few minutes, she looked away. "Sometimes I hate it when you're right," she said. She looked back at Vexen and smiled. "But right now, it really helps."

"What are you going to do now?" asked Vexen. "You know you have to tell him."

"Yeah, I do," said Cari. "Sarah already made it clear that I do. He's going to find out anyway. I should make it better by telling him now."

Vexen watched as she turned the music off and stood up. "Are you going to call him tonight?"

Cari looked back at him briefly. "Right now, I'm going to think how I will say it. I need some air."

* * *

><p>Zexion quietly stepped out of his bedroom window and closed it. Under any normal circumstances, he wouldn't do this. He never snuck out of his home, because there was never any reason to. But right now, there was great need. It was late, and his parents didn't like him being out along when it was late at night, especially these days. And normally, he didn't complain about it. After what had happened in the forest early in summer break, even he didn't like being out late.<p>

But tonight, the circumstances were completely different. He felt the strong need to see Cari and find out what was going on straight from her. There was something going on, and she was in the middle of it. If it weren't so important, he might have waited until morning to visit her and ask, so he wouldn't risk being in trouble with his parents. Though it wasn't like they didn't know he locked his door at night for privacy reasons. But he was still risking it.

Making sure no one saw him, he quickly hurried away from the house and made his way through the town. He'd been to Cari's house so many times by now that he knew it wouldn't be hard to get there after dark. He just hoped no one saw and stopped him. Right now, the patience to deal with others was the last thing he had. This was an emergency. It couldn't wait even for a few minutes more than it did while he got there.

He nearly skidded to a stop as he reached the front door of the all-familiar house. After inhaling deeply to catch his breath some, he knocked and waited for someone to answer. It didn't take long for someone to do so, and he watched as Vexen opened the door. His heart sank a little—Vexen might object to him being there at that time, as Cari always had a curfew. Still, it never hurt to take a chance and ask.

"Is Cari still awake?" he asked.

Vexen watched the boy carefully. He looked like he knew something was going on. "Zexion, it's late," he said. "You should be in bed." He considered making him leave now for a brief second, but he wanted to know what he might know at this point. It was a little obvious he figured something out. "But I can certainly take a message if it's important."

Zexion watched Vexen carefully in return for a few seconds. There was a chance he knew what was going on. Perhaps if he couldn't get the answers from Cari, he could just ask Vexen. The worst that could happen was Vexen didn't give him any good answers. Then again, he might also call his parents and have him in enough trouble to ground him for a few weeks. If he was lucky, though, the later wouldn't happen. And if he was really lucky, neither would.

"Well, it is important, and I do need to talk with her," he said. "But maybe you can answer a few of my questions."

Vexen inclined his head some, raising an eyebrow. "Well, I do appreciate the fact you didn't call and disturb her, so I suppose it wouldn't hurt to answer something. That is, of course, if I have an answer to give."

Zexion nodded. "Thank you."

Vexen stepped aside and gestured for him to enter before closing the door. He lead him into the kitchen, where they'd be the farthest away from Cari's room. The last thing he needed right now was for Zexion to think waking her up was a possibility just to find she wasn't even there right now. It would look very bad on him as a parent, even of a vampire, if it seemed he let her go out at all hours of the night. He'd probably never hear the end of it.

He sat down. "What questions do you have?"

Zexion faced him from the opposite side of the table. "Well…" He paused to find a good place to start. "I can't be certain, but I think something has been bothering her. Would you know anything about that?" He watched as Vexen seemed to think.

"Cari doesn't talk to me about a lot of her problems", he admitted. "So there could be a lot of things bothering her. She's not one to talk about them. I suppose you could say she isn't very open about herself. She's been that way for nearly eight years. She stopped talking about much after Molly's accident."

Zexion studied Vexen's expression—he seemed upset by what he'd said, whatever the reasons. "Has she ever directly lied to you?"

Vexen raised an eyebrow. "Actually, she has," he said carefully. "She often says she's alright, even when I can see she isn't. She's said she hasn't been into the forest at night much before the start of break, but I don't know how true that is…"

This only solidified the feeling Zexion had. "You don't suppose she's been going in after she came back, do you?"

"It's hard to tell what she really does at times," Vexen said, dodging the question some. He knew where this was starting to go—and that was for her to tell, not him.

"I'm not one-hundred percent certain, but it just feels like she hasn't been completely honest with me," said Zexion. "She passes things off as nothing when it clearly isn't." He paused, thinking over what to say next. "It's as if she has something to hide. Some… big secret."

"Unfortunately, I'm not privy to all of those secrets," said Vexen. "I don't know what secrets she keeps from me, but I do know she has them."

"Is there something perhaps you know that I don't?" asked Zexion. "I know something isn't adding up right."

"That all depends on what you know," said Vexen.

"I know that she should have been a lot more tan than she was when she came home from camp," said Zexion. "Regardless of sun-screen, no one should be that pale in the summer unless they never went out. And I know there is a blank in my memory from the day after our date at the beach."

"A blank in your memory?" Vexen asked curiously.

Zexion nodded. "When I was over, I stood to get a pen and piece of paper. But Cari stopped me. From there to when she held the items, I can't remember what happened."

Vexen didn't like that, and Cari hadn't mentioned anything about any sort of problem while Zexion was over. So what had happened? He couldn't be certain. The only thing he could figure was Zexion could have come close to discovering her secret before she felt ready to tell him. But he couldn't be certain due to her potential. She may not have been under any stress whatsoever, and had still done something she hadn't even known about.

"I don't have any ideas on what that could have been," he said. "I'm not even sure Cari would know."

"What about her complexion?" asked Zexion. "That can not have been natural. She's said she burns easily. By the end of summer, she shouldn't have been pale. She's also clearly stated that a good portion of her time was spent outside."

Vexen didn't realize he'd grimaced until Zexion spoke again.

"You know something about that. What really happened after I walked her home?"

To Be Continued


	27. Chapter 27-To Be Honest

**I meant to have this up sooner, but I've gotten into some pretty heavy cleaning over the last week, and it's had me ridiculously drained. Anyway, I proudly introduce one of my favorite and longest chapters of the whole story. There's a bit of fluff at the end, in part to alleviate some of the drama in the rest of the chapter (fluff is not something I consider myself particularly adept at, though).**

**Mind the bear on your way through, would you? He's stressed out.**

Chapter 27: To Be Honest

Zexion watched Vexen carefully. Obviously, he knew a lot more than he was letting on. Whatever Cari wasn't telling him, possibly even blatantly lying about, he knew. But if he was right about whatever secret was being kept, he could easily understand why. Cari probably hadn't been ready to tell him because she didn't know how he'd react. Vexen respected that wish and didn't say anything, either. Perhaps even some of Cari's friends were caught up for one reason or another. And seeing as they'd known each other a lot longer than he had, it was understandable.

It wasn't that he was perfectly alright with it, of course. It was rather upsetting that she wasn't being honest. He wanted her to trust him. He wanted her to tell him when something was wrong so they could work it out together. He didn't like seeing her bothered and not knowing why she was upset. The last thing he wanted was for her to have a problem and not have anyone to talk to about it. He wanted to be there to help her solve whatever problems she faced. It didn't matter if she was a vampire—she couldn't fake her feelings towards others. All of that was real.

"If…" Vexen struggled for something to say now. He couldn't keep dodging questions forever. "If she hasn't told you, then there has to be some reason for it. She may not even know how to say it…"

Zexion nodded carefully. "Then she is hiding something. What—"

"What she hasn't told you is not my place to say," Vexen said, cutting Zexion off. "I can only advise you to ask her the next time you see her, and for her to tell you. Problems don't get solved unless you talk about them."

Zexion sighed. "But she's asleep right now, isn't she?"

Vexen shook his head, sighing in return. "She's not here at all right now."

Zexion's eyes widened for a second, then narrowed. "It's unlike you to let her go out late without—"

"You'll find your answer to that mystery when you talk with her." said Vexen. "But I wouldn't advise going to find her right now."

"Why? Where is she?"

Vexen paused a moment. "She's in the forest. She says it calms her. So yes, it seems she has been there more times than I've realized."

Zexion quickly stood and turned to leave. "Thank you."

Before he could get too far, Vexen stood and grabbed his arm. "I told you I wouldn't advise you to go. It's not safe there."

Zexion turned back to Vexen with a harsh glare. Things did not normally make him angry, but this happened to be one of those things. "Then why do you let her go?! If it's so dangerous, then she shouldn't be there!"

Vexen let go in surprise. "I…" He could see no way around it—Zexion was going to get some kind of answer from him. "That camp she went to is not a normal camp. She referred to it as a boot-camp for a reason. She's a lot stronger than she looks, trust me. They train people in how to take care of themselves in dangerous situations."

Zexion lost some of his anger, but not much. "With a murderer being in the forest?! Training or no, that's still irresponsible!"

Vexen became stern very quickly. "What happened in the forest isn't what you think it is. She's well aware of what happened there. But she likes it in the forest, and I literally can't stop her from going."

Zexion didn't know what to make of this and just made a guttural noise before taking off and heading out of the house and to the forest. Regardless of what she may actually be at this point, he couldn't stand knowing that she still might get hurt. He didn't care if she was a vampire now, he still worried about her safety. He never liked her going out at night. He'd said as much when she admitted she liked going into the forest for peace and quiet.

Once he made his way deep enough in to not be seen, he slowed down to catch his breath. He looked around to see himself surrounded by trees and very lost. Well, it was what he got for not actually thinking things through first. He always thought things through before doing something. He had never acted so rashly before. It just wasn't like him. He thrived on logic, whatever kind it might actually be. Now he had to depend on his sense of direction and whatever luck he actually had.

"God help me…" He sighed to himself, pulling a hand down his face in annoyance. Well, now there was little he could do but pray he found Cari and got out of the forest safely.

Why had he stayed so upset even when Vexen explained that she was a lot stronger than she looked? He hadn't been acting reasonable, that was certain now. Later, once he saw him again, he would have to apologize to Vexen for being so rash. Of course, that was only if he made it out of the forest in one piece, and hopefully alive. He didn't want to be marked as the second person to have allegedly died in the forest. It would leave too many people hurt in the end—especially to find that such a logical person had done something so illogical.

* * *

><p>Cari hopped out of the tree to head home. She'd cleared her head enough and figured that now, she knew how to tell Zexion about her secret. That, of course, would wait for tomorrow when she was likely to plan a time for them to talk in private. With any luck, he would take the news well and not panic too much over it. Though she knew that telling him she'd been in the forest and nearly died would have him a little freaked out.<p>

She turned to head back in the direction of her home, but stopped and looked around. She could hear someone running through the forest. After all, twigs on the forest floor snapped too quickly for someone to be walking. She could also hear growls from what was likely an animal not too far off. It was no wonder someone was running towards her. And it wouldn't be long until they got there, either.

Grimacing, she wondered who was out at this hour of the night. It was definitely a human being chased right now. Otherwise, they would have at least subdued the animal and left. Then, they wouldn't have been running away from it. She was likely to have a long talk with the person before sending them on their way home with their memory wiped of the event. She just prayed it was no one she actually knew. That definitely wouldn't go over well in the end.

She quickly stepped aside as the person—Zexion, of all people—raced past her much faster than she'd seen before. Right behind him, and a long way from its home, was a big bear of some kind. What he was doing in the forest, she didn't know. That question could wait for later, once the bear was gone or they were far away from it.

She let Zexion run to a tree and stopped the bear. This was definitely a problem. It wasn't even under its own control at the moment. Someone else had done something to control it and send it after the nearest human it could find. Of course, it would be her luck that she'd get involved in the problem at hand, with someone she knew. Hopefully, this would end quickly and she could get Zexion home without a problem.

Zexion watched as Cari fought with the bear, though he didn't know it was her. His face was sweaty, and the same could be said about the rest of his body at the moment. He wasn't even sure how he'd managed to run as fast as he did—for all he'd known, he wasn't all that fast. Then again, they also said that people did amazing things with the right stimuli. The only thing he could figure was that the primal fear of death had caused him to run faster and longer than he'd thought possible.

Cari quickly dealt with the bear and pulled Zexion far away from where the bear was laying. If she could avoid it, she wasn't going to kill the animal and just leave it to wake up with not a clue what was going on. True, it was nothing more than a temporary solution, but it was better than dealing with paperwork over a single dead bear. She didn't need that headache to go along with everything else that was happening. And her killing a bear was the last thing Zexion really needed to see, anyway.

She turned to Zexion as soon as they were far enough away to find him watching her curiously through his sweat-soaked hair, presently collapsed on the forest floor. Obviously, there was no getting out of telling him what was going on with her tonight. Still, she really didn't appreciate that he'd come into the forest only to cause them both problems. Just what was he doing here? He always said he didn't like going into the forest at night. What had provoked him into coming? Was he looking for answers to something?

"Who—"

"I want to know exactly what you were thinking when you came out here," she stated plainly, crossing her arms.

Zexion paused a few seconds and frowned. "Then tell me what you're doing out here," he said.

"Clearing my mind. And you?"

He stared at her for a long minute before speaking. He'd known who she was from the moment she spoke. Now he could see why Vexen had said he couldn't stop her from coming out. If he'd tried, she would have overpowered him easily. Vexen could clearly not fight with a bear the way she had—if he even could fight with one. And of course, no ordinary human, trained or otherwise, was going to be able to pull off what she had.

"I was looking for you", he said.

Cari's arms fell back to her side and she looked away, sighing. "Why?" She looked back at him, pulling down her hood. "Why would you even come in here at night?"

"You haven't been entirely honest with me," said Zexion. "I stopped by your house earlier, but apparently you weren't there. Your dad didn't tell me more than where you were after a while."

Cari pursed her lips tightly, not sure what to say now. "You know—"

"I'm well aware it isn't safe here," said Zexion. "That was reinforced by the bear. But—"

"Regardless!" Cari snapped. Her expression grew a little pained. "I know you want answers, but why did you have to take such a risk in coming out here?"

Zexion paused as she snapped. "When your father said you were in the forest, I panicked. We all know someone was attacked here. I didn't want to find that something happened to you."

She sighed again. "I'm aware that something could happen. That's part of why I'm out here." She looked back at him, hoping he could understand. "I know exactly what happened out here. Do you know what this spot is?" She didn't give him time to answer before continuing. "I almost died out here—at this very spot. I can't say I know what I was thinking when I came out here, but it's too late to change that now. And now…" She felt her eyes water a bit and knelt down so they were completely face to face. "I'm not even human now. I know I lied about what happened, and I haven't been completely honest since then. I'm really sorry about that. I just… didn't know how to tell you."

Zexion couldn't really stay very angry with her at the moment. It didn't mean he was any less upset, but that could be dealt with later. He quickly pulled her into a hug. "I want you to tell me when something happens from now on", he said. "When I said you could tell me anything, I meant it." He placed a hand on her head and watched as she looked at him again. Her expression was almost indiscernible. "Do you really think I would have said it if I wasn't serious? I came out here because, regardless of whether I was right nor not about what you are, I was worried that you would get hurt."

Cari opened her mouth to speak again, but couldn't find the words to say.

"You're a vampire," he said. When her only response was to look away again, he continued. "That's fine. You're alive, and that's what I want." He pulled her closer and looked out into the trees, lit up by the moon and stars.

"You're not going anywhere," she said, more of a confirmation than a demand. She quickly returned the hug, being careful not to hurt him. "I honestly wanted to tell you when I saw you again before I went to camp, but I didn't know how to. I didn't know what you'd do if I did tell you then."

Zexion smiled a little. "It's alright. It's not as if I don't understand."

Cari pulled away some and sighed. "I went to camp so I could learn about what we are and how to control myself. The reason you couldn't go with me was because of the camp's nature."

"It's for vampires." he said.

She nodded. "So Larxene, Sarah, Lydia, and Jude are all vampires."

"That only makes Larxene scarier," said Zexion.

Cari tried not to laugh. "Axel said almost the exact same thing."

Zexion tilted his head a little. "Axel?"

Cari blushed. "Oh, that's because of something else. See… He was out late when Vincent took me out to get blood. I had no real argument when he pointed Axel out. We locked up his memory so he wouldn't know, but more recent events triggered that memory. I think the Hunters thought it funny to let him remember all that took place, just to make me awkward. But it's not like they'd admit such."

Zexion frowned in slight confusion. "Hunters? What happened?"

Cari paused. "We had a problem in the boy's bathroom with Demyx on the first day of school. Another vampire was having problems staying in his own control and things went from there. The night Kairi went out looking for vampires and dragged Axel along, she found him and his friends. Nothing bad actually happened, but it turned out to be a long night. He and Kairi were taken along for questioning on what they knew, which wasn't much. And Kairi refused to let them touch her memory. Needless to say…"

Zexion nodded a little. "So did anyone else get involved? You mentioned Hunters."

"They're like the police of the magical world," said Cari. "They're basically born into that job, though not all of them do that policing forever."

"Of course there would be more than vampires," said Zexion.

"We also have werewolves and sorcerers," she said. She paused, though, and frowned. Doubtless Zexion had snuck out of the house to come look for her. "Wait, do your parents know you're out this late?"

Zexion paled a little under her expectant gaze. "Well… no… I didn't expect to…"

Cari sighed. "Nothing to do but get you home now…"

"My house is nowhere near the forest," Zexion quickly pointed out.

Cari grimaced. "Well, what are we going to do now? You don't have anything at my place, and your parents will be worried."

"And I can't explain this away if they start questioning us."

Cari's expression lit up with an idea. "If we run into them, I have an idea of what can be done."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, just leave it to me."

* * *

><p>Cari sat down on the ground, her hood up again, as Zexion peered into his room to make sure all was good. They had, of course, spent a good deal of precious time making sure Zexion could get up without falling from the strain on his body. So. unfortunately, all was not quite 'good' as they had hoped. Zexion could see, out of the corner of the window's view inside, his parents. They did not look at all happy. But then he couldn't blame him, either. They were in there, and he wasn't. The blanket he'd rolled up to make it look like he was in bed was uncovered. At first he'd questioned why they were in there, but he could see something on his desk that hadn't been there before.<p>

He knew he was going to be grounded once he went back in, even if he did try to explain what was going on. He wouldn't really blame them one bit, either. In that same position, he would have probably done the same exact thing that they were. As it was, he'd already snapped at Vexen for his seemingly carelessness as far as Cari's safety was concerned. He could easily understand their worry and why they would ground him.

Zexion ducked down and looked at Cari. "Not good," he whispered. "They came into my room while I was gone. What were you planning to do?"

Cari looked at him and tilted her head. "Go in."

"I'll be grounded before I get the window open," he said. "Dad looks like he's going to be on the warpath regardless of what happened."

"Don't worry," she said. "I have a plan. I'm going to take care of their memories of finding you gone. Say what you want for now when you get in. I'll get their attention. We're both going to spend the night at my house."

Zexion wasn't entirely sure what she was planning to do as far as their memories went, but he trusted her and nodded. "This better work."

Cari nodded in return and watched as he walked off to the metaphorical chopping block. She winced as the window slammed open, but stayed where she was. Zexion was presently now being toted into his room by his dad while his mom reamed him a new one and declared him grounded. This wasn't good, but then she also hadn't played her part in this little situation. Hopefully, once she did, it would all be perfectly fine. But then again, if they kept her from focusing, it would definitely be a problem.

"Ok, I'm sorry for worrying you," Zexion said, attempting to get a word in edgeways.

"Just what were you doing?!" the man demanded, nearly roaring.

Zexion winced. "I—" He didn't get a chance to finish as his mom, a woman with lighter blue hair, tore back into him.

Cari figured Zexion had waited long enough for her to save him from being grounded for the next two months and tapped loudly on the side of the house. She started a small tune to get their attention, although she was quite sure somewhere she messed up the lyrics—the problem with trying to learn a song only in a different language than English. It could be quite annoying.

She looked up to see the man looking out at her.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

Cari stood up casually and tilted her head. She looked around. "Oh, me? Well, I'm nobody, I guess."

"Nobody…?" The man, Terra, watched her harshly.

Cari now understood what Zexion meant when he said that no one liked to anger his dad. "Oh, I guess if I'm here, I'm somebody, but then..." She tilted her head the other way. "Oh, I don't know!"

The woman poked her head out of the window with Terra and glared at Cari. "Our son was with you, wasn't he?"

Cari smiled beneath her hood and walked closer to them. "Was he? Hmm, I think I more just… ran into him. Yes, that's what happened. I thought it a good idea to lead the kitten back home. Surely you can't be angry for that."

Zexion watched Cari in curiosity. He had no idea what method she was planning to use to lure them into her proverbial web, but he wasn't going to miss it. The only thing he was worried about was them reacting to quickly and then something going wrong. That was the last thing either of them needed. Cari had insisted that they not know what was really going on, and he couldn't argue. It was, after all, her secret to keep. Only when she decided someone needed to know, would they know.

"You are not funny," Terra said flatly. "What are you really doing here?"

Cari pretended to be taken aback. "Oh, that hurts!" she whined. "I was only making sure the kitten stayed safe while he returned home." She paused and tilted her head. "But I suppose I really don't blame you for being concerned the way you were. I think you're good parents, looking after your sweet kitten like you do. But don't be so hard on him, he just needed some fresh air to clear his head of all his questions."

Aqua was about to respond, but Cari had already placed her hands on both her and her husbands' foreheads.

Cari smiled as she dealt with their memories one by one. The moment they were done, she sent them out of the room with the new item from Zexion's desk. She looked at Zexion and tilted her head some. She probably wouldn't be too explicit about it, but she had found that, after diverting their attention to her, to be very amusing. Hopefully, Zexion would share that humor with her and not be very disturbed by what had happened.

"They think I called you late because I was really upset and needed someone I could talk to," she said. "You said you were coming over and they couldn't stop you. Get some clothes for tomorrow. I do still have some things I need to explain. Otherwise I know you won't be getting any sleep tonight."

"You called me kitten," he said carefully. Of course, he'd found that a little amusing, since she was the one he thought of more as a kitten. But he wasn't really going to argue. It seemed to be a part of her little act.

Cari wondered if he saw her grinning under her hood. "I had to call you something, and boy just didn't feel right. Now, I have your parents ignoring any noise here, but there are still neighbors who might get nosy."

Zexion nodded and hurried to get some clothes and put them in a small bag with a few other things with his books. He didn't mind spending the rest of the night with Cari. They got more time together, and he would get the answers to his questions. And, of course, he could quickly enough apologize to Vexen for snapping when it was technically uncalled for had he been thinking the way he should have instead of making assumptions.

* * *

><p>Cari watched Zexion as they sat on her bed. She'd just finished telling him her story and waited for him to say something. She knew it was probably a lot for him to take in, but he'd wanted answers, and she felt it was only right to give him the full story. After all, there were a lot of pieces missing from what he already knew. Though now, she figured he might have a few new questions to ask. With any luck, she'd be able to explain those.<p>

Zexion watched her in interest. He had listened patiently as she gave him all the details of what had happened and waited for her to be done before he said anything. He knew that if he asked her any questions during the story, she would probably lose track of where she was. His memory was impeccable, but he really didn't want to get her side-tracked when he really wanted to hear the entire thing at once.

"So you're saying Xigbar and Rika help look after the magical side of this world?" said Zexion. Well, he could certainly believe it, with all that Xigbar had said in the past.

Cari nodded. "It's probably a little hard to believe, but he has more of his share of serious moments than you might guess. I'm aware of the fact that we all have to keep this secret, but I'm still surprised you never found out before now."

"Well, I started to figure something was going on once break started," said Zexion. "He started disappearing more than before. But he wouldn't really explain where he was going."

She shrugged a bit. "My point is that I would have thought you'd figured him out before now. Like before summer break."

"I always thought he was going out to mess with others and didn't give it a lot more thought," Zexion admitted. "It's Xigbar we're talking about. But it did get suspicious. I called him earlier tonight and asked him about it, but he kept dodging the questions."

"You know, I don't think I'm surprised about that," said Cari. "He probably doesn't want his dad tearing into him for it, regardless of the situation. I, on the other hand, am a different story. Xemnas can't really tear into me for the same, since the relationship is a lot different. As I said before, Dad even encouraged that I tell you soon. Just about everyone did. Yuki, Axel, Demyx, Xion, Larxene, and Sarah. Lydia isn't entirely aware of the situation, and Jude is just a little… jealous."

"Speaking of Jude…"

Cari blushed and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "I met him on my first actual day there," she said. "He didn't really endear himself to me, and it was a while before we were that cordial. Now any time we talk, he reminds me of how amazing he thinks I am. It's getting to the point that I'm ready to try and reach through the phone and smack him. Sorry about him."

"I am aware that you were dressed up today, and that many people at school couldn't stop fawning over you," said Zexion. "And I'm aware that you can't control his actions."

Cari raised an eyebrow. "I could practically see the jealousy rolling right off of you."

"It was that obvious?" asked Zexion.

A small smirk played on Cari's lips. "Even without being a vampire, I could have seen it easily."

Zexion paused a moment before speaking again. "At some point, will you turn me into a vampire?"

Cari's smirk faded and she watched Zexion curiously. "Where did that come from?"

He sighed and shook his head. "You can't say you haven't thought about it. If I stay human, I'm going to grow old and die long before you do."

She sighed and glanced away briefly. "I know that… But it's not my place to decide what happens to you."

Zexion crawled closer to her and pulled her into a hug. "If I'm with you, then that's what I want."

Cari watched Zexion in silence for a moment. "Even though you know you'll have to drink blood?"

Zexion smiled. "I'll just have to live with that, won't I? Besides, then I get to taste your blood, right?" He leaned in to playfully bite down on her neck.

She froze for a brief second before pushing Zexion away, blushing a little, slightly more annoyed than embarrassed. "That was not funny."

He just smiled. "Relax," he said. "I'm not asking you to turn me into a vampire now. You said yourself that you couldn't leave the house for your entire first week."

"What about your parents?" she asked.

"We only have to tell them if we think it's a good idea." said Zexion.

Cari opened her mouth to say something, but just sighed. "Alright, I really can't argue with you. But we wait for a good opportunity."

Zexion nodded, and then paused. "Do you need blood right now? How long has it been since you've had any?"

Cari blushed and stared at Zexion. "Just Saturday," she said. She nearly asked why, but knew better. He'd want to make sure she got blood frequently enough to retain her strength. "Vincent made sure of that when he was in town." She sighed. "He brought it in bottles and made sure I drank."

"So it wasn't fresh?" asked Zexion.

She paused. "No. But it was still blood, and I don't need any right now."

Zexion nodded. "Alright. Just let me know if you need or want some. I'll be happy to help if I can."

Cari bit her lip awkwardly. "Want…?"

He watched her expression change a little. "Do you want some? I know you said you had blood Saturday, but I believe you can drink more a bit more often than that."

She raised an eyebrow. "You're offering…?"

"Come here," he said, pulling her into a hug. "I know you have to have been craving it since summer."

Cari turned her head to stare at him. She couldn't lie to him on this. He'd know better. But was he really ready now? "Zexion… Right now…? You're sure you're—"

"You're the one who waited the entire break and then some," said Zexion. "So I don't see why I should make you wait any longer."

She blushed some. "I told you it's going to hurt. You're—"

He smiled. "If it wasn't you, I wouldn't offer."

Cari sighed and smiled a little. "Don't tense up," she said, moving back to suck on his neck a moment.

Zexion blushed a bit as he felt her tongue move across his neck. His heart began to race a little, but he tried to keep himself relaxed. From all that he'd read, injuries were often worse when the body was tensed up. At least, that's how it worked when a bone was broken. He could only assume it worked the same way when a person was bit by a vampire. Still, making himself relax, even when he knew it was Cari, wasn't easy.

She bit down into his neck and drew out the sweet blood. She could feel him trying to stay relaxed, but could just tell it wasn't easy. In fact, Yuki had even stated that relaxing during such a thing wasn't easy—though having enjoyed the experience, she wasn't really one to talk. Having the body tense up was only natural. People always braced themselves when they knew they could be injured. She knew that from personal experience.

When the flesh broke, Zexion gasped a little and his grip on Cari's shirt tightened some. Pain shot through his neck and down his spine, making his head spin some. He tried to stay relaxed, but it was difficult. He'd never felt quite so much pain all at once before—he'd never so much as been totally bruised up. But at the same time, there was something oddly satisfying about this. It would seem that Cari was a little at ease now, despite what they were doing. For that, he could deal with the pain.

Once Cari was done with taking the blood she wanted, she pulled away and healed the holes. "How do you feel…?"

Zexion pulled a hand back to cover his now-healed neck and winced. "I think I'm alright. It just hurts."

She tried to refrain from licking her lips, but couldn't. His blood had been better than any she'd had before. At least she'd managed to keep herself from smiling—she'd been informed several times how creepy she looked giving a bloody smile. The last thing she wanted was to subject Zexion to that right now, partially due to the fact that he'd only just found out for certain what she was. The other reason was for her personal comfort. She'd seen herself in the mirror like that—it was truly unnerving.

She tilted her head some. "Considering it's different from when I actually need blood, I didn't take as much as I could have. But you might still feel a bit lightheaded when you stand up."

"I think I'll be alright," he said. "I think we should go get cleaned up now."

Cari nodded. "Yeah, I agree," she said, standing and offering Zexion a helping hand. "I don't know how we'd explain you having a bloody shirt after I already took care of your parents' memories."

Zexion chuckled. "That would be hard to explain." He took her hand and stood to follow her into the bathroom. He followed her into the bathroom and closed the door behind them.

Cari beat Zexion to it and pulled off his shirt, making the boy blush. She noticed this and chuckled, though tried to keep the smile as small as possible. Her lips were still stained with his blood, after all. "I'll clean your shirt," she said. "You clean your neck up."

He wasn't going to argue, though he felt a little awkward without his shirt on in her presence. And while it was a bit creepy coupled with her still red eyes, he paid little mind to the small smile that had formed. She was probably already trying to avoid the smile, anyway, for his sake if not also her own. He wasn't about to point it out, also for both of their sakes. He may have already been rolling the idea over in his mind, but he had really only just confirmed suspicions that were still alarming, as any manner of other things could have come from her choice. And she didn't need to be reminded of being a vampire when it was obvious she was still struggling to accept that very fact.

Cari moved over to the tub to clean the shirt as Zexion took over at the sink. She started the water and worked to scrub out the blood before it dried any further, and glanced back at Zexion. He certainly looked alright, though she couldn't be entirely sure of what he was thinking about. And she certainly wasn't going to intrude and read his mind, with as rude as that would undoubtedly be.

She tried not to stare for long, though, as much as she loved looking at him—particularly without a shirt on. With a small blush, she turned back to the running water and finished with his shirt before rinsing off her mouth and swallowing some water to wash down some of his blood. The last thing she wanted was for her mouth to be stained for longer than necessary, for risking a slightly more permanent staining that might attract unwanted questions.

Once she was finished with that, of course, she stood and turned to her boyfriend, finally fully smiling. She moved back over to him, but withheld his shirt in favor of pushing him against the nearest wall. For a second, she stared into his eyes, before leaning up slightly to kiss him. Zexion, of course, didn't take long to respond, and she quickly traced up his arm, neck, and ran a hand into his soft hair.

Eventually, she had to pull away for the needed oxygen, never mind that she wouldn't mind going through a little asphyxiation to keep going with the kiss. And she was fairly certain he wouldn't mind so much, either, even though he needed the air a lot more than she realistically did.

She pulled her hand back a little so she was touching his cheek. "You're mine," she said softly, if a little more possessively than she had intended. She supposed that particular possessiveness was partially due to her instincts as a vampire. It would certainly explain it. "Mine, alone."

Zexion was in absolutely no position to argue—not that he would have in the first place, anyway. He just gave a small, amused smile. "And I thought I was the possessive one." He gave a small chuckle and kissed her again, though not as long as either would have liked.

When they pulled away, there was a certain mirth in Cari's eyes, and her lips were curved into an impish smile. "You know, I kind of like having you in this position. I've got you right where I want you." When Zexion blushed a shade more, she chuckled. "I think it has a little something or another to do with me being a vampire."

Zexion almost pouted, but thought better of it. It would have been more than just a little uncharacteristic of him. But it didn't change the fact that he really wanted to reverse their present positions. "One day, I'm going to get you for this," he said good-naturedly.

Cari just laughed. "I'd like to see you try, Zexy."

He just smirked. "Well, you never know. I may actually pull it off," he said, shifting some. The moment she blushed, he took her hands into his own and kissed her passionately.

She responded quickly, not wanting to pass up the opportunity. At some point, she found herself so engrossed in the kiss that she didn't notice him spin them around so that she was pressed against the wall instead. When he pulled away far too soon with a slightly wider smirk, she knew she'd been had. Still, she took it good-naturedly and laughed it off. It looked like, even if she was physically stronger, he still had a few tricks up his sleeve. She'd have to be careful the next time he did this.

"Oh, you're good," she chuckled.

"And you're addicted," said Zexion.

She laughed again. "What can I say? You're a drug."

Zexion just chuckled and shook his head before pulling away. "May I have my shirt back now?"

To Be Continued


	28. Chapter 28-Sticky Situations

**Again, later than I'd planned. It's just that I've been dealing with stress a lot lately and it wasn't helped by medical issues with my dad. That said, please enjoy the new chapter. And. Who is that girl in the mask? What's she up to?**

**Feedback would be greatly appreciated.**

Chapter 28: Sticky Situations

The girl poked around the forest carefully. Her face was hidden by a mask, and her black hair was pulled up into a ponytail. At her side was a small pistol she tended to take with her on smaller recon missions. And right now, that was all she was doing. It had been about a quarter of a year since the attack had been reported and no one seemed to know what was going on. But she had been sent primarily for that. If other humans couldn't figure heads or tails of what was going on, she and her agency could.

She stopped in a clearing—this was the area the attack had been reported to happen in. It had been cleared by the weather fairly quickly, but she still had a way of figuring out what was going on. If her agency didn't have any way to find out was going on behind the scenes of what people generally saw, they wouldn't exist. She wouldn't have a reason to go to places she'd wanted to visit, nor would she be able to realistically investigate paranormal and supernatural events. Her present work gave her reason to be.

Once she reached the tree where most of the blood had been found, she pulled out a small device that was far beyond modern technology. She didn't know how they'd procured such items in the first place, but she also didn't really care. What mattered was that they worked. And they worked something she could only describe as magic. Though it was a lot closer to the natural magic in the ground or other inanimate objects than other magic that was tampered with.

But before she could do much, she heard the snapping of a twig and slipped the device back in her bag and pulled her gun. Without looking, she aimed it towards the direction of the sound. Of course there would be others in the forest. After all, there wouldn't be absolutely no one if someone had been attacked in it. Even with the mystery and danger it now presented, people would of course still come in. There were people in this world who thrived on danger.

* * *

><p>"Zexy, are you awake?" Cari asked, poking her slate blue-haired boyfriend's shoulder.<p>

She sat on her bed already completely dressed. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and her new Vampire Knight t-shirt that Zexion had bought for her with the necklace. At the time, he hadn't known just how appropriate that shirt was on her. But now was a completely different story, and she'd joked that he must have been psychic when he picked it out. Until she'd done that, he was almost worried she was only using the manga to cover up her actually being a vampire.

Zexion remained sleeping as she poked him again. She sighed, a smile gracing her lips. She had to admit it, he looked absolutely adorable when he was asleep. Half of her didn't want to wake him up, even. But she knew that he didn't like to miss any school, even if he didn't feel well. She could understand that—it worked the same way for her. If she could walk herself to the school and go through the routine day, she would.

"Come on, we've got school today. Unless you want to be late."

Zexion stirred and slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes a little.

"Morning, Zexy," said Cari.

Zexion yawned and looked at Cari, smiling sleepily. "Morning."

Cari smiled brightly, even if she was still tired, herself, or a even a morning person. But seeing Zexion made it hard to keep from smiling. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, but I'm still tired," Zexion yawned, stretching a bit. "How long have you been up?"

"Long enough to get ready," said Cari. She yawned now, too. "Ah, yawning is contagious. Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

Zexion blushed. "Did I say something embarrassing?"

"Well, you were mumbling my name," said Cari, smirking widely. "And other little things which I don't think I'll disclose. Oh, if I'd known you talked in your sleep, I'd have set up a tape recorder."

Zexion blushed even more and narrowed his gaze playfully. "You wouldn't," he said.

"Don't worry, I'm kidding," Cari laughed.

Zexion smiled a little and relaxed. "Good."

Cari laughed. "Now let's get moving before we do end up late," she said, getting up and stretching again.

* * *

><p>Namine jolted awake in her bed, quickly launching herself up. "Again?" she gasped. "No, there must be some mistake. Why do I keep dreaming that she's a...?" She groaned and ran a hand through her hair. "There's got to be a mistake. This is just crazy."<p>

She slowly got out of bed and picked up her sketchbook. She looked at the last picture she'd done. It was the girl wearing a black coat. The same girl she'd been dreaming about for months. In this drawing, she had a boy against a tree in the forest, her hood down. And the boy looked like he was gasping for breath. Still, what bothered her most wasn't the fact the situation the boy was in, but who had him pinned against the tree. That was the most shocking.

"They have to be wrong," she said. She paused for a few seconds. "But... they're not wrong. I know it's not wrong. They've never been wrong..."

She continued to stare at her sketchbook. This was getting bad. These days, more often than not, she saw the same black coat in her dreams. It wasn't always the same girl, of course. Sometimes the person wearing the coat was a man. But it was still always that same girl who haunted her dreams. Though at this point, she knew her dreams definitely had to be visions. With the theme they all held, that was the only logical conclusion.

And she knew they weren't all just visions of the future. Visions of the future were rare for her—they had to be visions of the past, however distant they actually were. Some might have said they were just nightmares of some kind, but she knew much better than that. No nightmare could be the same twice, let alone more times than that. The only change that had ever taken place in a recurrent dream was with what had happened after school let out. That vision had only become clearer as time went by.

"Oh… What have you gotten yourself into…?"

She would have to talk to Cari the next chance she got. Every one of her dreams was coherent enough to give her the strange feeling that she'd gotten involved in something a lot bigger than she expected. Though considering the fact that Cari was a vampire now, she wouldn't be surprised if her friend already knew she'd gotten into something big. Obviously, nothing was ever quite what it seemed to be.

Yawning once again, Cari lead Zexion into the kitchen. She got herself some coffee as Zexion opened the fridge and pulled out some milk. He walked over to the shelf to get some cereal and then a bowl and spoon and sat down at the table as Cari finished making her coffee. She followed suit, and sat beside him, smiling. Things felt a lot different—and better—now that they'd talked over all that had actually happened.

* * *

><p>"Morning, Dad," Cari said, taking a sip of coffee.<p>

Vexen looked up from his book and closed it. "Good morning," he said. "How are you feeling today?"

Cari glanced at Zexion and smiled. "Much better," she said. "Definitely less stressed about my little secret."

"Just be careful no one else finds out," said Vexen.

"We know," said Cari. "I don't plan on telling anyone else. Enough of our friends know right now."

Zexion looked at Cari. "Right now. Eventually, you know the rest will find out," he said. "Either someone will have to tell them, or they'll figure it out on their own."

"Yeah, I know," said Cari, grimacing briefly. She couldn't forget that Namine had distinctly mentioned having visions.

Vexen nodded. "I would personally rather they not know, though," he said.

Before anyone could say anything else, someone knocked on the door. Cari sighed and went over to get it. As she opened it, she smiled and sighed. "Morning Yuki."

Yuki smiled and came inside. "Morning," she said cheerily.

Cari tilted her head some. "Yuki, what are you doing here?"

The blond raised an eyebrow. "I figured I'd see how you were doing. I mean, you know."

Cari sighed and let her in. "Trust me, I'm just fine."

Yuki looked back at her and watched her. "You'd better not be lying again," she said, suddenly turning very serious. "You know I'll find out. And you'll wish I hadn't."

Cari saw something flicker in her best friend's eyes. She couldn't really explain what it was, but there was something buried deep inside and it made her uncomfortable. Yuki was not a sane person—everyone knew that much, at least. They could just tell something wasn't quite right. But now more than ever, Cari realized that the extent of it was a lot deeper than anyone ever seemed to think. She could only wonder what had happened to make her friend as unstable as she actually was. It was actually frightening for even her.

"I'm not lying," said Cari. "I'm being as honest as you are insane."

Yuki watched Cari for a moment before sighing. "I believe you. I'm just worried, ok?"

Cari gave a small smile. "Yeah, I know. Now I have coffee to finish. Come on." She grabbed Yuki's arm and pulled her into the kitchen.

"Oh, Yuki." Zexion looked up at her and smiled a little as Cari sat down.

Yuki watched the scene carefully. "Did you come back to spend the night last night…?"

After a sip of her coffee, Cari smiled at him. It held very little humor. "You could say we played a dangerous game of tag last night."

Yuki raised an eyebrow again. "You mean to say…"

Cari looked back at Yuki and tilted her head to the side. "I mean to say he knows I'm a vampire."

Yuki's eyes widened a little in almost delight. "Good. You finally told him. I told you it would be alright."

Cari blushed a little and shared a glance with Zexion. "Well… He basically came to me to piece everything together."

Yuki looked over at Zexion. "Oh?"

"I started getting suspicious about it sometime last month," he said. "Then I started looking for answers on my own. I finally figured it out last night. Things didn't make any sense until I considered the existence of vampires."

Yuki stared at him curiously, tilting her head some. She sat down at the table and put her bag on the floor. "What made you think of vampires?"

"I found this old shop down by the mall," he said. "The woman there sold me a quartz necklace that was supposed to help clear my mind, and a book on vampires. That's when I began to think of that possibility, odd as it may have seemed at the time."

All Yuki could do was nod along. "So you don't care, then," she said.

"Not particularly," said Zexion. "I hope you realize you really didn't need to threaten me over the summer."

Yuki just smiled. "Well, I had to be sure. I don't think I'd be a very good friend if I didn't do that much, do you?"

* * *

><p>Cari, Zexion, and Yuki sat down at their table with their friends, who had been chatting away as usual. Cari felt relived—everything was normal. At least in one place, at any rate. They didn't all know what she was, and she was perfectly fine with it. They didn't need to know. If they did, it could only make things worse for them all when she had to move on to another place so questions didn't come up about her lack of aging.<p>

"Morning," she said.

"Morning, Cari," said Olivia. "You look happy."

Cari rolled her eyes. "That's because people aren't staring like before." She glanced at Namine, who was looking through her sketchbook somewhat anxious sly. "Is something wrong, Namine?"

Namine jumped ever so slightly and looked up at Cari. "No, just looking at my drawings," she said nervously.

"Are you sure you're ok?" asked Roxas. "Did something happen?"

Kairi reached over and gently took Namine's sketchbook, though Namine tightened her grip slightly, and started looking through the pages, carefully examining each one. "Are you worrying about the girl in the coat?" she asked.

Namine paused, and then nodded. "I keep dreaming about her," she said. "And other people. Other things that happen. Like this summer, before Cari left for camp. I had a dream about what happened in the forest. When that girl was attacked, even though I didn't believe it at the time... It's probably the most recurring one."

Cari blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I told you, they're like visions," Namine said cautiously. "I've been thinking that's what they are lately."

Xigbar raised an eyebrow. "You see visions?"

Namine nodded. "Since I can remember, I've had dreams of things that have happened before others find out. Or sometimes of things that are going to happen. And sometimes, I draw a scene from the dreams in my sketchbooks."

Kairi stopped flipping the pages and stared at Namine's sketchbook like it was going to explode. She looked up at Cari. "Cari, I think you need to see something."

Before Cari could even reach over to take the sketchbook, Namine took it back, giving her best friend a glare. "This is mine," she said sternly. "Don't pass it around like it's yours."

Kairi paled a little and her eyes widened. "S-sorry… I just thought it was something Cari needed to see…"

Namine sighed and closed the sketchbook. "Look, I don't mind you looking at my art, but ask first before you actually take the sketchbook."

Kairi just nodded carefully. "Ok."

Namine gathered her things and stood to leave. "I'll see you at class."

* * *

><p>Namine pulled Cari aside before she could leave for home for the day. "Hey…"<p>

Cari turned to look at the blond girl curiously. "Hey, Namine. Is there something you need? You look out of it. You've looked that way the entire day."

She paused. "I need to talk to you in private."

Cari tilted her head a little. Did she know? "We can't talk about it out here, then?

Namine sighed and shook her head. "I don't think what I'm about to say should be known by many others here. You probably wouldn't want that."

The young vampire blinked once before pulling her friend to the nearest bathroom. She definitely knew something, that was certain. Whatever Namine wanted to say had to do with her status as a vampire, and she was right. Cari didn't want more than a handful of people to know. Though considering what the circumstances with Namine were, what with seeing visions in her dreams, she couldn't stop her from knowing. Even if she altered her memory, there was a good chance she'd just have another vision and find out again.

While the bathroom wasn't the best place to talk, it was the only place they really had save for breaking into a janitor's cupboard in plain sight. If anyone walked in on them, they would just have to stop talking about it and wait it out while the person their took care of business. And if it came to it, Cari would alter their memories and send them on their way. By this point, she was perfectly used to dealing with people's memories that it was almost second nature.

She turned to her again. "So what is it?"

Namine hesitated and gripped her books tightly. Why was she so nervous now of all times? She was the one who had initiated the conversation in the first place. Now, if she tried to walk away and say never mind, Cari would probably not let her go until she said what she'd came to say. Still, bringing it up wasn't the most relaxing thing for her. Of course she knew that Cari wouldn't hurt her—she'd found out as much from her visions. She just didn't know how she'd react otherwise.

She pulled her sketchbook from underneath some of her books and held it out to Cari. "Kairi was right. I think you should look in here."

Cari took the sketchbook carefully, as if it might explode, and flipped slowly flipped through the pages. "Ok, I know Kairi got a little worked up over it, but they're just drawings, right? I mean, what else could they mean besides your creative mind?"

Namine shook her head. "It's not my creative mind. These are all things I've seen in my dreams. It's not all of them by a long shot, though. A lot stay at home in a... special binder."

"You mean your visions?" Cari asked, raising an eyebrow.

Namine nodded. "A lot of them involve you lately, and if I didn't know any better, I wouldn't know why."

Cari closed the sketchbook and focused completely on Namine. "I'm guessing there's something you want to tell me because of these dreams."

The girl nodded again. "You're a vampire," she said. "Like I said before, I have had many dreams about what happened in the forest. The first time I saw it, it wasn't very clear and I couldn't make out who was there. But each time, it's gotten more clear. That was you. But what I don't know is why the police couldn't find out who the blood belonged to in the investigation."

Cari watched Namine for a long, silent moment. Of course Namine would know. She'd probably known for quite a while before saying anything now. It was almost a wonder, then, that she hadn't snapped and told someone during a moment of panic. Cari wasn't an expert, but she did have a strong feeling that dreams could drive someone to the brink of insanity. She wondered what had kept Namine from that edge for as long as it had. What had she done to keep herself sane?

"Well, seeing as how you have visions, I can't exactly keep the truth from you," she said. She sighed. "You're right, I am a vampire. You seem to have known for a while, but you haven't said anything."

"I figured if you weren't telling us, then it had to be kept a secret," said Namine. "So it wasn't really my place to say anything. And since there are those Hunter people you work with, I figured it was ok to leave you as you are."

"Not to say I haven't given them plenty of paperwork," Cari said with what was almost a smile. "Apparently, to cover up what had happened, they had to act very fast. I don't know what they did to my blood in the forest, but they managed to keep the police from finding and questioning me."

Namine nodded. "I thought they might have taken care of it."

Cari paused. "Are you alright being friends with a vampire? There's always a chance I might drink your blood."

Namine opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't find the words for a long moment. "I know that. You almost bit Sora. But you didn't. I don't think you'd bite any of us unless you didn't have much other option."

Cari sighed and smiled a little. "You've got me, there. And you're right about there being a reason I don't tell many about it. The only reasons anyone does know is because of other circumstances. Our entire existence is a secret, and we want it kept that way."

Namine nodded again. "I won't tell. You don't need the headaches."

"Thanks," said Cari. "Now, before we get caught, I think it's time for us to get home."

To Be Continued


End file.
